Meet the Parents
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: The team is concerned that Andy isn't nervous about meeting Sharon's elderly parents...Set in current Season 5 time with flashbacks to "The Closer" timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**These characters are not my own! I'm just borrowing them.**

"Big plans this weekend, Sir?" Julio glanced toward Andy, who was working at his desk. The team was just about done wrapping up their latest case paperwork, and all seemed to be coming out of their "desk duty" haze.

Andy glanced up, toward Julio, realizing that he'd been asked a question, "Ahh, no. No big plans," he shrugged.

"Coop and I are going to this resort in Palm Springs-a nice, relaxing weekend," Amy offered to Julio. "What are you doing?"

Julio shrugged, "Not much, but I do get to talk to Mark this weekend on Facetime. His grandparents have been really nice about it. Mark does a lot better, behavior wise, if we get to talk. I'm looking forward to that."

"We're off to visit our middle son," Tao offered. "He's in graduate school now-hard to believe."

"I'm doing some furniture shopping. About time I get some real stuff," Wes added.

"Rusty and I are planning to see that new movie that is out," Buzz offered, "I guess Gus has to work a lot, so we're going tonight. I'm then planning to shop for Casey's birthday present this weekend. I have to find my sister the perfect gift."

Provenza looked up after listening to everyone's banter, "Flynn, you do have plans. How could you forget you finally get to meet the parents?" he smirked. The rest of the team nodded, turning to him.

Andy rolled his eyes, and he waved off the team, trying to ignore them.

"That's right!" Buzz said, "Rusty did mention he had to pick up his grandparents at the airport this afternoon, about now," he nodded, looking at his watch. "Oh, I'm sure the Captain is excited to see them. Rusty even said the late movie would be fine because he said-I quote, 'Dude, if Mom and Andy fall asleep on the couch watching a movie every week by 10, Sharon's parents are sure to be asleep by like 8:00,' and, yes, I did comment that it wasn't polite to talk about his parents or grandparents like that," Buzz nodded to Andy.

"We don't fall asleep every week by 10," Andy sighed, and as he noticed the glare from everyone, he just raised his hand. "Okay, fine. I'm not going to discuss it. Yes, Sharon's parents are coming for a visit. Almost 90 and still traveling," he chuckled. "Rusty was worried they would need a lot of help at the airport, and well, Bob and Sue get around just fine still, even at 90," he shook his head. "Rusty is a bit nervous; he's only met them a couple of times."

"So, Lieutenant, are you nervous about meeting the Captain's parents?" Buzz asked.

"Nope," Andy said, as he moved paperwork, indicating he wasn't interested in this conversation. "I'm not nervous at all about seeing Sharon's parents."

Provenza gave Andy a strange look, and when he couldn't get Andy's attention, he looked to Mike and Julio, who both nodded. Something was up, "Flynn, you said seeing her parents-not meeting. They've not been here in years, at least since she's been running Major Crimes. We all would have met them if they'd been here. Chief's parents used to come all the time, as we all know. Have you met them before?"

Andy shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

Provenza shook his head, "Flynn! Talking to them on The Facetime doesn't count! That's not really meeting them."

Andy shrugged, "Okay," and he offered nothing more.

At that moment, Sharon walked out of her office, "Everyone finished with the paperwork?" she asked, looking around.

"Yes, Captain," Amy stood with the pile of paperwork. "I just collected it from everyone," she said as she offered the stack to Sharon.

Sharon glanced at the top of it, "Detective Nolan, your paperwork continues to impress me. Nicely done. Maybe some of my older staff here could take a hint on the details," she smiled sweetly at Provenza.

"Captain, give him another, oh 25 years or so, and his paperwork will look like mine," Provenza offered, a smirk on his lips. Sharon just pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Captain, we were just talking to the Lieutenant here about our weekend plans. We were asking him if he was nervous about meeting your parents?" Julio grinned at Sharon.

Sharon, still looking through the paperwork, so somewhat distracted, but also listening, just shook her head, "Oh, no, he's met them before, so nothing to worry about. They love him," she grinned, glancing toward Andy, where her grin was met with a scowl from him. Quickly, she realized the error of her ways.

"So, Captain," Provenza said, sitting back, and propping up his feet. The rest of the team had also settled in for a comfortable, relaxed stance, awaiting this explanation, "when exactly did Flynn here meet your parents? We know they haven't been here in ages, and the one trip you two took to New York to see the dancing ballerina, I don't remember his mentioning your parents. So, when? We told him The Facetime didn't' count," Provenza added.

Sharon glanced toward Andy, who sighed back at her and nodded. She didn't see a way around this one, "Well, yes, he's spoken to them a lot on the computer, with me," she offered.

"And?" Julio promoted, sensing more to the conversation. Sharon fidgeted as she stood near Nolan's desk, glancing toward Andy.

He threw up his hands, "Sharon! You walked right into that one, my dear," he nodded, and the team chuckled.

Sharon sighed, as she dropped her hand, still clutching the paperwork, "Fine. He met them in Park City."

"Park City!" Provenza said as he sat up quickly, eyes bugging out. The rest of the team was a bit speechless too. "When did you go to Park City? You haven't taken a vacation in ages, and I would know. I'm your paperwork boy when you are gone."

Andy had his hand on his head, as he could feel the team staring at him. He glanced toward Sharon, who mouthed a, "Sorry" to him.

"Well, he met them the first time there back in, gosh, 2010, I believe?" she asked, looking to Andy.

"The first time!" Provenza caught that.

"Sharon!" Andy said loudly, slightly irritated at her usual attention to detail, but now, she was failing miserably. The team was now all laughing at the two of them. Sharon turned bright red at her realization.

"I'm going to stop talking now," she nodded, "and go over this paperwork. Everyone, have a lovely weekend," she nodded as she whispered another, "I'm sorry," to Andy as she quickly disappeared into her office. All eyes were quickly turned to Andy waiting for more.

"Well?" Provenza asked, a smirk on his face.

"Sir? 2010? First time? You've only been dating a couple years-well according to you and the Captain. 2010 was going on seven years ago now, Sir. Really, Sir? Spill it," Julio grinned.

Andy sighed and shook his head, "Unbelievable. Almost thought that was going to stay buried," he sighed. "Fine," he nodded, as he glanced toward Sharon. She'd closed the blinds to the rest of the team, leaving the ones toward Andy's desk open. She gave him a sad smile and another, "I'm sorry."

"So, yeah, I've met her parents before, as she let it slip out," he said irritated. "Yes, in Park City, Christmas 2010. I drove her up there after the whole case mess here that caused everyone to miss their plans. Happy?" he sighed.

"Nope," Provenza said, "sitting back in his chair. Not in the least. What do you think we're amateurs? Even Nolan here, the new guy, wouldn't believe that. None of us are leaving today until we get the story, Flynn, so spill it. Every detail, and don't forget we all heard the "first time" you met them comment, alluding to another time. So, we're all ears," Provenza spread his hands in gesture. Andy just sighed.

 **So, we'll see where this story takes us. I came up with this idea when my family and I just returned from our own ski trip to Park City. Hope you enjoyed this so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive feedback. The story continues to unfold...Hope you enjoy it!**

"We're waiting, Flynn," Provenza sighed, "and not getting any younger here!"

Andy started to talk, but thought otherwise, and he stood, "One second," he held up his finger. He walked to Sharon's office door and opened it, of course, without knocking. He was long past the knocking stage at this point, especially today.

"Sharon, sweetheart," he smiled sweetly at her, as she looked up giving him a glare for calling her sweetheart at work, "now, I know you are glaring at me for calling you sweetheart at work, but let's face it today-we've got bigger issues," he said, hearing a chuckle from the team. "Now, the work day is done, so I'm off the clock. You're going to come out here, where you can't hide behind your paperwork, which will still be there tomorrow, and you're going to explain this with me. You dug the hole, so now WE are in it together. Let's go," he gestured with his hand.

The team was speechless, eyeing each other. They'd never heard anyone talk to Sharon that way, and they were shocked it was here at work, "Guess she doesn't always wear the pants in that relationship," Buzz chuckled.

"That was awesome," Wes grinned. "I have a new level of respect for the lieutenant. I've always heard that no one could take on the Captain."

"Oh, I've wondered what their relationship is like," Amy grinned. "Fascinating."

"Handling the Captain," Julio chuckled, "Man, he's brave."

"Well, he's had years to figure it out," Tao said easily.

"Flynn! Bring your accomplice out here now!" Provenza insisted.

Andy looked to Sharon, who was sitting at her desk, eyes closed. She hadn't commented on Andy's request because she knew he was right. She'd dug the hole and left him hanging out to dry, so to speak, "Fine," she said as she stood, sighed, and followed him out. Andy offered her his desk chair, and he helped her sit in it before perching next to her on the side of his desk. He looked at her with a small grin; at least she'd come to tackle this with him.

"Okay, we are off the clock here, now," Sharon nodded to everyone in the room, "Clear? None of this is work talk?" she asked the group. Everyone nodded, grinning. Andy had gotten her to join in. This was going to be great.

"What have you told them so far," Sharon turned in Andy's desk chair to face Andy. "Did you start with our first trip to Park City?"

"Sharon!" Andy threw up his hands, "It might be wise for you not to talk after all," he sighed.

Sharon glanced around, seeing that everyone was grinning and said, "Oops," as she covered her mouth, looking at Andy, "You didn't tell them you'd been to Park City more than once, I guess?"

"No," he said sternly, but not to actually convey anger at Sharon, "I hadn't. I was hoping to get by with a one trip story, but thanks. I haven't said much of anything; your mouth keeps spilling out more and more details," he smirked.

"I'm so happy," Julio grinned, turning to everyone, "What a great day. I almost feel like we are all getting a prize."

Andy and Sharon ignored his comment, and Andy looked to Sharon, "Well, I kept a lid on this for seven years, so go ahead sweetheart."

"Well," Sharon drew out her breath, "Andy first met my parents at Christmas 2010. I missed my flight to Park City, so he drove me up there," she offered. "That's it."

"Yeah," Provenza chimed in, "and I believe that's it as much as you all believe I'm going to retire. One-we know you had plane tickets for that trip, and even though the airport was closed, those tickets were going to be rescheduled. Two-You've never needed anyone to drive you anywhere. Come to think of it, you hate having anyone help you. Three-You and Flynn were not even the best of friends then, not really even friends, so what gives?"

Andy shrugged, "Easy. I truly wanted to do something nice for someone else. That really was it. I wanted to do something nice. My Christmas, most everyone's Christmas in the office that year, had been ruined. Mike couldn't go to Hawaii; Gabriel lost out on his trip to Italy; Julio, Buzz, Taylor, and Pope missed out on family time; Provenza, you couldn't deliver all those presents to the kids like you normally do, and I lost out on seeing my kids for the first time in years at Christmas. So, I was down, really down. When Chief's parents put on that nice Christmas dinner, Sharon and I got to talking. Provenza, you remember-she sat between both of us. Anyway, I told her I'd take her home at least because her car wasn't here. She'd been on her way to the airport when she had to come back to work, which caused her to miss her flight."

"And, my dad had been sick, and my kids had been up there for days already. I was desperate to see everyone," Sharon interjected.

"So anyway, as we all ate dinner that evening here on Christmas night, Sharon and I got to talking, and I could hear the sadness in her voice. So, I told her I'd drop her off at home; I had nothing else going on. I had already missed dinner with my kids, and even though most everyone else had missed plans, they still had families to go home to that night. Neither Sharon nor I did," Andy added.

"I found out just as we were finishing dinner that my flight to Salt Lake for the next day had been pushed back at least another day. Honestly, it was looking like I was going to miss the trip all together," she said.

"So, after dinner was done, I helped Sharon collect her things to take her home. Everyone else was excited to save whatever part of Christmas they could. As we got into the car, and I started to head toward her condo, the idea hit me," Andy stated. "I remember it very clearly," he said as his mind started to wander.

"Say, Captain," Andy asked her in the car that night as he was taking her home, "I have an idea-it may be a crazy one, but why not throw it out there," he nodded.

"Oh," Sharon turned asking him, "What's that Lieutenant?"

"My Christmas is ruined. I have all these days off now Pope gave us for having to work Christmas. Your Christmas is ruined, but we have the chance to save it. Why don't we drive you up to Salt Lake City, to Park City, so you can be with your family? Your ticket might be cancelled for the trip up, but you could at least fly back. I truly have nothing to do, and to be honest, I'm a little worried in my self-pity party, I would be tempted to drink again. So, my crazy thought is, why not let me help you drive up there, and I'll drop you with your family and drive home. It would get you there, you wouldn't have to travel alone, you wouldn't have to worry about your car being there with a plane ticket home, and quite honestly, it would feel nice and Christmas like to do something kind for someone else?" he asked.

Sharon turned to Andy, speechless, "That's not necessary, Lieutenant," she said after she gathered her thoughts.

"Why not? Come on, Captain. Drop the tough lady exterior. I've known you a long time, Sharon. You don't have to act like you can handle things. This Christmas stinks. I get it. You missed several flights to see your family all because of work. Your parents and kids are together, which I know doesn't happen often, and good old Jack isn't around, so I know you were looking forward to all this. Let me do something nice. It's what-almost 12 hours to drive there with the weather and all, if we are lucky? Consider this a road trip, a friend helping a friend," Andy offered.

Sharon glanced toward him, "Are we friends?"

"I'd like to think we can be," Andy offered. "It was just a couple weeks ago, I was stabbed, and you, Captain, came by my house to check on me. Most people don't do that. Most of my team didn't do that. So, yeah, we're friends. I'm recovering from that nicely, but even with that, I'm not supposed to be doing any crazy woodworking projects around my house now. Normally, that would occupy my time, but really, Sharon, I could use a nice distraction, a good road trip."

"Why, why do you want to do this for me?" Sharon asked, totally surprised.

"I just want to do something nice for Christmas!" he said almost exasperated. "Look, you deserve something nice. It's not like you have big plans here either. I know you'll just end up going to work, even though Pope told you to take a few days too. I know you put everything you have into raising your kids, so you deserve time with them. Really, the more I think about it, the more I'm excited about a road trip. I promise-I'll drop you off and head home, no imposition on your family time. It will be a good couple of days for me- a good chance to clear my head and see some of this beautiful country, and maybe, maybe I can convince my daughter to see me when I get back. She might even think I'm a decent human being for helping out a friend," he offered.

"Andy, it's a long drive," Sharon commented, Andy noticing she'd dropped the Lieutenant bit. He took that as progress that she was considering him as a friend, maybe.

"So?" Andy asked. "Got any better offers? The airport closed, and even when it reopens, you said they already told you it could be days before the flights are squared away. If we leave tonight, I can't get you there on Christmas Day-it's almost over, but I'll get you there for the morning, to see your family. Please, Sharon. I would like to help."

Sharon pursed her lips for a moment, as she glanced toward Andy. He truly did seem excited about this idea, and she was really desperate to see her kids, "You really want to do this?" she asked him again.

"I do," Andy nodded. "I know our case roped you back in, so let me help a little? It will help both of us. It will get you to Utah, and it will keep my mind off my depressing life right now."

Sharon gave him a small smile, "Okay then," she grinned, her smile growing as soon as she gave into the idea. "That would be lovely. I hadn't even considered driving, but that sounds like a great plan."

"Well, the way I see it, the roads will be cleared by the time we get close-another 10-12 hours, and yeah, they'll have things clear. Plus, I grew up driving in snow on the East Coast, and while it's been awhile, I can handle snow. You have your bag, so unless you need to stop at your place, we can just swing by my place so I can grab a few things, if that's okay? Then, we can be off. I know I'm wired from work, so I won't be sleeping anytime soon. Maybe we can switch off later?" Andy offered.

Sharon nodded at that, "I don't need anything at home, so please, feel free to get whatever you need at your house. I won't call the kids, yet. I want to surprise them somewhat, but I also know if I call now, my dad will try to talk me out of driving all night."

Andy turned to glance at her, giving her a surprised look, "Your dad would worry about his police captain daughter driving at night? His daughter who is a police captain in Los Angeles? Who investigates incidents regarding other police officers?"

Sharon chuckled, "I know; it sounds crazy, but yes, he would worry. He'd chew me out for driving all night, so I won't call them now. Thank you," she turned to him, smiling warmly at him. "It's been a very, very long time since anyone wanted to do anything nice for me. I really appreciate it, and I can't thank you enough. I'll have to think of some way I can repay you."

Andy turned, as he slowed the car down, after getting off the freeway, "Well, honestly, your happiness is thanks enough. So many people's plans were messed up. I know it doesn't fix it, but I am glad to help make some of your Christmas enjoyable."

Sharon nodded, as Andy wove his way through the quiet streets toward his neighborhood, "Are we going to be able to get along for 12 hours in the car?" she chuckled.

Andy shrugged, "I'd like to think so. I believe we've gone our rounds in the past, but really, after the stabbing, you clearing up that you weren't trying to take me down as some dirty cop and all, yeah, I think we're moving past that. Maybe we can look at this trip as a truce? Friends maybe even eventually?" he offered.

Sharon turned to him and stuck her hand out, "Friends," she smiled.

Andy shook her hand, "Friends," he replied. "To our adventure," he winked, as he turned onto his street.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like a cookie?" Sharon said breaking the bit of silence they had slipped into the last hour or so. Andy was driving, and Sharon had started to nod off for a bit. She was now fully awake again, noting they were completely out of Los Angeles. The sprawling bleak desert stretched before them as they made their way toward Las Vegas. "Sorry, I drifted off for awhile; I guess I was more exhausted than I thought."

Andy just nodded, "It's no problem. I'm glad you could get some rest. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you didn't hear me yelling at the idiot driver who almost caused a wreck. Guy was probably drunk and almost ran me off the road. I guess it's a good thing you were in the car or I might have yelled a bit more. I refrained from screaming when I realized it could wake you," he gave her a small smile.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed that," she chuckled. "Hmm, however, I am quite familiar with your rants," she said as she gave him a small, yet almost flirtatious glare. "Cookie?" she asked again, shuffling the tin toward Andy.

He looked over from his side of the car, and his eyes grew wide, "You have cookies with you?"

Sharon grinned, "Homemade. Promise. I don't do much cooking, but I love to bake, especially Christmas cookies," she nudged the cookies toward him again. "I was hoping that the airport security wouldn't confiscate the cookies for themselves," she smiled.

Andy grinned and nodded as he reached for one, "Thanks," he said as he. held it up to her to offer his gratitude. "Wow," he said after taking a bite, "these are really good. Delicious, actually."

Sharon chuckled, "Well, contrary to what I've heard at work, I do have a home life, and I can do more than investigate police officers," she teased.

Andy nodded, "I'll plead the fifth on making any of those comments about you myself. These are great cookies, maybe the best cookies I've ever had."

Sharon offered him another cookie, and he grinned at her as he accepted it, "I'll explain to Ricky why his favorite cookies are gone when we get there."

"Oh!" Andy said, almost choking on the cookies. "I'm so sorry! Crap, I didn't mean to eat something you made for your kids," he said now coughing because he'd almost choked on the cookie.

Sharon whacked him on the back, as he kept coughing, "Really," she chuckled after he settled down from his coughing spurt, "it's no big deal. I wouldn't have offered cookies if I didn't want you to have one. I can always make more while I'm there. No, Ricky has told me on many occasions that it isn't Christmas without the cookies. So, I always bake them, even if I don't see him at Christmas. Wherever he is, he gets cookies," she smiled. "Sorry if I made you choke."

Andy waved her off, "What a man I am, right? Can't even eat a cookie without choking. Smooth," he said as he chuckled to himself. It got Sharon laughing too. "So," he said, "tell me about your kids. I know you have two. Sharon, I hope you know that just because I knew Jack back in the day, it doesn't mean I thought what he did-leaving you, cheating on you-I didn't think what he did was ever a good thing. I always try to act like one of the guys around Jack, but please know, I never condoned his behavior."

Sharon nodded, "Thank you," she said quietly. "Jack is a complicated topic. I'll happily talk about the kids, though," she smiled.

"Good," Andy encouraged. "Tell me about them. Last I really heard about them-let's see, Emily was in college, and Ricky was playing high school baseball. That's obviously been a few years, so what's going on with them?"

Sharon leaned her head back on the headrest, and even though it was now dark, Andy could see the huge smile at the mention of her children, "Well, Emily finished college and pursued her dream; she's in her second year dancing in New York City."

"She's a professional ballerina now?" Andy asked, eyebrows raised, very impressed.

"She is," Sharon nodded. "I'm so proud of her. Her company came to LA last spring, and I got to see her. Because she is newer, she doesn't have a huge role yet, but I'm hoping she'll work up to that in a few years."

"Wow, that's fantastic. I vaguely remember Jack saying she liked ballet, but man, she must have been around seven or eight at the time. Who would have thought?" he sighed.

"Yes, well, that might have been about the last time Jack saw her dance. He's barely been around since she was seven or eight," Sharon sighed softly, shaking her head. "It was hard moving her to New York-well, hard for me," she smiled at the memory, "but she's absolutely thrilled to live there, to be living her dream. I don't know how long it will last, but it's what she wants. Whenever that dream runs its course, she will at least have her degree to fall back on. She has a Fine Arts degree, and she likes working in museums, so that might be an option for her someday if ballet doesn't carry her as far as she would like.

"Now, Ricky," she smiled brightly, "he's a senior in college, so I'm almost done paying tuition," she chuckled. "He is a computer science major, something even more technical than that, but basically, he's one of these super smart computer guys. All I ask of him is that I not see him on the FBI Most Wanted List for computer hacking," she grinned.

Andy chucked at that, "I'll keep any eye out for him. Last thing we need is Agent Morris and the rest of the FBI goons investigating Ricky. Hopefully, Fritz would give us a head's up if he came across Ricky first," which earned a chuckle from Sharon. "Does he still play baseball?" Andy asked.

Sharon shook her head, "No," she sighed. "I wish he did. He was really good, but with Jack not around, he just didn't have that father figure he wanted to continue with it. Believe me, I was all about baseball, but Ricky felt awkward being the only boy there with his mom all the time. I told him over and over that many, many guys play baseball without a dad around, but it really bugged him. He was a good player, but he quit in high school. I think that's when he got interested in computer things-it was a way to pull into himself and not have to rely on anyone. Jack really did a number on all of us. I'm worried neither of the kids will ever have a healthy relationship because they've never seen one," she admitted.

Andy nodded, "Oh, I get that. My daughter," Andy started to say.

"Nicole, right?" Sharon offered. "I remember details too," she smiled.

Andy smiled at her, impressed with that, "Yeah, Nicole. She's dated a string of real losers. She's an accountant now, and I'm really proud she has a good career. Well, she dated these total losers in high school, guys I could have sworn we've pulled in here as suspects," he shook his head. "Anyway, she had a serious boyfriend in college, and I am so relieved they just broke up. She graduated with her master's degree in May, so she's probably about Emily's age, it sounds. Anyway, she dated the creep all through college. He is now in his sixth year of college, with no real major, no desire to graduate. Finally, after all that, she broke up with him when she got a great job, and he hinted at not really doing much of anything. He's already leeched onto another unsuspecting co-ed, so at least he's not still chasing Nicole. I keep hoping she'll meet a great guy. Who knows; now that she has a great job, maybe she'll even meet someone there. Stranger things have happened to meet your spouse at work," he shrugged.

"Well, congrats to her on dumping the loser," Sharon grinned. "Maybe one day I'll get up enough courage to do the same; I'll have to ask her for tips."

"So, I've always wondered why you stayed married?" Andy asked, "Sorry, I shouldn't be asking; it's none of my business. Forget it," he said as he raised his hand in an almost apology.

Sharon shook her head, "No, it's okay. It's no secret, but I really don't talk about it much. Honestly, I don't have a lot of friends. It's mainly just work, and it used to be work and the kids. They are grown and gone, so really, just work right now. It's why I throw myself into it, I guess. Jack-that's complicated. I know; I could uncomplicate it really quickly. For the longest time, it was easy to be a rising officer in the department and say I was married, even if Jack was gone. Jack cleaned out all of my savings-I say my savings because he hasn't contributed anything in decades, only spent it," she sighed. "Anyway, I am legally separated from him, something I did when the kids were little to protect myself financially. He has no interest in being a responsible parent; he barely keeps up with the kids. Deep down, I keep hoping he will change, but I rationally know that won't ever happen. I don't know," she sighed again, "My parents have even encouraged me to finally divorce him, even though we are Catholic. They said they'd rather see me happy than to stay in a lifeless marriage. I guess I don't have a reason to divorce him now. Maybe someday," she shrugged.

Andy nodded, "Well, it's not easy; that's for sure. You're a good person to not have kicked him to the curb. My ex did that decades ago when I couldn't find my way out of a bottle. I finally figured out being sober was more important, but she had long since moved on. My kids prefer their stepfather to me. This was going to be the first year I had been able to see them at Christmas in I don't even know how long. I know my kids are adults, but the information they've been fed over the last couple of decades will take a long time to right, if I can ever do that. Nicole is maybe more willing to try a relationship with me-maybe, but Charlie," he shrugged, "He is the younger one-Ricky's age, it sounds. He just finished college too, and he's taken a job at some corporate insurance firm up north too, far away from me. He isn't interested in a relationship with me, but I will keep trying. It's the best I can do. It's hard to unravel decades of mistrust. I've paid all the child support, helped to pay college tuition, and they still don't believe I'm serious and sober."

Sharon nodded. She could hear the sorrow and regret in Andy's voice, "I'm proud of you for trying, for remaining sober. I wish that for my kids with Jack, but I don't know if it will ever happen. I wish they could have a relationship with him, and it sounds like unlike your ex, I'm trying to encourage them to stay close to each other. I don't want to poison their minds with horrible stories of Jack."

"Yeah, that hasn't been the case with me at all. I know I'm no saint, but I've been trying. Sobriety is one day at a time," he sighed.

"How long have you been sober now? I know your file indicated drinking from years ago, but I don't recall anything recent," she commented.

"13 years now," Andy smiled. "I am glad about it. One day at a time," he grinned.

"13 years! Andy, that's tremendous. Gosh, by the way you were talking, I mistakenly thought you would have said a couple years. Wow, I didn't know that," she smiled at him and patted his arm, "You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks. I must admit, that aside from my AA group and Provenza, I can't tell you the last time someone said they were proud of me for that. I appreciate it," he grinned at her, almost making Sharon a bit bashful.

"So," she broke the slight tension, "you mentioned Charlie. He's out of college now, so just a bit older than Ricky. Where does he live?" she asked.

"Just north of San Francisco," Andy commented. "I went up there to visit him in June. It was really awkward, and I had to ask him if I could stay at his apartment. I'll keep trying, but it was awkward. I figured we would bond somewhat-he'd just graduated from college, so I went up there to help him with his apartment. You know-took him for some grown up furniture and all. I even bought it for him, not in some attempt to buy him off, but to show him I was sincere and trying. Took him to dinner, we went to this jazz club he wanted, the whole works, and it just didn't go well," he shook his head.

Sharon nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that. Don't give up on him. Can I ask, if you don't mind, have you or the kids been in counseling? I've gone some myself, and I had Ricky and Emily in it some too during high school. I think it helped, or at least I've convinced myself it did."

"Huh," Andy sat pondering, "that's not a bad idea. Thanks," he nodded to her, "I haven't been, and I don't think they ever have either. Maybe I'll suggest it. My ex-she wants to paint the picture that she and her new husband-I say new, but they've been married what almost 20 years or so now-anyway, she wants to paint the picture that she's one little perfect family with the kids and stepdad; she'd just assume I crawl under a rock and never resurface. I'm determined to make amends, no matter how long it takes."

"See, this is where your fighting spirit can be used for good," Sharon grinned, her eyes meeting with Andy's and the two started an all-out laugh.

Once they settled, Sharon chuckled a bit more before she said, "Well, a new year is coming up, full of new possibilities. Maybe it will be a new start for you with your kids; who knows? New years can bring a lot of changes. 2011 might be your best one yet," she added.

"Maybe," Andy said, reflecting on what they had been discussing, "but, before we get to 2011, do you mind if we get through the night? I wouldn't mind a stop if that's okay with you. We could use some gas, and I could really use a cup of coffee, and another cookie-that is, if you don't mind?"

Sharon dug out the cookie tin and opened it, "Of course," she grinned, "Coffee and cookies on the road-sounds like a great Christmas night, or I guess I should say-enjoying coffee and cookies with a friend on Christmas night sounds great," she smiled at him, as Andy moved toward the exit ramp. "Oh, and don't even think about digging out your wallet. The least I can do is buy the gas and the coffee."


	4. Chapter 4

"So, I have another question for you, but you don't have to answer it," Andy asked, shortly after they had gotten back on the road. He insisted on driving again, noting how tired Sharon still looked. Truth be told, he was wide awake; he was enjoying the drive and the conversation. For the first time in a long time, he was having a nice evening. It wasn't at all how he saw his Christmas playing out, but it was turning out to be very enjoyable.

"Go ahead," Sharon encouraged, "I promise I won't bite," she grinned.

Andy nodded, "Okay, I have wondered for years how you ended up in the LADP. Please don't take this the wrong way, but you are way too gorgeous to be a cop. I mean that in the most respectable way, Captain," he threw a sly grin her way. "You've got to admit that it's no secret the guys think you are attractive."

Sharon grinned before she let out a chuckle. She shifted in her seat to angle herself more toward Andy to continue talking to him. In the dim light from the car, she could make out his form; he was completely relaxed, more than he had been when they'd left LA. Maybe this trip was going to be as healthy for him as it was for her, "Well," she cleared her throat, "I might disagree with you on the attractive look. I'm not 30 anymore," to which Andy snorted. "I guess like many things, Jack happened," she shrugged. "We started dating in college; it was the typical head over heels love story. I hadn't dated much, and at the time, he told me the same," she shook her head. "I was naïve to believe him then. Anyway, we got engaged going into my senior year of college. Jack is a year older. He'd already applied to and had been accepted at law school, right there. We were so in love that he didn't want to be apart, so it seemed to be perfect. I was finishing school, and he was in law school. We discussed that I would follow right behind him; I had been studying criminal justice, which is how we met-in a class together-and I honestly scored a lot higher than he did on all my testing, everything. Anyway, Jack when Jack proposed, he had things all planned; we would both go to law school there together, and once he graduated, he'd get a job to start supporting us. Somehow in all that, we failed to see that we had no way to support ourselves the first few years of law school. We planned and did get married right after I graduated. I guess we were so stupid in love, we didn't think about rent, tuition, and all that. So, by the time I had to let the law school know, because I'd been accepted there too, Jack and I discussed my getting a job. We knew we needed to earn some money. So, with criminal justice, I looked toward law enforcement. I would have loved the FBI at the time-don't ever repeat that," she chuckled, "because now they just give me a headache, but I wasn't old enough. So, now, almost 30 years later, here I am."

"So, you never went to law school?" Andy asked. "What changed your mind?"

Sharon nodded to him as she chuckled again, "Well, Emily changed my mind. I always wanted a big family, several kids. Jack and I had talked about having four kids, and when I started doing the math, I saw myself running out of time for everything. Originally, I had planned to put Jack through school, go to law school, and once I got setup, start a family. Well, as Jack was finishing school, and my going to school was becoming more and more of a reality, I started to panic. I wasn't even that old; I was going to be starting law school at 25, which we both know is young with plenty of time for a family. Well, in my math, I wouldn't have finished until I was 28, and then I knew I'd want a couple years to get settled, pass the bar, and prove myself. I just saw 30 or so as being too old to start having kids, four of them. Crazy, now, I know," she shook her head. "When you are 22 or 23, that seems old. So, Jack and I revamped our plans, and we decided to have kids first. Jack had planned to put our kids in his law firm daycare so I could go to school. So, I had Emily when I had just turned 25, and I thought I had things all figured out. She'd be fine as an infant while I started law school. Well, as we both know, babies and everything are expensive and time consuming. I wasn't prepared for the changes she brought to our life. Plus, Jack started out making less than I was with the LAPD, and that's saying a lot," she grinned. "We knew we couldn't live like that, so I first put off going for a year, saying we'd get Emily coming along, Jack established. Well, soon, my dreams started to change. I think I would have loved law school, but Emily changed my heart. I ended up pregnant with Ricky too, a bit unexpected, but obviously welcome. Even then, I still wanted four kids, but we were just about at the stage to put me back in school, when surprise, Ricky was coming," she smiled at the memory. "I wouldn't change it now. Law school wasn't meant to happen. I'm where I should be, and it's just as well I didn't have more kids. Jack started disappearing more and more by the time Ricky was even one. So, there I was with two toddlers and no Jack. I transferred to a stable job in the LAPD, and here I am now," she smiled.

"Wow, I had no idea Jack started his disappearing act that early. So, the kids have really never had him around?" Andy asked.

Sharon shook her head, "No. Jack started staying at work later and later. I threw him out the first time he came home smelling of cheap perfume; I'm sure it was his secretary. I was so stupid, though, thinking that we could make it work, that he wouldn't do it again. So, more times than I care to admit, I let him come back home. I talked myself into believing he really was just on business trips to Vegas. Let's just say I grew up quite a bit in my late 20's. Jack barely shows up back in LA now, but when he does, he always weasels out a couple days on my couch from me. He has tried on more than one occasion in these later years to reconcile, but I'm not the stupid 20 something, gosh even the 30 something anymore. Yes, even a couple times in my 30's, I thought he'd changed. No more," she sighed, as she shook her head. Andy could hear the sadness in her voice. "Now, he's allowed two days before he has to move on unless he can prove he's not drinking, which hasn't happened yet. The few items of clothing that he still has in my condo hang in the guest room, and Ricky and Emily, who are barely ever home, use it more than Jack has used it in years. He just doesn't come around. I moved to the condo when Ricky went off to school; it liquidated some money from the house, and I was able to buy the condo and put the rest toward Ricky's tuition. One thing Jack's mess taught me was to be smart with my money, which I've learned, even if it's been the hard way. Oh gosh-I'm so sorry. I've just been rambling and rambling. You must think I'm treating you like a therapist now!"

"No, no, no!" Andy said quickly. "Glad to listen. I am enjoying getting to know you; I hate how things went for you throughout your life; you've had a tough road yourself, but never apologize for talking. I am enjoying myself immensely," he nodded to her.

"No!" Sharon said playfully, "I've talked enough. Tell me about you. Where did you grow up? I can tell you are from the East Coast with your accent."

Andy nodded, "Good attention to detail, Captain," he grinned at her. "Yeah, grew up in New York. Went to college there and all, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I got a general business degree, and I like math. Chief found that out, and she has started having me pull some of the financials more. Anyway, I ended up here because of my ex-wife. I met her in college, and she was from California. Sort of story like you had with Jack in that I fell head over heels for her, and when she wanted to move back to California, I followed her. When I got out here, I worked a few random jobs at places for a couple years, but I really didn't enjoy myself. A buddy I had met through work kept telling me to join the force. Well, I did, and here I am. I loved it as soon as I started, and I couldn't imagine a different life now. It brought some tension to our marriage, not that the alcohol wasn't the ultimate demise, but my ex wasn't happy about me being a cop. Even now, she has trouble understanding a detective, a lieutenant, even is different than a patrol officer. She still sees me as a deadbeat and doesn't understand I've moved up through the ranks," he shrugged. "I'm not at all trying to impress her, but I just wish she'd stop telling the kids I have not amounted to anything in my life."

Sharon nodded, "I can understand that frustration. My parents spoke badly about Jack for awhile around my kids, and I asked them to stop. I totally understand they hope to never see him again, but it's just not healthy for them to trash Jack in front of the kids. I love my parents dearly. They can say whatever they want to me, but," she shrugged. "Again, probably a bit naïve to think that now that the kids are adults. They know full well what Jack is like."

"Would you mind if we stopped for the restroom?" Sharon asked, noting they were almost all the way through Las Vegas. "I know once we get out of Vegas we won't seem much for awhile. After that coffee, I could use a stop," she gave him a small smile.

"Of course! I could probably use a chance to stretch the legs. Wow, it's already been a couple hours since we last stopped. Time is flying," he grinned. "Good old Vegas," he said looking around. "It's almost like it is the middle of the day with all the lights."

"Hmm," Sharon hummed, "I could do without ever going to Vegas again. It's a bit tainted for me. Jack lives here somewhere."

"Sorry," Andy mumbled, "does he practice law here?"

Sharon almost snorted, "Supposedly, although I think he spends more time in the casinos and at the clubs. I don't even want to know where he is living or with whom," she sighed.

"You really should dumb the dirt bag once and for all, Sharon," Andy said. "I can see the strain even talking about him causes you. I know it's not my place, but friendly advice from someone looking at it from the outside."

Sharon nodded, "Thank you. Someday, maybe, when it's time. Right now, doing that means having to contact him, and I'd prefer to have as little contact with him as possible."

"Well, hopefully we won't run into him here at this gas station rest area," he grinned, as he pulled in and parked.

"I can drive," Sharon offered, "I promise I won't destroy your new car."

"Really, I don't mind. I feel refreshed for the first time in a long time, and I'm not just saying that because of my car. You driving it doesn't bother me. Though, I think I will get another cup of coffee," he added.

"My treat again," Sharon smiled. "Let's go."

Andy pulled up the GPS once they got back into the car, "Well, we have about six and a half hours to go, depending on the weather," he told Sharon. "Funny, around LA, it's always traffic dependent, but here on Christmas night, the traffic is light, but the snow could be an issue as we get closer."

Sharon nodded, "I can't believe it's this late, and I'm still awake," she chuckled. "Last time I was awake around 2:00 in the morning, gosh, I guess just crime scenes, but even those, I normally go to bed and then get back up."

"Yeah, well, not quite the same with Major Crimes. I know your job is a little more paper pusher type, but we sometimes get these crazy roll outs," Andy sighed.

"Yes, I know. One thing about being in FID, the rest of the force doesn't act like we are real police officers. Your team sure doesn't. They can't stand the sight of me or any of my team on a scene," she explained.

"Sorry about that," he offered, "Look, it's not that it's just you," he started, but when he caught Sharon glare at him, he retracted and started to chuckle, raising his hand, "Okay, maybe it has been, but can I make a Christmas promise? I promise I'll try harder. I've really enjoyed getting to know you better. There may be a slight possibility that one of the LADP lieutenants has misjudged you a bit," he winked at her when she turned toward him. She could clearly see it with the ever-annoying lights of Vegas still everywhere.

"Well, the feeling might be mutual, in that, FID might have misjudged you for being so hot-headed all the time. Know that FID realizes you would never break the law; you just come right up to that line, but it is noted you don't cross it," she added.

Andy nodded, "Well, maybe FID and the Major Crimes lieutenant can work on improving things? That's what friends do, right?"

"Right," Sharon smiled, as she played with the edge of her shirt, fidgeting in her seat a bit.

"Peanuts?" Sharon offered, pulling some out of her purse.

"What do you have in there? A grocery store?" Andy smirked at her.

"I am a mom," she grinned. "No, actually I bought some when I got your coffee. I'm not a junk food person, but I do enjoy nuts, trail mixes, and things like that."

"Ahhh," Andy smiled at her, "something else we must have in common. I am a vegetarian, well, except for turkey dinners at the holidays. That's my only cheat meat. I love turkey, and at least for a meat, it's pretty good for you. Otherwise, I try to stick to a pretty healthy diet myself, a lot of salads."

"Are those all of your lovely salads in the break room fridge all the time? I always notice the containers of salads, wondering who took the time to make them up. They normally have nuts, cranberries, and well, I've often been tempted to snag one, but obviously, that isn't my style-stealing food," she chuckled.

Andy laughed at her comment too, "Yeah, those are mine. Provenza gets on me all the time about eating like a bird, but it's good for my health. I'm no idiot to realize that years and years of drinking were hard on my health, but I've really been trying to make changes the last few years. It's like a new Andy," he shrugged, "one that I wish my kids would want to get to know."

Sharon patted his arm, "Don't be so hard on yourself. It takes a long time to heal wounds. I'm confident you will get there with your kids."

Andy nodded, feeling a bit of tension from his comments. His family, or lack of now, really bothered him, "I think I will have some peanuts," he turned toward her. Sharon opened her purse to produce six different packs of peanuts. "What? Did you rob the store? Are the Vegas police going to be after us on a high-speed chase because you swiped all the peanuts? Captain, I had no idea!"

Sharon burst out in a snort laugh and quickly covered it up, "Sorry."

Andy chuckled, "No apology. I'm sure no one else in the LAPD has heard Captain Raydor snort laugh. That's definitely not your style."

"I guess you just bring out another side of me tonight," she shook her head as she finished laughing, but, you're right; I usually reserve that laugh for my kids."

"So, when you aren't bothering our crime scenes, what do you do for fun, Sharon?"

"Well, let's see. Now, this is where I'm going to sound really boring and can almost guarantee we don't have this in common. I love to go to art galleries, the theater, ballet, musicals, things like that," she shrugged.

"Hmmm, by theater if you mean the movies, then we do have that in common," he said with a sly grin, "but, I'm guessing we are talking about two different kinds of theater."

Sharon laughed again, "Yes, we are; although, I do have to admit that I enjoy going to the movies too. I've even gotten to where I don't mind going alone. For some reason, that took me awhile to accept. Now, it's no big deal, just like eating in a restaurant alone. Oh, I forgot to mention that I also love sports, but I don't really go to those things. I love football-college and professional. Because of Ricky, I like baseball a lot too."

"Now we're talking," Andy nodded. "I can get on board with those things. Now, baseball is my passion. Provenza and I love to go to Dodger games, watch them on tv-really anything to do with the Dodgers. Football would come in second for me, but I'd have to veto it if baseball was on."

"Yes, I seem to remember the Dodger game you and your partner were trying to see, when the dead body was discovered," she said with a pointed turn toward him.

Andy covered his face with his hand briefly, "Oh, don't remind me. Provenza is the worst about dragging me into stuff. Yeah, that was a bad day, and because of that, we were in hot water with the Chief for a long time," he sighed.

"Well," Sharon said as she started to laugh, "it was the best laugh my team had in a long time. Andy, honestly, a dead body took the backseat to a baseball game?" she grinned.

"I know," he raised a hand, "in my defense," he started to say, but Sharon's glare stopped him. "You know, that glare of yours is deadly. I'd really like to NOT be on the receiving end of it."

"Then, don't mess up; I have no personal grievance with you," she replied quickly, as she caught his eye and grinned.

"Noted," he grinned back.

"Hey, welcome to Utah!" he said excitedly, as they passed the road sign alerting them they were now in the state.

"Wow, down to five hours to go!" Sharon said excitedly. "We've been talking over half the drive already. Andy, really, I can't thank you enough. I know we are missing sleep, but quite frankly, I don't think I would have slept well anyway tonight. This has been such a good idea. You are a good, kind man. Thank you again," she offered.

"You're welcome, but no need to put me on some pedestal," Andy told her. "Look, as I said, it was a way to get out of my own pity party. I'm really enjoying the drive, and quite frankly, your face-your smile is thanks enough. If it's this big of a smile now, I can't imagine what it will be when you see your family. Now, we've discussed our kids and all. Tell me about these parents of yours. Tell me just who molded you into the person you are today."


	5. Chapter 5

"What else do you have in that purse of yours to eat?" Andy asked another half hour later after they had both chatted about their parents. Andy's parents were deceased, but he'd told Sharon about them. His dad had been an insurance salesman, and his mom had stayed home raising Andy and his sister. Sharon had spent some time explaining her parents. Her mom had stayed home to raise Sharon, her sister, and her two brothers. Her dad was a very successful retired businessman who had traveled the world and made plenty of money to support the family; Sharon's family had lived outside of Portland, Oregon growing up, so she loved everything about the West Coat-the weather, scenery, everything.

"I have Twizzlers," she smiled, producing the bag of candy.

"Twizzlers? What are you 10?" he joked with her, laughing. "A good chocolate candy bar-really, even fine chocolates-that's what I would expect from someone with your class, but Twizzlers? Didn't see that coming, Sharon," he grinned.

"Guilty pleasure," she shrugged. "Want one?"

"Why not," Andy grinned. "I live living on the edge," he winked, which earned Sharon a chuckle.

"So, you told me about your parents, but are they in good health?" Andy asked.

Sharon nodded after biting off a big chunk of Twizzler, "Yes, they are. It's amazing really. I keep thinking every year could be their last, but they are still going strong. Aside from my dad's recent bad cold, they've barely been sick at all the last few years. True love, those two," she smiled thinking of her parents. "They got married at 21, and gosh, now over 60 years later, they still just adore each other."

"That's a rare thing anymore to find," he acknowledged. "Wish that would have been my story."

"Me too," Sharon sighed. "You want to get remarried someday? I know you are trying to better yourself, so is that in your cards?"

Andy shrugged, "I don't know," he shook his head. "Let me tell you it wasn't a thought for a long time. I'd sorry to admit that I was more interested in dating the cute young things for too long. Then, those cute young things started to be about the same age as my own kids, and well, I think the disgust of that sobered me up pretty quickly. The last time Provenza and I had a sort of double date, well, it didn't go well, and it ended up being part of an investigation, so I'm done with that. I'd like to be happy, be content with my life, whatever that mean. I guess it means I want to have a relationship with my kids, and if someday I am doing well enough to meet a lady who can deal with all my crap, well," he shrugged. "I'm not ruling it out, but I guess I'm done-have been done for awhile now-being some playboy. Even I have grown up," he sighed.

Sharon just nodded, as she hummed, listening to his confessions. She could tell Andy had a lot of baggage, a lot of regret. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Well, you might be forgetting I'm already married," she turned and gave him a look while he rolled his eyes at her. "I'm a married woman, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, because everything about that relationship of what 25, 30 years-sounds healthy. You already told me Jack is done; you're just tied to him legally. So, what's the future look like for Sharon?" he asked.

Sharon bit her lip as she thought, "Ever think that you are just supposed to pay for the mistakes of your past? I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I think some of my Catholic guilt is coming out."

"Oh, I definitely know what you mean. I have trouble all the time with that thought-that, I'm never supposed to be happy because I messed up my life, my ex's life, my kids' lives so horribly. Oh yeah; I'm familiar with that thought. It haunts me, in fact," Andy added.

Sharon nodded, "Exactly. So, my life?" she shrugged. "I dare say it's good and over, but really, it is. I'll be glad to be a grandmother someday, but really, what else is there to look forward to right now? A drop-in visit from Jack? No thank you. I made my choice at 22 with Jack, and that's my lot in life," she sighed.

"Sharon, as much as my head tells me that type of thing too, you know you don't have to live like that, right? You deserve to be happy. Look, happy doesn't have to mean you find some other guy and run off into the sunset; it might, but happy might just mean divorcing the dirt bag and enjoying your life for what it is. Don't sell yourself short; you have a lot of years left, so find ways to enjoy them," he encouraged her.

Sharon nodded as he spoke, taking it all in. She couldn't think of much of a reply, so she turned, with water-filled eyes and smiled, "Right back at you-your advice. Maybe we should both consider following it."

"Maybe so," he nodded. "I think I need to really reevaluate things in 2011. I really like that idea of the counselor. I think I'll start with that, at least for me. AA works wonders, but it would be good to hash things out," Andy admitted.

Sharon smiled, "Glad that could help. I guess I need to think of what I want for my future. I don't want to turn into a Provenza-no offense," she smiled at him, "who is determined to die at my desk. I don't know; I've thought about retiring and taking on a new job. I've thought about moving somewhere new, exciting. I've thought about moving closer to either of the kids, but I always come back to the thorn in my side of Jack. I guess sooner rather than later, I'll have to deal with him. Right now, I like knowing he's not around, so I guess I won't stir that pot until he resurfaces someday."

"Just don't put your life on hold forever, Sharon. Maybe that is a lesson we should remind ourselves of, hmm?" he asked.

"I think that's a good idea," she smiled. "Gosh, we're already just under a hundred miles to go," she grinned. "Andy, we've talked all night."

Andy smiled, "Well, you are easy to talk to. Think about what this drive would have been like with Provenza instead?"

Sharon started her snort laugh again, blushing as she tried to stop laughing. Andy patted her knee, "Hey, your laugh doesn't bother me. I promise I won't tell everyone at work you have a snort laugh."

"Thanks," she continued to laugh, as she dug out her phone. "Well, I guess I should alert my mother that I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, I've had to slow down quite a bit with the snow we're starting to hit," Andy nodded to her. Sharon looked at the clock and to Andy again as he spoke, "Maybe we'll be there by 8:00?"

Sharon nodded, "I think that's pretty accurate. It's just over two hours from now, and you're right-the snow and the mountains could slow us down. Plus, I'm sorry, but I could really use a pit stop again," she bit her lip.

"No problem," Andy nodded. "Hey, I'm just glad you're riding in the front seat and not seated in the back like I'm some chauffeur." That earned another chuckle from Sharon, as she pulled up her contact list. "Let me give my mom a call before we get into the mountains with bad service. I know it's early, but my mom is usually up by 5:30. Plus, I told her I'd call first thing with my flight info. They were hoping I'd have better news this morning. Last we spoke, my flight wasn't looking good at all."

Andy nodded, "Take your time, and when you finish, we can make another pit stop. I might have to confiscate your purse; otherwise, there's no telling what snack you might purchase at this stop."

"Hi Mom!" Andy heard Sharon said very excitedly as he turned in his seat to watch her facial expressions. He smiled to himself; Sharon dearly loved her family, and he knew he'd made the right decision when he'd suggested this.

"No, I won't be on the flight today," Sharon told her mom as she caught Andy's eye. She winked at him.  
"Mom," she smiled, "Listen, please. I won't be on the flight, but I should be there by 8:00 this morning."

Sharon listened to her mom, even though she was still trying to explain, "Mom, let me explain. I'm not 16; I'm a grown woman, and my own grown children are with you. The airport pushed my flight another day; I found out last night while I was still at work. A friend of mine," Sharon turned so her eyes met Andy's, and she smiled, "suggested that I drive instead. Hold on!" she said sternly, as Andy was sure her mother had some objection to that. "He suggested I drive. We were talking at work, and well, to make a long story short-because I'm not going to argue this with you-he volunteered to drive up here with me, drop me off, and head back to LA. He was going to have just as rotten of a Christmas as me, so this way, we both get out of LA a little. Plus, even though I'm a police captain for one of the largest forces in the U.S., you'll be happy to know I've been safe," she grinned again at Andy, rolling her eyes. "So, we left from work and have driven all night-well, he has. Anyway, we are in Utah, and we should be there by 8:00," she squealed.

Sharon listened to her mom a bit more, and Andy couldn't make out the conversation, but Sharon finished up soon by saying, "Yes, I love you too. We'll be careful. See you soon."

She hung up, smiling. Andy looked to her, "I take it she's happy you are coming?"

Sharon sighed as she sat back, "She will be after she gets over being irritated I drove up here, rather, I rode up here with you. You might want to make a quick break-she might just chew you out," Sharon smiled.

"Does she have your glare? If so, I'll drop you at the corner," he winked. "Your glare sends chills."

Sharon covered her mouth, as she giggled, "No, she doesn't have my glare. I'm sort of the black sheep of the family."

Andy gave her a puzzled look, "Really? How so?"

Sharon fidgeted with her hands, "Well, I'm the youngest of the four of us-by a long short. My parents started having kids right away, and before I was born, my mom had three miscarriages. I think they both believed they were done having kids, so I was a surprise-a welcome one, but my next closest brother is six years older than I am. It's not a huge gap, but my other brother is eight years older, and then my sister, the oldest, is nine years older. So, big family, but spread out. Anyway, I'm the only one with a Jack…"she drifted off. "All my siblings have happy marriages. I'm also the only one with two kids. You know, Catholic and all-we like a lot of kids. My sister has five, and both of my brothers have four kids. Everyone understands that with a Jack in my life, more kids would not have been a good idea, but still. Then, there's California," she sighed.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with California?"

Sharon just shook her head, "It's California. Not Oregon or Washington, which my parents considered acceptable places to live. No, they aren't fans of California, hated that I wanted to go to school in California, and they blame even my marriage to Jack on California. Parents," she chuckled. "Love them, but they are set in their ways and odd sometimes." Andy chuckled at that too.

"Didn't you say they had encouraged you to get a divorce?" he asked.

Sharon nodded, "Surprisingly, that they are okay with. I think they hate Jack so much they just want him out of my life, out of the kids' lives. They've wanted him gone for at least 10 years maybe longer. Honestly," she looked to him to explain, "at first, I think they thought if I divorced him when I was back in my 30's, I think they thought I would have time to find another husband and have more children. I think that was the original motivation, but as the years passed, they just wanted him gone. My mom hates the idea I had to work while the kids grew up, never mind that I wanted to work. Oh, that's another thing. My sister didn't work, neither did my sisters-in law. Of course, I'm the only one in law enforcement too," she shrugged. "Black sheep."

"Well," he reached over and squeezed her hand, "The black sheep of Southern California is a pretty tough, independent, smart, and classy lady," he winked. "Glad to know her."

Sharon gave him a small smile as she nodded, "Thank you. I don't want to give you the wrong impression; I love my parents, and they love me dearly. They've been extremely supportive throughout my life. They helped me pick up the pieces when Jack cleaned me out. They've been great with the kids, but I can't help but think my parents wish I'd had a much different life. They have been in love with the same person forever, and they've led a great life, where I've had Jack, and well, dealing with murders and such all the time-it's not great dinner conversation."

"Yeah," Andy chuckled, "kind of a date killer-no pun intended. How was your day-oh, I scraped a dead body off the freeway," he chuckled.

"Exactly," Sharon nodded.

Andy's eyes grew wide, "Oh, so does that mean your whole family will be there?"

Sharon shook her head, "No, the rest come at New Year's. This has always been the alone time with my parents and kids; they see the rest of them all the time, but this is the only time of the year we really see them. I only overlap with my siblings a day or so because I have to get back to work, but I cherish the time with my parents."

"Whew," Andy pretended to wipe his forehead, "One Sharon inquisition is enough-see that plenty at work. Couldn't imagine your whole family."

Sharon chuckled, "They act nothing like me; they look nothing like me. I'm telling you-Black Sheep. My kids have dark hair-all from my family. My reddish-brown hair-mystery," she grinned. "Eyes-mystery. Medium height and thin-mystery. Mom and sister are barely over five feet tall and built very differently."

Andy nodded, "I'll say it again-glad to know you, Sharon," he grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes at his subtle flirting, as she was alerted to a text. She smiled, as Andy glanced over.

"Emily," she indicated, "It looks like my mom told her I was almost there. I got a text that is a string of smiley faces. You'd think she was 12," Sharon chuckled.

"Well, if you can alert the smiley faces you have a brief delay, we can make this last pit stop, and then I'll be able to deliver you to your family and be on my way. Our little adventure will soon end."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those of you who have commented. Your feedback has been much appreciated!**

"Here's one time four-wheel-drive might have come in handy," Andy chuckled as they turned the car onto the side street. The freeway had been cleared, but as they were now making their way into town, off the freeway, and closer to the ski slopes, the roads were narrowing, and they hadn't been cleared well.

"Yeah, just don't tell my mom that," Sharon chuckled. "I'm sure she'll have something to say about not coming in a proper vehicle, although, you get no complaints at all from me. I'd still be sitting by myself in my empty condo, probably convincing myself to go into work to do paperwork because I had nothing better to do, so thank you. Thank you for the tremendous effort you have put forth to make this all happen."

"You're welcome," Andy nodded to her, turning where the GPS told him. "So, this is your parents' condo?"

Sharon smiled at the mention, "Yes, my parents-well, timeshare, really, but they have this time of year every year. They have a total of a month to use it, and we get the best month, in my opinion. There's nothing like being here in the winter, at Christmas," she smiled. "You're almost there," she nodded to him as he made another turn. Just up the hill, and it will be the next road on the left," she instructed. Andy nodded at her information.

"Wow, these are really nice condos," he whistled. "Big too."

"Yes, they are a decent size. They look larger than they are because the bottom houses a garage area and a ski locker area. This one has four bedrooms, which is still really, really tight when my whole family is here. That's part of the reason I only overlap a day or so with everyone-just not a ton of room. Still, it's great to be here. Oh, I'm finally getting really excited," she clapped her hands together.

Andy chuckled as he looked over at her, "Now, there, that's definitely not a sight we see-a happy Captain," he grinned.

"Hush," she smacked at his army playfully, "it's hard to get excited about police officers who've created problems," she grinned.

"Still, that would be quite the story around the building-Raydor-giddy," he grinned.

"You can park right there," she instructed. "That's Ricky's SUV," she explained. Andy parked, and the two opened the doors to get out.

"Wow! That's cold," Andy said as he stepped out, stretching. "We're not in Kansas anymore," he leaned down to grin at Sharon. She was still collecting her things. Andy walked around to get her stuff out of the back of the car, and as Sharon was stepping out, he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye, slipping on the ice. He sprang into action, catching her before she landed on the ground.

"Oh, my goodness," she exclaimed, Andy with both hands on her elbows. He was just glad they both hadn't slipped and fallen.

"I got you," he said, helping to right her once again. "You even have heels for snow? Yeah, that's probably not the best combo," he said glancing at her shoes. "Those are some shoes, alright, but not exactly made for snow."

She glared at him, "Boots-boots with heels. There's a difference, but thank you for catching me. Last thing I need is to end up in the ER with a broken hip," she rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome. Don't think you would have lived that down, and your mom for sure would have blamed a broken hip on the icy road conditions," he smirked.

"She would have," Sharon grinned. "You're catching onto her already."

"Oh, and I'm not buying the boot story-those are dress shoes, or dress boots. Now, it's been awhile since I've been in snow, but they do make these things called boots with rubber flat soles. Maybe you should consider them," he smirked.

Sharon glanced down to his loafers, "I'm not seeing boots on you either," she added.

He shrugged, "Not my vacation. I'm only the chauffeur. Plus, I'm not the one who slipped; I'm the knight in shining armor who delivered you to your royal subjects. I'll get back in my chariot and head back to warm civilization. Man, it's cold!" he exclaimed.

"Well, it is five degrees outside," she added. "Balmy," she grinned.

"Here," he grabbed for her stuff, "let me carry that. You have enough to worry about with walking."

"I can manage it myself," she said as she tried to grab it back from him.

"Yeah, independent, I know. Bossy, for sure, but I'll carry it. Can't have your mom thinking I'm some ogre who can't be a gentleman. On second thought, maybe I should give it to you; it would cushion your next fall, landing on your bag."

"Haha, funny guy," she turned to him, "I'm seeing now why Chief always has a headache-this playful banter of yours."

"Nah, she doesn't get this banter usually. I save it for just the right people," he grinned.

"And who are the right people?" she inquired as they started up the stairs.

"Friends," Andy shrugged and grinned, "close friends," he winked.

Andy couldn't say anything further because the front door flung open, and they were greeted with whom he had to assume was Sharon's mother.

"Oh sweetheart, you made it," she announced. Andy chuckled at the exchange. Sharon was right; she and her mother looked nothing alike, but both women had the same voice.

"Sharon, you haven't been eating well. You're much too thin. I've been trying to fatten up Emily, so we'll work on you too. Now, who's this patrol office you had bring you?" she asked, very much interested, but as Sharon had warned Andy, not into the specifics of the police force.

"Mom, he's not a patrol officer. This is Lieutenant Andy Flynn, one of the detectives in Major Crimes, you know, I've told you I work with that department quite a bit. They are given the toughest murders, along with all the high-profile ones-the most elite department in the police force," she explained.

"Andy, this is my mom, Susan O'Dwyer," she offered her mom to Andy.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am, "Andy nodded, smiling as he took off his gloves to shake her hand.

"Oh," she waved at him, "look at you, all fancy and formal. Call me Sue. The way Sharon talked, I thought you were some 25-year-old kid she told to bring her up here. Look at you, such a good-looking guy," she grinned, motioning Andy in for a hug, "Thank you, Andy, for bringing my baby girl here. It's been way too long since we've seen her, and as I said, she's all skin and bones."

Andy chuckled at the big hug Sharon's mom gave him. She was really short, especially compared to Andy.

"So strong too," Sue flirted with Andy pinching his arm, causing Sharon to roll her eyes at him and mouth a "Sorry" to Andy. He just nodded at her and chuckled.

"Well, come in out of the cold," she motioned. "Andy, you'll need warmer stuff than that here," she smiled at him. "Breakfast is ready."

"Oh no," Andy put his hand up, "look, I've just brought Sharon up here to be with all of you. I felt really badly our case caused her to miss her flight, not once, but several times. Everyone's plans got messed up, and well, while mine couldn't be saved, I saw this as a nice way to help a friend. I told her I'd get her here, but I'm headed back to LA," he nodded toward the car.

"Nonsense," Sue patted his arm, something else that had Andy chuckling. Sharon did that; he'd only really spent the last 12 or so hours with her in any sort of setting outside of work, and he'd already picked up on that. "You just drove all night, and from the sounds of it, you worked quite awhile before that. You're having breakfast, end of discussion. Any better offers? What? Are you planning to get gas station stale doughnuts on your way home? I know you're a cop, but we can do better than stale day-old gas station doughnuts this morning."

"Mom," Sharon sighed, as she tried to stop her mom from talking.

"Look, I just don't want to be in the way. I delivered Sharon; I'll get out of your hair," Andy offered.

"Andy," Sharon called to him, and he turned to her, "You know what it's like to argue with me-well, she's the same. We do have a few things in common," Sharon winked. "Please join us for breakfast. I'd like to know I got you to eat a decent meal. Cookies, peanuts, and Twizzlers don't really cut it," she grinned.

Andy raised his hand, "Okay, I might be a little hungry," he grinned.

"Good," Sue clapped her hands. "Now, it's still early, but I've been cooking since you called. Your dad, lazy bum, is still in bed, as is Ricky. Emily went to the condo complex gym, thinking she'd be back before you got here. She'll be back soon. Now, come in out of the cold, and let's get you two some food."

Sue started down the hall toward the kitchen, and Sharon maneuvered to take off her layers. Andy quickly moved to help her with her coat, "Thank you," she told him. "Look, I hope it's okay you stay for breakfast. I feel it's the least I can do."

Andy smiled warmly, "Sharon it's fine. I really didn't want to get in the way, be a bother. Here I am intruding on your family vacation. It's December 26, a time for family. Kick me out the moment breakfast is done, and I'll be on my way back to LA."

"Well, I see no need to kick you out," she grinned. "You might fall on the ice," she chuckled. "Come and eat; my mom cooks, unlike me."

"Hey, I'd be just fine with those cookies of yours to get me home," he grinned, as he followed her down the hall. "I'm serious, Sharon. I'll get going just as soon as I eat."

"I know," she patted his arm. "We won't bite though, right now, so let my mom feed you before you start your trek home."


	7. Chapter 7

Andy's eyes grew wide at the sight of the winter scene before him. The narrow hallway leading to the kitchen opened to floor to ceiling windows looking out to the mountains. The kitchen table sat in front of the windows, giving a breathtaking view. He nodded as he looked around, "Wow, that's quite the view."

"So, Andy, have a seat," Sue nodded, "The bathroom is down the hall if you need to wash up, but have a seat please. Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"I will wash up," Andy nodded to her, "and we've been drinking coffee all night. I'd love to try some tea. I've never been much of a tea drinker, but it smells wonderful."

Sue nodded, "Good. Yes, Sharon and I love our tea. I put a full kettle on after she called. I'll make you a cup; you won't hurt my feelings if you don't like it."

Andy nodded and moved toward the bathroom, leaving Sharon and her mom alone for a moment, "Oh, it's so good to see you, Mom!" Sharon said hugging her mom again.

"Sharon, what's with him?" her mom asked nodding toward where Andy had been standing before he went off to find the bathroom. "Please tell me that you are finally getting rid of Jack. Are you seeing him?"

"Gosh, no-I mean about the seeing him part!" Sharon exclaimed. "Mom, my goodness! No, I haven't seen Jack in at least a year. No, I'm not dating Andy. He's become a friend. Look, I have to work with his division-which I've told you is what we call departments-I work with his division a lot. He was set to have a worse Christmas than I was, and honestly, this trip-he was doing something out of the kindness of his heart. His ex-wife has been stirring up things with his kids for years, and well, I think this trip did him as much good as it did me. He's a friend-a kind man with whom I work. That's all," she smiled at her mom.

"Well, I'm sorry he was going to have such a bad Christmas too, so that is all the more reason we can be kind to him here. Now, I know you don't want to hear this, but your dad and I are still all for you dumbing Jack. We do support that," she winked.

"Sue, what are you and Emily talking about now?" Bob asked shuffling into the kitchen. Sharon looked at her dad and smiled, as an even bigger smile grew on his face, "Sharon!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Dad!" she squealed rushing over to hug him. "Oh, Mom said you were starting to feel better. I'm so glad, but I do have to say you still look a bit run down."

"Ahh, it's nothing," he waved it off, "a little cold isn't going to stop me."

"A little cold?" Sue stated, "You've been hacking up a lung for a month. It was more than a cold."

Bob waved her off again, "I'm getting better. Besides, let me figure out how this one ended up at my breakfast table," he turned to interrogate Sharon.

"The views from this home really are amazing," Andy stated as he walked back into the kitchen. Sharon, who was standing with her arm around her dad, turned at the sound of Andy's voice again.

"Shar Bear, who is this?" Bob asked, a very puzzled look on his face.

Sharon moved from her dad to stand between the two men, as Andy stuck out his hand, "Andy Flynn, sir. Nice to meet you."

"Dad, this is my friend, Andy. He is a Lieutenant in Major Crimes, the elite homicide division in the LAPD. I've told you I work with that division a lot, and their case caused me to miss my flight. Anyway, Andy offered to drive me up here, and well, surprise! Andy, this is my dad, Bob O'Dwyer."

Bob stuck out his hand to greet Andy as well, "Lieutenant. Nice to meet you. Call me Bob. I'm old, but no "sir" or anything. Hmm, so do you work for my Shar Bear here?"

Andy chuckled at the greeting; he'd have to ask about Sharon's name later, "Sort of. She outranks me, but we are in different departments. We can report to her when necessary, but usually, it's more of a collaboration. However, I will tell you that your daughter can be downright scary; she can make dirt bag murder suspects cry."

Bob broke into a smile at that comment, "Well, she always has marched to her own drum. I'd like to say that surprises me, but it doesn't. I don't know all the details, but thank you for bringing her here, but I will have to hear all the details at some point because I'm very interested in how you could convince Shar Bear here that anyone needed to help her. She's a bit stubborn, not ever wanting to accept help from anyone, so the fact that you convinced her to ride up here with you, well, that intrigues me. Men can't convince Sharon of anything; Jack included."

"You don't say?" Andy jokingly said, as Sharon shook her head at the two men's banter. 'Nope, NEVER been an issue. No, she's never been stubborn a day in her life at work," he chuckled as he winked at Bob.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Sharon protested. "Can you grown men agree that you probably both have the same thoughts about my need for independence and ability to be stubborn and just quit the joking banter?" she scolded.

The men caught each other's eyes and chuckled, "I like you, Andy," Bob pointed to him. "Have a seat. I could venture to guess by the smells from the kitchen here that we have breakfast coming," he nodded to the table, where he sat and Andy followed his lead.

"Where are Sar Bear's two rascals?" Bob asked, looking toward Sue.

"Ricky is still dead to the world upstairs, and Emily is at the condo gym," Sue explained.

"Ahh, Twinkle Toes never stops, like she needs to work off any of that Christmas dinner from yesterday. She barely ate. Sharon, we have tons of leftovers. Sorry you missed it, but glad you're here-looks like you could use some meat on your bones," he smiled to her. Sharon was fixing all the cups of tea, and she looked over and smiled at her dad.

"I'm so glad to be here too, Dad," she nodded, and then she moved to the table, placing tea in front of Andy and a cup of coffee in front of her dad. She returned to the counter to get her own tea before she pulled up a seat next to Andy, across from her dad.

"You drove all night?" her dad asked the two.

Andy nodded, "We did; I did actually, but Sharon was good company. We talked the whole way-that and had coffee and cookies."

"Oh, cookies," Bob smiled, "Shar Bear does make good cookies. Don't tell her mom," he leaned in, "but her cookies are better than Sue's."

"I heard that," Sue smiled to the group as she took the casserole out of the oven, "and yes, they are. I won't argue that."

Andy chuckled at the family, and he took a sip of his tea before turning back to Bob, "So, Bob," he started to ask, "I couldn't help notice you have an interesting name for Sharon here," he smiled as he inquired.

Sharon dropped her head, and Andy heard her groan. He patted her arm, "Come on, Sharon. It's like friends exchanging information-your dad can tell me about your childhood nickname, and I'll tell him about your work nickname," he winked.

"Oh!" Bob turned to Andy, pointing his finger at him, "Yes, I like you indeed. I'll play. There's no real story to Shar Bear. She had a teddy bear she liked as a toddler, and she named it after herself. That's all. I've been the only one to call her that for decades now. She's never fought me on it," he grinned. "Now, I'm very interested to hear about any work nicknames. We don't hear much about Shar Bear's life in LA. I know she's a good detective, great at her job, but she's very private, even with us."

Andy nodded in agreement, as he winked at Sharon. She stood, moving over to help her mom, who was listening intently, but preparing breakfast.

"Well," Andy started, eyes sparkling as he took a sip of tea before continuing, "we have a couple nicknames. She's not just a good detective; she's the best, very smart and sneaky. In fact, my boss, the Chief, it about drives her crazy to have to deal with anyone who's as good as she is at solving cases. The two just have different styles, but both are good at what they do. Anyway, the Chief and Sharon can butt heads; it happens. Sharon likes a commanding approach, very professional and all that. You know-tailored suits, the heels," he nodded to her heeled boots she still had on, even though they were in the house. "Sharon commands attention at a crime scene, and I don't mean that in a bad way. The Chief-she's in command in her own way, but in floral dresses, a messy appearance all the time-but it works. Suspects think she's looney crazy, when she's not. Sharon, she just downright scares people," he grinned throwing a glace toward Sharon, who rolled her eyes at him. Bob and Sue noticed her stance and chuckled at her "scary" appearance even with them. "No, when she arrives, she dictates orders, which is her job, but she has this way about her that everyone stops to respect her, even if they don't like her. Now, if she's on the scene, her reports have to take priority, which yes, does annoy the crap out of us, but it is what it is. She's even been known to say, 'I must go first!' which really irritates us," he chuckled. "My chief-she hates that; we all do, but I have to admit, I'm trying to deal with it," he said throwing a grin to Sharon. Sharon just rolled her eyes again and stood there with her arms crossed. "So, one things we've called her for years is Darth Raydor because many of our crime scenes pop up in the wee hours of the night. No matter the weather, Sharon always wears this dark tailored trench coat and the heels-always the heels, and then power suits. She commands presence without saying a word. That one has stuck," he grinned.

Bob and Sue both started laughing, while Sharon shook her head, "I don't see why that's funny," she frowned to Andy.

"You know we call you that," he added.

"I know," she crossed her arms, "but that's not funny."

"Oh, but it is, Sharon," Andy chuckled, turning back to Bob, who was nodding.

"Shar Bear, that's a good one for you. I can see it. Andy, you said there were other names?"

Andy nodded, sipping more tea, "Yeah, really one, and okay-I have to admit, Sharon, that I started it," he gave her a sympathetic nod.

"I'm a detective," she said irritated, "I know you started it."

"You do?" he asked.

"Andy, of course!" go on, explain your artwork and name.

Sue and Bob were intrigued, enjoying the banter, and Andy turned back to Bob, "So, one day somehow I came up with the idea of Sharon as the Wicked Witch-dressed all in black, you know. I started with a little drawing of her on our board, and by the end of the day, the entire team," he turned to Sharon, "yes, so it wasn't just me-the entire team had added to it-flying house, broom, tornado. That was funny that day. It's not as popular as Darth Raydor, and even though I might have been the one to coin it, I'm more partial to Darth Raydor."

Bob and Sue were laughing now, and Andy winked at Sharon, as she rolled her eyes again, "So childish, the nicknames at work," she sighed as she sat back down with a fresh cup of tea.

"Maybe," Andy grinned, "but, you'll have to ask Julio about the music he's found."

Sue and Bob were glancing back and forth, trying to keep up with Sharon and Andy's discussion. The two talked easily.

"What music?" she asked.

Andy blushed a bit, "Well, now, every time you come to a crime scene, Julio starts playing the Darth music on his phone. Oh man, it's funny," he grinned.

"Good to know," Sharon said with a wicked grin. "I'll remember that."

"Same here, Shar Bear," Andy winked as he turned back to Bob. Sharon's mouth dropped open. "So, Bob, tell me about yourself," Andy started. Sharon stood again, and Sue noted that Sharon seemed to have enjoyed the little back and forth chat with Andy. It made her happy, seeing Sharon smiling for once.

Bob started to talk, but was quickly interrupted, "Mom!" they all heard as a very excited Emily bound into the kitchen. All eyes turned to see her enter.

"Oh, Em!" Sharon squealed as she ran to hug her. Andy smiled; he'd told Sharon this was thanks enough, and he was right. Sharon's tough work exterior was a good act. He saw she was a very loving mother on the inside.

"I can't believe you are here!" Emily squealed. "Oh, it's such a blessing. Wow, I am so glad you made it," she smiled, turning in the room, to where her eyes met Andy's.

"Hi, Emily," Andy stood, walking over to shake her hand. "Andy Flynn. You may not remember me. I've known your mom, well, both your parents a long time."

Emily smiled as she greeted him, "Flynn! Yes, oh," she turned to Sharon, "the one with his partner getting into all that trouble?" she asked.

Sharon's eyes grew wide at Emily's admission; Sharon had told Emily many stories about the Flynn-Provenza mishaps over the years. Andy perked up knowing that too.

"Yes," Sharon collected herself, "the one in the same. I work with his division a lot-he's one of the Lieutenants, and this last case, well, I was with his division a few days. He had no plans and offered to bring me up here," she smiled at Emily.

"Oh, do tell," Emily grinned to Andy, "I'm never able to convince Mom to do anything, so you'll have to share your secret, Lieutenant. Oh, and you look familiar, so I vaguely remember you from growing up around the station."

"Andy, please. No need to call me Lieutenant. Only Provenza goes by that," he chuckled, turning to the others, "my partner-he's an old coot," Andy chuckled. "Happy to bring your mom here, and yeah, I'll be glad to share my secrets about your mom only if we can swap stories," he winked at Emily.

"Deal," Emily grinned.

Andy turned to Sharon and hooked his finger back at Emily, "What is it with you Raydor women and wanting to make deals all the time?" he teased.

The entire room burst out laughing, and Sue reigned them back in, "Breakfast is ready. Everyone sit. I guess Ricky will get the leftovers," she added.

The group sat, Bob and Sue across from Sharon and Andy, while Emily sat at the head of the table between Sharon and her grandmother.

"Andy, you don't look dressed for Park City," Emily nodded to him, noting he was in a sweater, jeans, and loafers. It's much colder here than California."

Andy just nodded to her, as he took a spoonful of fruit to put on his plate with the French Toast casserole, "Oh, well, I didn't need much to bring your mom up here."

"Oh, come on! You're in Park City. You've got to ski if you are here, right? Or, are you a California surfer type?" she grinned.

Andy chuckled, "No, I'm not a surfer," he continued to laugh. "I haven't skied since I was maybe 17, back home in New York. It's been a long time. Besides, I'm getting back on the road after breakfast."

"You most certainly are not!" Sue said forcefully, but sweetly. "You drove all night, you worked before that; Andy, you're certain to fall asleep at the wheel! You already said you and Sharon talked all night on the way here, so without that on the way home, you'll fall asleep. It's not safe, so you will get some sleep here before you go anywhere, and don't' think about arguing it."

"Mom!" Sharon gave her a glare, "Andy's a grown man. Stop."

"Sharon, I'm going to extend hospitality where it's needed. I won't worry about him driving all the way home. He's not leaving here to just go pay for a hotel room, an overpriced one at that, down the road. Andy, you and Sharon already both said you didn't have Christmas plans, or what plans you had, were ruined, so I know you don't have to rush home. No, after breakfast, I'm sending you both for some rest. We can talk about you driving home after that," Sue said sternly, shutting down the conversation.

Andy glanced at Sharon, who was shaking her head at Andy, and he turned back to Sue, "Yes, Captain," he said with a sly grin, knowing his slip, "I mean, Yes Ma'am. You'll have to forgive me; that chewing out sounded a lot like your daughter," he smiled at Sharon. "and one thing I've learned is not to argue with that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, thanks for the reviews! I've got a lot of ideas for this story, so it could go on for a long time. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Who's nice, new car is that in the driveway behind mine?" Ricky asked yawing as he made his way into the kitchen, more like he shuffled his way into the kitchen, hair a mess, disheveled, and just out of bed. Ricky wasn't even looking at the table yet to notice the new faces; he was still shuffling around in a daze. Sharon stood and cleared her throat, which caused Ricky to glance up, "Mom? Holy-" he started to say.

"Ah ha," Sharon wiggled her finger at him, earning a snicker from Andy, "language, Richard," before she broke into a smile and walked over to hug him. "Oh, Ricky-so good to see you."

Ricky returned the hug, "Mom, when did you get here? How long did I sleep?" he asked, now fully awake, looking toward the rest of his family. It was then he noticed the visitor, "Ahh, Mom," he nodded.

Sharon turned, following his gaze, and Andy stood up to greet Ricky, "Ricky, this is my friend and colleague, Lieutenant Andy Flynn. He offered to drive me up here when we finished the case. Both are plans were ruined, so here we are," she shrugged.

"Ricky, hi," Andy put his hand out to shake it. "Like I told Emily, I've known your mom and even your dad a long time. Last time I saw you, well, you were much younger," he chuckled.

Ricky returned the handshake, "Ahh, yeah, Flynn-I've heard the stories Mom's told me," he started to say, but Sharon cut him off.

"Ricky, why don't you join us for breakfast? We're already eating," she nodded to the table, and the three of them made their way back to their seats. Andy chuckled, knowing full well that Sharon had apparently told her kids all the stories involving Provenza and himself.

"Mom, when did you get here?" Ricky asked, dishing out some food.

"About an hour or so ago," she admitted. "We drove all night."

"Ahh, Ricky, I guess I should apologize to you," Andy started, and all eyes at the table turned toward Andy. What could Andy have done wrong?

"Sorry?" Ricky asked.

Andy nodded, winking at Sharon, "Your mom fed me cookies all the way here, and I've come to find out they were apparently intended for you."

Ricky's eyes grew wide, "No, Mom! My cookies," he said in gest. "Andy, I've got to say, I don't share well, never have. I'm the younger one, so really didn't need to share," he shrugged, "but, today, and today only because your brought Mom here, I'll negotiate."

Andy started to chuckle as he shook his head, looking over at Sharon next to him, "It's like you can't make this stuff up," he told Sharon, "Your kids-negotiate. Yeah, they are definitely your kids," he shook his head, looking back at Bob and Sue explaining, "Sharon spends most of her days negotiating with every department of the LAPD. It's funny to hear her kids using the same words. We all give her a hard time for wanting to negotiate everything."

"Mom doesn't negotiate with us," Emily added, "just an FYI."

Sharon shrugged, "I don't negotiate with terrorists," she chuckled winking at Andy. That earned a laugh from the group.

"So, Andy, been to Park City before?" Emily asked, as she mopped up a bite of syrup on her French toast with her fork.

Andy shook his head, "No, I haven't. I've only driven through here once before. No, I grew up in New York, moved to California with my now ex-wife, and I've pretty much been there since. Work has kept me too busy for much traveling. Really, other than visiting my son in San Francisco last summer, I haven't been out of the area much lately. This trip was a nice break from the daily grind," he admitted.

"Ahh, so how many children do you have?" Sue asked.

"Two," Andy nodded, "almost the same setup as you, Emily and Ricky. My daughter is older, Nicole, and she's an accountant. My son, Charlie, just finished college and works for some corporate insurance firm north of San Francisco."

"Oh, then, yes, they are very similar to these two," Sue smiled. "Sounds like you have great kids," she added.

Andy nodded his thanks, "I do. I've had a rocky road with them; it's no secret. I've been trying to mend that relationship for years, but it's had its hurdles. Hopefully, things will continue to improve," he smiled sadly. The table could sense Andy's sadness, trying to move onto better topics.

"So, other than annoying Mom, what else do you do to fill your days, Andy?" Ricky asked, grinning at Sharon, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, that can be a full-time job, especially since you two are no longer around to annoy her on a regular basis. Someone has to do it," he grinned. "Otherwise, work keeps me busy quite a bit. My partner, Provenza and I, go to a lot of Dodger games. Otherwise, normal basic working out-gym and all. That's about it. Oh, I guess I do a lot of woodworking at home, that is when I'm medically cleared," he sighed.

"Medically cleared?" Bob asked. "What happened?"

"Ahh, well, I got into it with a suspect, a little dust up with a suspect," Andy said trying to get Sharon's attention. He didn't know how much of the job Sharon normally shared with her family and didn't want to upset them. Sharon seemed to sense it.

"Dad, Andy was stabbed a few weeks ago. He was getting into his car, and a suspect got into a fight with him," she explained.

"All eyes at the table grew wide, and Sue was the first to respond, "Stabbed? Oh my! Are you okay? Where did you get stabbed? Did they catch the guy?"

"Ahh," Andy started to say, meeting Sharon's eyes, and she nodded at him to continue. He really didn't want to overstep. "Well, I was taken by surprise, and after the altercation, he stabbed me near the stomach, "Andy indicated, patting where he'd been stabbed. "I managed to fire off a couple rounds, injuring the suspect before he ran off, leaving me there bleeding out. I was able to call Sharon, and before I knew it, I was being put on an ambulance. I was only in the hospital a short while. Could have been much worse."

"What happened to the guy?" Emily asked, all ears interested.

"Ahh, he died," Andy said. "Bled out later. It ended up being a pretty involved case, tied up with prior stuff, almost like a hit. Job is never easy," he sighed.

His words quieted the group quickly, "So, you and Mom are good friends? You said you called her?" Ricky asked.

Sharon fidgeted a bit, "Well, he was following procedure-officer involved shooting, so he called me," she shrugged.

"So, you were bleeding out and called Shar Bear? Of all the cops, even with procedure and all-sounds like a good friend," Bob said simply.

"Yeah, well I knew she wouldn't let me bleed out, as annoying as I am," Andy smiled trying to lighten the mood. Andy had never been able to explain, even to himself why he called her first that night. It just happened; he dialed, and it was her number. Now, looking back, he was glad he'd reached out to Sharon, even if they had gone rounds about that case. Looks like his instinct had been okay; she was turning into a friend. "Anyway," Andy shrugged, "I'm healed now. Doc doesn't want me doing heavy lifting right now, but otherwise, I'm still chasing bad guys and all," he chuckled.

"That's pretty crazy, Andy," Emily gave him a small smile. "Glad you are okay."

"Thanks," he nodded, "me too."

"I knew things were dangerous sometimes, "Ricky shook his head. Andy felt like he needed to reassure Sharon's family.

"It can be a dangerous job, but people much smarter than me, like your mom," he nodded to Sharon, "have much more important jobs where they aren't in harm's way all the time. You know, bossy type," he grinned at the kids. They smiled in return, which broke the tension from his stabbing story.

"Well, looks like everyone is about done eating," Sue clapped her hands together. "Kids, why don't you clean up? Your mother and Andy both must be exhausted after working and then driving up here. I told them they both were being sent for some rest as soon as we finished breakfast."

"Ahh, Gram, do you want to put Andy in my room?" Ricky asked, looking to Andy, "My room has two twin beds. It can be the boy room," he grinned.

Andy nodded in appreciation, and Sue turned to Ricky, "That would work well, Ricky. Thank you. Sharon, your room is the same as always," Sue offered.

"Okay," Sharon stood, nodding to everyone, "Well, then, I'm about ready to fall asleep sitting here. I'll show Andy around, and then, I know I'm going to get a shower and crash."

"Show Andy where the bathrooms are so he can do the same," Bob waved. "Now, we don't want to see either of you for several hours," he waved. "Go. These two offspring of yours, Sharon, are going skiing, and your mom and I will probably settle in for some daytime tv, so it will be nice and quiet for you."

Everyone nodded at their instructions, and Sharon started to lead Andy down the hall toward the stairs. He stopped to look at all the pictures on the wall, "Oh, wait, are you in any of these?" he asked.

Sharon turned and walked back over to him, "Yes," she pointed, "these are all the families who use the timeshare. We all have pictures up, but I'm there," she pointed, to a much younger Sharon. Andy squinted and grinned.

"You're right; you don't look like your family," he nodded, "Prettier," he winked as he left her standing there and started up the stairs. "Aren't you going to show me where to sleep?" he asked, as she was still standing there speechless.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ahh, Sleeping Beauty awakens," Bob said to Sharon as she walked into the family room. Bob had a roaring fire going, and the whole family was seated there talking to Andy. Emily and Ricky were sitting in front of the fire, warming up, obviously cold from skiing. Bob and Sue were perched on the armchairs, leaving Andy on the couch. Sharon joined him, smiling as she sat down.

"I'm sorry! I can't believe I slept that long," she shook her head. "I've been pretty much worthless today. Get in, eat, sleep, get up, and now it's dark again." Sharon turned to Andy, "I was hoping you hadn't left yet."

"No," he shook his head, "I woke up about an hour ago and didn't want to dart out without saying good-bye first. I've been enjoying some stories of your younger years," he grinned.

Sharon groaned, putting her head in her hands, "I can only imagine."

"We've been giving him all the dirt on you, Mom, and he's been telling us some great stories from work."

Sharon looked over at Ricky, giving him a glare, "Gee, thanks," and as she said that, she noticed a few photos lying on the coffee table. Glancing over at them, she looked toward her mom, "Did you gather the few pictures we have around this place to show him?"

Sue smiled brightly, "Of course! It's always good to walk down memory lane."

"We were just telling Andy here we don't like the idea of him driving back tonight," Bob nodded. "I think you should stay until daylight. It's supposed to snow some again tonight, and I don't like the idea of you navigating these mountains at night."

"Oh, this is my fault! I slept way too long," Sharon sighed, glancing toward Andy. "You're welcome to stay, please," she smiled at him.

"Thank you," he nodded to Sharon and everyone, "I don't want to be an imposition," he added.

"Nonsense!" Sue said. "I've got a big kettle of soup on for dinner, bread in the oven, and I made up Sharon's favorite salad to go with it. Those two icicles over there," she motioned to Ricky and Emily, will probably make another gallon of hot chocolate, so it sounds like a great evening to stay inside and enjoy some warm comfort food. Plus, you are here for Christmas, and we haven't done our family gift exchange. You can help participate in that."

Andy glanced toward Sharon, and she just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you," he nodded. "I really appreciate the hospitality."

"Well, that means you'll be here for game night, Andy," Emily said brightly. Gram and Grandpa go to bed early, but we can now play teams!"

"I'm not on Mom's team!" Ricky yelled out, earning a glare from Sharon. "What?" he asked. "You don't ever like to talk strategy with things. It's just not fun."

"Mom's too competitive," Emily nodded in agreement with Ricky, "Sorry, Andy. You get stuck with her tonight."

"Hey!" Sharon said. "That's not nice. Maybe I won't play." Emily and Ricky glared at her, and she recanted, "Yeah, I'll play," she chuckled.

Andy turned to her on the couch, "Sharon, I'm almost intrigued to see you at board games. They make you sound like an ogre."

Bob met Andy's eyes, "Why do you think we go to bed early?" which earned a laugh from everyone in the room, but Sharon.

The group talked for a bit more, watching the snow start to fall outside. Soon, it was almost 7:00, and the group filed into the kitchen for dinner. They enjoyed a leisurely dinner, talking easily about several things. Before long, it was almost 8:30, and dinner had just barely been cleaned up.

"When are we doing our gift exchange?" Emily yawned at the table, "Sorry," she mumbled, "Ricky and I skied the whole day."

"We could do our Christmas morning tomorrow morning?" Sue suggested, which was met by nods from everyone but Andy. He didn't want to get involved in their family plans.

"Sounds like a plan!" Bob smacked his hand on the table, "Now, I'm old, and I'm going to bed. It's almost 9:00."

The room chuckled at his statement, and after everyone bid him goodnight, Emily popped up, moving to the refrigerator, "There's cheesecake," she smiled.

It didn't take long for Sharon, Andy, Ricky, and Emily to sit down together with cheesecake. Andy was really enjoying Sharon's kids, which only made him realize how much he missed his own. Her kids were fun, young, and full of life. They had a lot of great stories about Sharon, and despite their rough upbringing with Jack absent so much, Andy could tell Sharon had done a great job. They were great kids, and they loved each other and Sharon very much.

"Hey, I think I'm going to bail on game night tonight," Ricky said. "I'm wiped out. We skied until the last lift closed today. Okay if we don't play tonight?"

"Of course, honey," Sharon smiled at him. "Get some rest. It is a vacation, after all," she said as she stood to give him a hug.

"I'm right behind him," Emily stood too. "Besides skiing, I did an hour on the treadmill this morning, so I'm wiped out. I'll see you in the morning, Mom. Night, Andy," she waved and after hugging Sharon, she was off to bed too.

"And then there were two," Andy chuckled noting how quiet it now was.

"Yes," Sharon smiled, sipping her tea at the table. "My sleep is all off now, after sleeping most of the day. I need to get back on track, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a bit."

Andy nodded, "I know what you mean. We could play a board game if you want?" he offered.

Sharon pursed her lips, "Want to watch a movie? The cabinet next to the television is full of movies. I was even thinking of making some popcorn. Something about snuggling up with my tea and a bowl of popcorn during a good movie-well, it sounds relaxing."

"Yeah," he grinned. "A movie sounds great. Can't remember the last time I watched one."

Sharon stood, "Great. I'll make the popcorn and the tea-would you like something else to drink?"

Andy raised his hand, "Tea sounds great-no need to make me anything else. Whatever your mom made this morning was really good. I never thought I'd enjoy tea, but hey, now I'm looking forward to another cup."

Sharon smiled, "Okay then. You pick the movie; I'll watch anything. Oh," she said biting her lip.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Well, normally I don't watch television in the living room at night. My parents' bedroom is right off the living room, the only bedroom on this floor, and I hate keeping them up. I know they can hear it. I've always watched tv in my room, but I've also not had company here before," she smiled. "It's okay," she waved him off, "we can watch in the living room tonight."

Andy shook his head, "No, it's fine with me. We can watch in your room, that is if it's not weird for you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"Nonsense," Sharon waved. "We're friends. Okay, you pick the movie, and I'll make the snacks."

15 minutes later, snacks and movie in hand, Sharon and Andy setup to watch the movie, "Wow," Andy said walking into Sharon's room, "another great view," he noted looking out the window. "You've got a perfect shot here of the ski slopes."

Sharon smiled, "Yes, tomorrow, we can pick out Emily and Ricky on the slopes."

"You ski?" Andy asked turning to Sharon.

"I do," Sharon nodded, "but, I'm not sure how much skiing I'm going to do. I love it, but then I have trouble walking for days," she grinned. "Apparently, I'm getting old."

"You?" he grinned. "Nah, if you're getting old, then I'm ancient. You don't look it at all."

"Thanks," Sharon smiled, "but my legs tell a different story when I ski all day."

"Well, Captain," he began, "I hate to confess this, but I'll do it for the good of the LAPD, and I'm begging you-please don't send me to sensitivity training, but most guys on the force would say whatever you're doing to keep those legs in shape, it's working. Sorry if I overstepped," he said as he turned a bit red.

Sharon covered her mouth in a chuckle, clearing her throat before she spoke, "Well, had you said that at work, it might have been a different story. However," she cleared her throat again, "we aren't in LA; we aren't even in California right now, so I'll let it slide and keep you out of sensitivity training for now."

"Good," Andy smiled confidently, "on behalf of all the men of the LAPD, please feel free to ski then. Oh, and while I'm digging a hole, we all really appreciate your suits-your skirt suits, in particular. The pant suits," he shrugged, "can't see the legs," he winked and grinned.

Sharon put her hands on her hips, "Lieutenant, your hole is getting deeper and deeper. I'd stop while you can."

Andy raised his hand, "I've spoken my peace. Now, are you sharing that popcorn?"

Sharon threw a gaze at him, "That depends on what movie you picked Hmm?"

"I decided on a comedy tonight. Thought we could both laugh a little," he offered.

"Perfect," Sharon nodded, pointing to the dvd player. "For that, I will share my popcorn," she said as she got settled against the headboard of her bed. Andy turned around, trying to figure out where to sit. "Andy," Sharon sighed, as he turned toward her, "sit here," she pointed to the spot next to her. "I won't bite; we just spent almost 12 hours this close in the car."

"Okay then," he smiled, and he got comfortable against the headboard too. The movie began, and they settled in watching it and sharing their popcorn. Sharon disrupted things a few minutes later when she dug around looking for her blanket.

"Cold?" Andy asked, watching her pull up the blanket that was at the foot of the bed.

"Always," Sharon smiled. "My feet are the worst."

"You know, socks would help," he pointed to her feet.

"Hmm, overrated," she grinned.

"How cold are they?" Andy asked, reaching down to touch them. "Sharon, they are like ice cubes! They're seriously that cold all the time?"

Sharon shrugged, "Pretty much."

Andy paused the movie and moved around, tucking her feet into the blanket, "There. Better?" he asked.

"Much," Sharon said snuggling into the blanket. "Thank you. Want some blanket?"

Andy looked to her to tell her no, but as he was about to say that, he realized he was cold, "Sure, if you have any to spare." Quickly, the two were back to sharing the movie and eating their popcorn, all warm with their blanket.

"Hmm, it's been a long time since I relaxed and watched a movie," she told him a few minutes later.

"Me too," he sighed. "I seem to be in a real rut-work, home, AA, sleep, and repeat. I really should try to do things like this more often."

"I feel the same. Look at this trip; I wouldn't have even come without you suggesting it. I need to get out of my comfort zone more and just enjoy life. Thank you for bringing me here and for coming too. I've enjoyed you being here."

Andy chuckled, "Yeah, because I've been a pure joy-eat breakfast, sleep all day, eat dinner, sit and eat more now. I'm sounding like a fantastic guest."

Sharon looked over at him, "Andy, you've been great. Let's not beat yourself up; you suggested driving me here; you drove me here on no sleep-a 12-hour drive mind you in your own car-in a snowstorm; you've been interrogated by my family-who all love you, by the way; and you've tried to get caught up on a few days' worth of sleep. You've been a great guest," she grinned.

"Well, thanks. The hospitality has been really nice. I've enjoyed the home cooked food, talking to your kids, your parents. Sharon, I realize that we, me-okay-haven't been fair to you at work. You have to put on the tough exterior there because, let's face it, we all keep screwing up, but I've enjoyed seeing your family side," he admitted.

"You know, I feel the same way," she nodded. "I guess I realized you were a real person, not just a 24/7 detective when I stopped by your house to check on you after the stabbing and all. It's nice to get a glimpse into colleagues lives sometimes," she nodded.

"I hope we can call each other friends by now?" he asked. "Look, I promise I'll back off all our fights at work, and I won't speak of a moment of this trip. Can't ruin my reputation now, Sharon, geez. Can't be caught hanging out with FID" he rolled his eyes, causing Sharon to form a bright smile and laugh.

"Secret is safe with me," she grinned, as she got herself more comfortable with her blanket. "Besides, I have my own reputation to uphold; you're the only guy who has ever been in my room. I mean, Ricky, Dad, and my brothers don't count, but this is my room when I'm here, and you're it. I can't have that getting out," she smiled.

"Ahh, so any memory of Jack has been wiped out?" he said jokingly.

"Jack's never been here," she explained. "My parents bought this particular place when Emily was…ahh, five, I think? Yes, Emily was five, and Ricky was just a toddler. Jack was in and out by then, mostly out. And, even when he was around, he never came here for Christmas. I'm sure, looking back, he was with someone else having a good time," she sighed, "but, he's never been here. Maybe that's why I like it here; it's not tainted with bad memories," she smiled.

"Well, then, thank you even more for sharing your special place, even your room here tonight for the movie, with me. I feel honored," he gave her a big smile.

She patted his hand, "Let's finish the movie," she suggested, as they settled back in to watch the show.

That's how they were found hours later, as Emily, the early riser, made her way downstairs to share coffee with her grandmother. Emily always had trouble moving back and forth between Eastern time and Mountain time, waking early everyday of the trip, to join her grandmother for coffee and early morning chats. Sharon's door was open, and Emily could see a light coming from it, a light that turned out to be the tv still on from movie night. She peaked in the door and grinned, seeing Sharon and Andy fast asleep, Sharon her head on Andy's shoulder, both still almost sitting upright against the headboard. The two would pay for the neck pain later in the day, but for now, Emily smiled seeing her mom and this good friend of her mom, content and asleep. Emily knew Sharon had a rotten couple of decades with her dad, and while it was strange to see Sharon there, even with a guy friend, it gave Emily a spring to her step-a spring that would carry her right to the kitchen table to share her findings with her grandmother.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, my neck," Andy cried out in pain as he started to wake up. He was having trouble moving, and as he struggled to figure out why, he soon saw. Sharon was slumped on his shoulder.

"What happened?" she sat up, grimacing at her neck pain as well. She looked around and looked over at Andy, "Oh, Andy-I'm so sorry! We fell asleep here last night while watching the movie."

"Yeah," he said now standing to stretch, "just figuring that out too," he let out his breath and turned to Sharon. "You know, maybe before we both go back to work we'll get a normal night's rest-not drive all night and not fall asleep siting up."

Sharon chuckled, as she stood up, "I'd like to add not sleep in my glasses; I hate it when I do that," she sighed as she took them off and rubbed her temples. "I think today I'm going to be in need of a good shower and lots of coffee; forget the tea this morning-coffee," she added.

"Yeah," Andy agreed, "I think that is a great idea-oh gosh, I don't mean a shower with you," he said as he turned red and shook his head. He looked toward the ceiling, sighing, "What I meant to say was I think you have the right idea. I, too, plan to get a shower and a big cup of coffee. I've got a long drive, and I can promise that once I get home, I'm going to crash hard tonight."

Sharon was still blushing a bit from Andy's comment, or clarification about the shower issue. She'd not even taken his original comment that way, and now things felt awkward. She hated the idea of his leaving; she was really enjoying his company. It felt refreshing.

"Do you have to leave today?" she said quietly, looking up at him sheepishly.

Andy looked at her in total surprise, "Well, umm, I mean, I was planning on it. Sharon, I've already interrupted enough of your family time, your vacation."

Sharon shrugged, "I'm not pushing you out the door-quite the opposite. I've enjoyed your company, my family has enjoyed having you here, so please, if you like, stay. There's plenty to show you here in Park City-the slopes, town, the village area. Look, my parents are too old to really get out and explore. Don't get me wrong; they move around very well, but they enjoy staying here at the condo. The kids want to ski all day, and as much as I'd love to do that, well, it will wear me out for a month," she grinned. "So, if you leave, I'm on my own again-that, or tortured on the ski slopes or forced to watch daytime talk shows with my parents," she said as she bit her lip.

Andy looked at her to see if she was really wanting him to stay; it appeared she did. He caught her eye, "Well, I see a problem with that," he started, and he quickly noted her expression changed, and she looked disappointed. "I only have one more set of clothes," he shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't pack for an extended trip."

Sharon's smile grew as he told her that, and she nodded to him, "I see. Well, I guess it's good you are with someone who loves to shop, I mean, if you want to stay that is."

"I'll stay," Andy said simply, "that is, if it's okay with your family."

"It's okay," Sharon said back to him, simply as well. "I'm the Black Sheep after all; I make the rules," she grinned.

Andy smiled back at her, "Okay, that's settled. I'm going to go shower and put on the last clean clothing I have. That means you have to live up to your promise today," he nodded to her.

Sharon rolled her eyes, looking like it was such a chore, "Okay, if I must, I'll take you shopping."

"See you in a bit," he nodded to her as he started to walk down to the room he was supposed to be sharing with Ricky, "Oh, and Sharon," he stuck his head back in her room, "are the black boots with heels part of this shopping trip today?"

Sharon looked at him, almost ready to burst out laughing, but stopped herself, "Well, I was told that they could cause me to fall, but…" she trailed off, "but, I don't have other boots, so I suppose they will have to do."

"Just checking," Andy winked, and he was gone. Sharon stood there, chuckling. Andy had a funny personality, one she hadn't had a chance to see much of at work.

Sharon rushed through her shower routine, intent on getting downstairs before Andy. She wanted to let her mom know he'd be staying, at least another day without making things awkward. By the time she arrived in the kitchen, she was greeted with breakfast smells again and the sight of Emily and Sue at the table talking.

"Well, good morning," Sue said, smiling at Sharon, as she moved around in the kitchen. "Emily and I were wondering how long everyone was going to sleep this morning. Your father is still out cold. Any movement upstairs from the guys?"

"Good morning," Sharon smiled at the two women, getting a huge cup of coffee, before she joined them at the table. She was feeling a bit better now that she had showered, washed her hair, and was presentable. She was comfortable too in her favorite jeans and simple black long sleeve turtleneck. She took a sip, and then she answered her mom, "Andy is in the shower. Ricky is still sleeping," she said as she rubbed her neck. "We fell asleep last night watching a movie, and both of us woke up with killer neck pain."

Emily and Sue grinned while Sharon was busy with her neck, "Sharon, you could have watched your movie downstairs if you wanted," Sue told her.

Sharon waved her off, "Mom, it was fine. I know the tv wakes you up, and I didn't want that. Just wish we wouldn't have nodded off sitting upright watching tv," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Are you skiing today, Mom?" Emily asked. "I was going to head to the gym this morning, but I'm a bit sore from skiing. Don't get me wrong; I'm skiing again today, but I didn't want to overdo it this morning."

Sharon shook her head, "No, I'm not planning to ski today. I'll ski one day while I'm here, promise. No, in fact, I told Andy he was welcome to stay. Otherwise, he's going to sit around his house for the next couple of days, and well," she shrugged, "I think it's good for him to get his mind off his family right now."

"Ahh," Susan nodded, "well, that's fine with me. We're enjoying him very much. He's a very nice man."

"Yeah, Mom. That's some friend to drive you up here to see your family," Emily added.

"The trip has been as good for me as it has for him," Sharon added. "His life was pretty broken for a long time, and he's working very, very hard to put it back together. He is an alcoholic," she admitted, meeting the somewhat surprised stares from her mom and Emily. "He's been sober for 13 years now, but ultimately, that is why is family is a mess," she confessed.

Sue gave a sad smile, "I wondered if it was something like that. He declined any wine last night, which was fine, and I didn't push. I wondered though if that was part of it, knowing the little he'd said about his troubles with his kids and ex."

"Yes," Sharon nodded, "but, unlike some we all know," she sighed, "he's working on his addiction every single day, determined not to mess it up. It's the pick me ups like this trip that I think really keep him staying the course," she said softly. The table grew quiet for a few moments, as everyone thought through what had been said. "So," Sharon started again, "with that in mind, I'm going to take Andy out for a few things today. He only has one other set of clean clothes. I told him I'd take him shopping."

"Oh, Mom, such a hardship," Emily grinned at her, as she leaned over to hug Sharon. "Mom, I love you. I'm glad you've brought your friend here. I can tell you're glad he's here too."

Sharon smiled, "I am. I surprised myself. I wasn't sure how I'd feel, but I'm glad he is staying."

"I am too, Sharon," Sue smiled. "Well, let me finish breakfast so you can get to shopping, and these two offspring of yours can get back to skiing."

Within the hour, everyone had trickled in for breakfast, and once they were all through eating, Bob announced it was time for their family Christmas. The family all moved into the living room, with Andy lagging, working on the kitchen clean up. Sharon noticed he was hanging back and she went to him at the sink.

"Hey," she tapped his arm, "come with me," she pulled on his hand, dragging him with her. "No reason you can't come in here and enjoy Christmas with us. The kids have all the gifts," she smiled.

"I don't want to impose," he tried to stop her from walking.

"Well, stop saying that; you aren't. Come. I wouldn't have invited you to stay if you were an imposition."

Christmas went well. The kids loved their gifts, a lot of clothes, and even some new electronics. Sharon got her parents a few trinkets she knew they would enjoy, and Emily gave them a framed picture from her ballet company of her dancing. Ricky got his grandparents a fruit of the month basket, which they actually requested each year. It was a family joke, but the joke was Sharon's parents were some of the only people who loved the fruit of the month clubs. Emily and Ricky got Sharon a number of small things, some of her favorite teas, mainly. Emily had also brought some teas from New York, while Ricky had found some local ones in Northern California. The biggest surprise was when the two kids handed Andy a wrapped gift.

"Here," Ricky offered to him, "from Em, Gram, Grandpa, and me," he said. "Merry Christmas."

Andy was taken by complete surprise, looking at Sharon, who was sitting next to him, "None of you needed to get me anything," he frowned, "I didn't bring gifts. I mean, this trip was so last minute," he sighed.

"Andy! You stop right there. You brought the best gift; you brought Sharon to us when the airline would have cancelled her flight. We all appreciate that, so please, take this small thanks from us," Sue smiled at him.

"Thank you," Andy nodded to the room, as he opened it. Sharon leaned over his shoulder to see what they'd bought him. They hadn't told her anything.

"Oh, it's movie tickets," he grinned, turning to the room. "Thanks."

"Ahh, well, that's part of it. We hoped you'd stay today-well, Gram was going to make you," he smirked. "We know both you and Mom work really hard, so we wanted to give you both a night off, so those you can go out and use tonight here," Ricky explained.

"Ricky forgot that the other part of the gift is that we're throwing the four of you out of the house for dinner," Bob added. "I'm sending you all out for pizza, something we used to do when the kids were much younger, became a tradition. Well, you four can go tonight, and then, I guess some are going to the movies."

Andy glanced around, seeing all the smiles, and he turned to Sharon, "So, pizza and the movies, I guess?"

Sharon shrugged, "Sounds like a relaxing night to me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Explain to me how I was the one in need of clothing, yet you bought more stuff?" Andy chuckled as the two walked to the car. Sharon just grinned at him, as she shrugged.

"I'm a girl. Girls like clothes," she grinned again.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm seeing that. Remind me to ask you for help when Nicole's birthday rolls around again," he smiled as he opened the car door for Sharon. "She'd be delighted with any of the things you picked out today. I always seem to strike out with her birthday gifts."

Once Andy got into the car, Sharon turned to him, "I had a lot of fun shopping with you," she added. "Glad you found what you needed, and might I add, Lieutenant Flynn, you have excellent shopping taste. If I can help Nicole, you should help Ricky. He would wear his pajamas to work if he could."

Andy smiled at her comment before he responded, "Me too," he grinned, "I mean, I had fun, and I always knew you had good taste in clothes. You always dress well at work. Ricky-yeah, I think it's something he'll have to grow out of. He's stuck in that college grunge look. Now, changing topics slightly, I will say that I'm all for equal rights, but it doesn't feel like it things were exactly equal today when you were allowed to walk around with me in that men's store as I had to buy more ummm, undergarments for myself, but when I suggest being a friend and giving some input for women's undergarments, you claim you don't need any help."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Simple. I didn't need to shop in that store; you needed things. I brought enough-unmentionables, so I didn't need to go shopping there."

"Hmm, with your logic, you brought enough shirts and jeans, but it didn't stop you from buying more of both today," he smirked.

"Maybe inviting you to stay a couple days wasn't a good idea," Sharon pursed her lips, trying to glare at him, but quickly failing miserably. "Hmm, well, it's bad enough you've seen me with my bed hair, or early in the morning and late at night now. That's about as far as our friendship needs to go. Helping me shop for undergarments-ahh, no thanks," she smiled.

Andy just chuckled, "Okay, your loss," he grinned, "but I'll never know why they call some of those stores things like 'Victoria's Secret.' It's no secret what they are selling, far from it! They display everything you can imagine in their store windows."

Sharon just laughed, and once she finally calmed down, she turned to him, "Thank you for buying me lunch," Sharon smiled. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh, you're welcome, and yes I did. I'm basically getting a free winter vacation out of all this, well, not including my new clothes and undergarments as we're still discussing.

"We're still discussing that?" she teased.

"We can be. I can go back to the store if you changed your mind and want to shop," he continued the banter. "Happy to wait at that store as long as you need," he winked.

"Oh no, I'm good," she patted his arm, reassuring him. "Now, to get back to lunch, I did enjoy that vegetarian wrap. I'd never tried that before, but you're right; there are a lot of great non-meat options. I enjoyed it very much, so thanks for the food suggestion."

"Sure, at least if we are having pizza for dinner, we know we had a good, healthy lunch," he added.

"I'm excited to have a partner in crime for dinner; the kids always want a lot of meat toppings, even Emily," she grinned, "and they aren't big on the veggies. Sounds like you might be a veggie person with pizza."

"Oh, I am," Andy said happily. "Green peppers, mushrooms, onions, tomatoes-I'll take all of it."

"Sounds like we're a good pizza match then," Sharon smiled.

"Any plans for the afternoon? You mentioned the kids would ski all afternoon?" he asked her as he started up the hill toward the condo.

"Maybe," she hinted, as he turned with a quizzical glance toward her. "I thought I'd make more cookies. Seems they are all gone," she shrugged. "Might file a police report for lost or stolen property."

"Hmmm," Andy drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, as he parked the car, "Well, I'm not sure if that's necessary. Tell you what-I'll be the one to dust for prints," he suggested.

Sharon gave a sly smile toward him, "You don't have a kit with you."

"Oh yeah," Andy snapped his fingers like he'd forgotten, "Well, no way to tell who the guilty party is. Such a shame," he nodded. "A police report will just give a bad rap to the area here for crime. I'd just forget about it; I'm happy to help you make more cookies," he grinned.

"I bet you are," Sharon chuckled. "Let's see if my parents are taking a nap."

The two crept into the condo and heard nothing, indicating that yes, her parents were probably sleeping. Sharon and Andy took their bags upstairs, where after getting things settled, Sharon called for Andy to come down to her room.

"What's up?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

"Here," she offered him, handing him another bag.

"What's this?" he asked, very surprised. It was a large bag too."

"For you," she nodded. "Open it."

Andy gave her a confused look and opened the bag. He glanced back at her to find her nervously staring at him.

"Sharon, you didn't have to get me anything," he told her as he pulled out the coat.

"It's a ski coat," she explained, "ski pants too. Look, I know you can't do a lot with since you are still recovering from your stabbing, but I thought that tomorrow we could ski just a little? I promise I will only take you on the easy ones the little kids are on. Plus, we can just enjoy the snow?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Sharon, this must have cost you a few hundred dollars. I can't accept this," he started to hand it back to her.

Sharon put her hands up, "No way! It's yours. I can't thank you enough for bringing me here. Plus, like I said, it's lonely doing a lot of these things alone. I can't keep up with the kids on the slopes, so please, it's like a favor to me?" she asked again.

Andy looked down at the coat and ski pants, thinking, and Sharon continued, "I hope I got the right size, but if it's not, we can go back. I tried to be quick; I know what brands we all like up here, and I bought you exactly what I'd buy Ricky, just in your size. And, no, it's not some college grunge look. I got you the sophisticated look," she smiled, "black and gray coat with matching ski pants. So, what do you say?"

"One condition," Andy met her gaze, "Well, two."

"They are?" Sharon asked, eyes sparkling.

"One-no pictures and no laughing WHEN I fall. Work cannot hear about this ever," he told her.

"Promise," Sharon said. "Work won't hear because we already said no one would ever know the two of us became friends and were here together. You've been doing a good job dodging Provenza, so I promise that. What else?"

"Two-I'll only go out tomorrow if we make cookies right now," he said with a failing straight face. He started laughing instead.

"You know I like deals," Sharon taunted him, as she acted like she had a lot to consider. "Fine," she nodded. "Deal," as she stuck out her hand. Instead of reaching for her hand, Andy pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you," he said. "I haven't had this nice of a time in a long time. Thanks for being a good friend. I don't have many. I can't remember the last Christmas gift I got-Provenza's lousy re-gifted fruitcakes don't count, so thank you for all this."

Sharon returned the hug, "You're welcome," she grinned as she pulled back. "Now, I have to fulfill part of the deal. Time for cookies."


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, thank you for the kind words! I'm so glad people are enjoying this story. I'm having so much fun writing it. It has been a treat trying to explore the awkward friendship that Andy and Sharon are developing. I hope this continues with that and doesn't disappoint!**

"As much as I enjoy cooking, I've never been a big baker," Andy shook his head as he pulled another tray of cookies out of the oven. Sharon leaned over his shoulder to make sure they were done.

"Well, see?" she said proving a point, "I've never been much for cooking, but I love to bake. You don't have to like one to do the other. We'd make a good team in the kitchen," she added.

"Indeed," Andy agreed, as he took a bit of the hot cookies, "Oh, these are so good. Thanks for making more."

"Not a problem. Better enjoy them because as soon as Ricky comes in, they'll be gone," she told him.

"I will. I'll need to ski with you tomorrow to work off the extra calories," he chuckled.

Sharon moved effortlessly around the kitchen, scooping the cookies onto the cooling rack. Andy leaned against the counter watching her.

"Captain with many talents," he nodded to her. She returned a blank stare.

"Andy, they are just cookies," she rolled her eyes.

"Still, best ones I've had. Sharon, I'm a guy-a guy who lives alone without family around. I'm loving your Christmas cookies," he told her.

"Thank you. Now, let's go back to this cooking topic. You claim you're such a good cook, but how would I know? It could be all just talk," she pointed the spatula at him.

"Could be," he agreed. "Tell you what-I'll make dinner here tomorrow."

"Oh, you don't have to do that! I wasn't teasing you to get you to cook," she said.

"No, it'll be great. I love to cook, and it's been a long time since I made a dish for a group at all. I had the team over about a year or so ago, and I think that's it. Your parents like pasta?" he asked.

Sharon grinned, "Love it, but you don't have to cook."

"I'm cooking. I'll keep it simple-just spaghetti, but I'll cook."

"Okay then," she agreed, "well, here's another cookie just for being a nice guy," she winked.

Several hours later, Andy, Sharon, and Emily stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Ricky to come down so they could all go to dinner. Everyone was in casual attire-jeans, sweaters, and coats. Sharon's parents were hanging around at the bottom of the stairs too, ready to see the group off.

"Ricky! How are you not ready?" Sharon called up to him. "You barely put any effort into your appearance." The group laughed at Sharon's comment, and Ricky finally appeared.

"Sorry, I had to find some clean socks. I guess I need to do some laundry," he admitted.

"You're welcome to snag a pair of new socks from the pack I bought today, Ricky," Andy offered. "I'm sure doing laundry is at the top of your list for vacation activities."

"Thanks, Andy. I just may if I can put laundry off another day," which earned a chuckle from Bob and Sue, and an eye roll from Sharon.

"You four have fun," Bob waved. "Enjoy your dinner, and stay out as long as you want with that movie."

"Bye Grandpa, Gram," Emily waved, as she and Ricky bound down the stairs to the car.

"Mom, Dad, call me if you need anything," Sharon offered.

"We're not being babysat!" Bob sighed. "Go, have fun you two," he encouraged. Andy waved at them, as he and Sharon walked to the car. Bob and Sue stood in the door watching the group get into Andy's car. It didn't go unnoticed that Andy held open Sharon's door until she was situated.

"She likes him," Sue said to Bob, nodding at Sharon. "Just a friend, yes, but maybe in time?" she questioned.

Bob nodded, "Well, if anything, maybe she'll stop dragging her feet with Jack. He's long since needed to go. Maybe Andy's the kind of friend who can encourage that. Sounds like he's gone through a divorce and come out on the other side. Give it time. Maybe he can help her with that. Shar Bear has been dragging her feet somewhat because no one in our family is divorced. We know she doesn't seem to have a lot of friends or go out with people much, so maybe he'll be the right guy to help her along, listen, and offer advice," he added, as the group pulled out.

"You don't think she likes him, though?" Sue asked.

Bob chuckled, "Oh, I didn't say that. Didn't say that it wasn't reciprocated either," he winked at her, and they closed the doors, sending the four off for the night.

"We could have driven my car," Ricky acknowledged as they made their way into the snow-covered parking lot. "SUVs are good for something," he added.

"Ricky, your car smells like a dead fish," Emily made a face. "Perhaps all the socks you lost are in that car somewhere. Besides, Andy's car is nice and new, newer than yours," she added, moving her hand over the leather interior.

"Well, thanks, Emily. I got it not long ago, but it's just a silver sedan, nothing special," he shrugged.

"It's like Mom's car, right Mom?" Emily asked.

Sharon thought a moment, "I guess, yes. Different company, but pretty similar."

"This looks like a cool place," Andy admitted as they walked toward the door.

"We've been coming here for years; it's our favorite pizza place here," Ricky admitted.

Andy held the door for everyone, and Sharon caught his gaze, "Thank you," she nodded to him for holding the door, "and yes, we've never brought a friend here either-just family," she winked.

Dinner was a lot of fun, full of laughter. The pizza was good; the company was better. Once the group fully stuffed themselves, Sharon and Emily excused themselves to the bathroom leaving Ricky with Andy.

"I've enjoyed getting to know you, Andy. Mom needs some good friends. She doesn't have many," he frowned. "Works too much. Started that when Em and I left home. She's got a lot of baggage to unload, and I'm hoping you'll be the kind of friend she needs? Sounds like that you both have a lot in common, past issues to discuss, so thanks for looking out for her, being a friend," he nodded.

"Hey, you're welcome. We're really just starting to become good friends, but I'm hoping it will continue. Work is really tricky; she's not liked there. I can't change it-well, I can change how my office perceives her to some extent, but you know. It's tough. I'd like to be her friend though. I'll keep an eye on her," he nodded.

"Thanks. I feel badly I want to stay up north, maybe settle in San Francisco when I graduate, you know. Like I feel bad because I feel like I'm leaving Mom all alone," he told him.

"Don't feel bad about wanting to start your life. You do what you want; your mom is fine, a tough lady. She'll be just fine," he nodded. "Oh hey, before they get back," he slid his credit card into the check and nodded to the waitress.

"Gram and Grandpa sent money with us for dinner. They always do. You didn't need to do that," he nodded to where Andy had paid for dinner.

Andy shrugged, "I know, but they, you all, didn't need to be so nice to me this week. A pizza isn't going to break my budget," he chuckled. "I like doing things for others. I've been working really hard to be a better person, so this makes me feel good, doing something kind for all of you, a small token of the appreciation I have for everything."

Sharon and Emily returned, and before they sat down, Andy met Sharon's gaze, "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded, "just as soon as we pay."

"Andy already did," Ricky informed the table.

Sharon spun around, "You didn't need to pay! My dad forced money in my hand for dinner. Here, at my age, my dad wanted to pay," she chuckled.

Andy shrugged, "It was no big deal. Use that for popcorn money," he winked, as he held the door open for the group.

"What movie are you going to see?" Emily asked once they got into the car.

Sharon turned, "Wait, I thought you two figured that out?" she asked, with a very puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, Ricky and I are seeing some stupid alien invasion thing he wants to see," she rolled her eyes. "Didn't figure that was what you two wanted to see. There are four movies starting all about the same time, so if you don't count the alien invasion, you have three other choices."

"Andy?" Sharon turned in her seat to ask him.

He shrugged, "Yeah, not into aliens, but I'll see about anything else."

Once they parked at the movies, Ricky and Emily took off, as their movie was about to start. Sharon and Andy studied the other attractions.

"Well, Emily and Ricky failed to tell us that there were two alien movies playing and a total chick flick," Andy sighed, as Sharon laughed.

"That narrows it down quite a bit," she said as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, laughing. Her other arm gripped Andy's shoulder to keep herself from doubling over in laughter.

"So, not much left," he sighed. "The one is almost three hours-I'll fall asleep," he offered. "The other-romantic comedy."

"I guess we're left with that," Sharon nodded, as Andy held the door so they could enter the theater.

"Popcorn?" he asked, "I'm stuffed, but if you want some," he offered.

"No, I'm fine right now too," she stated, and they continued to the theater after they got their tickets.

The movie was fine, and neither fell asleep. As they left, they found Emily and Ricky perched in the lobby waiting for them.

"How was your movie?" Emily asked, "No shocker with ours-the aliens were conquered," she rolled her eyes.

Andy chuckled, "Well, no shocker with ours-the romantic comedy-the guy got the girl," he shrugged.

"Yeah, I stay away from those ones," Ricky gave Andy a sad face. "Sorry you had to endure that."

"And, it's no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend, Ricky," Emily said as she rolled her eyes, "You take your girlfriend to a movie, even if you aren't into it."

"Well, let's get going," Sharon said suddenly, moving the group along.

By the time the four arrived back at the condo, they were laughing about their evening. They quieted themselves, knowing Sue and Bob would be asleep.

"I could go for some cheesecake again," Emily offered.

"When could you not?" Ricky asked. "Any cookies left, Mom?"

"Why don't we all head to the kitchen to wind down before bed?" Sharon suggested.

The four made their way into the kitchen. It was almost midnight, and very quickly, they found themselves seated around the table enjoying some late-night desserts.

"Thanks for making more cookies, Mom," Ricky said grinning as he dipped his cookie in his cheesecake.

"You just ruin that cookie, Ricky," Andy shook his head. "It's just wrong to combine the cookie and the cheesecake," he winked.

Dessert settled everyone down, and soon, the four were heading off to bed. Sharon said goodnight to everyone before retiring to her room. She could hear Andy and Ricky laughing in their room, and it brought a smile to her face. Sleep found her quickly, and she drifted off, thinking about what a lovely day she'd had.

The sound of a door closing and footsteps woke Sharon later that night. She sat up, trying to figure out what was going on. She'd always been a light sleeper, and the floors really creaked at the condo.

"Andy?" she said as she made out his figure walking by her door, pillow in hand. He jumped back at the sound of his name.

"Oh geez, you scared me," he said, turning back to her room. "Did I wake you?" he asked. Sharon also was in the habit of leaving her door open; she'd always done it when the kids were smaller, and it was just a habit now.

"Well, I am a light sleeper, and I heard the door. What's wrong?" she pointed with his pillow.

"Ahh, I'm not trying to be a problem, but have you heard your son?" he sighed. "He snores like a freight train coming through!"

Sharon covered her face with her hands and laughed, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Yes, he does snore. I have no idea how he's managed to keep the same roommate in college. I didn't even think about it. He's kept you up this whole time?"

Sheepishly, Andy looked down, "Um, yeah. Look, I'm just headed to the couch. I don't want to sound ungrateful at all. Sorry to wake you," he nodded and stepped away, "Night, Sharon."

Sharon sighed, as she shifted, "Come on, Andy," she waved him in. "It's a king-sized bed; we'll be fine."

Andy's eyebrows rose, "Oh no! Sharon, no it's fine. I couldn't. I'll take the couch."

"Andy! You'll do no such thing. First off, my mom will feel awful if she finds you there-she'll feel guilty. You don't want that," she smiled. "Second, I know how old you are, and that couch will kill your back. Third, if you can't keep your hands to yourself, I will send you to sensitivity training even if we are in a different state," she said as she crossed her arms.

Andy pursed his lips, with his pillow in his hand, "You don't look so scary trying to intimidate me in a long-sleeve silk pajama set."

Sharon glared at him further until he relented, "Okay!" he put up his hand not holding the pillow. "Thank you again," he said as he moved into her room. Sharon shifted in the bed, so that she was on one side and not sprawled in the middle. "Which side do you want?" she asked before she got comfortable.

"Ahh," he scratched the back of his head, "this is fine. I guess I normally sleep on this side at home," he indicated.

"Good," she nodded, "I like this side," as Andy settled in.

"You sure this isn't weird? Your kids-oh, Sharon, I'll go to the couch," he started to get up again.

Andy put her hand on his arm to stop him, "It's fine," she smiled. "They will be fine. One word to Emily-well two words-'Ricky snoring,' and she'll get it," she grinned. "Emily knows all about Ricky's snoring. She hates sharing a room with him when we travel or anything."

"Tell you what-I'm going to set an alarm and go back to my bed before everyone gets up," he offered. "That way-no issues," he told her.

"It's not necessary," Sharon told him.

"It's not open for discussion," Andy said flatly. He heard Sharon let out a sigh, as she got comfortable on her side of the bed.

"Night Andy," she said once it was quiet again.

"Night Sharon," Andy replied to her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I thought this scene needed to just stand on its own.**

Andy sneezed, waking him up suddenly.

"What's going on?" Sharon flew awake, trying to make out her bearings.

"Apparently, your hair was tickling my nose," Andy said as he rubbed his face with his hands. Sharon, finally waking up, looked around.

"Oh, Andy, I'm so sorry! I'm so used to sleeping in the middle of the bed; I guess I naturally migrated back to that spot," she said, biting her lip as she looked over at Andy.

He finished rubbing his eyes and looked up at her. She looked stunning, everything unlike the put together tough-as-nails police captain she was. She was a morning mess, and he realized he liked it, "Sharon, it's fine. I'm the one who invaded your space," he smiled up at her. Sharon hadn't been curled up with Andy, but she had been pretty close to it. She was certainly close to him if he woke up with her hair sprawled all over his chest and face.

"What time is it?" Sharon said. "You told me that going back to your room wasn't open for discussion, so what time were you planning to do that?"

Andy started to sit up, and Sharon moved over just a bit to give him some space. She'd gotten almost too close for comfort, something she was kicking herself for doing now. Why couldn't she stay on her side of the sprawling, king-sized bed?

"8:15," Andy said, and even as he said it the time didn't register. It was only as he looked to Sharon while saying it, it hit him. Sharon's bug-eyed expression told him she was thinking the same thing he was.

"8:15?" she said almost frantic. "Andy! I never sleep until 8:15 on vacation here. My whole family must be up," she said scrambling to the side of the bed. She looked to the windows and only then remembered the lovely blackout curtains they'd installed on them two years ago. It helped to keep out the sun when other owners were there in the summer months and the sunlight was strong, late into the night.

Andy rubbed his face again; he'd slept hard, better than he'd slept in a long time, "Sharon," he sighed, "I'm sorry. I thought I set my alarm for 4:30," he said as he picked up his phone, which he'd had in his hand the night before with his pillow. "Oh," he groaned. "I did set it for 4:30-PM!" he sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Look, I messed up, and now this looks really bad."

"No," Sharon stood, "let me check. Maybe the kids are still asleep. I know last night I said it was fine, but oh crap! They'll be relentless," she sighed, getting out of bed and padding to the door. The door was still open, and as she peeked her head out, she stomped her foot, "Ugh! Both doors are already open!" she hissed, "which means they are both already up, both walked by here, and both saw this," she waved indicating the two of them. "Of all the days for them to be up and about, ready for the slopes, early!" she stomped again.

"Sharon, I'm sorry! It's my fault. I'll explain," he gave her a sad smile, as he stood and walked to her. "You've done nothing wrong, everything right in fact. You've been nothing but kind to me here. I'll explain it," he nodded.

Sharon covered her face with her hands, "No," she sighed. "I'll take care of it. I'm going to shower and all," she looked up to him. "Sorry I am freaking out. I don't want you to think anything is wrong; I'm just a little blind sighted maybe? Guess I just didn't see this playing out this morning," she shook her head.

"Go shower. We're going skiing, right? I'll shower too, and then I'll get ready for that. I'm happy to face the kids with you to explain, okay?" he asked, touching her arm. She noted the touch and looked at him.

"Thanks. I'll take care of it, and yes, skiing if you are up for it. I promise to stick to the easy trails," she smiled.

"Good, because if you want to eat the best spaghetti dinner you've ever had, then I need to come home this afternoon in one piece and able to cook," he winked, moving toward the door. "See you in a bit-off to shower," he saluted her as he moved down the hall. Sharon couldn't help but chuckle at his silliness, but then she stomped and closed her eyes, dreading the awkward conversation she was bound to have with the four adults downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I sat here laughing at this as I proofread it, and I already knew what it said! Hope you enjoy the "awkward idiot love story" as I should really re-title this whole fanfic.**

Sharon took a deep breath before she started down the stairs. This was going to be so awkward. Why was she, a grown woman with her own grown children, so nervous about this? Oh, maybe because she was still married to Jack, even though she'd been legally separated for almost two decades now. Nothing had happened with Andy, but oh, the awkwardness! And, why did she still sleep with her door open? Well, that she could explain-she never had a situation like this before, so it wasn't ever a problem. If the kids ever needed her, even now that they were older, they could always find her in her room. Sharon started down the stairs as ready to face the music as she could be. Andy was still in the bathroom; he'd showered, like she had, but she'd caught his eye as he was shaving, again with the door open. Maybe Sharon needed to take some lessons on closing doors.

The kitchen was quiet when she entered, NOT what she expected. Her mom was sitting at the table, doing a crossword, and her dad was reading. There didn't seem to be any consorted effort to spy on Sharon.

"Well, good morning," Sue looked up. "You look a lot more rested. Sleep well?" she asked.

Sharon, a little startled at the greeting, replied, "Ahh, yes, I did," she gave a small smile. "Where are the kids?" she asked, looking around. There was no question they were up already.

"Oh!" Sue waved, "they're over at the ski shop. Emily's boots were bothering her yesterday, and she wanted to get the guys over there to work on them a bit. She dragged Ricky with her, telling him that when they were done, it was easier to just get on the slopes; she didn't want to double back here looking for him. They left about a half hour ago."

Sharon gave a small, "Oh," as she looked around the kitchen. "Gosh, I can't believe I missed breakfast too," she shook her head. "I'm going to just make some tea and make a bowl of oatmeal before hitting the slopes."

"Make sure you make some for Andy, too," her mom said casually, as she got back to her crossword puzzle, "as you are aware, he's not been down here yet this morning."

Sharon, who was not looking at her mom was awfully glad she wasn't looking at her mom. She didn't know how to proceed now. Did she say anything? Did she not? What had the kids said? It would be even more awkward if the kids hadn't said anything, yet, what were the chances of that? However, if they had respected her privacy, even though nothing had happened, she'd be stuck sitting here, blushing like crazy-because she already was-trying to explain to her mother why a boy was in her bed. Ugh. It wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss, period, and he wasn't a "boy," but a full grown, middle- aged man with her middle-aged self. Her mom and dad seemed to be uninterested in her wake-up time, so she started to move about the kitchen, working on breakfast.

"Can I get either of you anything?" she asked, her dad finally glancing toward her. When he read the paper, he got very engrossed in it.

"I'm fine," he replied, "I've already had three cups of coffee." Sharon's mother nodded, in agreement that she was fine. Sharon hummed and got back to work, thankful that her parents didn't seem in a very chatty mood this morning. Maybe the kids would give her a clue later today. They had terrible poker faces, so she'd have to see what they were like. She could easily explain away the morning later in the day if she needed to do so.

She was almost done with the oatmeal when Andy walked in. He caught her eye before he fully moved into the kitchen, and she shook her head at him, indicating not to say anything. Luckily, he caught onto her nod and acted normally as he walked in.

"Morning, everyone," he smiled as he made his way over to the table. This time, both Bob and Sue looked up.

"Ahh, Andy," Sue said, giving him a smile, "well, you are looking rested this morning. Beautiful day out there," she added.

"It is, indeed," he smiled, looking out the windows. "Guess, there's no better day to ski," he chuckled.

"I've been told you are the in-house chef tonight," Bob stated, "You don't have to cook, Andy."

Andy waved him off, "No, no. I want to, that is if you don't mind. I don't get to cook for people very often, and I miss it. I was planning on spaghetti if that's okay, nothing fancy."

"Sounds great," Sue added. "Bob, our morning talk shows are starting. Let's head to the living room," she stood. "Sharon, you two be careful out there this morning. You're not 25 anymore."

Sharon chuckled as she poured the tea into the mugs, "We will, Mom. I'm not even 40 anymore," she chuckled some more.

"Shar Bear, your lift ticket passes are by the door. Emily said she picked them up for you when they came off the slopes last night," Bob added.

"Thanks, Dad," she nodded. "We'll be heading out as soon as we eat breakfast."

Once her parents had moved into the other room, Sharon scurried over to Andy, who had started to make his way toward her.

"Well?" he asked. "Whatever you told them seemed to smooth things over," he added.

Sharon threw her hands up, trying to keep it at a whisper when she wanted to yell, "I didn't say anything!" she said exasperated. "They didn't say a word to me, so I don't know if the kids said anything to them. I had to quickly weight my options-say something and put my foot in my mouth because they didn't know or not say anything and possibly let them think things that aren't true. I don't know if I did the right thing, but they didn't mention a word!"

"Hey," he grabbed her shoulder, "calm down," he smiled. "Nothing happened. It's okay. I guess if nothing was said, then it's not a big deal," he shrugged. "Sit, relax, eat. You need to rest up if you're going to teach me how to ski again. It's been over 30 years since I skied."

An hour later, they were already cold. The two were dressed and standing on the slopes, ready to start, "Sharon, I don't know about this now," Andy nodded. "I will have no way to explain breaking a leg-'So Chief, I was on vacation with Captain Raydor when I broke my leg skiing,' yeah, that would go over well," he chuckled.

Sharon glared at him, "Then don't fall."

"Easier said than done," Andy mumbled, as Sharon moved in front of him to adjust his goggles and neck warmer.

"There," she nodded, "all set. I'm glad we keep all this extra ski gear at the house. You look ready," she nodded.

"Ready to die?" he joked.

"Haha funny guy. Ready to tackle the slopes. Now, we've gone over the basics, and you do remember how to get off the lift, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved, I remember that part. Stick to the green slopes, right? Those are the easy ones?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "and don't worry; I'm sure we won't see Emily or Ricky this morning. They will be on the black ones."

Andy's eyes grew wide, "We're not doing those are we? Those are the most difficult, the steepest, with even the moguls and all, right?"

Sharon chuckled, patting his arm, "We'll stay off those-this morning," she winked, before pulling her googles down. "Okay, if you are ready, let's go."

Another hour later, Andy turned, "This isn't funny, Sharon," he said in a hissed manner. She was doubled over laughing. "Sharon! Those little kids are almost doing circles around me. They're what, five, and they could probably ski on one ski, and I can't keep myself upright," he grumbled, as he was dusting himself off again after falling. Sharon stopped laughing and raised her goggles to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she said and started laughing again when her eyes met his. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you falling, but I am laughing about exactly what you said-all these little kids everywhere flying around us. Andy, we're old!" she exclaimed.

"I know! I can still keep up with the dirt bags of America, yet I can't ski America the Beautiful!" he yelled.

Sharon patted his arm again, "Okay, calm down. It's almost lunchtime already. Tell you what-we have to take one more lift to access the slope that will take us back down to the condo. Let's get on that lift there, and we'll head in for lunch. Deal?" she offered.

"Well, obviously, I'll take that deal," he sighed. "Let's go," he grumbled, "what a shot to my ego," he shook his head as he started to follow Sharon with her skis. The only good thing about this day was seeing Sharon ski; he could watch that all day, but that did require him to ski behind her. The jury was still out on that, if only there was another way to watch Sharon ski all day without having to do it himself.

The skiers found themselves on the ski lift a few minutes later, and Sharon looked around at the scenery, "It certainly is a beautiful day," she smiled to Andy. "You have to admit that's one nice thing about being out here-seeing the beautiful mountains."

Andy turned as Sharon was still looking and nodded, "Yeah, you're right about that. It is beautiful country. So, we just have a few more minutes until we will get back for lunch?" he asked. "How cold is it today? I'm freezing."

"Yes, California boy, it will take us maybe 10 minutes to ski down, and 10 is the magic number; it's 10 degrees right now," she admitted.

"Oh, balmy vacation day," he chuckled. Just then, the lift stopped. "Why are we stopping?" he asked.

Sharon shrugged, "Oh, I'm sure one of those children who was zipping around us all morning just fell or something getting on or off the lift. Happens all the time," she shrugged, unfazed by it.

Andy grunted, as they sat waiting. They were both quiet, tired from the skiing, and honestly, it felt too cold to do much of anything.

"How long does it take to peel a kid off the ground?" he chuckled another minute later when they were still sitting in the same spot. He looked to Sharon, to find her biting her lip. "Why are you biting your lip? I've picked up that you do that when you are nervous. What's wrong?"

"Ahh, well, I'm not sure, but normally, we get going pretty quickly after someone falls. Maybe it's broken?" she shrugged with a sheepish smile.

"Broken!" Andy exclaimed, looking around. No one was moving, but they wouldn't be. The lift couldn't run with some chairs moving and some not. "Well, if it's broken, how long does it take to fix?" he asked, now almost in a panic.

Sharon looked at him with a grimace, "I don't know," she gave him a look. "However long it takes," she said.

Andy just sighed and sat back, trying to get comfortable. Sharon did the same, saying, "It could be worse. I always think the chair that's almost at the drop off point, but not quite there is in the worst place. I'd hate to be sitting there," she told him.

Andy glared at her, "Yeah, because whenever this thing does start, they will only have to wait a few seconds to get off while we'll be hanging her for however long it takes to finally get us up there."

Sharon covered her mouth as she started to laugh, "Andy, this just isn't our morning," she chuckled, and when his eyes met hers, he started to laugh too. They laughed a few more moments before they grew silent again. It was quiet, really quiet, which was one of the best things about skiing. Even with people all over the mountain, it was very quiet, time to enjoy nature.

"Cold?" he asked looking over to Sharon. She'd crossed her arms.

"A little," Sharon offered, but continued to stare ahead.

Andy sighed and shifted, opening his arm, "Come here. I'll try to keep you warm. If you can hold the ski poles, I'll try to keep you warm."

"I'll be fine," Sharon waved him off. "It's not that cold."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Sharon, it's 10 degrees, and now the wind is picking up. Move, Captain," he ordered. "Yeah, that's right; I said it," he told her as she turned to glare at him, "You might be the boss at work, but we aren't at work. Move over here," he motioned again, "Sharon, as you have told me this week, I'll say the same-I won't bite."

Sharon shifted in the lift seat, moving toward Andy. They maneuvered so that she was holding the ski poles, and he pulled her into his side. She seemed to burrow into his coat, "I'm glad I got you this warm coat," she chuckled as he rubbed her arm, trying to warm her up even over her heavy ski coat.

"Yeah, you and me both. Just wish it had some sort of built in heater," he chuckled. "So, while we're sitting here, I wanted to tell you that I think I'm going to head home tomorrow," he started to say. Sharon looked up at him with a surprised glance, "Nicole called me while I was shaving, which is why I was delayed a few minutes coming to breakfast. She wanted to stop by and see me before New Year's Eve-I guess she's going on a girls' getaway. Honestly, I think it's more of a check up on me to make sure I'm not drinking myself into an oblivion, but still, I'd like to see her. If I can make any amends for missing Christmas Eve dinner, I'd like to try. I didn't tell her I was out of town, so if it's okay with you, I'm going to get up and drive back early tomorrow morning. She asked if she could come by tomorrow night."

Sharon was quiet, but she looked at him, "Well, that's great that she called you, Andy. I'm sorry if it sounds like she has ulterior motives, wanting to check on you, but we both know she'll be pleasantly surprised to see you are doing so well. Of course, you can head home. I hope you don't think we've forced you to stay here or anything."

"No, no! Not in the least," he shook his head. "Sharon, I can't think of a time, anytime recently, that I've had such a nice time, such a relaxing time, and just been so welcomed. I really owe you. It's been the best Christmas in years, really, it has."

"Hmm, for me too," she patted his chest. "Andy, she said a few moments later, "I'm really cold," she chuckled.

"Me too," he rubbed his forehead, "what are the chances, huh?" He pulled her tighter as they both tried to stay warm waiting on the lift. He looked around, "Yeah, yeah, it's like all these people skiing under us going down the mountain are taunting us. I'm sure they are all getting a good laugh at us sitting up here like popsicles."

Sharon grinned as she sat up, "Sorry, my neck is killing me in that position. These chairs aren't exactly made for comfort."

"When you were growing up, did you ever try to stick your tongue on the metal bars like this in the winter?" he asked out of the blue. "Sorry, random question, but my best friend did that, or tried to do that when we were maybe eight, and his tongue got stuck. Oh, that was painful for him, but funny as all get out," he chuckled.

Sharon covered her mouth as she laughed, "No, I didn't do that. I remember explaining that to Ricky though. He was little too, and we were riding one of the lifts, and it was snowing. He thought about it, and I had a hard time convincing him that I wasn't making it up that your tongue would stick. Glad he didn't try it," she chuckled.

"You're still cold," he noted she was shivering, "Come here. Just turn slightly so your neck doesn't get cramped."

Sharon moved, and she settled in under his chin, much more comfortable than she had been. Without thinking about it, Andy leaned in and kissed the top of her head. She had her hat on, but he kissed her head without thinking about it. Sharon felt him doing that and looked up to him, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry," Andy sighed, "I wasn't thinking. Just caught up in my own moment. Sorry," he repeated.

"That's okay," Sharon smiled up at him, a bigger smile than she'd had. "I didn't mind." Andy searched her face and decided he didn't see any warning signs going off, so he leaned in and kissed her quickly, but sweetly, pulling back to gauge her reaction. He'd apparently judged correctly because she wasn't beating him with the ski poles she was holding.

"Seize the moment and all," he said quietly, gesturing to the gorgeous landscape of the mountains. "I'd say something like 'What happens in Vegas, stays…but as you said, we aren't in Vegas, and well, you have good reason to hate Vegas. Sorry if I overstepped," he said quietly when she didn't respond to his comment.

Sharon didn't respond, not with words, but she quickly moved in and kissed him this time. It was another sweet kiss, a little longer than the first, putting her snow-covered glove on his face to pull him in.

"You didn't overstep," Sharon said softly as she pulled back and gave Andy a small smile. "You're right-seize the day," she shrugged. The two just sat, closely observing each other, before they felt the jolt of the lift staring again.

"Mom!" they both heard, but paid no attention. There were lots of "moms" on the slopes. "Mom! Captain Raydor!" they heard, this time, with no question about the "mom" in question. Both looked around, noting that directly below them, Emily and Ricky were waving up at them.

"How'd they find us?" Andy asked.

Sharon shook her head, "We're good at always looking for each other on the slopes. That's why I have this bright blue coat," she indicated. "We can spot each other with bright colors."

"Mom, lunch!" they heard, and Sharon noted, Emily was pointing to the condo. She waved at them, indicating they'd understood and would be following them.

"So, they're going to lunch?" Andy asked.

"Yes, as I said, this is the slope that takes us straight to the condo. Guess they've made their way here from the backside of the mountain," she admitted. They were starting to pay attention because they were now approaching the top of the lift. Soon, they would have to get off without falling.

"Ahh, Sharon, if your crew is good at ski surveillance out here, just how much do you think they saw back there?" Andy asked with a tilt to his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, glad so many are enjoying this! Here's the next chapter. Thanks again for the reviews!**

Sharon and Andy managed to get off the ski lift without it stopping again. Even more impressively, Andy managed to make it to the bottom of the slopes without falling that time. Sharon was waiting for him at the walkway to the condo.

"See, that was much better!" she encouraged him, "You're getting the hang of this again. It's just like riding a bicycle," she started to say, but failed to keep on rambling.

"Sharon, stop. Look, I'm sorry about that up there," he nodded his head upward indicating the ski lift. I got carried away, and it was unprofessional and all to kiss you," he sighed.

Sharon, who had already taken off her skis, walked awkwardly, because well, who isn't awkward in ski boots-walked toward Andy, who was still there, trying to get out of his skis. Sharon didn't say anything, but reached over to help him pop his skis off and stood up, looking up at him, "It was nice, Andy. We had a moment," she shrugged. "As for the kids seeing anything, I'm sure they didn't. We were quite a ways up there anyway. Just follow my lead with them. I don't know what they will say in there about this morning. I've decided I'm not going to say anything about my bedroom or anything unless asked. We are both adults, and nothing happened- we didn't do anything. So," she shrugged, "let it be. Now, I'm starving. Let's go," she encouraged him.

"You're sure you are okay?" he asked. "This isn't going to come back to haunt me in LA with weeks of sensitivity training or something?" he said as he stood there, looking a bit confused.

Sharon walked over and picked up his skis, putting them together so he could carry them to the storage locker. She handed him his skis and picked up her own. After she had everything ready, she patted his chest, "We're fine. It was a nice moment. You and I are just fine, friends even, good ones. We can go back to LA without this being a police incident. Think of it as a nice moment on a lovely trip," she grinned.

"Okay then," he winked. "Now, where do we need to put these, and how quickly can I get out of these boots?" Andy chuckled.

"Follow me," Sharon smiled, as they headed toward the condo.

"Ahh, Shar Bear," her dad smiled as they made their way into the condo, "looks like you two are ready to thaw out."

Sharon smiled and chuckled at her dad, "Yes, it's a bit cold out there today," she said as she was trying to warm up her hands.

"Yeah, it didn't help we got stuck on that last lift for what? 15 minutes or so, Sharon?" Andy asked as they moved into the kitchen. Sharon's mom was dishing out soup, and both Ricky and Emily were already seated at the table. There were steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate awaiting them too with fresh bread.

"Oh, we were wondering about that," Emily added. "Well, I mean, the lift looked like it was just starting to move again when we got there, but we were wondering how long you had to wait. Sometimes those things are just like a 30-second stop because some little five-year-old or younger falls."

Andy burst out laughing, causing everyone to turn to him. He caught his breath and raised his hand, "Sorry, but that was like déjà vu! Sharon told me almost verbatim the exact same thing on the lift while we were waiting for it to get going."

Sharon thought back through their conversation and started to laugh too, "Yes, I guess I did." The whole group got a good laugh out of that one.

Andy pulled up his chair, muttering, "Like mother, like daughter," as he shook his head.

"Mom, you've been baking bread again?" Sharon asked as she sat down next to Andy.

"Well, our daytime tv show was a rerun, so it was a good excuse," she admitted.

"Everything looks delicious. I'm starving and frozen," Andy told them.

"You guys going back out after lunch?" Ricky asked turning to his mom.

Sharon turned to Andy with eyebrows raised, "Andy?"

He nodded, "Sure, I'm already bruised on one side of my body-best let me even it out after lunch."

"Cool," Ricky smiled. "We'll ski with you both a little after lunch if you want."

"Ahh, I'm not very good," Andy said sadly.

"Oh, it's fine! We love some of the easier runs. Sometimes it is nice to just slow down and enjoy them. Plus, some of those runs are pretty long, a few miles long, so it's always a nice workout," Emily added.

"Yeah, I'm worried I won't be able to function well enough to drive tomorrow," he chuckled. Everyone looked up, and Andy realized he hadn't told all of them his plans. "Oh, sorry, I mentioned it to Sharon, but I'm going to head back in the morning," he nodded as he took a sip of soup. "My daughter called me this morning and wanted to stop by my house tomorrow night to see me before going off on some weekend trip with her friends."

"Oh, well, we'll miss having you, Andy," Sue smiled. "You're sure everything is okay here, and we can't get you to stay?" she asked looking at him and at Sharon, who seemed to be acting normally.

"Oh yeah," he waved off. "I've had a wonderful time here. I can't thank you enough. I'm really excited to see my daughter. I had to miss Christmas dinner with her because of work, and well, this is the first she's really reaching out, so I don't want to miss it."

"Indeed," Bob added. "I was worried Shar Bear was scaring you off," he chuckled. "That, or the thought of her siblings descending on the house the day after tomorrow," he winked.

"See, even more reason to free up space here," he smiled at the table. "This really has been fun."

"It has, Andy," Emily beamed. The table resumed their eating.

By late afternoon, Andy and Sharon had their fill of the slopes; they were both tired and even limping. They'd enjoyed skiing with the kids for a couple of hours before the kids went back to the steeper slopes. Andy and Sharon excused themselves to head back to the condo to start dinner.

"Smells great in here," Sue smiled as she walked in, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, that remains to be seen," Andy smiled. "I take none responsibility if my sous chef here messes up," he said as he patted Sharon's shoulders, walking by her.

"Hey! I can chop vegetables; it's not that hard," she grumbled. Sue and Andy both laughed.

"Andy, I've tried. I should apologize," she indicated toward Sharon.

"Ahh, what do they say-never teach an old dog new tricks?" he smirked as his eyes glistened.

Sharon turned, looking completely irritated and put her knife down. Sue and Andy started laughing at her reaction as she said, "Old dog?"

Andy shrugged, "You were the one calling us old on the ski slopes," he shrugged, moving back to the sauce.

"I'm not going to get in the middle of whatever this is," Sue grinned and left the kitchen.

Andy passed Sharon again, as he was getting other ingredients and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Captain, I had no idea I could rattle you this much," he smirked. "I'll have to remember it next time we are ready to go rounds at work," he winked. Sharon glared at him and then rolled her eyes.

Dinner passed with a lot of laughs and comments about the delicious meal. Andy was bashful about it; he enjoyed cooking, and it was a simple spaghetti sauce. He'd made up one of his famous salads, one Sharon ate three helpings of at dinner. The group finished off the cheesecake, making it a very successful night. Once dinner was cleaned up, everyone sat around the table yawning.

"If it's not too rude, I'm going to head up to bed," Andy nodded to the group. "I'm exhausted from skiing, and I want to get an early start, around 5:00 in the morning so I can get home before LA traffic gets bad. Plus, my daughter is coming to dinner, and I need to get some groceries."

"What are you going to make her, Andy?" Emily asked. "Your spaghetti was delicious."

"Not sure, yet. I guess I've got 10-12 hours in the car to decide," he stated.

"Well, there's tons of sauce leftover. Why don't you take that? We have cooler bags and all, and that would take the pressure off. She'll love it; we all did," Sue suggested.

Andy looked around, "Well, I was planning to leave that for all of you."

"Take it, Andy. We loved it, but take it for your daughter," Bob nodded.

"Okay, I will. Thanks. I'm still going to get that early start. Traffic gets bad," he told them. "Indeed," Sharon nodded, as she sat down with her new cup of tea.

"I just wanted to say that I've had a wonderful time here," Andy turned to the whole group. "It's been such a pleasure to get to know all of you," he ended his sentence there, turning to Sharon. "Ranks up there with one of my best Christmas breaks ever, and I'm still shocked at that since work really was a killer this Christmas, no pun intended," he chuckled.

Sharon smiled at his silly joke, as her eyes met his. He winked at her, and quickly noted the whole table was still there.

"So, thank you from the bottom of my heart," Andy finished, smiling at each person. "So, I'll just say good-bye now if that's okay and not bother any of you when I get up and leave before dawn."

"Great rooming with you, Andy," Ricky gave him a smile. "Hope my snoring didn't keep you up," he said flatly, sipping on his cup of coffee.

"We've very much enjoyed having you Andy," Sue added right at the end of Ricky's sentence.

"Welcome here anytime," Bob added. "Glad to know Shar Bear has a friend in LA who can look out for her."

"Dad!" Sharon scoffed.

"Mom, you'd say the same to us," Ricky gave her a sly grin, "just go with it," he added.

Emily covered her mouth, laughing, and when her eyes met Sharon's' she shrugged, "You would say that-you do say that."

Sharon just rolled her eyes, while Andy stood up, "I'm going to head upstairs, get packed, and head to bed," he nodded.

"Well, I'm going to the condo hot tub. Ricky want to go? My muscles are so sore," Emily complained.

"Yeah, I'll go," Ricky stood, "let me get changed."

"Now you tell me there's a hot tub," Andy chuckled, meeting Sharon's gaze. She just rolled her eyes. "Night everyone," he waved and made his way upstairs.

"Mom, Dad, you go sit. I'll finish the clean up here," Sharon told them. "Kids, enjoy the hot tub. Don't sit there too long."

"Yes, Mother," they both smirked as they scurried out of the kitchen.

Sharon stood there, now in an empty kitchen, looking around. Her Christmas trip wasn't even over, and yet, it had been the best one she could remember. She had so many thoughts going through her head; she didn't even know where to start.


	16. Chapter 16

**Not to worry; we aren't even close to this story being over!**

Sharon lightly knocked on the door to the room Andy and Ricky were sharing. It was slightly ajar, and Andy opened it with his foot, as he was standing next to the bed packing up his bag.

"All set?" she asked, looking around the room. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Ricky's gym socks are really stinking up this place. It smells like a locker room," she noted, looking over at his pile of laundry.

Andy smiled at her and waved it off, "Sharon, it's fine. I've barely been in here. I have to confess I wanted to head to bed first so I can get to sleep before he starts snoring."

Sharon covered her mouth even though a giggle snuck out, "I'm sorry about that, but I do feel your pain. I've heard it for years. He's the only one-Jack, Emily-they never snored," she shrugged. "It's like he got the biggest dose of it for the family."

"Well, it's not a big deal considering I now have to call myself a 'Vacation Crasher.' Thanks again," he offered.

"Stop thanking me!" Sharon scolded him. "I've really enjoyed your company. Are you sure you'll be okay driving back by yourself?"

He nodded, "I'll be fine. Looking forward to the nice drive. It really does the soul good sometimes to just be on the open road."

"It does," Sharon smiled. "Plus, with your temper sometimes, I don't see you enjoying a flight very much."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "flying isn't my favorite. I'll do it, but, yeah, annoying."

"Well, I won't keep you, but please wake me up before you leave. I'll see you off," she asked him.

"Oh, Sharon, just sleep. I'm just going to be creeping out in the early hours before dawn. I don't want to wake you," he told her.

"It's not a request anymore, Lieutenant," she winked and walked down the hall to her room. He heard him laughing as she walked away.

Later, Sharon was awakened and sat up, knowing that Andy was getting ready to start his drive. She rolled over and checked her clock, making sure he hadn't snuck out even after she asked him to wake her. 1:45 it read. She pursed her lips, turning to go and find the source of the noise. She knew the kids were back, or should have been. The hot tub closed hours ago. She turned and almost jumped out of her skin again, as Andy was passed out asleep on the other side of the bed.

"Andy!" she whispered loudly. She hated to wake him, but why was he there?

He opened his eyes quickly; he must not have been sleeping that soundly.

"Oh, sorry, Sharon. I hope it's okay. As soon as Ricky fell asleep, the snoring woke me up!" he said a little louder than he intended. "I tried to go back to sleep, tried for over an hour, but I've been failing miserably. I came in here about 1:00. If it's a problem, I'll just go downstairs, but I figured I could catch a few hours before I leave here at 5:00," he offered.

Sharon put her head back down on the pillow, turned sideways looking at Andy, "It's fine," she yawned, covering her mouth, "Excuse me," she smiled. "It's fine. I'm so sorry my son is such a loud sleeper. By all means, get some rest. I don't want to worry you are going to fall asleep at the wheel."

Andy patted her arm, "Thanks. You get some rest too. Night, Sharon."

"Night, Andy," she yawned again.

"Sharon!" Andy whispered loudly awakening her again. Why was he getting her up when they had both just fallen asleep? "Sharon, hey, it's time for me to go." Sharon opened her eyes, trying to figure out what time it was. It certainly felt like she'd just fallen back asleep, and when she opened her eyes, she moved quickly back to her side of the bed.

"I'm so, so sorry!" she said. Andy had awakened Sharon because she'd draped her arm over him, and he couldn't get up because he was having trouble peeling Sharon off.

Andy chuckled, "It's fine. I'm the one who snuck in here for some sleep. You want a stuffed animal or something since I'm leaving now?" he grinned. Even in the almost total darkness, he could feel Sharon's glare.

"You really can annoy me," she said flatly, as he laughed.

"I'm just going to get dressed quickly. I took a shower last night so I wouldn't wake anyone this morning. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes, and then you can get back to sleep," he told her.

Sharon stood and turned on her lamp, "I'll make you some coffee to take with you. We have plenty of travel mugs. Sound ok?" she asked him.

"Sounds great. Thanks," he offered. "I'm going to change," he said as he left the room.

Sharon padded downstairs to the kitchen and turned on the coffee. It was quiet in the house; thankfully, everyone was still sleeping. A few minutes later, she heard the creak of the stairs and Andy descending with his stuff.

"Your coffee is ready," she handed him the mug, "and, I might have hidden the last of the cookies for you," she grinned, producing a bag of four cookies. "Space these out; one every few hours for the ride home."

Andy grew a wide smile, "Thank you. I will," he winked. "Now, you need to go back to bed for a few hours, missy."

"I'll try," she rolled her eyes. "Please be careful, okay? Will you let me know when you get home-just so I know you made it there safely?"

"Yes, Mom," he mocked, rolling his eyes, but then grew serious, "Of course, Sharon. I will. Tell everyone I said goodbye."

"I will," Sharon said, clasping his hand with hers. "See you back at work in a few days."

"Oh, which reminds me-your car is at your condo, right? So, who is picking you up from the airport?" he asked.

Sharon waved it off, "Oh, I'll just get a taxi. It's fine."

"Captain, accept the ride from a friend. I expect you to send me your arrival information, and I will safely deliver you to your condo. No negotiation," he gave her a glare.

Sharon rolled her eyes before responding, "Fine. Thank you," she patted his arm and opened the door for him.

"Get away from the door; it's too cold to be standing here in your pajamas and robe," he told her. "I'll be fine. Bye Sharon," he nodded and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before heading to his car. Sharon stood there, watching him, with the door open, and waved as his car disappeared out of sight.

"That's it?" Provenza asked, bringing Sharon and Andy out of their haze as the team all sat around the Murder Room listening to their story of Andy meeting Sharon's parents. "You're not telling us something, or even a lot of things. You've both sat there, taking small, quick turns, jumping into this story, all the while daydreaming-mostly about things you probably didn't tell us. That's it?" he inquired. "I'm not buying it," Provenza waved a hand at them.

Sharon and Andy glanced to each other, a small smile on each of their lips, as they quickly turned back to the team, "That's all there is to tell, Lieutenant," she shrugged.

"Let me recap," Julio said, as he stood and started to pace. "We sat here for what? Five minutes? All we get is the Lieutenant here felt sorry about you missing your flight, helped you drive to Park City, where he stayed a couple days because he was sleep-deprived and the roads were bad from all the snow. He met your kids and your parents, where you said the meeting went fine. Everyone got along okay. We asked you what you did in the two days he was there, and all you told us was that he hung out with your family. Oh, and the Lieutenant at one point made a joke about not getting a lot of sleep because Ricky snores, because you were quick to point out he shared a room with Ricky. What gives? What did you do each day while there? Did you spend any alone time together? We get nothing?" Julio stopped walking, clearly irritated.

Andy shrugged, "It was so long ago, I don't remember anything extraordinary. Oh, I guess I did try skiing, right Sharon," he acted like he was thinking.

"That's right," Sharon said playing along, "We skied a little with my kids-no big deal," she shrugged. Clearly, the two still had all the memories intact; they had been glancing at each other the last few minutes they'd been interrogated, obviously both remembering the details of that first trip. Their smiles, amidst the interrogations, had proven neither had forgotten how much that trip had meant to both, to their friendship, and ultimately to their relationship, and yet, the group seated in front of them-a group of LA's most elite detectives-knew they weren't getting the whole story. Sharon turned back to the group, "Look, it wasn't a big deal. You asked when he met my parents-that was it. They liked him fine. His visit was a visit; we have lots of visitors there," she shrugged.

"Yeah, not buying it," Buzz jumped in. "Sorry, Captain," he frowned.

"So, is that why all that next year, even with the Chief and the lawsuit going on, you two were civil?" Provenza asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yeah," Andy shrugged. "We sort of got past our issues on that car ride. Guess you put any two people together for a long enough time, and they can at least be civil. I paid Sharon back for her family's hospitality by picking her up at the airport when she got home. After that, it was business as usual. I mean, we certainly weren't new BFFs or anything at work," he added.

"Let's go back to an earlier statement," Amy said. The group all turned because she was usually pretty quiet, and she hadn't even been with the team during this particular time period. "I might buy some of your story-sounds too simplistic to me, but," she shrugged, "I'm not going to argue that with you, Captain. However, I am good at picking up details, and Captain, you came out here, greeting the Lieutenant with, 'You didn't tell them you'd been to Park City more than once?' So, we've supposedly heard this simple tale of your first visit, Lieutenant. I can buy that you were doing something nice to help the Captain at Christmas, but what gives? Why was there a second visit?" she asked sitting back in her chair.

"I've got nowhere to be," Wes grinned, settling in at his desk, as he looked around the room. "This team is awesome," he chuckled.

"I like the way Nolan thinks," Mike said as he turned to the two. "I know I came a long way from the 'I hate her' comments I used to make to the Chief, so let's hear about this other trip to Park City," Mike asked.

Sharon looked to Andy and glanced at her watch, "I'm sure we don't have time. Rusty should be here with my parents soon, and then the five of us are going to dinner," Sharon explained. Andy rolled his eyes, knowing that explanation would never work.

"Oh, we've got time," Julio said happily. "I'm sure they won't mind either, when they get her. Plus, we'd all love to meet them, Ma'am," he said grinning. "This day has been awesome," he nodded to the room. Everyone chuckled.

Sharon turned to Andy, "Andy? Do you want to tell them about taking Rusty there, or do you want me to do it?"

"Sharon! That was the third trip!" he exclaimed, and as soon as he said it, he groaned and covered his face, realizing the fatal slip.

"Third trip?" Julio said happily. "Oh, Captain. You might want to change your dinner reservation."


	17. Chapter 17

Andy glanced at Sharon, and she rolled her eyes, but nodded to Andy, "Okay, let's see, the next trip to Park City would have been Christmas 2011, or shortly after Christmas," he corrected himself and turned to Sharon. Right, Shar?" he asked.

She nodded as she sighed, "Do we really have to do this?" as she sunk back into her chair, hand to her head, while the rest of the team laughed on. Andy looked to everyone, noting they were waiting for the story.

"Apparently," he sighed. "So…"

It was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year-Christmas. Andy wasn't so sure; for police, it certainly wasn't. He'd had a rough couple of weeks, and while he'd finally had a decent Christmas Eve with Nicole, he hadn't seen his son, Charlie, adding to his bad mood. Backing up a couple of weeks, Andy had been moving along through December just fine. He'd made some extra cash as a guest speaker at the law school one evening, but that was when his good "Christmas cheer" seemed to end. That evening, he'd encountered Gracie, a sweet, sweet, college girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Actually, she'd been in the right place, the correct lane, until a drunk driver, the commissioner's wife nonetheless, had hit her. The accident was hard on Andy; he'd held Gracie's hand while she bled out and died on the LA city streets. Catching the killer did help, but it certainly put a damper on Christmas. Nicole's sweet self had helped a week later; he had really enjoyed seeing her for Christmas Eve dinner. They were making progress, good progress. She'd talked of a new boyfriend, Dean, a guy Andy wasn't sure about yet. Dean worked with Nicole, and Andy advised her that didn't always work out well, especially when Nicole was the supervisor. Andy advised her to tread lightly and not get hurt, or fired. Nicole made a promise to Andy that he could meet Dean soon, after the New Year. Andy was looking forward to that, but he still had to get through the rest of his depressing Christmas. It didn't help that the dirt bag lawyer, Goldman, showed up just the day after Christmas, tangled up in their latest murder. That case took a couple of days, and Andy was truly relieved when it was done. The team had been given some mandatory days off so they didn't go into overtime, and he was looking forward to doing absolutely nothing. Provenza had tried to convince him to sit in bar after bar, watching football games, while trying to pick up women, but Andy wasn't interested. He hadn't been in a long time. No, he just wanted to be alone.

Once the Goldman case had closed-really because right now, that's what they were calling any case with Goldman involved, so the latest Goldman case had closed, the team had to come back in the next morning to finish paperwork before their days off. They were off now until January 2; they'd covered more holidays than normal this year, so they were off the hook for New Year's Eve. Andy was already planning an early night for New Year's, thinking he'd work on some of his woodworking projects, but that was still a few days away, so he'd see how things would progress at home. That final morning-his final workday for 2011, he made his way to his desk to start his paperwork. He was the first in, something he and Provenza seemed to alternate without planning. Andy hadn't slept well, thinking of all the crappy cases, and the way he saw it, the sooner he got to work, the sooner he could start his time off. He made his way to his desk to find a gift bag sitting in his desk chair. He looked around, spotting no one in the area and picked it up.

He grinned when he looked inside. Well, as he picked up the bag, he really didn't need to look; he could smell what was inside-cookies. It didn't take a detective to identify the baker; the cookies were the same ones he'd had last year in Park City. Andy pulled out the Tupperware container, full of cookies and looked around, maybe thinking Sharon would be there. She wasn't. He saw a card stuffed in the bag and pulled it out too.

"Merry Christmas, Andy. I know you've had a rough December. I was at a conference out of town during the drunk driving case involving the commissioner's wife, but I read all the reports and know you were with Gracie. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, and I'm sure it hit harder knowing your own kids were close in age to her. It bothered me, just reading it, and I wasn't even here for the case. I also know, as you do too, that Goldman has been a thorn in all our sides this year, so that is why I'm inviting you on another road trip. Actually, I'm not inviting-you're being told/ordered to go on another road trip. I know you have time off; all Major Crimes is off, and I'm not on the FID rotation for New Year's. I took Christmas, Thanksgiving, and the 4th of July just so I would have a few days now to spend with my kids and parents. So, this time, let me do something kind and invite you to Park City again. I know you could use the break, and I also know you won't have anything else planned because you'll just want to stay home and catch your breath. We've managed to be civil colleagues, friends actually this year, without our Park City adventure being any sort of complication or issue, so please come again. I promise cookies-more cookies than what you have in your hand, and I promise a good friend again. I promise a family that will enjoy your company once again and even promise another lesson on the ski slopes. I cannot promise a snore-less Ricky, but I do hope that won't deter you from coming. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, 5:00 AM sharp, at your house, which will get us out of LA before morning traffic and into Park City before dark. Don't forget to pack plenty of clothing this time as well as your ski coat. Oh, and I'm driving this year. -Sharon"

Andy dropped his arm to his side and looked around again. The Murder Room was still empty, and he then checked his watch. It wasn't quite 7:00. When had she come to work to leave this for him? Another trip to Park City? He grinned at the thought; it still was a fantastic memory, one he'd thought back over often this past year. Sharon was right; they'd gotten along just fine. They stayed in their own avenues-FID and Major Crimes, but when they had to work together, it had been maybe-nice? Andy had picked Sharon up at the airport when she'd returned last January, and they'd chatted all the way to her condo, where he'd dropped her off and simply left her with a, "See you at work," comment and a wave. From that point forward, there hadn't been any awkwardness, that is, if either had anticipated it. They'd been fine, good even, and the year had moved along well. He rarely got a chance to speak to her in private, which was fine, but the few occasions he ran into her in the hall or anything, they'd been friends, asking about their kids and small talk like that. Their kiss on the slopes had never been discussed again, but Andy didn't expect it to be either. Sharon had told him it was something that wasn't an issue, and neither had made it that.

So, Andy put the bag under his desk and sat down in his chair, pondering this apparent trip to Park City. Hmm, another few days there with Sharon and her family. He nodded to himself; it did sound like fun. He hoped it was okay with Sharon's family, but he knew she wouldn't invite him unless everyone was okay with it. He'd certainly felt welcome by them; they were an amazing family, just taking him in like one of their own. Andy crossed his arms behind his head as he sat back thinking. He didn't have anything going on the next few days, and Nicole had mentioned she and the boyfriend, Dean, were going out for New Year's Eve, so why not? Andy sat up and switched on his computer to get to work. If he was leaving for Utah in less than 24 hours, he had a lot to do, and it started with getting finished at work. As his computer booted up, he opened the cookies and began munching on them, making a quick list of the few things he wanted to be sure to take. He was going to be busy this afternoon. First up would be gifts; he wasn't showing up without gifts. He was better than that, and at least he knew Sharon's family a little by now. He made a note to grab his winter stuff, the coat and ski pants Sharon had bought him last year. He jotted down a few other things before starting to type away on his computer, when another item popped into his memory-a swimsuit. He remembered the kids going to the condo hot tub, and this year, he wasn't going to miss that. Andy chuckled as he wrote down one last item-ear plugs. He had some in his workshop area, and those would be needed to drown out the noises coming from his bunkmate. He smiled; 2011 wasn't going to end badly at all.


	18. Chapter 18

"You're early," he grinned when he opened his door to Sharon at 4:50 the next morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said sarcastically. "I'll just go sit in my car and wait until the clock strikes 5:00." Sharon turned and pretended to huff back to her car, but Andy caught her arm and spun her around. She managed to keep her footing, even though, in her black boots, she was caught a bit off guard.

"Early just means you have time for a cup of tea before we go," he offered, extending his hand into his house. Sharon looked up at him and smiled as she nodded and entered.

Sharon looked around when she got inside, nothing the big stack of things Andy had at the door, ready to go. She also noted that he had a few Christmas decorations up. That impressed her; she didn't think Andy would have done much for Christmas.

"Did you pack Provenza in there?" she asked, nodding to his bags.

Andy rolled his eyes, "No, he was too heavy, and he'd eat all the cookies I was promised. Actually, you can't ask about the bags; Santa dropped off some things here for your family."

Sharon's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Andy, you didn't have to get people presents. That's not why I invited you; no one expects you to bring presents."

"Oh, I know you didn't invite me for gifts; you just invited me to laugh your way down the ski slopes," he grinned, as he finished turning off the lights in the house. He presented her with a travel mug, "Your tea, Captain," he smiled as he handed her the cup.

"Why thank you. Should I be worried about your tea making skills? I didn't think you drank tea," she stated.

Andy pretended to think a bit, "I didn't used to drink tea at all. Conned into it last year, and it stuck," he shrugged and when he caught her eye, he winked. She smiled.

"Well, let's get you loaded up so we can get on the road," she said, turning to pick up some of his things.

"Sharon, I've got it. I can get my things," he told her.

"I can help," Sharon replied.

"You can, but I'm too much of a gentleman to except a lady, a classy lady such as yourself, to haul my junk to the car. Plus, you're wearing heels again, and we both know you tend to fall in those black heeled boots," he said pointedly.

Sharon pursed her lips, thinking of an appropriate response, "These are new black heeled boots. I haven't fallen in them."

"Yet," Andy said as he took the first load to the car, not waiting on a response from Sharon. She stopped her foot, collected their travel mugs, and followed him to the car with a smaller load.

Sharon eased her car onto the freeway a few minutes later. The sun wasn't even peaking over the horizon yet as the two set out toward the mountains of Utah. Andy broke the calm silence.

"So, what made you decide to drive here this year? I thought you always flew?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I have, but over the course of this last year, I've had very fond memories of a road trip. Plus, last year I ended up spending close to a $1000 on my plane ticket with all the change ticket fees and everything. It was a mess, and I can certainly drive here for less than a $1000. I was really hoping you'd come too, so," she shrugged.

"Well, I was pleasantly surprised by your invitation, and don't worry; no one knows I came. Our road trip is a secret once again, Captain," he explained.

"I hope I'm not putting you in a difficult spot," she expressed. "It's just with work, it's a bit strange, you know?"

"Not at all; work is work, and as we said last year, what happens in Park City," he trailed off with a wink, looking toward Sharon. She blushed slightly before shaking it off and changing the conversation.

"Well, it has been awhile since I've heard an update on Nicole. I know you got to see her on the 4th of July, right?" she asked.

He nodded, "I did see her then. I had dinner with her on Christmas Eve too. Charlie didn't come, but," he shrugged. "I did fly up to see him for a weekend back in the spring. Took him to a baseball game. I'm trying. It was awkward, but I'm trying," he sighed.

Sharon turned to him, "That is good, Andy. You flew?" as she grinned.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "If that doesn't show my effort, what does? I flew there; you are driving here-look at us," he chuckled. "So, update me on your crew. I assume your family is okay with me coming?"

"Oh yes," she grinned at him, "They were delighted to hear you were coming again. They have asked about you throughout the year. You seem to have made a good impression, Lieutenant. Emily and Ricky were happy I wasn't make this drive alone either. They thought I was crazy for driving, but I am looking forward to the adventure."

"Me too. Several hours in the car-sometimes good for the soul," he added. "How are your parents?"

"As feisty as ever," Sharon smile. "They wanted me to let you know that this time they are bringing all sorts of baby pictures of me to show you. So," she turned to him in her seat, "let me perfectly clear-no comments about the young Sharon at work."

"With that glare?" he smiled, "I would dream of it! Now, I really can't wait to get to Park City. Little Sharon," he flashed her a smile. She scowled at him.

"I tried everything I could to try and convince them NOT to bring the pictures, but my glare doesn't have the same influence on them," she scoffed.

"Well, it still works on me," Andy stated.

"I completely forgot to ask-do you need to be back before the 2nd? I know you are scheduled at work. I am too and was planning to drive back on New Year's Day unless you need to come back earlier," Sharon explained.

"No, no plans at all. I'm all yours," he grinned, spreading his hands in a display.

"Great! "she grinned. "I wasn't sure if you had plans with Nicole again."

"Nah," Andy waved his hand. "She's going out with the boyfriend."

"Ohhh!" Sharon said, surprised. "Tell me about him. Serious?"

"Maybe. Getting more serious. I'm supposed to meet him after the holidays. She seems to really like him. I'm a little concerned. I mean, I know she's got a good head on her shoulders, but the guy has kids, and he works with her. I just told her to tread lightly right now. She's got a great job and doesn't need to cause herself a headache," he sighed.

"Ahhh, well, like you said, she does have a good head on her shoulders. I can understand the concern, but maybe he's a great guy. If she's not scared off by the kids, well..," she shrugged, "he might be a great guy. I'm sure you will find out about his divorce and get an idea about him."

"Oh, he's not divorced-widowed," he added. "Nicole recently met the kids, and they've been dating about six months now."

"Wow," Sharon smiled. "I'm impressed with Nicole. I'd say she's hooked," she grinned.

"I'm afraid of that," she groaned, "and that has nothing to do with him. I am afraid that she's growing up."

"Ahh," Sharon reached over and patted his arm, "I do understand that. My kids are still unattached, but I get that fear."

"Well, I will keep you posted, and just you wait-boyfriends and girlfriends might pop up at any time with your crew. How are they? Here, I've been doing all this talking. What's new with them?" he asked.

"Emily moved up in her ballet production. She's not the lead, but I think she could be in a couple years. Ricky graduated; I went up there for that in May, and he's now working for some computer firm. He and a couple friends are also working on their own thing on the side. He's also started grad school, going at night. It will take him awhile because he's working too, but I'm so proud. It's also nice to be done with tuition! His firm covers some of the grad school fees," Sharon explained.

"They are great kids, Sharon, and you are a great mom. You should be proud," Andy acknowledged.

Andy looked around at their surroundings, "So, we are almost through Vegas already? Time is flying!"

"Yes, it is. Do you mind if we stop? I could use a restroom. What do you think of getting some food? That way we could push through to Park City and be ready to eat at 5:00. My parents tend to eat early. They don't when the kids are on the slopes, but they would probably like to tonight."

"Sounds like we are stopping for food," he winked.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mom! You're here!" Emily shrieked as Sharon and Andy stepped out of the car. Emily had been keeping tabs on the trip, the whole family had, and when her last text had come in an hour ago, Sharon, who was no longer driving, had given her an estimate. They'd just pulled in, apparently, with the family on watch.

"Oh, hi sweetie!" Sharon exclaimed as she cleared the door of the car, shutting it. Andy had walked around the front of the car and was holding Sharon's keys out to her. He'd started driving a few hours ago, when they made their last coffee stop.

"Hi Andy! I'm so glad you came again!" Emily smiled brightly as she threw herself at him, giving him a big hug. Ricky appeared, still fumbling with his shoes, trying to get them on so he could come outside.

"Ricky! Hi honey!" Sharon gushed as she moved quickly over to him. She almost slipped again, trying to move quickly in her boots, and Andy caught her once again as she did. "Oh gosh! Thank you. I almost fell."

"Yeah, no kidding," he rolled his eyes, "seems to be a trend here. Good to see you both," Andy nodded to them, shaking Ricky's hand when he approached.

"Hi Andy-good to see you too. Thanks for saving Mom from spending the rest of the day in the ER," he rolled his eyes as he hugged Sharon. She smacked at him.

"Let's get you two unloaded," Ricky nodded to the car, "otherwise, Gran and Grandpa are going to try and walk out here. It's too cold and too icy for them."

"Indeed," Sharon nodded and with her arm around Emily, moved to unload the car.

Once everyone got into the house, Sharon's parents finally had a moment to greet Sharon and Andy.

"Oh, Sharon! It's been too long. Come into the kitchen; we need to get you eating," her mom started dragging her down the hall. Andy laughed, as he and the kids stood in the entryway.

"She says the same thing every year," Emily chuckled. "Mom always needs to eat more."

"Yeah, I even noticed that," Andy chuckled, "I mean, about your grandmother saying that. Sharon doesn't need to eat; she looks great."

Ricky looked at Andy with a curious stare, as Emily caught his eye and did the same. Andy realized he'd created an awkward scene.

"I mean, she can eat if she wants to. It's not that she can't eat. If she wanted to change her appearance, that would be fine too. I just, ugh," he shook his head as he sighed. "She looks great no matter what," he mumbled.

Ricky patted him on the shoulder, "Really glad you are here, Andy," he said as he winked at him and walked by going to the kitchen.

"Come on, Andy," Emily dragged him along with her.

"Andy! There you are," Bob smiled as he walked over to shake his hand. "Glad Shar Bear dragged you along again this year. You're looking good; looks like you have recovered now from that stabbing last year."

"I'm happy to be here; thanks for having me again," Andy smiled warmly. "Sue, good to see you too," Andy walked over and gave her a hug. The whole family was now gathered in the kitchen, Sharon standing between her parents.

"Well, let's go sit down in the living room for awhile. Something to drink or eat?" Sue asked, looking at Sharon and Andy, "I though we'd eat around 5:00."

The group was moving into the living room, Sharon and Andy at the back, and she grabbed his arm when Sue mentioned 5:00, turning away to keep from laughing. Andy couldn't stop himself and covering it quickly replied, "5:00 is great, and no, I'm not thirty or hungry."

The group talked for a few minutes before Sue pulled out all the baby pictures of Sharon she'd brought. She'd also brought ones she had of Emily and Ricky with a much younger Sharon. Andy loved looking through them, while Sharon rolled her eyes at story after story. One of the last pictures they had of Sharon was a recent one with Sharon and both kids from Ricky's college graduation.

"That's a really nice picture," Andy commented. "Your mom told me all about your new job and all, Ricky. Congratulations on graduating, your job, and grad school."

"Thanks, Andy," Ricky smiled, "It was a nice graduation, and yeah, I love my new job. Glad Mom, Em, Gram, and Grandpa could come."

"Well, it's a big accomplishment; I know I was really proud when my kids graduated," he added.

"Oh, what a novel idea….going to your kids' graduations," Ricky rolled his eyes. "Our dad missed the boat on all that. Oh well," he shrugged again. "I'd like to say I'm surprised, but he wins the award for absent deadbeat."

Sue quickly changed the conversation, "So you had a good drive up here?"

"Oh yes, lovely," Sharon smiled. "Not much traffic, and it was good for both of us to catch up with each other. We see each other in passing often at work, but we hadn't talked with each other about our lives in awhile."

"Yeah, I was pleasantly surpised with the invite here. Thank you," Andy nodded. "Sharon was right; it did me good to get out of LA this year."

"Well, it's getting close to dinner, so why don't all of you go wash up, and I'll see if the soup is ready. Soup, salad, and bread-our standard staple here when we stay. Go," she shooed everyone off as she headed to the kitchen with Sharon's dad following behind.

Ricky and Emily were already arguing with each other about something and had followed the crowd out of the living room. Sharon smiled over at Andy, "Well, I hope you enjoyed the trip down memory lane with the pictures and all," she nodded to the pile.

"Oh, it was amazing," he grinned. "Best part of my Christmas, maybe. Little Sharon," he chuckled, as she rolled her eyes. "So, I get the impression Jack didn't show for graduation? We didn't touch on him on the drive up, which is probably why it was such a nice drive."

"Oh, you're right about that; it was a nice drive because his name didn't come up. No, he never showed to either kids' graduations. I heard from him once this year. He was blowing through LA and asked if he could stay at the condo for a few days. It was back in, ahh, March. Luckily, I was heading to a conference, so he knew he wouldn't see me. Anyway, when I refused to give him money or lodging, he moved on very quickly," she sighed. "I don't know why I still bother staying married, but some of it would require being in some contact with him to actually divorce him."

"Well, sorry about all that. I'm here if you need to talk ever, about that, or anything," he told her.

"Shar Bear! Get washed up for dinner," her dad yelled from the kitchen. Sharon and Andy's eyes met, and they both burst out laughing.

"We will," she rolled her eyes, as she tugged on Andy's arm, pulling him along to get ready for dinner.

Dinner passed easily; the conversation flowed smoothly. Andy felt like he was one of the family, and they treated him as such. Once the group was finished, but still sitting around the table, Emily perked up.

"Time for presents?" she asked, smiling at everyone. Even as an adult, she loved gifts.

"Sure," Sue agreed, "as soon as we get this all cleaned up."

"I'll clean up," Andy offered.

"Oh no! You have presents too," Sue scolded him.

"Oh, that wasn't necessary. I'm very touched and impressed. Sharon didn't give you much notice."

"She told us a few weeks ago you were coming, just after she said you had some bad case with a college student," Sue offered, not noting that Sharon was blushing and trying to look away.

Andy looked at her, trying to meet her eyes, "Oh, she did?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Ricky shrugged. "We've known for awhile. Wait, when did she ask you?"

Andy finally caught Sharon's gaze, and she had a terrified look in her eyes, "Ahhh, several days ago," he said, acting like he was trying to remember while sparing her from having to explain to her family why she'd only asked him yesterday.

Sharon's eyes popped open, a silent plea of thanks, when the table nodded, "Yes," Sharon finally found her voice, "work has been busy, and I was out of town."

"Well, whatever the case, everyone has presents," Bob said. "Clean up, and then we can move into the other room."

They all helped clean up, and as the family moved into the room, Andy said, "I've got some things too. I'll run upstairs and get them," he nodded.

"I'll help him," Sharon stated, following Andy quickly, hoping to correct the Park City invitation issue.

"I'm sorry!" she said once they got upstairs. "I did mean to ask you when I got back from my conference, and well, that case…" she trailed off. Andy crossed his arms, making her fidget, and he started walking toward her. "Okay, maybe I was a little nervous to ask you. I'd already put my foot in my mouth and told them you were coming. I didn't want you to say no, and well, I'm sorry. I kept putting it off, when I shouldn't have."

"Really?" Andy nodded as he almost had Sharon backed into the doorframe, where she was fidgeting, "You didn't want me to say no? Why not, Sharon?"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I enjoy your company. I did think it would be good for you, and well, we had a nice time here last year."

"Mom! Presents!" Emily yelled upstairs. Andy caught Sharon's eye, and before Sharon even realized what was happening, Andy very quickly pecked her lips with a kiss and moved on, "Glad you forced me to come, Sharon. You should stop fidgeting. I'd prefer to see your smile. He winked at her, as he walked out of the room again, pile of presents in hand, leaving Sharon there standing speechless.


	20. Chapter 20

Sharon was still fidgeting as she walked into the family room. Being the last to enter, there weren't a lot of open seats; in fact, there was only one. The kids had already doled out the gifts, making piles for each person, and they'd set hers on the couch next to Andy. Sharon's parents were in the high back chairs, which was easier for them to get out of anyway, and Emily and Ricky were on the floor, almost looking like they were still eight years old, excited about Christmas. Sharon glanced around, seeing that she had no choice but to sit with Andy. Why did he have to kiss her? Oh, this was awkward. They worked together, and even though they'd shared a nice, sweet kiss-okay, a couple nice, sweet kisses on the ski lift last year, she didn't exactly plan that out for this trip. They were friends, weren't they? She was still married, but okay, who was she kidding? That was LONG, LONG over, and really, she was maybe hiding behind that to not have to admit that she was really single and alone. She'd been fine alone; she had the kids and work. She didn't need anything else. Andy was a friend. Period. If he was a friend, then why had she been so nervous to invite him to Park City? Friends helped each other; they did things together, and they even took trips together. So, what if her friend was a guy from work? She was turning into a fidgety mess, as she sat down on the couch, trying to take a few deep breaths and not let her family see that she was coming unglued inside. Andy touched her knee.

"Sharon, the kids asked you if you had your camera?" he nodded to her, trying to snap her out of her haze.

"Oh, right," she smiled, holding up her phone. "I'm set. Go ahead and start." Andy touching her knee had calmed her, but it had also given her a little bit of a shock. This trip was going to be a little different than last year's trip. She was going to have to make it very clear that she was fine being Andy's friend, but nothing else could happen. She'd even enjoyed their kiss last year, but that had been in the spirit of the moment. She touched her mouth; she'd even enjoyed Andy's quick peck a few minutes prior, but that had to be the end of it. She wasn't ready for more, was she?

The kids enjoyed opening their gifts, laughing about silly things they were given. The whole family was having a nice evening, and Bob and Sue got a lot of pictures; they were enjoying themselves too. Once the kids were done, Andy passed out the gift he had brought.

"I wanted to bring a little something for everyone. I can't tell you how much I enjoy being here with all of you. It's really got me into the Christmas spirit again. I wasn't sure what I wanted to get each of you, but well, I passed one store at the mall that seemed to be fitting for all of you. So, I hope you enjoy what I found," he gestured to each of them.

Ricky started first, "Thanks, Andy. Can I open mine?"

"Of course," Andy gestured, and Ricky tore into his gift. As Sharon looked around, she made a mental note to ask Andy if the store had wrapped the gifts. She remembered his abysmal attempts at giftwrapping from years' past at work.

Ricky started laughing when he opened his gift, and he turned the gift for everyone to see. It was a sign that said, "No one told me that being an adult meant I had to start dressing like one." Emily burst out laughing, pointing at his sign.

"Oh, Andy! That's hilarious! So, Ricky," she said as she continued to laugh. The rest of the room started laughing too; it was contagious. Andy glanced toward Sharon, shrugging, but she was hopeless laughing too.

"Well, it seemed to be fitting. I remember rooming with him last year, and well, the appearance hasn't changed," he nodded toward Ricky, who was wearing ripped jeans and an old hoodie that said, "I Love Snow Days."

"Ahh, thanks, Andy. You seemed to have nailed it, at least from my family's perspective," Ricky said as he scratched his head.

"Well, I debated between that one and one that said, "If I have to be a grownup, can I at least have a girlfriend?" I almost got that one, but I hated to buy it if you actually had a girlfriend," he said.

Ricky smiled, "That would have been a good one too-no girlfriend. Girls just don't know what they are missing," he grinned toward Emily.

"Don't worry; I'll warn them all, "Emily smirked. "My turn!"

Emily opened her gift and found another sign. Apparently, Andy had stumbled upon some sign or home décor store, and she burst out laughing again at her sign. It said, "I wanted a puppy, but I got an alien-loving, smelly brother instead."

"This is awesome!" she exclaimed, as the room chuckled again at the gift. Andy had nailed the gifts for both kids. "Thank you," she grinned.

"You're welcome," Andy nodded to her and to Ricky.

"Bob and Sue, I found this for you. I promise it's not a sign," he winked, handing the longer gift to them. Sharon was intrigued, trying to lean over Andy to see what it was. He looked to her and winked.

"Andy, this is beautiful. Thank you," Sue said as Bob finished unwrapping the gift.

"I hope you like it. I know you aren't fans of California, but I figured that since your daughter and two grandkids were tied to California, well, that it might be time for you to see some of its beauty," he admitted.

"What is it, Mom?" Sharon asked, now almost standing and leaning over Andy to see it. He chuckled with her impatience.

"Oh, it's a beautiful picture, a collage actually, of scenery of California. Look-the Golden Gate Bridge, Hollywood sign, desert scene, the ocean, oh, and even the national parks. Andy, this is lovely. Thank you. I know it wasn't cheap. We love it," Sue smiled.

"You're welcome. I hope it reminds you there are some great things about California," he smiled, looking to Sharon.

"Well, this was a lovely Christmas!" Sharon exclaimed, starting to stand up. Andy caught her wrist, and he pulled her back down. "Oh no! You've got one too," he nodded, handing her a gift.

Sharon looked him, almost wanting to scold him for getting her a present, but she accepted it, and with all eyes on her, she started to open it.

As Sharon opened it, a grin appeared on her face, and she gave a sideways glance to Andy. He shrugged and said, "Well, it seemed to fit." The rest of the room looked on, seeing that she had also gotten a sign.

"What's it say, Mom?" Emily asked.

Sharon turned it around for the room to see, as she spoke, "It says 'Work With Me People' and that is probably my mantra at work," she now started to chuckle as she thought about the sign.

"Told you; it seemed to fit. We all have had to learn to work with you, some of us, taking longer than others," he grinned.

"Thank you; it's perfect," Sharon smiled at him.

"You're welcome. I, for one, have been trying to live up to the sign; I've been trying to work with you and not against you," he smiled.

"Andy, we have a gift for you too," Sue nodded, passing the gift to Andy. "Go ahead open it."

"Yeah, Ricky and I have one too," Emily added, passing it.

"Thanks, everyone," he smiled. "Sharon already gave me a huge container of cookies. Those were great the other day," he smiled to her as he took the package from Bob and Sue.

"We got you something along the same lines as what you got the kids," Sue said in her cryptic description. Andy started to chuckle.

"What is it?" Sharon leaned over his shoulder to see.

"An apron," he smiled, proudly, "It says 'Of course I can cook! I'm Italian' and I must say, that this is one of the best things I've gotten in a long time," he grinned. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Sue said.

"Andy, our gift is there, but it's nothing original," Emily rolled her eyes.

Andy opened it to find tickets again, "Ahh! Movie tickets. Thanks! You know, I only went to the movies one time this year," he admitted. "Work was so crazy most of the time, I just didn't do anything special. I let Provenza drag me to this dumb thing he wanted to see. That was it, so I'm really looking forward to going again."

"Great! Gram and Grandpa are forcing all of us out of the house tomorrow night for pizza and the movies again, if that's okay, Mom?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Sharon said in her somewhat distracted state. The gift, the kiss-her head was spinning.

"It's time for our primetime tv," Bob nodded to Sue. "Who's watching?"

"I need to do some studying," Ricky nodded to the group. "I'm going to head into the kitchen. One of my classes is on a strange schedule. It started in November and goes through February."

"I'll watch whatever," Emily told her grandparents.

"I was thinking about getting some fresh air," Andy told the room. "I know the little village area by the slopes is a nice place to walk around. It's not horribly cold yet-still 20. After the long car ride today, I think my legs could use the exercise. Sharon?"

"What, what?" Sharon asked, mind wandering. She looked to Andy, who had a strange expression on his face.

"You okay?" he asked. "I was saying I felt like getting some fresh air. Care to walk around the ski village area?"

"Oh, well, um, sure," she nodded. "Let me get my coat."

A few minutes later, the two of them found themselves on the walkway to the village, which was the same walkway to the ski slopes. It was a beautiful night, the sky full of stars. It was quiet, one thing Sharon loved about being here in Utah.

"What a beautiful night," she said, looking around, as she pulled her coat tighter.

"It is. Never get a clear sky like this in LA," he added. "You too cold? I just wanted some fresh air."

"No, I'm fine," she said buttoning her coat. She pulled out her gloves and put them on; Andy did the same, and they continued the walk to the area with the shops in silence.

"You were rattled back there at the house," he said a minute or so later, breaking the silence.

"A bit," she stated, not adding anything more.

Andy stopped and turned to her, so she stopped, "What rattled you?" he asked, guessing her answer, but needing her to say it.

"Well, I um," she stammered, trying to put it to words. It was dark, which was probably a good thing; she knew she was blushing. She could feel it creeping up her neck.

"Was it this?" he asked and leaned in and kissed her softly, but quickly again. He drew back to wait for her answer. She stayed quiet. He gave her a moment, and then he let out a chuckle, "Well, I didn't realize I could make you speechless, but okay. Go ahead and process that. Let me know when you're ready to talk. If you really didn't enjoy that, you would have already chewed me out for kissing you, telling me that I was unprofessional and crossing a line. You wouldn't have even invited me up here if you didn't enjoy my company. So, until you can process everything, let's keep walking," he nodded, and when she stayed rooted in the same spot, he tugged on her hand until she started moving. He continued to hold her hand as they made their way around the resort, just waiting for Sharon's mind to catch up with her emotions.


	21. Chapter 21

**Idiot Adventures in Utah, Year 2 continue...thanks for all the great reviews! I've really been enjoying borrowing these characters.**

"Care for something to drink?" Andy asked breaking the silence. They had been walking for several minutes, just window shopping and enjoy the night. The cool night air felt good, even with the slight tension in the air. Sharon still hadn't spoken; she hadn't yanked her hand away either, Andy had noted.

Sharon got a look of panic on her face, that sitting down with Andy was the worst idea ever.

"Sharon, look, it's just me, Andy. I'm the same guy you invited here, the same guy with whom you've spent hours in the car, the same guy you even work with everyday at the station. We've spent hours and hours, days in fact, talking about our lives, our families. I adore your family. I'd really like to just sit and talk to you. We can either do that here or back at home with an audience," he said softly standing outside the coffee shop.

Sharon finally spoke, "This is fine," she nodded, and Andy returned the nod when he opened the door for her. He ushered her inside, and then he pointed toward a table.

"Go ahead and have a seat; I'll get our drinks," he offered.

Sharon looked up, "How do you-how do you know what I want?" she asked, finding her voice.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Besides being a detective, I have paid attention, Sharon."

He didn't give Sharon a chance to respond, but instead went to the counter to order their drinks. Sharon sat there, watching him, admiring him really, and she tried to figure out exactly what she was going to say to him.

Andy returned a few minutes later and sat the cups down, along with a cranberry muffin, "Here you go," he said, as he smiled and sat. "Nice little place," he nodded as he looked around. At this hour, the shop wasn't particularly busy.

"It's hot chocolate," Sharon said after she took a sip, "and, you bought my favorite muffins this time of year.

"It is hot chocolate, and I know about the muffin," Andy gave her a warm smile, as he blew on his hot chocolate. "Seemed like a good 'date' drink," he added.

Sharon eyes flew up to him, "It's not a date."

Andy shrugged, "Okay, that's fine. We're spending the evening together, well, the whole trip, really. I brought you here, bought you food. It's not a date," he shrugged.

"Andy, I can't date; I'm a married woman," Sharon said.

Andy rolled his eyes, "So, that's why you haven't gotten divorced. That gives you something to hide behind, but knowing you, you haven't had to use it much. You keep yourself so guarded, you don't let people in. Then, suddenly, you like me, and it's a great reason to keep me out. The married card, even though you've been legally separated for almost 20 years and haven't seen your husband in a year. Oh, I forgot-you spoke to him this year. So, he drops into town, where you've told me you kick him off your couch after a couple nights, and yet, the married card. Okay, it's not a date because you are married. Fine," he offered.

Sharon pursed her lips, "Why do you keep kissing me?"

"Because I like you!" Andy said happily. "More importantly, why did you kiss me last year, and why do you keep letting me kiss you? The Captain Raydor I know wouldn't stand for that unless it was welcome."

Sharon threw a glare at him, and he leaned in, waiting for her response. She looked over at him, and even though she knew what he was waiting to hear, she said, "Yes," and drew it out as she said it.

"Sharon," he said softly, as he leaned in, "It's okay to like each other. We are adults, and whether you care to admit it or not, you have no marriage. This doesn't have to be a thing at work at all. No one ever heard about the trip up here last year, and they won't hear about this year's trip. I really like spending time with you. I like kissing you," he smiled at her. "I'd like to kiss you more. I'd like to talk about this. Sharon, I'm interested in you, and I haven't acted on anything this past year because I respect you and the position it puts you in at work. I haven't gone on a single date all year, much to Provenza's irritation. He thinks I've been keeping him in the dark; he's convinced I'm just dating and not telling him anything. Truth is, I haven't seen anyone else I want to date. What does all this have to mean? Whatever you want. If you want to keep this simple, I'm willing to do that. If you want to just be colleagues at work and then invite me up here each winter, where I'm allowed to kiss you then, I think I can even handle that. I just want you to admit you like me too."

"I do not like you like that," she started to say, but his glare stopped her.

"Sharon, it's just been a few kisses. Relax. I'm not proposing marriage or something. Admit you like me. You invited me here after you told your family I was already coming. You've said a few times no friends have ever come here to your family's place, and yet, I've now been here twice," he smiled softly. "I know your family likes me. You can admit you do too."

Sharon was quite for a moment, looking down at her hot chocolate, "I do like the hot chocolate," she said, as she sat there, her eyes finally meeting his.

"I knew you would," he smiled sweetly. "Too late for coffee, and you already had three cups of tea today. I told you; I pay attention because I like you."

"I like you too," she finally admitted, returning his small smile. "more than I maybe should," she shrugged. "I guess I don't want to admit that because I am still married. I'm not ready to deal with Jack. I've assumed for years that he would be the one to divorce me, that he would get tired of things and move on or that he'd find some young thing to marry. He's not, and I'm not at the point yet I can admit that I'm ready to file. I'm completely done with him, but it's more complicated in my mind. I guess my initiating it without some great reason makes me feel like I gave up, I failed, and I haven't wanted to do that. Plus, I've told you about my faith, so finally divorcing him feels like a slap in the face to my faith; it's the sure sign I failed, and without a reason to do so, I haven't been ready. So, it has been easy to use all that as my shield."

Andy nodded and reached across for her fingers, playing with them in between his, "Okay. Well, I'm not placing any pressure. I just want to see where you see this going at all. You're a good friend, Sharon, and even though we haven't spent much time together over this last year, I haven't stopped thinking about you, about the great time we had here last year. You're amazing, and your family is too. Honestly, if you just tell me we can hang out here this year and that's it, I'll accept that. I'm not sure what I'm suggesting, but I'm willing to listen."

"You caught me off guard, but I have liked our innocent kisses," she said softly as she felt the red rising in her face.

Andy grinned at that, "I've liked them too. Can I keep kissing you, at least here on the trip?"

Sharon looked away and nodded to him, and she felt him squeeze her hand. He squeezed it again, tugging it for her to look at him. She did and finally said it out loud, "You may," she shrugged, "but, please, not in front of my kids or family at all."

"That's not a problem," he smiled. "When we leave, what do you want?"

Sharon sighed, "I don't know. Can we just enjoy this trip for now? Maybe we'll discover that we are better as friends, that it's weird for anything else."

"Okay, Sharon," Andy said sweetly. "We don't have to discuss that now, but I already know I'd like to keep kissing you."

"I can't handle-" she started to say and stopped.

"You can't handle anything else right now?" he finished for her, "Sharon, I'm okay with that. I'm delighted you didn't throw a hot drink in my face or slap it for kissing you," he grinned at her, finally earning the first smile back from her this evening. He scooted his chair around near hers, and he put his arm on the back of her chair, "I like this," he nodded to her.

Sharon looked to him and nodded, "I do too," she said easily, easier than she'd said anything since they'd been there. "Just, keep my family out of this, please. It's hard enough to explain our friendship. I can't try to explain we are friends here who kiss on this trip, or whatever," she nodded.

Andy squeezed her shoulder, "Fine by me," and he took another sip of hot chocolate.

The two sat next to each other, sipping their drinks for awhile. "Chief and Provenza would have heart attacks if they were here now," Sharon giggled.

"They would," Andy smiled smugly. "They'd never believe it, even if I told them."

"Ready to head back?" Sharon asked, as she looked to him.

"I am if you are," he admitted, standing to clear their trash.

Sharon stood, reaching for his hand, the first move she'd made this evening, "I can show you a different way home?" she suggested.

Andy's eyebrows rose, "Okay," he drew out, trying to figure out why it mattered.

Sharon pushed open the door with one hand, while she held his in her other, "There's a spot where I want you to kiss me, and it's on this way home," she smiled brightly. "Maybe when I invited you again this year, I had thought about kissing you another time," she offered.

"Hmm," Andy nodded, "just one more time-that's what you had thought?" he asked.

Sharon shrugged, "It's what I allowed myself to think-kissing you one more time seemed logically okay, unattached, but things change," she grinned.

Andy nodded, "Why don't you show me this spot," as he winked to her.


	22. Chapter 22

"We probably need to head back to your parents' condo before they send out a search party," Andy chuckled, as they sat. Sharon grinned at him, much more relaxed than she had been in a long time. She was leaning into Andy's side, both looking up at the beautiful stars in the sky.

"Well, we both are LAPD detectives and all," she shrugged, "but, yes, you're right; we should head back. They still don't believe I can handle simple things on my own, let alone carry a gun."

"Okay, since we are sitting here, confessing things, I should tell you that I don't think I've seen you look hotter than you did with that beanbag gun over the summer," he grinned at her. "That was hot."

Sharon's face flushed as she looked away, and he pulled her face back to his and kissed it again sweetly.

"Very hot," he grinned, as he continued his assault on her lips.

"I did my job," she stated, "nothing more."

"Ahh, I beg to differ. In fact, maybe I should tell your family that story because I'm sure you didn't," he pursed his lips. "Yup, telling that one. Sharon, you chased the guy down in your car, hopped out, pulled that crazy gun out that none of us like, and you took him out between the eyes. You gained a ton of respect from the team," he grinned.

Sharon smacked at his chest. They were sitting at the spot she'd told him about, the spot she wanted him to kiss her. It was a sleigh that was on display near the entrance to the village. With the late hour and the cold temperatures, no one else was nearby, so they had a chance to sit and relax in the sleigh. The only thing that would have been better would have been the hot chocolate and a blanket; it was cold, but neither seemed anxious to head back to the condo.

"I'm serious," he laughed. "Everyone thought that was amazing. The dirt bag didn't see it coming; he probably never expected you to pull that trigger. So hot. In fact, I thought about that over and over, and the only thing that would have made it better would have been you in your skirts. The pantsuit was okay, but you in heels and a skirt, hmmm," he smiled at her happily.

"Hmm," she replied quietly, "I see. Glad to know I was the topic of a positive conversation for once, I guess. As an astute detective as you are, you may not have noticed that I have worn more skirts this year and fewer pantsuits. I seemed to notice one lieutenant who always followed my movements. I'd hoped he would have noticed," she said, as she moved her hair out of her face.

"I noticed," he grinned, and he leaned in and kissed her again. "I don't think I'll get tired of this," he said between kisses.

"Hmm," she replied happily, "Why was I resisting this idea?" she chuckled.

"No idea," he said again, as he continued to kiss her. Sharon heard her phone alert her to a text. When they broke for air, she shifted to find it.

"The kids asked if we got lost on our walk," she chuckled, as she typed a reply.

"I'll reply to them; I've got it-'Making out with your hot mom. Leave us alone.' How does that sound?" he asked.

Sharon threw a glare toward him, "Not good. Come on; I am getting cold. Let's head back. We are supposed to be here on vacation seeing my family."

"I can warm you up some more?" he grinned, as she rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, what did you tell them so I don't accidently slip up and tell them I was making out with their hot mom?"

"I told them we were on our way back, that we'd gotten hot chocolate," she explained. "All that is the truth."

"We wouldn't want to skirt the truth, Captain," he nodded, as he helped her out of the sleigh. "I like this spot," he smiled. "Good idea. How long have you been thinking of kissing me there?"

"Oh, I'm not sure," she said evading the question.

"Sharon?" he asked.

"I couldn't get our kiss last year off my mind," she admitted. "When I started to think about this year's trip here, I realized I wanted you to come and to bring you here to kiss me again. I didn't think it would actually happen. I wasn't sure I would be bold enough to suggest it."

"Well, you were bold enough to invite me, which was when I knew you liked me back," he grinned. "You baked me cookies for a lovely Christmas present, which you didn't have to do, and you certainly didn't have to invite me on your family trip."

"I'm glad you came," she smiled at him, as they walked, holding hands.

"Didn't have a choice!" he chuckled. "I was afraid the big, bad police captain would show up at my house with that same beanbag gun. I'm not sure whether the shot from the gun or the heart attack I would have gotten from seeing your hot self shoot me would have done me in," he winked at her, as he pulled her closer.

"You are rather sure of yourself," she admitted.

"Nah, just sure I like you. I really do. I'm serious that I've just been content being by myself all this last year. I enjoyed every moment you came through the office. I just like being around you, and I hope you know I mean that. I'm aware of a certain reputation about myself that floats around the LAPD, but I hope you know I'm not that guy, haven't been," he told her.

"I know," she smiled. "The Andy I've gotten to know over the last couple years is much different than the Lieutenant Flynn, or whatever rank you might have been, of years' past. You have changed. I know you are working on a lot."

"I am. You'll be glad to know I took your advice from last year and started to see a therapist this year. My kids won't come yet, but that's okay. I'm going. I've even talked about you, some, just that you are a great friend. Can't wait to tell the therapist you are an amazing kisser," he grinned, and with Sharon's look of shock, he kissed her quickly and said, "Just kidding."

"I'm glad therapy is helping," Sharon said as they arrived back at the condo. They broke hands, and just stood there talking. "In time, I'm sure your kids will come around. We should go in," she nodded to the condo.

"Yeah, we should. Kids still up?" he asked.

"They are. Emily said Ricky was still studying, and my parents were still watching some crime show," she chuckled.

"Let's go visit with your family," he nodded, as they started up the stairs.

"Thank you for my Christmas present, Andy," Sharon said as he was walking. He stopped, and she did too.

"You're welcome. It was just a simple gift," he shrugged, "but a funny one at that."

She smiled, "Yes, perfect. I'll put it up at work. I have something for you, too," she shrugged. "It's silly, and I didn't know if I'd give it to you or not. I guess you could say I made it, so," she shrugged, "it's nothing much."

His grin spread, "Oh? You do?" he leaned in closer. He was dangerously close to kissing her in front of the condo. "When do I get this gift?"

"Later," she smiled. "It's in my suitcase."

"Good," he grinned. "Can't wait because I happen to have another gift for you in my bag too."

"You do? Why didn't you give it to me earlier?" she asked.

"You'll see," he winked as he opened the door for her.


	23. Chapter 23

Sharon and Andy stepped in the door and started to get out of their coats and boots. Sharon glanced up and quickly wiped off the lipstick she saw on Andy, which was just a couple of seconds before Emily found them. She was coming back downstairs, apparently now in her comfy clothing for the night. Sharon grinned at Andy for her quick movements to wipe off the evidence.

"Ahh, where have you two been?" Emily asked. "It's cold; I didn't think you would be out that late."

"We stopped in the coffee shop over in the village and warmed up. I guess we lost track of time chatting. It is a lovely evening; the sky is so clear," Sharon smiled to her, as Andy grabbed both coats to hang them up.

"Well, Gram and Grandpa are still watching tv if you want to join us," she told them as she walked by. As she passed Ricky, she smacked him on the back of the head, which drew a chuckle from Andy.

"Sibling love-how sweet," he grinned. Sharon walked over to Ricky and put her arm on his shoulder.

"How's the studying?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Okay. Just a lot to work through and it's complex. I'll probably be up a few hours. At least I have a nice place to study."

"Don't work too hard tonight," she kissed his forehead as she let him be. Andy followed her into the living room where everyone was cozy, wrapped up in blankets watching television. Sharon and Andy assumed the high back chairs, as her parents were lounging on the couch.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Bob asked. "Good cold night out there."

"Yeah, we did," Andy nodded. "The village area is nice. I never really got a chance to see it last year."

"There's a good coffee shop there," Sue added.

"Oh, we found it," Andy grinned. "That's where we have been."

"Well, we are heading to bed now that you're back home," Bob explained to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did we keep you up?" Sharon asked, a bit concerned about keeping her parents up.

"No!" Sue waved them off, but they knew she was just being polite. "If you need anything upstairs, just find it or let us know. Night everyone," she waved, and Bob waved too. They both kissed Sharon on the head before heading back to bed.

"I'm taking the couch now," Emily smiled happily and stretched out. "I could use a good movie tonight."

"Emily, how long are you staying up?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know. I'm all off on time. I feel like sleeping, but I know that I don't want to be stuck on East Coast time," she admitted.

"Well, it's getting late for me," Sharon yawned. "Very early start this morning, and I'm worn out. I'm going to bed," she told her, and she stood to kiss and hug Emily.

"Sounds like a good idea," Andy admitted, standing too. "Night, Em."

"Night Andy. You two skiing tomorrow?" she asked.

Andy looked to Sharon, and she shrugged, "Sure, I guess we are. Andy?"

"Fine by me, but no laughing when I fall," he pointed to her, and Emily and Sharon both started laughing.

"I can't promise anything," Sharon chuckled, as she made her way through the kitchen, saying goodnight to Ricky.

Andy followed Sharon upstairs and snagged her arm as she cleared the top stair. He pulled her into his room, which was closer, and he kissed her sweetly, "Wanted to do that before your offspring come up here. Goodnight," he grinned at her. "I've had a really, really great day."

"Me too," she said, as she looked up at him, hands on his elbows. "You're being a bit risqué here, Lieutenant, pulling a girl into your room."

"What? We're standing in the doorway," he grinned. "You said nowhere around your family; we aren't- they are all on a different floor."

Sharon nodded and tried to silently giggle, "Good point."

"Okay, you'd better scoot," he said pushing her out, "get ready for bed. Want your present?"

Her eyes grew wide, "I do. I'll give you your present, if I can have mine?" she pleaded.

Andy pretended to think about it, "Only if you are ready for bed-pajamas on, teeth brushed, all that."

"What, am I seven?" she smirked. "You sound like a dad."

"I am one," he pecked her lips again, "but just following standard protocol, standard bedtime rules. Get ready for bed before you get your present."

"Deal," she nodded and turned to leave. She heard Andy mumbling about deals as she left.

A few minutes later, Andy knocked on Sharon's door, which was open. She was looking through her suitcase.

"Can I come in?" he asked playfully as he stood in the doorway. She turned and smiled at him, chuckling at the sight.

"What are you wearing?" she asked. "I guess I should ask what is that on your pajama pants?"

"Moose skiing," he replied with an easy shrug. "What? Don't you like them? I found them at the mall the other day when I was Christmas shopping. I thought for sure they would go along with this sense of occasion you have and all here in Park City. The moose look like they ski better than I do," he rolled his eyes.

Sharon started to laugh a bit louder, and she finally caught her breath, "The kids will surely hear me if I don't stop laughing."

Andy gave her a funny look, "Oh, like you don't have crazy pajama pants or anything," he rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, I don't think I do. I buy them for the kids, but no."

"Well, I really like your pajamas," he grinned. "Green silk long sleeve pajamas-yeah, those are nice."

"I am on vacation with my family, so, it's important to still look decent," she cleared her throat. Andy rolled his eyes, "Of course. That's the first thing I think of. Now, do you want that present?"

"Do you want yours?" she answered a question with a question.

"Yup, you go first since I already gave you one today," he grinned.

"Okay, but promise you won't laugh. I wasn't sure I was going to give this to you. I told you I made it; it's nothing much," she instructed him before she pulled it out of her bag.

"I'm sure it will be great, Sharon. You thought of it. Oh, is it another container of cookies?" he grinned.

"No," she scolded him. "You sound like Ricky, always wanting cookies. Here," she smiled as she handed it to him. He sat on the edge of the bed to open the small, long, but thin gift. Sharon was a bit fidgety.

"Hmm, I'm intrigued by the wrapping," he nodded. "Very thin present."

"Oh, that reminds me. I noticed your wrapping on the things downstairs; I'm guessing you had it done at the store?" she grinned.

He looked up, "Yeah, why?"

"I remember your wrapping skills from work-remember the kids' charity gifts that Christmas? Andy, you couldn't wrap anything," she covered her mouth laughing. "I thought it was sweet even then that you tried so hard, but it looked so terrible. The whole team gave you a hard time about it."

Andy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down next to him, "That's not very nice, Captain. Making fun of my skills while I was trying to do something nice for kids at Christmas," he winked to her. "Guess I'll just have to," he leaned in and quickly leaned back, "not kiss you."

"You're terrible," she laughed, and then she covered her mouth again. "The kids could be up here any minute; hurry up."

He finished unwrapping it and looked at Sharon's homemade gift, while she sat there, looking too, "It's a coupon book," he grinned, as he opened it. "Let's see-what's inside."

"Oh, not much, but a 'Buy One, Get One Free on Snoring Children'-ahh, Sharon?" he looked to her.

"I didn't know how to explain it; that's why you can't laugh. I know it's a bad gift, but it was supposed to be funny. It was supposed to be a way to redeem a sort of get out of jail type thing, you know? Like you can redeem it if my son is snoring away. I'll let you stay here like last year. I thought of it at home when I was struggling with inviting you. I know you had a bad time sleeping last year, and I hope you won't again this year. If you do, you can redeem the coupon," she grinned.

"Oh, well, I'm definitely holding onto this coupon. I don't use coupons much, but I'll keep this one. I'd say this is an amazing gift," he grinned at her. "Can it be used for kissing?"

"No," she rolled her eyes, "it's for sleeping!"

"Well, there's no disclaimer on this coupon about altering it, so I just may have to do that-change the wording on the coupon. Thank you, Sharon; that is sweet," he smiled at her. "The invitation here was more than enough of a present."

"I feel badly, that I should have gotten you more," she admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Sharon, I hardly care about material things; you invited me here, and let me say-kissing you all evening, even in the freezing cold, was the best present. I'm good, more than good with that. It's like the present of my dreams," he kissed her quickly again and pulled back.

"Okay, I lived up to my end of the deal. Present?" she put her hand out, waiting for it.

"Let me go get it; it would have given itself away," he grinned.

Andy came back with something behind his back. Sharon moved to see it, "No! Sit down, Captain," he grinned at her. "I know; not used to taking orders and all," he chuckled, while she gave him a playful glare. "Here," he handed it to her.

Sharon burst out laughing, "You seriously didn't?"

"What? It was on display at the store," his eyes were glistening.

"Andy, you had no way to know I would comment, or joke about your pajama pants. You seriously found a skiing moose stuffed animal that matches your pants?" she said now laughing.

"I did! You seemed to have trouble sleeping last year, if I recall, Captain-all that mauling me and cozying up to be when I just wanted some sleep. Can't find it anywhere in this house. Your son snores like a freight train, and then when you offer me a spot, well, you splay your hair all over me one morning and have me in a bear hug the next. So, I figured you could use a sleeping buddy here in this moose. Snuggle up to him," he smirked.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "He's lovely. How could you have known it's just what I wanted."

"Maybe it's what you needed, not even if it's what you wanted, right? Isn't that something we tell our kids with gifts? Sometimes you get a gift you need, but not what you want?" he joked with her.

Sharon took the moose and laughed about it again, "Thank you Andy," as she leaned up and kissed him.

The two moved apart as they heard movement on the stairs, but both were still standing in Sharon's room laughing.

"Did I miss a party?" Emily asked, poking her head in. Sharon had put the moose down with her stuff, out of sight.

"Ahhh, no, just telling Andy goodnight, but that got sidetracked with his pajama pants," she nodded to them.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up; the guest on this vacation gets laughed at. Unbelievable," he rolled his eyes, and that got Emily chuckling. "I'm going to bed where no one will make fun of me. Night," he winked at Sharon when he moved behind Emily to the door.

"Night, Andy," they both said, and Sharon turned to Emily, "Finish your movie?"

"Nah, nothing good on. Say, I was thinking-want to get our nails done together while we are here?" Emily asked.

Sharon smiled brightly at her, "Of course; I'd love to spend time with you."

"Andy will be okay with Ricky, Gram, and Grandpa?" she asked.

Sharon waved her off, "I'm not worried about Andy at all; he's feeling right at home here."


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Sharon woke up, smelling breakfast. She glanced to the clock, 6:10. Sighing, she got up, needing to use the bathroom anyway and decided to go help her mom with breakfast.

"What are you doing up?" she smiled brightly, seeing Andy in the kitchen. Not that she wouldn't have been happy to see her mom, but Andy making breakfast was a sight that had her stomach fluttering and not for food.

Andy turned, surprised to see her up, but smiled, "I'm making breakfast," he stated.

Sharon rolled her eyes, as she walked over and stood right next to him. She put her hand on his back, as he worked in front of the stove, "Yes, I can see that. You didn't need to make breakfast here. You're a guest."

Andy rolled his eyes "Okay, that might have been the case last year, and even then, I made spaghetti that one night. This year, well, I feel like I need to pull my weight."

Sharon leaned in toward him, "Well, thank you," she said as she squeezed his side. "I know my family will appreciate it, but you really didn't have to cook to win their affection. They all like you very much."

"You're welcome," he smiled at her, and she leaned up and kissed him while he still had his hands on the mixing bowls. "Is that true for the captain standing next to me in her pajamas?" he grinned.

"Perhaps," she threw a smile toward him. "Can I help?" she asked, standing right next to him, leaning on the counter.

"Nah," he waved off, "I'm almost done. I made a spinach frittata and cut up some fruit already. Done."

"Andy, what time did you get up?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Ahh, about five. I had set my alarm for six, but the freight train woke me up just before five," he told her.

"You could have come in my room; I won't bite," she offered.

"Thanks. I know. I didn't want to redeem my coupon," he winked. "I wanted to get full use out of it, not just an hour or so."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "You know that I was just teasing with that, right? You can always come in if he's bothering you."

"Oh, that's the only way? Too bad," he winked. "Sharon, it was fine. I'm up much earlier than that for work most days. Now," he turned to her and maneuvered around to the sink to wash his hands, "Now, that I'm done mixing things, come here."

Sharon checked around, almost expecting to see her family lurking and went to Andy's open arms. They stood like that, kissing sweetly, in the kitchen for a few moments before they broke apart.

"Yeah, I love this Christmas," he gave her a huge smile. Sharon stepped back, as she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sue asked, smiling at the pair as she walked into the kitchen. "Good morning you two. You're both up early. Andy, I could smell whatever it is you are cooking."

"Good morning, Mom," Sharon smiled to her, as she gave her mom a hug. "We're laughing about a lot of things, right now, Andy's pajama pants." Sharon found that to be a quick way to diffuse conversations. She'd have to tell Andy later how glad she was he had bought those dumb pants.

"Well, those are mighty festive, Andy," Sue smiled. "I like them."

"Why thank you, Sue. Maybe you could explain that to your daughter. She seems to think making fun of them is the answer. I happen to like them. Sharon, it seems to me that I'm the one with the sense of occasion and all," he grinned at her.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Oh my goodness; now you are both going to gang up on me," she chuckled. "I'm going to need coffee this morning to deal with both of you," she grinned.

"Well, I'm not the one who got up so early," Sue smiled.

"Neither am I!" Sharon exclaimed, looking to Andy. "Someone just had to get up and start cooking."

"Oh! It's not my son who snores like a freight train," he admitted. Sharon gave him a wide-eyed look and Sue started to laugh.

"Oh, Andy, I'm sorry; I forgot how much Ricky snores. I hope he's not bothering you.

Andy waved her off, "He's fine. I'll be okay. No, I woke up and couldn't sleep anyway, so I decided to make breakfast. Hope that is okay?"

Sharon was now leaning on the counter, near Andy, but at a respectable distance; she'd slowly moved away from him when her mom had entered.

"Okay?" Sue smiled, "Thank you. You didn't have to do that," she admitted.

"Andy," Sharon said, now very interested, "where did you get all the ingredients? I know there is plenty here, but I'm sure Mom didn't have spinach."

He turned to her, "And you call yourself a detective," he said. "Tsk, tsk. Captain Raydor, I brought a cooler. You didn't notice it in the car yesterday?"

Her eyes got wide, "You brought a cooler? No, I didn't see it. Some chauvinistic lieutenant wouldn't help me load the car when I picked him up."

Sue laughed as she poured her coffee and made her way to the table to sit down, "You two must be fun to watch at work," she grinned. "You sure can keep up that banter."

Sharon's cheeks started to flush, and Andy started to chuckle. He winked at her as he turned back to the stove, "Mom, we're not like this at work. We barely work directly together anyways," she said trying to work her way out of the conversation.

"Oh, well, maybe that's good because I know I didn't teach my daughter to flirt like that," she said very matter of fact.

Andy doubled over laughing, and Sharon's mouth dropped open, "Mom!" she exclaimed.

Sue waved her off, "Oh, Sharon, I'm old, but not dead. I get it-that's your banter-back and forth with each other. It's what makes you two such good friends. Besides, the Captain Raydor I've heard about wouldn't be standing in many kitchens in her own pajamas talking to a colleague in his, well even making fun of his, unless you were good friends."

Andy continued to laugh, and Sharon just pursed her lips, not sure who she wanted to spar with. Andy was only reacting to the situation, but oh, he was still laughing. Her mom, well, she didn't need her getting any real information about their situation.

"On that note, I think I'll go shower and dress for the day while there's still hot water," and she waved at both and went upstairs.

"Ahh, Sue," Andy chuckled, still where Sharon could hear him. "You know, Sharon said you two weren't much alike, but you are both very direct. I knew I liked you, Sue," he said as he still chuckled. Sharon rolled her eyes to herself as she continued up the stairs, sighing about her mom.

A bit later, Sharon came out of her bathroom and almost jumped out of her skin, "You scared me!" she said, sighing. "Why are you sitting against my bed headboard?"

"Nowhere else to go," he admitted, as he sat there relaxing with his legs crossed out in front of him. "I came up here to shower as well, and then I realized the shower might wake your charges. So, I had the option to go back downstairs and have the bloodhound down there interrogate me or sit here. I chose to sit her," he smiled sweetly at her. "I'll leave if you want, but I can't promise you what your mom and I might talk about."

Sharon crossed her arms, "And, just what would you have done if I came out of the bathroom in just my towel or even less?"

"Congratulated myself," Andy threw a big grin to her.

Sharon scoffed at him, "You're terrible. Now, I'm thinking that this kissing business needs to end," she said as she brushed out her hair.

"Go ahead and try. You brought me here, and from what I can count, we're here another couple days. I believe, Captain, you told me that you'd picked out a spot you wanted me to kiss you. Go ahead. You won't make it all day," he grinned.

Sharon narrowed her eyes at him, "Get a shower," she scolded him, as she hooked her hand toward hers. "Use mine if you want. Emily's room shares the bathroom with mine, but she sleeps dead to the world; it won't bother her I promise."

Andy stood up and made a production of stomping around her room, mumbling, "Bossy, kissable, beautiful lady."

Sharon laughed and blew him a kiss as he closed the door.


	25. Chapter 25

"Wow, Andy, thanks for breakfast!" Emily said happily.

"Yeah, who knew spinach was good outside of a spinach dip," Ricky added, grinning.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I've tried to get you to eat it your whole life."

"Maybe I should actually be worried-you two teamed up on healthy food options. That can't be good," Ricky added. "Em, ready to hit the slopes?"

"Yup, all ready. See you out there?" she looked to Sharon.

"We'll be out soon," Sharon nodded. "We'll help Gram and Grandpa clean up."

"Oh, you two go," Sue added, "We can get it."

"You can, but we'll help," Sharon told her.

Andy chuckled as Bob looked to him, "Andy, they are quite the pair when they try bossing each other around."

"Oh, I'm seeing it!" he grinned.

A short while later, Sharon and Andy found themselves all ready to go skiing. Sharon handed Andy some goggles, "I bought these for you," she nodded to him.

He looked to her with a surprised look on his face, "When? I was okay with using an old pair here."

"These are nice ones, and they won't fog up. The other ones-who knows how old they are. Here," she smiled, handing them to him.

"Captain?" he gave her a puzzled look, "I asked you a question."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Two weeks ago. I bought them two weeks ago."

Andy pursed his lips and nodded, "Pretty sure of yourself, Captain. Pretty sure."

"Oh, hush," she admonished him. "Accept the goggles. Oh, why did I bother?" she sighed as she said that out loud.

"Thank you, Sharon," Andy said in an almost mocking way. "Do these guarantee I won't fall?"

"No, they do not. They guarantee you'll look like a real skier, but the falling part is all up to you," she stated, trying not to smile.

"Well, let's get this over," he sighed.

An hour later, they were riding the lift when Emily texted them, "Heading toward the front side of the mountain-can we ski with you?"

"The kids are headed this way. Okay if they ski with us?" she asked.

"'Of course," he smiled, nodding. "I like your kids a lot, Sharon. That sounds like fun."

"Well, good, "she nodded. "They like you a lot too." Sharon scooted closer to him on the lift and leaned in to kiss him, "Hmm," she sighed.

"Knew you couldn't go all day," he chuckled.

"If there was a way to push you off the lift," she trailed off, rolling her eyes at him.

"Nah, I'm glad you caved so I can do this," he leaned over and kissed her again, longer this time. "That should tide you over for a couple hours, Captain," he winked, as they prepared to get off the chair lift.

As they were getting off the lift, Sharon happened to comment, "Who knew chair lifts could be so romantic," almost causing Andy to fall from laughter.

They met up with Ricky and Emily at their designated spot, just down from the lift, to take in a few runs. They stuck to the easier trails for Andy.

"Andy, you're getting much better," Ricky told him when they waited in line for the next lift.

"Thanks," Andy nodded, "definitely feeling old today, though," he chuckled. "Might need a nap later."

The four made their way onto the next lift, managing to all fit on the bench. Emily and Ricky took the outside seats, putting Sharon and Andy in the middle.

"It's crazy what you can see from up here," Emily stated, looking around. "Such beautiful country."

"Yeah, it's crazy even what you can see from below," Ricky said and let that hang.

Sharon caught Andy's eye out of the corner of her eye and just shrugged, "When are you kids planning to go in for lunch?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a nice day, not too cold. I'm good. After Andy's breakfast, I'm not that hungry. Ricky?" she asked.

"I'm good right now. May not eat till later, and then I might just eat light since we're getting pizza tonight," he added.

"Andy, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I'm fine with whatever. I'm not hungry either, so if you just want to ski for awhile longer, I guess we could go in and eat later. I may take a nap after that. The long drive yesterday is starting to catch up with me," he explained.

"Okay then," she nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

They continued skiing until a group of kids in ski school, who could ski better than Andy, came flying by. Emily and Ricky managed to dodge them just fine, but Andy took out Sharon as he tried to get out of the way. The two ended up in a pile, with Emily and Ricky stopping quickly.

"Oh gosh! Are you two okay?" Emily asked. Sharon was trying to get up, but Andy was having trouble. His skis had popped off, and they weren't close to each other. Andy just started laughing.

"Taken out by five-year-olds, unbelievable. Sharon, are you okay?" he asked, now realizing he'd knocked her down and concerned about her.

"Fine," she nodded, now getting up. "Just bruised my ego," she chuckled. The four skied together for another couple of hours, really enjoying the nice day They didn't have any more incidents with massive group falls, and by mid-afternoon, the group was ready to take a well-deserved break.

"I'm going to take a quick break and ski another couple hours while the slopes are open. Em?" Ricky asked her.

"Yeah, me too. Gosh, it's such a nice day. I want to take advantage of it," she explained.

"I'm done for today," Andy said, raising his hand in surrender, as the group popped off their skis and started to carry them to their ski locker by the condo. "Sharon, feel free to go back out there and ski with your kids."

"Oh, I'm done too! That wore me out," she sighed, as she put up her skis. "I'm definitely not young anymore, but that was a great day."

The four laughed as they walked inside; they had texted Sharon's parents earlier, telling them about their lunch plans, or lack of lunch plans.

"Well, there you all are," Sue smiled, standing in the kitchen. "You're in luck; I have soup on the stove, and it's nice and warm for you."

The four got their bowls and all sat down to eat. Bob joined the group to sit and chat at the table, "Everyone have a good time out there?" he asked.

"Yeah, awesome day. Ricky and I are going back out. The old ones here are too tired," she nodded to Sharon and Andy.

"If they are old, then what are we?" Sue asked, smiling at Emily.

"Retired, Gram," Emily grinned, at her.

"It is a great day to ski out there. Saw this one big collision though" Ricky looked up, smiling at Emily. She started to laugh too.

"Oh, I wish I had my camera," she giggled.

"Do tell," Bob encouraged.

"Andy was taken down by a ski school group, and in the process, he took Mom out with him," she chuckled. "Sorry guys, but it was funny."

Sharon gave a fake laugh, "Oh, I'll remember your reaction at birthday time," Sharon grinned. Emily's eyes grew wide.

"Not my best move," Andy chuckled, earning a laugh from the group. "I'm just glad I don't have to explain a broken leg, or both of us having broken legs, at work. That would be interesting."

"So, Andy, got any good stories about Mom at work?" Ricky grinned. "She doesn't tell us much, plus, her job is kind of boring."

Andy's head shot up, and he looked around the table. All of them were looking at him, so he turned to Sharon. She glared at him.

"Well," he started to say, but was interrupted.

"Andy!" she yelled, shaking her spoon at him. "You promised."

Andy shook his head, "Oh, no I didn't. You told me not to tell; I didn't promise, and this story doesn't involve you getting hurt or anything else. In fact, it was quite impressive."

"Andy, do tell. We never get Sharon to tell us about her job. She only tells us she does a lot of paperwork," Sue pleaded.

Andy nodded, taking a sip of his soup, "She does, but sometimes she works with our division in particular when we are out on a case. She had to follow us around some this past year. Well, one day, she ends up taking out the suspect with a shot between the eyes," he says as he puts his hand right square in the center of Sharon's eye to demonstrate. "Right there, perfect shot, and it took down our suspect before he could hurt the person he was holding hostage."

"Mom, you killed a guy this year and didn't think it was a big deal?" Ricky said, totally shocked, with his eyes growing larger and larger.

"No, no, no," she waved. "I didn't kill him; it was one of those beanbag gun things, like a stun gun or similar. No, it just took the suspect down and allowed the hostage to get away. They arrested him, no big deal," she shrugged.

"Shar Bear, you shot a guy between the eyes?" Bob asked.

"Oh yeah, Bob, she did. It was amazing," Andy chuckled. "Our division was there, a bunch of guys, the best detectives in LA, and Sharon flies out of her car, grabs her gun, and bam! She takes him down. Guys were amazed. Best thing we've seen all year," he grinned, sitting back and crossing his arms.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "It wasn't a big deal."

"Sharon! That's quite a big deal, young lady," which earned a chuckle from the table. Sue still saw Sharon as a 10-year-old girl sometimes.

"Sue, it was amazing. She was never in danger, and here, in the middle of all these elite detectives, Sharon takes care of business. I can still see it now," he chuckled.

"Wow, Mom. Sounds like you can be quite the police captain there," Emily smiled. "Girl power," she grinned.

"Oh, it was something," Andy grinned, "anyway, guys in the division now have a new respect for your mom. She's not just seen as a paper pushing, nagging, captain."

Sharon put down her spoon, and she turned to Andy, "Oh really? So, how am I classified now?" she asked, as she smirked at him and crossed her own arms. The table laughed.

Andy shrugged, "Maybe almost one of us? That is, when we aren't all messing up everything under the sun."

"Hmm," Sharon hummed, and Ricky and Emily stood to clear their bowls.

"Andy, anytime she does something like that, feel free to call or text me," Ricky grinned. "Good work, Mom. Em, ready to go?"

"Yeah, Andy, I agree. Let us know next time," she smiled. "We're heading back out. We'll see you in a few hours for pizza and the movies."

Bob and Sue sat, watching the kids leave, while Andy stood and cleared his dish, as well as Sharon's.

"Your mom and I are going to lie down for a bit," Bob told Sharon. "Then, I'm taking her to dinner over in the village area. There's that small steakhouse there we like."

"That sounds like a nice evening, Dad. Sure, you don't want pizza?" she asked.

He waved it off, "We'll let you young people enjoy the pizza. Get some rest yourselves," he waved, as the two left the room.

Sharon stood and found Andy loading the dishwasher. She snuck over to him, quietly, "Rumor has it the kids are skiing, and my parents are napping. If you're still going to take a nap, then I might do the same."

Andy got a grin on his face and nodded, "Okay. I like the way you think, Captain. Maybe we can talk to each other from our bedrooms before we fall asleep," he winked.

"Maybe, "Sharon shrugged. "Of course, I'd hate to do all that talking, loudly of course so we could hear each other from a room away-so loudly that it might wake my parents, when we could just nap in the same room?" she offered.

Andy put his hand to his mouth like he was thinking, "That is a good idea. Tell me, are you taking Ricky's bed, or am I?" as he winked to her and pulled her arm toward the stairs.


	26. Chapter 26

"Mmmm, that was a great nap," Andy whispered into Sharon's ear, kissing her neck quickly. Sharon hummed in agreement.

"What time is it?" she asked, trying to feel around for her glasses.

"6:30," he replied.

"6:30! Andy, we slept for three hours!" she said quickly, and then she got her senses and realized she heard voices downstairs. "Andy! The kids are back. Go," she shooed him off the bed. He moved as quickly as he could for waking up from a nap. Sharon made her way into her bathroom to freshen up for dinner and the movies, as Andy made his way to his room. Once Sharon was awake enough to rationalize things, she started wondering when the kids had gotten back and more importantly what they had seen. She and Andy weren't inappropriate at all, but still, her kids were not going to see Andy snuggled up, taking a nap with Sharon. It wasn't happening. As Sharon was in the bathroom, she heard movement in Emily's room and opened the Jack and Jill bathroom door leading into Emily's room.

"Hi honey," she smiled to her. "When did you get back?"

"Hi Mom," Emily replied, sitting on her bed to take off her ski socks. "We got back about 15 minutes ago, just telling Gram and Grandpa about our day. It really was a great day out there on the slopes. We skied the back part of the mountain and made our way toward the front as the lifts started to close. I'm worn out, but man, it was a perfect day to ski."

Sharon, who was leaning against the doorframe, smiled at her daughter, "That's great, honey. I'm so glad you and your brother had a nice day. Are you going to shower and all before dinner?"

"Yeah, if that's okay?" Emily inquired. "Did you get some rest?"

Sharon nodded, as she hummed, "Yes, feeling much more refreshed, but I am sort of in that state where I might have gotten too much of a nap. I feel even more tired now," she chuckled.

"Well, hopefully, it won't keep you up all night," Emily added.

"I'll get out of your way here in the bathroom so you can get ready. I'll just be downstairs with Gram and Grandpa. See you in a bit," Sharon nodded to her.

Sharon finished getting ready for her night out with her family and made her way downstairs. She found Andy sitting in the living room talking to her parents, who were dressed up and ready to go to dinner.

"Ahh, there she is," her dad smiled. "Have a good nap, Shar Bear?"

"Yes," she yawned and chuckled as she did so, "although, I'm still in that daze of being tired. Andy?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah," he nodded, "great nap. Good rest," he winked to her where her parents couldn't see.

Sharon changed the subject, "Mom, you look very nice," she smiled to her mom. "You and dad all set for dinner?"

"Yes, we're getting hungry. We didn't want to go until the kids got back or you got up. Seems like all that happened about the same time, so I think we'll get going. Both kids should be in the shower right now," Sue nodded. "You four have a great evening."

Andy and Sharon bid farewell to Sharon's parents and then she pulled him back to the living room, away from the stairs and more importantly, away from the kids.

"Sorry about that upstairs," she nodded up, "I didn't want the kids walking in seeing us all cuddled up sleeping."

Andy grinned at her, "It's okay, Sharon. I did have a great nap, though," he smiled, pulling her in and kissing her before he wrapped his arms around her.

"I did too," she said as she inhaled his scent, enjoying this close moment. "Let's get ready to go," she patted his arms, motioning him on.

The group found themselves at their favorite pizza place an hour later. While the day had been perfect for skiing, the night was growing bitterly cold. The warmth of the pizza place had everyone in a good, relaxed mood. Sharon and Andy laughed with the kids, discussing all sorts of things from skiing of the day to even things from their childhood. By the end of the meal, Andy casually had his arm on the back of Sharon's chair. No one seemed to be commenting on that.

"What movies are out for us to see tonight?" Sharon asked the group as they waited for the bill to arrive.

"Ricky pulled his phone out to look up the movie information, "Oh," he frowned. "Ahh, maybe we should have checked this before dinner. Everything has started for the night except one movie that starts in 20 minutes. It's of the alien variety," he added.

Emily groaned, "Oh, not again," she sighed.

The check arrived, and Andy quickly slipped his credit card to the waitress before she could even put it on the table.

"Andy! There's no need for you to get dinner," Sharon scolded him, which had the kids chuckling. "Half of the people eating here tonight have been my financial responsibility for over 20 years," she added.

Andy shrugged, "It's pizza, Sharon."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Still. You don't need to pay for my family. I certainly would have picked up the check."

Andy returned the eye roll at her, "Your family-my treat. Accept kindness, Sharon," he nodded. The kids just chuckled, watching the banter.

"So, back to the movies," Emily pointed out, trying to change the conversation's tension.

"Oh yes," Sharon said, turning back to her kids. "I'm sorry; we should have checked the movie times. I'm not sure I'm up for an alien one tonight. Andy?" she turned to him.

He raised one hand, "I'm along for the ride, so whatever you decide is fine with me, but no, my general genre of movies doesn't involve aliens. Sorry, Ricky."

Ricky just waved it off, "No, it's fine. I get it. I'll just see it with some friends when I get back to work, which Mom, I told you, tomorrow is our last day here. My boss actually has called a meeting on New Year's Day at 9:00 AM-some people ruin the fun," he rolled his eyes. "So, since I've got a long drive, Em and I need to leave first thing the day after tomorrow."

Sharon's eyes rose, "I'm losing track of my days! Tomorrow is your last day?," she said as a statement, realizing it for the first time. "Oh, how didn't I realize you were both leaving on New Year's Eve?"

Andy's eyes darted between the kids, "You're both leaving?" he asked.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, I already had a flight scheduled for New Year's Day, well, that evening to fly back to New York. I always fly to San Francisco and ride over with Ricky, so when my ride tells me we need to go, I go," she shrugged. "I'll just stay at his place on New Year's Eve, and then hopefully Ricky, you can get me to the airport the next evening for my flight. It's okay; we would love to stay longer, usually, do, but work calls. Plus, we got here a few days before you, so we've both had a nice trip."

Ricky nodded, "Yeah, it stinks having to get back to work, but I'm just glad I could get a few days off at all. So, we'll be heading out early the day after tomorrow. We have a little longer drive than you, but it's fine because I have that SUV to get through any snow or bad weather."

Sharon shook her head, "Ricky, contrary to your thoughts, we've done just fine driving up here too. I'm glad you enjoy driving; Andy and I have enjoyed it too. I flip flop between driving and flying anywhere. When I come to see you for a weekend, it's faster to fly. This trip, well, we enjoyed the drive. I just worry about you and Emily, my two babies, on the road, but yes, I know you'll be okay driving."

"I know, Mom," Ricky smiled. "I just like to give you a hard time. I'm glad you fly when you come to visit. Traffic from LA to San Francisco isn't fun any day of the year. You're still planning to come up this spring, right?"

"I am," Sharon nodded. "Emily, I hope to take some time off in August to come see your show then."

"I hope it works out, Mom. Maybe certain lieutenants can tell the others to stay out of trouble during August so you can fly to New York," she smiled sweetly at Andy.

Andy rolled his eyes at Emily, "I'll do my best," he chuckled. "Well, for you Emily, I'll be on my best behavior. I do want your mom to be able to visit you this summer."

The waitress had returned with Andy's credit card, and the group found themselves ready to go, "The movie?" Ricky approached the subject again.

"Why don't we just watch an old Christmas movie at the condo?" Emily suggested. "We could make popcorn and have a movie night?"

Sharon smiled, "I like that idea. Andy?"

He nodded, "Fine with me. Anywhere you three go, I'll go. I just enjoy hanging out with all of you."

The group agreed, and soon, they were in Sharon's car, on their way back to the condo.

"So, Mom," Ricky spoke up from the backseat, "couldn't help notice that you speak about enjoying the drive up here, yet you're letting Andy drive your car home," he grinned.

Sharon turned and glared at him, as she heard Andy start to chuckle, "He offered to drive; I let him," she said and turned back around. The kids just nodded, smiling. Sharon sighed in annoyance from the front seat.

Within the hour, the group had returned to the house and was settling in for family movie night. The group had agreed on a movie, made popcorn, and were now all getting settled to watch, _The Christmas Story._

"Ricky, the old people should have the couch," Emily pointed, "I grabbed the oversized pillows for us. We can sit on the floor."

Sharon started to protest, but Ricky just looked at her, "Mom, really? Don't argue this one," and he gave her a big smile before settling in for the movie. The movie started, and Sharon felt it a bit odd that she was gripping one side of the couch with Andy on the other; it almost looked like they hated each other, when it was quite the opposite. Sharon stood to grab a blanket for her feet, and when she sat back down, she moved a bit closer to Andy. A few minutes later, the kids asked for more popcorn, and Andy was the one who got up to give it to them. When he sat back down, he sat a bit closer. As the movie continued, and the kids remained oblivious on the floor, in front of the coffee table, Sharon found herself trying to get comfortable on the couch, until she was snuggled up to Andy's side. He didn't object, and she even put some of her blanket over his feet as well. The cozy family movie night continued until Sharon heard her parents coming in from their night out. She patted Andy's led as she stood, to go in search of her parents.

"Shar Bear!" he dad gave her a big smile, as she leaned over to hug him, "We didn't expect all of you to be here."

"Yes, well, the only thing playing was an alien movie, so we opted for a family movie night instead," she explained.

"That sounds nice," Sue smiled. "I don't think I could stay awake long enough for that though."

"You're welcome to join us, but I understand. Did you have a nice dinner?" Sharon asked.

"Oh, great as always," her dad waved off. "How did the offspring enjoy their traditional pizza night?" Bob asked.

Sharon grinned, "Great, as always. We all had a nice time."

Sharon's parents all greeted the group, as they passed through the living room on their way to bed. Once everyone settled back down, they started the movie again, and Sharon resumed her spot on the couch, curled up by Andy. Theythrew the blanket back over her feet, squeezing her hand, when she sat back down.

It didn't take long before Ricky started snoring. Emily shook him, trying to wake him up to no avail. Sharon and Andy both started to laugh, as Ricky's snoring got louder and louder.

"Ricky!" Emily said loudly, finally throwing a pillow at him, which only had Sharon and Andy laughing even more. "You're snoring!" she told him once he woke up.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, as he sat up and started to yawn. "I going to go to bed then. Night," he stood, waving to the group and hugging Sharon as he went upstairs.

"I am too," Emily added. "Last thing I need to do is sleep on the floor here," she sighed. "Night Andy, Mom," she nodded, also hugging Sharon as she left.

"And then there were two," Andy smiled, squeezing Sharon's knee as he looked to her. "Well, Captain, care to watch this movie?" he asked, as he drew closer to her, kissing her lips and then the side of her neck. Sharon smiled into that.

She replied to him as he kissed her neck again, "I've seen this movie hundreds of times. I'd suggest another walk, but the temperature is really dropping tonight," she grinned as Andy continued to kiss her.

"Walking in the cold is overrated," he mumbled between kisses. Sharon grinned.

"What do you suggest, then, Andy?" she smiled when her eyes met his.

"Well, your son went to bed, so I think I need to redeem one of my coupons," he grinned.


	27. Chapter 27

"No moose pajamas tonight?" Sharon grinned, as she lay on her side, arm propping up her head, as she watched Andy walk into the room. She was eyeing him as he moved about the room.

"No," he smirked to her, "my moose pajamas won't go where they aren't welcome. You just get the plaid stripe pajama pants and plain white t-shirt, and I'd better not hear you making fun of them, not that I can think of any reason to make fun of striped pants."

Andy turned out the light and went to sit down on the side of the bed, but Sharon spoke up, "Where's your coupon?" she grinned, something he could see in the dim light still shining in from the hallway.

He turned to her with a scowl on his face, "Really, Sharon? Do you want me to go dig it out of my bag right now? I know-I'm sure my digging around will wake up Ricky, and he'd love to hear, 'Oh, sorry to wake you, Ricky. I'm looking for this coupon your flirty mom gave me. It will let me sleep with her tonight. You don't mind, right?' Yeah, Sharon. He'd love that, even though he'd probably totally get the wrong idea about the 'sleep with your mom' part. So, you want me to get it?" he stood and started to the door.

"No!" she said almost too loudly. "I do need it tomorrow, though," she glared at him. "You can't redeem a coupon more than once."

"Well, it is a 'Buy One, Get One Free,' but believe me-I know you'll hold me to the rules," he stated, standing at the side of the bed, looking down at her propped up talking to him. "Now, may I please sleep with you? I mean," he sighed, not saying it the way he wanted, "I mean, may I please sleep in the same bed here with you tonight? Please for the love of sleep? I can't listen to the freight train all night."

"Get in here," Sharon smiled as she flung back the covers. "Yes, you may SLEEP here," she enunciated. "Sleep."

Andy climbed in and turned away from her, pulling the covers up, "Okay, thank you. Night Sharon," he stated, and it was quiet.

Sharon slithered toward him, almost like a snake. She looped her arm around his waist and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "You really are sleeping right now?"

Without moving, he replied, "You clearly stated that the coupon is for sleeping, so I'm sleeping." Andy heard Sharon huff and sigh, and he internally chuckled. He had to be careful though because he wanted to annoy her but not let her know that.

The room was quiet a few moments before Andy felt Sharon on the move again. He tried not to grin when he felt her kiss the side of his neck.

"Captain, might you be flirting with an LAPD lieutenant?" he said, still not moving.

"I'm not Captain Radyor, at least in Utah. I'm in a different state. Neither Captain Raydor nor this lieutenant have any jurisdiction in this state, so I'm just Sharon, and yes, Sharon certainly is trying to flirt with the man currently occupying her bed." she said rather boldly.

Before Sharon could say another word, Andy flipped himself over and kissed Sharon quickly, glad to note that he'd judged the spatial area correctly. He landed right next to her, her lips right by his.

"You should have put that on the coupon," he said, grinning once he broke for air. "Of course, that may have had others wanting it-a chance to make out with the sexy Sharon Radyor," he smiled.

Andy started kissing her again, finding her neck, and she had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling.

She kept giggling until he stopped, "Here, let me shut the door," he started to get up.

Sharon grabbed him and pulled him back down, "Andy! No, I can't shut the door. My kids will know something is going on!"

Andy sighed, "Sharon, if Ricky wakes up, and I'm not there, don't you think he'll think that anyway? Besides, they are grown. So, what if you close your door?"

Sharon sighed, "It's just-I've kept that door open for them for over 20 years, all their lives, really. If I shut it now on this trip, well," She shrugged.

"You don't want to give them any impression more is going on than is?" he asked. She nodded.

Sharon leaned in and kissed him again, drawing Andy right back into it as well, "I'm enjoying kissing you very much," she said breathlessly a few minutes later when they broke apart again. Andy knew Sharon was only okay with kissing, which was more than fine with him, and he was trying to respect her wishes very much. It was proving harder and hard to do.

"I am too, Sharon. Have you given any thought to what this looks like when we get back to LA?" he asked.

Sharon pulled back, "I don't know, Andy. I'm still a married woman. I can't be seen around town, around the LAPD dating you. You and I both know we like each other, but for now, I can't date you, not in LA. Jack knows too many people still, and I don't want to deal with him yet. I am enjoying this very much, so much," she said softer and kissed him quickly again before she started talking again, "but I also don't think I can wait another full 12 months until next Christmas to kiss you, to be free to kiss you again. You've sort of crept into my life," she shrugged.

"I don't want that either, Sharon," he admitted.

"But, I can't ask you to wait around for me. I am still married, for however long I am. I don't know if and when Jack will come around again, and what I'll do about things. It's so complicated, and I can't ask you to wait in the wings. So, can we just enjoy this here and go back to LA and resume our lives? Maybe we call this what it is-a good time we enjoyed here in Park City the last two years. We can still be friends, just sharing this nice time we had," she tried to explain.

"Sharon, I'd really like more. I'm willing to wait until you figure things out or whatever. I'll wait if there's a chance, even if that means you figure out later we aren't going anywhere, I'll wait to see what you decide; you are worth it. I didn't date anyone this entire year just on the off chance I'd ever get to spend any time with you, and every second we got to spend together at work, I cherished that, even if we were working a tense case. You are the one who invited me her, which, was the best decision ever," he grinned at her, "but I would love to wait for you. I know it's complicated at work, but can't we figure out something? We aren't in the same chain of command, so that's not an issue. Yes, I know you're still working with Major Crimes, but that has to be ending soon, right? Yes, I know you're working on the leak, and if you had any suspicion it was me, you wouldn't be in a bed right now making out with me," he stated. He looked at her, "You aren't doing this to find out I'm the leak, are you?" he grinned.

"No!" Sharon smacked at him. "Of course not! Andy, you were one of the first people I could clear. I know you; I trust your integrity. I haven't figured it out yet, but I 100% can say it's not you. I just can't say that officially yet, as I can't for others that I'm sure of."

"Oh? How are you sure? Have you been doing this with Provenza?" he grinned.

"Andy!" Sharon said too loudly, and Andy covered her mouth. Sharon's eyes got big, realizing she had been too loud.

"Yes?" he whispered, growing closer, kissing her over and over. He broke apart, "I can keep kissing you until you stop yelling if I have to."

Sharon scoffed, "Andy," she whispered loudly, "No, I haven't been doing this," she indicated between them, "with anyone else. I like you, period. Do you see anyone else up here at Park City? No! As for the leak, I'm positive on several of the people in your department, but I can't publish anything, and I won't say anything more on the matter until I've officially released my investigative report. Now, as for us, I want an us too, but I don't know how to do that. I don't want to just try to sneak around all the time. That's not right, and you deserve better than that. There are a couple detectives who live in my building, and that's the last thing I need is us getting out because someone saw us together."

Andy kissed her again, "If you can't think of something, you'll be losing all this," he grinned.

Sharon grinned back as he continued to kiss her neck, "Okay, here's an idea I have…"


	28. Chapter 28

**Just wanted to say how much I appreciate all the amazing reviews! You guys rock! This story is nowhere near ending, but amazingly, I had no idea it would go on as long as it has already! We are still in Park City-Year 2, with the team waiting to hear the whole story of Sharon and Andy's relationship. We're almost done with Year 2, and then, after the team offers some feedback in current times, we'll move onto Year 3...Thanks again!**

Sharon woke up to Andy kissing her, as he crept out of bed. It must have been very early morning, and he was headed back to the room he was sharing with Ricky. Sharon was in such a haze from sleeping so well, she didn't get a second to say anything to Andy before he was gone. She'd see him in a couple of hours. As she tried to go back to sleep, she couldn't get rid of the huge smile on her face from the last several hours. She and Andy had spent a couple hours kissing and talking before sleep overcame both. She'd enjoyed sleeping right next to him, neither wanting to suffocated the other, but she slept close enough to him that she could feel any movement he made, as she noted when he left to go back to his room.

As she continued to try to sleep, she thought about the compromise they'd reached, or so she'd hoped. She couldn't risk things in LA right now; work was complicated with the leak, and too many people knew her or knew Jack from the different places she frequented. Andy wasn't much different; both he and Sharon had been on the LAPD for so long, they knew a lot of people, even in a city the size of LA. So, Sharon had suggested something that she hoped would work. She lay there thinking back about it…

"What about this-I plan to visit Ricky in San Francisco a few times this year. I know Charlie lives there too. Why don't we fly up together? I'd say drive, but neither of us usually get a lot of time off work. No one should notice; we are in two different divisions, and well, it could be fun. Everyone would understand you visiting your son, as my team understands me visiting Ricky. We could at least travel together, and well," she gave him a sly grin, "maybe, just maybe on a trip we stay an extra day that we spend together, sightseeing or whatever," she suggested. "It could be fun, and we would get to see each other outside of LA and outside of the eyes of the LAPD."

Andy sat back, thinking, "What would the boys say? Surely, they'd notice, at least Ricky since he knows me, he'd notice if we travel together."

Sharon shrugged, "We were on the same flight; it's not a big deal. He'd probably be glad to hear that someone was with me, you know, because I can't take care of myself," she rolled her eyes. "Even if you run into him at the airport, I'm there to spend time with him, just as you are there to spend time with Charlie. We might be able to time it so that neither boy ever knows. I'd say we can be subtle, Lieutenant, right?"

Andy pulled her closer, kissing her again, "Well, I'm never going to argue with a chance to spend time with you. I love the idea of traveling to San Francisco with you, and of course, seeing Charlie is an added bonus. It will be a great way to try and rebuild things with him, and well, I'll be excited each trip waiting to see you and travel with you. I can do that, for now."

"Andy, I can't really promise anything more at the moment. I really need to get things taken care of in Major Crimes regarding that leak and the lawsuits and such. Your boss just can't stay out of hot water," she sighed. "It's making my job even harder, and I'm working longer and longer hours."

"Sold," Andy grinned, "So, when is the first trip?"

"Hmmm," Sharon thought. "How long can you wait to see me again?" she teased.

He kissed her again before responding, "Well, if I had it my way, I'd come and kiss you like that each morning in your office," he grinned, "but, I can't. I can wait, though, so really, the question is how long can you go without kissing me again? Once you start, Captain, you don't seem to want to stop."

Sharon chuckled, and she ran her hand on his chest, "Well, how about this-what about the weekend before Valentine's Day? It's about six weeks away, and we both know the LAPD is hit hard on that holiday with disgruntled domestic issues. I know I could get the time off, and Ricky's class he's in right now ends that first week of February. It would be good timing for him, and well, that way, I could see you before Valentine's Day," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Sharon, are you asking me, here, Lieutenant Flynn, in December, to be your valentine? Captain, I'm shocked," he smiled at her as he reached to tickle her side.

"Stop! I really will squeal. I'm very ticklish," she laughed. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking. I can wait until then. Can you?"

"Yes, I'll check with Charlie, but that would be a great time to fly up there, Sharon. We can work out the details later. Now, I need the other dates. If I only get to see you out of town this coming year, we need to discuss. By next Christmas," he started to say, and Sharon's eyes grew large, "Yeah, yeah," he waved at her, "I'm thinking ahead because I know I'm not going anywhere, and I don't see you doing this with Provenza," he grinned, "so, by next Christmas, we can reevaluate things and hopefully, your main work with my division will be done and maybe we can do something about all this then?"

Sharon nodded in agreement, "I can do that. I can take this year to reevaluate and finish my big case with Major Crimes. I'm not sure what I'll do with Jack, but I will start to think about that. So, hmmm, what about mid-April? If we go then, it's another two months later, and then we could go in mid-June? I'm sure both boys will enjoy the attention this year, even if they don't know exactly why we are coming so often," she grinned.

"Okay," he drew out. "Sold. I'll put in for time off with whatever dates we can figure out. I think staying away from holidays is good; people like to kill each other on holidays," he chuckled.

"Now, August is a problem. I'm planning to see Emily in New York in August, that is, if work doesn't get in the way," she told him.

"Hmm, okay," he thought, "I could always fly with you there and go visit my sister. She still lives in New York," he wiggled his eyebrows. Sharon's eyes grew wide, "Really?"

"Mmmm hmm," he said, pulling her in for another kiss. "She works all day too."

"Ahh," Sharon grinned, "Emily has strange hours, but I'm sure we could figure something out."

"Okay, October-San Francisco again?" he asked.

Sharon nodded, as she grinned, "Yes, and let's figure out one of those trips to San Francisco be a road trip. Seems like we do well on road trips," she smiled.

"That we do," he said, pulling her in and sighing contentedly.

Sharon smiled at the memory of being held by Andy; they could try this all year and hopefully by next December have a better plan. This was better than nothing, and she could still figure out her life. Right now, it didn't seem like she wanted one without Andy in it.

Sharon woke up a bit later with a start, as someone had jumped on her bed. She almost yelled at Andy, but she was glad she didn't when she found a smiling Emily grinning down at her.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Emily grinned and curled up next to Sharon. "It's 8:30. You sure have been tired this week Mom. I hope you aren't working too hard."

"Morning, sweetie," Sharon smiled at her. "Work has been busy. I've got a big audit I dealt with in Major Crimes, and now, I've got a new problem with their division. It's taking up a lot of my time. I'm fine, though," she smiled. "This vacation is always good for getting some rest."

"It is," Emily nodded, "but usually, you, Gram, and I are up early to chat. I've missed that."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm looking forward to getting our nails done today, though," she told her.

"Me too, Mom. Now, I came up here to let you know that Gram has made pancakes. Everyone is up, so come down for breakfast, please," she smiled sweetly as she stood and walked to the door. "See you in a minute!"

Sharon found her way downstairs to see that everyone but Ricky was still in their pajamas. Ricky surprised her, "Ricky, you are dressed early this morning," she ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to do some skiing this morning while you and Em are getting your nails done," he explained.

"Oh, that's nice, but I'm sorry you have to ski alone," she told him.

Ricky waved it off, "Oh, that's okay. I can manage."

"I'll ski with you, Ricky," Andy offered, smiling at Sharon, who had now made her way to the table where he was sitting reading the paper. Sharon helped her mom dish out the pancakes and bacon, making sure not to put any bacon on Andy's plate. She dropped it in front of him, and he offered her some thanks.

"Andy, you don't have to do that," Ricky told him.

"No, I mean, I would enjoy it, but be honest with me-I can't do the harder trails, but if you don't mind an old guy like me, well, I'd enjoy it again too," he shrugged.

"Really? That would be great. I've only really skied with Mom and Em. Thanks, Andy. I'd enjoy that-a guys' day out so to speak," he grinned.

"Great. I'll get ready as soon as I finish," he nodded.

"Should I be worried?" Sharon asked, looking at Ricky. "Be careful with him; he can't chase suspects with a broken leg," she pointed to Ricky.

Ricky raised his hands in self-defense, "I'll guard him, Mom. Don't' worry," he grinned, "your favorite lieutenant will be returned in one piece," he winked at Emily as he soaked up more syrup.

"Well, I'm looking forward to a relaxing morning. Ricky, I'll join you this afternoon," Emily explained.

"Dad, what are your plans today?" Sharon asked.

"We don't have a lot of plans, but there are quite a few college bowl games on tv. You know where to find us," Bob nodded.

"Oh, that's right!" Sharon smiled. "I'll be glad to watch with you later today."

"Andy, do you like football?" Ricky asked. "I'm not sure if we have ever discussed this topic."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, it's okay. I do watch it, when there isn't baseball on. I'm a HUGE baseball fan."

Ricky grinned, "Me too! Football always comes in second to baseball. Are you a Dodger fan?"

"Only the biggest" Andy grinned. "You?"

"Growing up in LA? Of course! I do now have to admit I like San Francisco too, but that is hard to believe since the teams are in the same state."

"Well, I won't hold that against you, Ricky. We'll have to discuss this further today on the slopes," he nodded.

"How could we not have discussed this before, that football is a much better sport to watch than baseball?" Sharon said teasingly to Andy, as she turned to grin at him.

"You've known about my love of baseball. After the incident with Provenza, the game, and the dead body, the whole building knows," he sighed.

"Dead body?" Sue asked. "I sense a story here."

"Sue, I'd be glad to never talk about that one again," he groaned.

Sharon just laughed and gave Andy a smile as she spoke toward her mom, "Oh mom, don't worry; I'll tell you and Emily all about it when we get our nails done."

Andy groaned as Sharon patted him on the back and turned back to her breakfast. They missed the smiles going around the table at their banter.

"Well, that is a story I can't wait to hear!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously, Andy, you've got to get on the football train if you plan to spend time with my family here," Sharon nodded to him.

"Andy, I'd take her seriously. You might find yourself needing a ride back to LA if you don't get into football. Mom loves football-college and pro," Ricky stated.

"Okay!" he waved his hand. "I didn't say I hated football, just not my favorite. However, I can admit my faults," he winked to Sharon.

"Sounds like we are watching bowl games with dad later today," Sharon grinned as she took a bite of her pancake.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for the reviews! I was reading through them just before posting this, and someone commented on the Dodger/Giant issue Ricky has. I actually address that here. I'm a huge sports fan myself, so I get team favorites and the inability to like certain teams. This sort of explains Sharon's football passion too...hope it makes sense. Thanks again!**

Sharon, Emily, and Sue had a great time getting their nails done. Sue had originally said she wasn't going to go, but she'd been persuaded to join the ladies. They had such an enjoyable morning, they ended up getting lunch out, chatting about a lot of different things. Sharon may a very conscious effort to not allow the conversation to steer toward Andy nor her relationship with Jack, and she was pleasantly surprised that neither her mom nor Emily tried to pry too much about Andy; that was a welcome relief. Emily brought Jack up a couple of times, which was fine; Emily was complaining, but Sharon wouldn't let the conversation steer anywhere toward her personal life. That was off limits; they had a lot of things to chat about between the three of them, and when they returned home mid-afternoon, they found Bob alone watching college football.

"Well, there are my beautiful ladies, "he smiled as they all walked into the living room. "I can guess by those smiles that you had a good time."

"We did, Dad," Sharon smiled. "Where are the guys?"

"Ricky and Andy have come and gone; they came in for lunch, and they were having such a great time, they went back out together. That was maybe an hour ago. Emily, Ricky asked for you to text him when you got back, and he'd meet up with you out there. I think Andy was going to be ready to swap out with Emily for the afternoon," Bob replied.

"Ok, cool," Emily replied. "Thanks for telling me, Grandpa. I'm going to change and head out there. I'll text Ricky as soon as I'm ready. I had a great time, Mom, Gram," she grinned and disappeared.

"Shar Bear, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Bob asked.

"Well, I thought I would hang out here with you. I never get to spend much time with you," she added.

"That would be lovely, Sharon, but you don't have to do that. I'm sure you and Andy could find something to do," Sue told her.

"No!" Sharon said quickly, "We'd love to hang out with you, both of us. In fact, we'll make dinner tonight so you don't have to do that."

"Well, that does sound like a nice evening, a good dinner before the kids get going tomorrow," Sue smiled.

The three settled into watching the game, Sharon in one of the arm chair so her parents could watch from the couch. They heard Emily leave, and they resumed watching. There were two games on at the same time, so they were switching back and forth. Sharon didn't hear Andy come up behind her, and he scared her, taking her by surprise.

"Oh!" she said as she jumped out of her seat. "Why are your hands so cold?" Bob and Sue started to laugh. Andy had walked up behind Sharon and put his hands on her cheeks; they were bitter cold from being outside.

Andy started laughing too, and Sharon turned around glaring at him.

"Shar Bear, I think he got you," Bob laughed.

Andy shrugged and threw one of his grins her way, "I might have gotten into a snowball fight with your kids outside."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I should have known. If we lived in snow, I could see you and Provenza doing that to each other all the time. I thought you were old."

He grinned again, "Apparently not too old for a snowball fight. Want to feel my hands again?' he grinned, and Sue couldn't stop laughing.

"No! Andy, your hands are freezing. Go warm them up," she shooed him off.

"Here I was thinking you might take pity on me and make me some hot chocolate," he gave her a sad look with his puppy dog eyes.

"Sharon, go take care of him. He's a guest, after all," Sue scolded her.

Sharon's eyes met Andy's, and he started to chuckle. She rolled her eyes before nudging him toward the kitchen, "Come on; let's get you warmed up," and her parents kept laughing as the two left the room.

Once they were far enough from the living room, Andy spun Sharon around and kissed her, making sure his cold hands weren't on her face, "That's the spot, right there," he grinned, stuffing his hands around her back, into her cardigan. Sharon chuckled into his kiss.

"Are your hands warm enough now?" she teased.

"Not yet, but I can't really put them where I'd like to," he smirked. Sharon pulled back and swatted at his arm.

"You're terrible. Now, sit while I make both of us some hot chocolate and tell me about your day with my son. After that, I've signed us up for dinner duty," she explained.

"We had a great time today; Ricky is a wonderful kid, Sharon," Andy said sweetly to her as they sipped on their hot chocolate. Bob and Sue had both fallen asleep in the living room, so the house was quiet, except for the two talking.

"Thank you," Sharon grinned. "I'm kind of partial to him myself. He grew up pretty well without having a father around," she said sadly.

Andy nodded, "He did, but he had an amazing mom raise him, and obviously, he's had some great people here in his grandparents to help. You should be really proud of him." Andy reached to hold Sharon's hand in his before he began again, "We talked a lot about, well, a lot of things," he smiled. "He told me about Jack, more than I think he ever planned. He sort of opened up, and well, the floodgates opened. He's pretty angry with him, isn't he?"

Sharon nodded, sadly, "He is," she sighed, "and I can't blame him. Jack has been lousy. Ricky barely remembers anything decent about Jack; he was so little when Jack left the first time, but you know little boys-they always want their daddy to be this perfect person."

Andy nodded, "I know. I see it with Charlie. He did have a stepfather around, which is another whole issue, but I do know what you mean. Charlie has a lot more anger toward me than I sense with Ricky toward Jack. He seems much more disappointed, that his favorite person, so to speak, let him down. So, I kind of got that when we were talking baseball earlier. We started talking again, just you know, about the season coming up, and he mentioned that Jack has always been a big Dodger fan.

Sharon nodded, "Yes, he was. Ricky knew that and became obsessed with them, partly, thinking that if he liked something his dad did that well, his dad would come back for him maybe? Ricky thought that if he loved the Dodgers, Jack would love him, which is so stupid, but a little boy doesn't get that."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, I kind of wondered that, and he told me that's why he's now a Giants fan," Andy rolled his eyes. "He went to the dark side."

Sharon chuckled, as she played with Andy's hand in hers, "After all that time, I think that was why it was easier for me to migrate more toward football. I love sports, but Jack sort of tainted baseball, even though I do enjoy it. Ricky's quitting as a teenager, I told you that he had some anger about not having a dad around when others did. Well, that's also when he started to realize that idolizing something Jack liked wasn't going to bring Jack back."

"Well, with all that, I told Ricky he could be a Giants fan," Andy grinned. "I did tell him, however, that I would have to take him to a Dodger game sometime when he visits. He needs to be brought back to the right side, Sharon. "

Sharon smiled brightly as she tightened her grip on Andy's hand, "I think he would enjoy that. He's never been to a game with a guy, just me," she shrugged. "I've only been with the kids."

"Yeah, we'll work on you too," he nodded. "We need to restore your faith in humanity, your faith in the Dodgers. Can't have you just liking football," he winked.

"Thank you, Andy, for spending the day with him. Really. He's not had any male role models in his life, aside from my dad. He's grown now, as we know, and I think it's starting to hit him harder, to sink in, just how bad Jack has been with him. So, this day means the world to me, to him. You might think of it as a nice, fun day, but Ricky will cherish it, and he'll respect you more than you can imagine for wanting to spend the day with him, wanting to get to know him," Sharon professed.

"Happy to do it, and I didn't do it to make any grand impression. I like you, Sharon. I like your family. You do things for people you like," he squeezed her hand again.

Before long, it was dinner. Andy and Sharon had opted to make his vegetable lasagna this year, Andy having brought most of the ingredients with him again. The kids returned from skiing, and before long, everyone was sitting around the table, relaxing, after they had finished a nice meal.

"Once again, Andy, awesome job on dinner," Emily grinned. "You're always welcome to come cook for us in Park City."

"Emily! That's not why he came," Sharon scolded her.

"Then, what is the reason, Mom?" Ricky grinned, and Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't wait to do some great skiing with you, Ricky," Andy winked at Sharon as he answered. Soon, the group found themselves cleaning up dinner.

"Emily, Ricky, go ahead and work on packing. We'll clean up. Mom, Dad, go, relax. We've got this," Sharon moved everyone out of the kitchen. No one commented on Sharon's now constant use of "we" in regards to Andy; he was becoming a normal fixture at the condo, and no one seemed to mind. With things to do, Emily and Ricky left the area, while Sharon's parents retired to the living room. That only lasted a brief time before they announced they were going to bed.

Sharon and Andy worked easily to clean up the kitchen, and they were almost done when Ricky and Emily shuffled in, dressed in their pajamas, with a board game.

"Game night?" Emily asked.

"I'm up for it," Andy grinned, putting down the dish towel and making his way to the table.

"Andy, you've got to take Mom on your team; we don't want her. She's too competitive," Ricky explained. Everyone laughed, except Sharon, but after an hour, Andy had to agree.

"We could have won, Andy!" Sharon said irritated. Ricky and Emily were grinning at their conquest.

Andy reached over and patted Sharon on her hand, "It's okay, Captain. Sometimes, the bad guys win," he winked to the kids, and they chuckled.

Sharon scoffed at him, and she looked toward her kids, "Well, no matter what, I've had an amazing time here with the two of you," she smiled. "I'm going to miss you both so much."

"Same here, Mom," Emily smiled and stood to hug Sharon. "I'm going to miss you so much, and I hope we can see each other soon. I do need to go to bed; Ricky is making me get up at 5:00 to be on the road by 6:00."

Emily shuffled off, with a goodnight to the group, and Ricky stood to do the same, "Mom, it's been so great to be here, and Andy, I've really enjoyed spending time with you again. Thanks for skiing with me all day. You're skiing skills have really improved,"

"Ricky," Andy said shaking his hand, "the pleasure was all mine, and I have really enjoyed getting to know you more. Hope to see you again, soon," he told him.

"Me too," Ricky smiled, looking to his mom, "Take care of this one, and if she shoots anymore suspects with anything, let me know, please. We'll talk baseball in a couple months."

Andy chuckled with a wave of his hand, "Will do; I promise."

"Oh, I love you my sweet boy," Sharon said to him, as Ricky rolled his eyes. "I know; you're all grown up, but I can still call you that. Be safe tomorrow with Emily. You two are my world."

"We will, Mom, but I know I'll see you in the morning. It's not like you won't get up to see us off. Night you two," he waved.

Sharon sighed as she watched Ricky climb the stairs. With the house quiet again, Andy moved up behind Sharon and wound his arms around her, "You raised an amazing family, Sharon. I like you even more after spending time with your kids. They are wonderful, and that comes from you," he kissed her head.

Sharon tightened the grip he had on her waist, "Your kids will come around, Andy. I know it's hard to be around mine, knowing yours are almost the same age, but they will come around. I have faith."

Andy sighed, as they stood there, Andy holding Sharon, both thinking about their mistakes. He could feel the tension in the room with thoughts of their pasts, so he decided to lighten it, "Captain, I'm going to have a very difficult time going back to work in a few days after I've skied this much," and he could feel Sharon's tension let go as she started to relax in his arms, "I'm also going to have a very difficult time knowing that when a beautiful captain walks through my place of work, I can't just kiss her passionately, right there," he grinned into her hair. He felt that she had started to smile too. "So, I need some help tonight. I'm hoping you can recommend someone to rub my back, rub the soreness out from skiing. It's pretty brutal, and I'm also going to need to kiss you a bit more to store that up for all the times at work I won't be able to do that," he grinned into the side of her face before kissing her ear.

Sharon nodded as he spoke, "That does sound like a personal problem, and it would best not be noted as why you are unable to work. So, in the interest of the LAPD, I'll help you out, for work of course," she smiled brightly, eyes shining as she turned in his arms and brought her hands to his face to kiss him. "Come on," she tugged at his arm, as she switched off the kitchen light, heading toward the stairs.

Just before they reached the stairs, Andy said, "Oh, and I'm not redeeming a coupon. I didn't have to evacuate for snoring, and I'll make my way to my own bed later because someone's offspring are leaving here before daybreak. Just so you know. That means that I still have one left to use," he winked.


	30. Chapter 30

**I hope you enjoyed "Year 2." Their second year is coming to and end, but not to worry...**

"You have to go," Sharon whispered in his ear, as Andy was almost asleep. They had spent the last couple of hours in her room where she'd worked out some of the kinks in his back from skiing. It was now the middle of the night, and neither had slept yet. They'd had to retire to their own rooms at first because both kids were still awake, and neither had allowed themselves to fall asleep; they were very much looking forward to spending more time together. Now, after they had talked, given back rubs, and kissed for quite some time, Sharon was prodding Andy back to his bed. Soon, her kids would be up and out the door, and she couldn't have them find Andy asleep in her room.

"Sharon, they probably won't care. They like me," he mumbled.

"If you want me to keep liking you, you'll get up!" she hissed.

Andy sat up, with a frown, but he turned to Sharon, who was hovering over him. He nodded, "I'm sorry; you're right. I'm not trying to push. I know this needs to be kept from the kids," he gave her a sad smile. "I was just so enjoying all of this, so comfortable, and so very much enjoying lying here next to you."

Sharon leaned in and kissed him, "I have too. Think of it this way-we still have one more night here. Tomorrow night, no kids upstairs," and she grinned at him as she pushed him to the door.

Andy moved to the door, speechless and just nodded. Sharon chuckled slightly at his dazed state after her comment. She blew him a kiss as he walked away. She sighed as she tried to go to sleep, but quickly went onto high alert as she heard the bathroom. Her bathroom. Emily. She must have gotten up to use the bathroom, and Sharon could only hope she hadn't heard anything.

More noise woke Sharon a short time later, and she rolled over, realizing it was time to get up. She planned to make her babies a nice breakfast before they got on the road, so she shuffled to the kitchen to start working on it. Both kids loved French Toast, and soon, the smell of it cooking drifted upstairs.

"Morning, Mom," Emily smiled as she wandered into the kitchen. Sharon had heard her coming down the stairs, carrying some of her things.

"Hi sweetie," she kissed her head. "Sleep well?"

"Pretty well, but I could have used a few more hours," she grinned, as she yawned. "I guess I will get the rest of my stuff."

"No need," they both heard, as Andy walked in, in another pair of striped pajama pants. Sharon laughed to herself that Andy wasn't wearing his moose ones. "I saw your big suitcase sitting up there and brought it down."

:"Thanks, Andy. I'll just make sure I have everything else and be back for breakfast. I'll tell the little brother he'd better get moving or I'll eat his," she said, as she left the room.

"Good morning," Sharon smiled at him, as he walked toward her. She leaned up and kissed him quickly before the kids came back into the room.

"Morning, gorgeous," he winked to her and made his way to the coffee pot.

"You didn't have to get up with us," she said as she turned toward him. He had noticed she hadn't made a cup of coffee yet, so he passed a cup to her and poured another.

"I know," he shrugged. "I wanted to, and plus, I heard the breakfast serving time was much earlier this morning. Didn't want to miss it," he winked.

"Hey guys," Ricky said as he walked in. "I'm going to load the car before we eat, Mom," he told her.

"I'll help," Andy nodded, putting his cup down and going in search of his coat.

"Thanks, Andy," Ricky nodded, accepting the help.

Soon, the car was loaded and breakfast had been eaten. The kids were saying their good-byes, which included Bob and Sue, who had just gotten up themselves.

"Be safe and be kind to each other," she told them, as they were saying their final goodbyes. Once the two left the house, it seemed eerily quiet.

"Well, I don't know about all of you, but I'm going to get a shower and eat. Now, Shar Bear, I know you all ate, and as good as French Toast sounds, I think I'll just have some coffee and oatmeal. You've been up for hours; you should go back to bed," he encouraged. "New Year's Eve and all-I'm sure you will be up late."

Sharon waved him off, "I'm fine Dad, and I doubt very much I'll be awake at midnight. No, I'm thinking an early night tonight. Andy, do you have anything you want to do today on the last day here?"

"Ahh, no," I am not stuck on anything, but I agree that since we have just as early of a start tomorrow, I'm planning on an early night. If we were home, we'd be stuck covering murders all night, so I'm going to consider myself lucky that I get to ring in the New Year fast asleep. Relaxing today is probably on the list of things to do."

"Well, your father and I are going to a Bingo tournament at the condo common room today. It's their New Year's Eve party, and they are starting it at noon for all of us old people. So, we'll be there most of the afternoon," Sue explained.

Sharon nodded and turned to Andy shrugging her shoulders. Andy looked to her, "I know there is more football on today. Maybe a lazy day watching football and even reading? I am always up for that. Maybe a walk later?"

Sharon looked to her parents, "I think Andy had our day all planned."

By mid-afternoon, Sharon was loving their lazy day. Her parents had left before lunch to get a bite to eat out before going to their Bingo tournament. They had promised to call Sharon later regarding dinner plans, so the two had the condo to themselves. They had spent the entire time in the living room, curled up on the couch together just watching television. They'd watched some football, a movie, and currently, they had no clue what was on because they were too busy with each other.

"I really like this empty condo, Captain," Andy grinned to her once they broke apart from their latest make out session. "This is quite the treat today."

Sharon grinned to him, "Andy, this is going to be so hard to go back to work."

"Ahh, I see the lady is hooked; I've swept her off her feet," he said, playing with her hair, as he stared into her eyes.

"Maybe," Sharon flirted with him before kissing him quickly again. "How many days until the February trip?"

"I'm determined to find a way, Sharon. I'll figure something out. Just watch for clues around work," he winked.

Sue called Sharon and Andy around 3:00 asking if the two would like to join them for an early dinner at 4:00, before the restaurants filled up with New Year's Eve reservations. Sharon and Andy laughed at the early hour, but they accepted, and on their last evening in Park City, they spent it at a nice restaurant with Sharon's parents. It felt nice; it felt homey, and Andy realized he didn't want to be anywhere else. He hadn't been out for New Year's Eve in years, and somehow, this was the nicest one he'd had-dinner at 4:00 with his girlfriend's? parents. Was she his girlfriend? He'd have to clarify what they wanted to call each other because colleague with whom I travel and kiss senselessly didn't seem appropriate.

"Andy, we wanted to tell you how much we've enjoyed having you here again," Bob patted Andy on the shoulder. You are a good man, and we are glad Shar Bear has someone like you in her life."

"Thank you, Bob, Sue," he nodded. "You have an amazing family, and I'm sorry we'll miss the rest of the family coming in after New Year. Sharon has told me wonderful things about her sister and brothers; maybe someday I'll meet them. I've really enjoyed spending time with both of you, Ricky, and Emily. Sharon's been okay too," he shrugged, making a face, causing the whole table to erupt in laughter.

The check arrived, and Bill had his credit card ready.

"Oh, Bill, let me get that," Andy reached for his wallet. "You've been so kind."

"Andy, no. It won't happen. I have a rule that my kids don't pay, nor does anyone with them," he nodded to Sharon and Andy. Sharon smiled at Andy, nodding him some thanks for trying.

"Well, thank you. I do that with my kids when I see them too," he smiled. "Hope that I'll be seeing them more and more."

"Yes, Dad, Andy is planning to see his son more this year, and his daughter has been reaching out more. Maybe he'll have all sorts of new stories for us next Christmas about things he has done with them during the year," she gave Andy a small smile.

"Well, I like the sound of that," Sue smiled. "Andy, that sounds like an invitation already, so we will see you next Christmas."

"I'd like that Sue. Thank you," he nodded.

"Time to get home. It's dark now, and the crazy New Year people will be out. None of us need that," Bob nodded, getting up from the table. Andy ushered Sharon's parents out in front of him, grabbing for her hand, as they followed. Sharon squeezed it and held it until they got to the door. It, the evening, the date, with her parents, was lovely.

Their uneventful evening included watching more football. Sharon and Andy never took the walk they'd talked about, and suddenly, Andy had an idea. He was stretched out on the floor so Sue and Bob could relax on the couch. Sharon was in one of the arm chairs.

"Hey Sharon, didn't you say there was a hot tub here?" he asked, sitting up, turning to talk toward her and her parents. "We never did go on that walk. We could walk over and use the hot tub."

"Broken," Bob grumbled. "It's been broken all week. Kids checked before you got here, and everyone was complaining about it at bingo."

"It is?" Sharon sighed. "That's too bad."

"Well, maybe just as well. It's 8:30 now, and I have a police escort back to LA tomorrow morning, first thing," Andy said stretching as he stood up. "I think I'll call it a night."

"Night Andy," Bob and Sue both said.

Andy squeezed Sharon's shoulder as he walked by, "Night, Sharon."

"Night, Andy. I won't stay up too long," she nodded to him, really wanting to follow him up, but she also knew that would raise some eyebrows with her parents.

Sharon sat and talked to her parents for a few minutes longer. The football game they had been watching had ended when Andy had asked about the hot tub, so they weren't interested in the television anymore.

"Sharon, go to bed," Sue told her. "Happy New Year."

Sharon looked to her mom, trying to read her, but she couldn't.

"Happy New Year to you both. Night," she nodded, and she too, retreated up the stairs.

Sharon almost burst out laughing when she walked into her room. Andy was lounging on her bed, reading, wearing his moose pajama pants and a t-shirt. The moose he'd gotten her was perched at his side.

"Should I be jealous?" she grinned as she leaned in and kissed him. "I'm sorry to keep you alone up here-so alone you had to resort to the moose."

"He and I were having a talk. Told him he had to take very good care of you over the next couple months. Told him he didn't know how lucky he was to get to live in your condo bedroom," he smiled as he put down his book.

"Ahh, I see," she said as she sat down next to him. "I hope he told you that he'll be of great comfort, but in no way a replacement."

"That is very good to hear, Captain," he nodded and he played with her hands. "One problem I had, though. The moose-he doesn't have a name. I find it hard to talk to someone without a name. I really need to know the name of the guy sharing your home, Sharon."

"Hmm," she nodded, grinning. "That is a good question. Well, let's see," she started to ponder the question. "I could name him something like Taylor. We both just love him at work, and it would just be another Taylor you hate," she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

'No," he shook his head, brushing away her hair to kiss her neck, "please, not Taylor. I won't be able to look the guy in the eye without wanting to punch him. If I punch him, that will trigger an FID investigation, where I'll have to explain I punched Taylor for being with my favorite lady, and when asked who that is, well, rumors will start that Taylor is involved with Raydor, who is also involved with Flynn. So, the way I see it, Captain, that's a terrible career choice to name him Taylor."

Sharon pushed Andy back, as she started to laugh. She perched herself on his chest, looking up at him, "You make a good case," she shrugged, as she leaned up to kiss him. "Okay, let me keep thinking."

"Got it, and this should only bring good memories. I'll name him Parks for Park City," she grinned. "That should bring the BEST memories, and you can't be mad at him for that. Besides, there are moose all around Park City here, so what name could be better?" she shrugged.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Parks the Park City Moose?"

"Yes, obviously," she smiled. "Is that a problem?"

Andy chuckled, "Only that Parks gets to go home with the lady," he smiled brightly as he pulled Sharon with him to spend the rest of the night kissing her uninterrupted.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," Sharon snapped out of her smile and her thoughts, turning to Julio. She felt that her face was extremely flushed from being shaken from her memories.

"Ah, what? What?" she asked, looking around at the team. They were all grinning at her. Andy had been talking, and she had been daydreaming, all very good daydreams.

"Ma'am, we just asked what else you and the Lieutenant did on that second trip to Utah. You seem dazed. Are you okay?" Julio asked again. Sharon caught Andy laughing at her now; he obviously knew she had been thinking about their wonderful trip and that nothing was wrong. He turned away from her, and she refocused.

"No, there's nothing exciting to tell. I invited Andy to return the favor from the year before. He'd helped me out of a jam that first year, and well, the second, you all remember how down he was after Gracie had been hit by that car. A few days in the snow really seemed to help him. There was nothing exciting, and I'm impressed he put up with my family all that time," she said, trying to regain her composure.

"Captain, so is the Lieutenant telling the truth?" Amy smiled to Sharon.

"Ahh, about?" Sharon asked, trying to remember what Andy had told the group. Apparently, she'd REALLY been daydreaming.

"Skiing. Did he improve skiing?" she asked.

"Oh! Right! Yes," she smiled to Andy. He was still sitting right next to her. She was in his desk chair still, and he was perched on the side of his desk. She leaned over and patted his leg, "Yes, he's become a very good skier. We're both slower than Ricky and Emily, but he's improved a great deal," she chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing, Sharon," Andy rolled his eyes. "She's probably laughing about these little kids-ski school kids who took me out, causing me to take Sharon out. I'm surprised the kids didn't get it on video," he chuckled at the memory.

"Oh, so you skied some with the Captains' kids?" Wes asked.

"Some," Andy nodded, looking to Sharon. She blushed and smiled back to him. "It was a great bonding experience even before we knew we needed to bond. I've liked Sharon's kids for a long time, her parents too, which is why I have no nerves or reservations about seeing them today. I'm excited to see them; they've been good to me for a long time."

"Where is young lad, Rusty, with them? Inquiring minds want to know!" Provenza stammered. "Flynn, I can't believe you kept all this from me for years. How didn't I know that you went to Park City twice?"

"Ahh, Sir, it sounds like there is at least a third time. If I'm not mistaken, the Captain here, mentioned taking young lad Rusty to Park City with the lieutenant. You might have forgotten it, in your old age and all, but the two of them have been trying to keep the lid on their little trips together, so I'm not leaving until I hear about Rusty going to Park City with the two of you," he smiled brightly as he sat back in his chair. Provenza scowled at him for making the old comment.

"Plus, your parents aren't here yet, Captain, and we all are excited to meet them. Seems we have the time," Amy offered.

"Sharon?" Andy said, noting she was daydreaming again. "Sharon?" he said a little firmer. The team laughed, noting she was smiling in her daydreaming state.

"Flynn, we're not getting the whole story, obviously by that, that look," Provenza waved to Sharon's giddy expression on her face. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Sharon!" he said louder causing her to jump. She turned to Andy. "Since your parents aren't here yet," he rolled his eyes, "the team has said they'll sit and wait to meet them, however long that takes. So," he nodded to them, "they've decided to continue the interrogation."

"Oh," she frowned and sighed loudly. "Lieutenant, Julio, what did you ask? I'm sorry; I must have missed it. Were you asking about the trip Andy and I took to San Francisco to see the boys?"

"Sharon!" Andy's hands flew up in the air, and he turned beet red. "Please, sweetheart! Pay attention. You keep digging our hole deeper and deeper!"

"I love seeing the Captain out of sorts," Julio grinned, looking at Tao.

"Certainly, more happened than we are being told, judging from the big smile the Captain can't wipe off her face, the scowl Andy keeps getting when asked more and more details, and of course, from the fact the Captain has her head in the clouds through all this," Mike told the group.

The team all looked to each other and laughed. Buzz perked up, "Of all the times I should be recording a confession," he shook his head. "Missed the biggest confessions of all this afternoon."

"Sharon, until you said that they didn't know we went to San Francisco," Andy said, very deliberately, making Sharon realize she wasn't helping at all.

"Oh," she said, shrugging. "I'm sorry. Before I admit to anything else, where were we?"

"Oh, I know Captain!" Julio raised his hand, grinning. The team laughed at his excitement. "We were about to hear the trip with Rusty and the Lieutenant, that is if there was just one trip with them," he grinned. "Apparently, after that, we need to hear more about this latest confession-a trip, or trips to San Francisco."

"Julio," Sharon sighed, as she looked to Andy.

"Oh, you started it my dear," he chuckled at her, and in front of the team, he leaned over and kissed her quickly, which Sharon reciprocated, grinning broadly at Andy. She was definitely in a flirty mood after all her daydreaming. The team grumbled. "Hey! If we must be on the hot seat, I'm at least going to put on a show."

"Flynn! We're waiting!" Provenza announced. "And, when you are done, I'm going to file my retirement papers for being the biggest idiot of a detective and missing all the clues on this. So, go-Park City-Year Three."


	31. Chapter 31

"Well, ahh," let's see," Andy said looking at Sharon. He winked at her as he turned to the group, "That would have been Christmas 2012, yeah, we had the kid then," he stated. "Well, Rusty had never been out of California, so of course never to Utah. Sharon wanted him to meet her family, and it just happened that year that not everyone could come."

"Yes," Sharon nodded to the group, "that year, we had Rusty with us, but Emily had moved up and had the understudy role that year with her ballet company. She couldn't get the time off for Christmas that year. It was the perfect storm of problems," Sharon chuckled, "because Ricky was in the same boat. Ricky was really getting going, sort of the low man on the totem pole at his computer firm, and while he'd negotiated Christmas off the first year when they hired him, he couldn't manage it again the second year. I really wanted the kids to meet Rusty, but it just wasn't able to come together for the family Christmas trip to Utah."

"So, you two took Rusty, and that was it?" Provenza asked, pointing between Sharon and Andy. "Rusty, Flynn, and you, all cozy in a ski condo? Idiots."

"No," Sharon smiled as she looked to Andy, "my parents were there too."

"Yeah, we practically had to drag Rusty there; kid wasn't excited about snow," he chuckled.

"Or skiing," Sharon gave Andy a bright smile, obviously sharing an inside joke.

"Wait a minute," Buzz jumped in, "If Rusty went, how did we never hear about that? Rusty can't keep his mouth shut, especially in regards to you two," he motioned.

"That's not exactly true, Buzz," Provenza said, "Rusty wouldn't tell me ANYTHING about these two idiots when they went on their official first date, even though we all know that was the furthest thing from a first date," he rolled his eyes. "After hearing all this, I have no idea why in the world either of you were trying to convince any of us it was the first date," he shook his head. "Idiots."

"We, ahh, sort of told Rusty he couldn't tell anyone, matter of life and death," Andy chuckled, and Sharon grinned at the memory.

"Rusty's a bright kid; how did that work?" Buzz asked.

Andy put his hand to his mouth like he was thinking, "Well, if you remember, he was ready to testify in the Stroh mess. Remember how that kept getting pushed back? Sharon had checked with the DA's office, and they had told her that Rusty wouldn't be needed for trial anywhere near Christmas that year. She also checked with Cynthia about taking Rusty up to meet her family, and Cynthia cleared it too. So, we had to figure out a way to take Rusty and not have him blabbing it all over the office."

"Right," Sharon jumped in, "because we were friends, and we didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea. Tension was already running really high from that summer. Remember? I had been working with Major Crimes all that spring and summer, and then everything fell apart."

"Yeah," Andy agreed, "Chief's mess was getting bigger and bigger. Her dad was sick, her mom died, and then Sharon identified the leak through Gabriel," he rolled his eyes. "We were all working pretty well with Sharon and then-" he was cut off.

"And then, suddenly, one day, Brenda is out, and I'm in," Sharon added. "Lieutenant, we had a very rocky start because you felt this job should be yours."

"Thankfully, it's not!" he raised his hand in surrender.

"Well, anyway, things weren't going all that smoothly here. Brenda was out, I was in, and Rusty was floating around. We got Rusty situated with me, secured him from any danger, and then we had to deal with his biological parents," Sharon said, "not to mention any issues we all had with each other here in the office."

"So, after we got rid of the dirt bag of a biological father of his," Andy continued, "we were getting closer to the holidays. Sharon had told me I was invited again; her family had enjoyed having me come there the last two years. I had nowhere else to be. Nicole and I were having Christmas dinner, but once again, since we'd worked Thanksgiving and most every other holiday that year, we had been given a few days off around Christmas."

"Anyway," Sharon continued, "we didn't want the tension here to mix with personal matters, and as much as most of you wanted to hate me, Andy and I were friends-"

"-Something that some of you started to see as Sharon and I began working together more and more," Andy jumped in.

"So, we talked, and we decided that we'd tell Rusty that he couldn't discuss a trip out of town with anyone for fear of his safety," Sharon bit her lip, nervous. "We told him that he was cleared to travel, which he was, but that no one could know."

"The kid didn't question my going because hey, I was a cop. We told Rusty he needed to be safe, and that I was going too because Sharon had asked me to come," Andy added.

"Wait, didn't Rusty figure out that you two had been there before-that your parents knew him well?" Julio asked.

Sharon chuckled as she looked to Andy, and he continued, "Well, remember how Rusty was pretty selfish back then? How he really didn't think beyond himself? We were able to use that to our advantage some," he grinned. "As smart as the kid is, he didn't ask much about Bob and Sue knowing me or anything else. Kid barely wanted to be there, let alone talk to Sharon and me about anything personal. He was attached to Sharon, so as long as he was with her, he didn't ask questions. Teenagers," Andy chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh! I got a text from Rusty!" Sharon exclaimed, opening her messages. Andy leaned over to read it with her. "Snagged Gram and Grandpa. They want to know if you will be carrying your gun when we get to the office?"

Andy chuckled and covered his face, looking to the room, "Bob and Sue still have trouble believing Sharon is a cop, let alone that she's in charge of the likes of us. They just lead such a different life, and as Sharon has told me over and over, she's the different one of the family."

"Ma'am, have they ever been here, to the station?" Julio asked.

"No," Sharon shook her head, "They have only been here a few times, most of which were when the kids were younger-high school graduations, things like that. They never wanted to come to the station; they were always afraid they'd run into suspects in every hallway or that they'd have to walk by cells full of criminals," she chuckled. "They never came to work, not even once, and with this visit, they wanted to see where Andy and I work. He's probably the reason; he's been telling them all sorts of stories about me."

Sharon's phone dinged again, and she looked at the message. She'd replied to Rusty that of course she'd have her weapon; she was at work, after all.

"Gram and Grandpa said to tell Andy hi, and they wanted me to verify that he'll be armed as well. I told them he always is at work, but they didn't believe me. Also, they asked if his desk was near yours to watch out for you? Really, Sharon? Does your mom not realize you always tell everyone you can take care of yourself? I'm going to stop texting now. I hate texting long conversations like this," he texted.

"Pretty long text from Rusty," Andy chuckled.

"Sounds like the Captain's parents like you a lot, Lieutenant," Wes grinned. "So, since I didn't know Rusty when he showed up here, can anyone clue me in on him and this third trip?"

"Well, it appears my parents will be here soon," Sharon pointed out.

"Captain, even with traffic on the lighter side, which we all know it won't be on a Friday evening, your parents won't be here for at least 30-45 minutes," Amy smiled innocently. "I'm guessing we have time."

"Amy, Wes," Sharon sighed, "where do your loyalties lie?" she chuckled. "Andy, do you want to tell it?"

Andy sighed and he glanced to Sharon, "Well, I'd better because you keep spacing out over there and confessing to things we haven't been asked."

"Okay, Christmas 2012…" Andy started.


	32. Chapter 32

"Sharon! Why do we have to be up this early? It's Christmas break. You know, time to relax and sleep in? You haul me to crime scenes at all hours when I'm in school, so you owe me time to sleep in now. Haven't you heard of planes? They'll take us there instead of making us spending a whole day driving up and another whole day driving back. I don't even want to go to Utah!" Rusty groaned, as he got situated. "Lieutenant, there are like child laws that I'm sure cover getting me out of bed and depriving me of sleep."

"Well, good morning to both of you," Andy sighed, as gave Sharon a look. She just shook her head, trying to ignore Rusty's behavior and started to load the car. Rusty had slumped down in the backseat and was already listening to his headphones, eyes closed, trying to drown out the world.

"Morning, Sharon," Andy grinned, "as he stole a quick kiss behind the open trunk. He was bent over the trunk, getting things situated, and Sharon had just brought him another bag.

"Morning yourself," she grinned, kissing him back quickly. Both checked, and Rusty was oblivious; he had pulled his hoodie up almost over his face in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"So, I get the feeling that we aren't going to have a nice, easy, carefree drive this year," he grinned to Sharon as he picked up more of her bags. She just rolled her eyes, and Andy continued, eying the large pile of luggage she had, "Sharon, I would have come upstairs to help you bring all this down. You didn't need to wait at the door for me."

Sharon waved him off, "I know, but I didn't want to prolong things. Rusty was already grumbling, so I put him to work bringing all this stuff downstairs. Plus, it wasn't so much that we couldn't manage, but thank you," she squeezed his hand.

"You know we are only there for a few days?" he grinned looking at all her bags. "I'm figuring it out," he pointed to her, "you like driving now because you can bring all this extra stuff."

"Perhaps, Lieutenant. It does give me more room for Christmas presents," she winked.

"Come here," he pulled her back behind the car and checked on Rusty again. He hadn't moved. "I'm going to do this," he kissed her, "because I most likely won't get a chance for another 10-12 hours," he winked.

"That's the best you've got?" she teased, causing Andy's jaw to drop, and she leaned in and gave him a much deeper kiss. She pulled back and patted his chest, "That should hold you." Sharon turned, smiling back over her shoulder, and climbed into the front seat. Andy just stood there, grinning, so he closed the trunk and proceeded to the driver's side. He climbed in the car to find Sharon handing him a travel mug, "It felt like a coffee kind of morning," she nodded to the backseat. "There might be cookies packed here somewhere too, if Rusty didn't eat the, all."

"Yeah," he grumbled, but smiled at her, "Thanks," and his eyes shifted toward Rusty, "Kid is a real comedian. Should be quite the trip."

"I can't wait-really, sulky teenager and all," Sharon grinned, and the two met their eyes and quickly looked away. "Rusty!" Sharon said, turning to him, getting him to pay attention to her, "buckle up, and if you don't have anything kind to say to Andy or myself, then we don't want to hear from you."

Rusty rolled his eyes, but did as Sharon said. He would listen to her, even if he didn't want to; he'd figured out that listening to Andy, or Lt. Flynn, as he called him, was a pretty good idea too. He was firm, but fair, and he seemed to care about Rusty, even though Rusty didn't know why. Rusty closed his eyes, determined to spend as much of the long drive sleeping as he could.

"I'm sorry your other two aren't coming this year," Andy gave Sharon a sad smile, squeezing her arm. He looked in the rear view mirror to find Rusty eyes closed, trying to sleep, so he reached further for her hand. Shanon grasped his hand, holding it in front of the console, out of sight of Rusty, who already appeared to have gone back to sleep.

"Thank you," Sharon returned the sad smile, "me too. I am, though, very glad you are coming with Rusty and me," she said as her smile grew.

Andy squeezed her hand harder and his eyes met hers, "Me too, Sweetheart."

Sharon's smile grew even wider, "That's the first time you have called me that in a long time," she said, "as she shifted in her seat to look at him better.

Andy sighed, "I know, and I hope we are finally working through the bumps in the road we've had this year."

"It has been a rather eventful year," she sighed.

Andy gave her a surprised look, "Really? I hadn't noticed," he rolled his eyes as he nodded got the backseat to indicate Rusty.

Sharon covered her mouth with her free hand, letting out a chuckle, "Well, while it has taken some eventful turns, I'm glad that on this side of all of it, both of you are right here in the car with me."

"Me too, Sweetheart," Andy said, glancing in the rear view mirror, and upon seeing Rusty was asleep, raised Sharon's hand to kiss it.

"Well, we started out the year right with our getaway plans, and we are ending the year with our Christmas getaway like we planned, so not all bad," she shrugged.

"True, except we missed a trip in June, you became my boss," he made a face that caused Sharon to laugh, "you became my boss in July," he started again, "then we missed the New York trip in August, and in October, we couldn't go anywhere because of Rusty," he sighed. "Best laid plans," he sighed again as he grumbled.

Sharon played with his hand that was in her hand, nodding as he spoke. It was all true, but then she said, "I would like to look at the positive. We did get to San Francisco in February and April. The boys met and didn't seem bothered or weirded out that we had traveled together. We did make it through the 'bumps in the road' as you said with work, and while yes, I'm your boss, I also see you all day everyday now," she winked.

"Yeah, well, despite my earlier initial protests to your heading the division-which, those protests that I was accused of having-never proven, Captain," he grinned to her,"I'm very glad you are now my boss. I get to see you anytime I want just with the swivel of a chair."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Yes, not exactly subtle about that, especially in a room of detectives."

"Well, if you didn't wear those skirts and heels, it might be easier to mask my emotions. Plus," he waved off, "I'm not that bad-yet," he winked.

"That's what I am afraid of," she said, voice raising. "Andy, you are getting too obvious."

"Nah," he waved, "but, on that topic, how obvious are things to the kid? What did you tell him about Park City?"

"Well, I told him that for his safety, he couldn't discuss with anyone, including work. I know I should feel bad about stretching that with him, but" she shrugged, "as we have said, people don't understand our friendship. He hasn't asked much, accepting that you were coming for safety reasons, and I think he is stuck in the typical me-centered teenager mode. He's had a rough year too, finally now starting to settle down. Honestly, he seems more worried about meeting my parents," she giggled.

"Bob and Sue will love him. Your parents are great, and Rusty won't be able to not like them," he offered. "Were they okay with my coming again? Do they think it's weird?"

She squeezed his hand again, "They were very much okay with you coming, in fact, glad to hear it. They ask about you all the time."

"Yeah?" he smiled brightly.

"Hmmm," Sharon nodded, "seems they like you a lot, Lieutenant Flynn, but definitely not as much as I do," she winked at him, openly flirting with him in the car. "They also might have started asking about you more and more since the boys met in San Francisco in April."

"Hmm," he nodded, "well, we at least kept February's visit from public knowledge," he chucked.

"We did," she grinned. "That was a nice trip."

"It was," Andy nodded in agreement. "Remember it like it was yesterday."

 **Thanks again for the reviews! So, I hope this isn't too confusing...we are set in current time with Sharon and Andy recapping their third trip to Park City. In doing so, on that trip, Sharon and Andy discuss what has gone on over the last year...meaning they will mention their trips to San Francisco as they are driving in the car to Park City with Rusty...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, so I'm trying to keep the storyline on track with focus on the Christmas trip. I didn't want to derail too much, but I did want them to talk about the past year's problems. I hope this comes through okay. It's been a trying year for them with a lot of change (work, Rusty), so the year they thought they were going to have has been altered quite a bit...hope this makes sense.**

"Do you think we might be in a different place, you know-you and me-if things hadn't derailed so much this year?" Andy asked Sharon. They had both been silently reflecting on the past year for the last few minutes, thinking of their ups and downs.

Sharon turned toward him and with a small voice, "I do, but I'm done trying to second guess things. Life happens. Rusty happened," she shrugged and gave a small smile as she glanced back to him, still sleeping. "Work happened."

"I guess we were naïve to think we'd be able to have these great getaway plans throughout the year, and like some storybook, they'd come true," Andy sighed.

Sharon nodded, "Perhaps. I think we've tried to make the best out of a very awkward situation. Andy, I'm still married," she put her head back on the headrest and looked up.

"Legally separated," Andy added, "for over 20 years, as you always point out to me. You also haven't seen the guy in a couple of them now. So, what exactly is this awkward situation? I know I would like more, Sharon. It's not against LAPD regulations, but you need to be clear. So?" he asked.

Sharon glared at him, "I think we both can admit we like each other very much, Andy," she said clearly. "We have for a couple of years. I fell badly trying to label it when I have this husband of mine lingering out there."

Andy nodded, "Yes, that's been an issue always, Sharon, still is. Plus, any alone time we've tried to have-trips or anything-just hasn't happened. Although, I think you being the boss now," he rolled his eyes, causing Sharon to chuckle, gives us more of a reason to be around each other, call each other, and all-at least in the eyes of the team."

She nodded, "It does, but it doesn't change home. I have Rusty at home right now, and I have no intention of sending him away. Andy, I'm perfectly happy keeping him with me until he's 18. He's got no one else, but me," she sighed. "Right now, I feel that with Jack lingering and Rusty now at home with me, I'm still in this awkward limbo. I don't feel I can do much of anything. I can't get rid of Jack, yet, and I won't move out Rusty. He needs a lot right now. That leaves you waiting, and I can't ask you to do that. He's only got me."

"He's got us, Sharon. I've been around too, albeit, in the background because that's all I can do now, but I'm there for him too. You know that," he turned toward her, making that clear, "and I've told you I'm not going anywhere. Surely, after the last two years, you see that. I'm very interested in you, interested in more, and I'll wait. You can't do much right now. I know that, but still, I'm there for Rusty too."

"I'm sorry," she patted his hand. "You are right. He doesn't even realize it yet, and I've never had anyone else help me raising kids," she shrugged. "It's still awkward because you're right-you are in the background. Provenza is too, obviously in a very different capacity. Rusty sees both of you in different lights and for different reasons to seek help. I'm glad about that, but of course, Rusty doesn't see partly why you are so interested in him and being around him. I still can't ask you to wait, Andy, but I am trying to untangle everything, even though it seems it is at a snail's pace. Thank you, though, for being there for me, for Rusty."

"Well, he's with you, Sharon. I'll do anything for you, and if you are raising him, I am too. That still doesn't answer us. We can't hide behind Rusty because we don't want to talk about us," he said pointedly at her.

Sharon sighed, "I feel if we hadn't messed up San Francisco, we might be in a different place."

"Yeah," he nodded, "I think we may have moved forward quite a bit, but San Francisco wasn't meant to be."

"Well, that first trip in February, we did get to spend the day together," she acknowledged.

Andy sighed, "We did. It was really nice. Booking our flights for Monday evening instead of Monday morning gave us the whole day to walk around and sightsee. The boys were none the wiser."

"Right," Sharon nodded, "Both boys dropped us at the airport that morning for our flights," she smiled.

"Where," he jumped in, "we just happened to run into each other, discovering we were both idiots, booking flights-the same flight-for that evening, but without anything to do all day," he winked to her.

She grinned, "Well," she shrugged, "what was there to do but spend the day sightseeing? We had to get a cab and tour around town, spending the whole day together."

"A whole day of kissing," Andy mumbled, throwing his eyes at her, and she blushed.

"I still remember that day fondly, walking around the wharf area, getting coffee, having a lazy brunch, just relaxing with you. It was lovely, and it was one of the best days I've had this whole year," she smiled.

"Then, I had to go and mess it up the second trip to San Francisco," he sighed and he shook his head. "We'd had such a great trip that first trip together. That first trip had been good. You'd spent time with Ricky, and I'd spent the weekend with Charlie, strained as it was. He couldn't believe I wanted to come back in April, but we set that up."

"We had the best intentions, Andy," Sharon gave him a sad smile.

"I totally messed it up though for April. We'd decided just a day wasn't enough time, so for April, we'd decided to fly in Friday afternoon, but not tell the boys we were arriving until Saturday afternoon. We were going to have such a perfect getaway, romantic too," he threw her a sad smile, "and stupid me, without thinking, I had to go and forward Charlie my flight information!" he said too loudly, causing Sharon to check on Rusty. His headphones were on, and he was sleeping hard. Sharon patted Andy's arm, and she chuckled.

"Well, sending your son your flight information seems like a normally harmless idea," she covered her mouth to stop from laughing."

"I'm glad you can laugh about it now. You weren't laughing then," he replied.

"No," she schooled herself, "I wasn't laughing then. We had decided to throw caution to the wind, but that obviously didn't work out."

"Instead, once Charlie saw my Friday arrival time, we setup dinner with the boys," he explained.

"Yes," Sharon smiled, "you and I both explained to the boys how we'd gotten earlier flights, but then I'm not sure if they bought the total coincidence we were on that same flight," she rolled her eyes at him.

Andy shrugged, "Hey, it was the after-work flight-we both have kids there-no reason it wouldn't have been a coincidence?" he shrugged.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Charlie might have bought that, but with Ricky already knowing us, I'm not sure."

"Hey, we ended up having a good time that night. Dinner with the boys was really nice, and it might have helped my relationship with Charlie. He liked Ricky a lot, and he was impressed a colleague such as you would even want to eat with me. Then, when Ricky told him we were friends, well, that helped my credibility a lot. You're classy and obviously successful; Charlie hasn't thought that about me in a long time, and well, for you to sing my praises, it helped with Charlie, so thank you. Even though our plans to have some time alone were ruined that trip, it did help my relationship with Charlie," he smiled.

"I'm glad about that; I am so glad I met Charlie. You're right, yes, it was frustrating at the time. I guess had we known then that the rest of the trips would be a disaster, we might have been even more frustrated," she added.

"Yeah," he sighed, "our best ideas went awry. June was going to be so great, driving up the coast, taking that extra day with you," he sighed, as he shook his head. "I get angry every time I think about it, knowing we would have had this amazing trip, only to have it cancelled for work."

"Yes, I would say that our frustration continued to grow. April's trip, compounded by the missed trip in June," she trailed off.

"All that led to the boiling point at work when Chief left," he sighed.

"And, I couldn't tell you that I'd been told to take over Major Crimes until I showed up at your crime scene, even though I'd only just found out," she finished.

He nodded, "Yes, not my finest moment with you," he shook his head, "Andy was so mad at Sharon for not telling him that he failed to see that Captain Raydor couldn't tell Lieutenant Flynn ahead of the rest of her new team, even if she wanted to."

Sharon gave him a sad smile and grasped his hand, "I'm sorry about that. We've gone rounds about that, already, though. It's a fine line balancing personal and professional."

He nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you that day; my temper and frustration about us got the best of me-months of frustration at a lot of different things. It really had nothing to do with Captain Raydor taking over, at least for me, but it had to do with me thinking that Sharon wasn't talking to Andy. I'm sorry. I blew up at you, when I was frustrated with our personal situation, months of trying to spend time with you, only to have things completely fail. And, in the few moments I had to adjust to you now being my boss, I lost it, wondering what that could ever mean for us. I didn't know about the LAPD polices or anything, and I assumed that if we were to ever move forward, that meant that one of us would have to leave the division. Knowing you were in charge, well, it was easy to assume that I might be out, since you were now in. That, the idea of leaving the best team I've ever worked with, compounded with everything-well, my frustration got the best of me."

"And, then, Rusty was dropped in my lap," she nodded, "causing us to miss the trip to New York in August."

"Yeah, well, Rusty, but also at that point, the team certainly would have noticed if we both were taking off for New York at the same time," he glanced at her. She smiled in agreement.

"Perhaps," she shrugged, and with his glare, she conceded, "Yes, you're right."

"Which was the same story for October," he sighed.

"But, we're here again in December," she said, gripping his hand tighter, "together, with Rusty, but together on this trip again," she smiled brightly, "and the team certainly doesn't know."

"I'm not frustrated with you anymore," he told her.

"I know," she answered. "You called me sweetheart again. You haven't called me that since what, June?"

He raised her hand and kissed it, "Yeah, well, I may have had a chip on my shoulder about a lot of things, mostly that I couldn't control situations I desperately wanted to. I wanted to get away with you in June, August, and October. I wanted to move forward with you. I wanted to shout from the rooftops I am dating you, but," he shrugged, "none of that has been possible. I've wanted to spend more time with you, but Rusty's there now. It's frustrating, but I'm not frustrated with you. Now, I'm just trying to accept that life is what it is. I at least see you the majority of everyday at work, and hopefully, in time," he trailed off.

"Hopefully, in time, I'll deal with Jack. I need to get Rusty situated now. Once that's done, I'm going to deal with Jack. He might balk at the topic of divorce and even take off again before I can do anything, but I'll find a way to deal with Jack. I do want that. I can't promise it will be a quick thing; it might take a year or longer," she sighed, "but, I am determined to rid myself of Jack. He's done walking all over me. He'll try to smooth talk me, even get to Rusty, but Jack's days are numbered with me."

"And then?" he smiled.

She waved it off, "Who knows? I might pick up some guy I meet at a ski resort."

He grinned, "I have grown very fond of skiing the last few years."

"Good to know," she smiled.

"Well, we've been on the road for a couple hours now. Might you be in need of a restroom?" he glanced to her.

"Perhaps," she grinned, lips pursed.

"Well, let's stop, and maybe we once we get back on the road, we can forget this past year, all the talk, and we can start talking about this trip? I'm very, very much looking forward to this trip," Andy smiled.

"I like that," she grinned. "Of course, Rusty might not want to hear all the ideas," she teased.

"Ahhh," Andy shrugged, "kid will deal," he winked.


	34. Chapter 34

"What's going on?" Rusty's voice broke the silence from the backseat. He sat up, stretched, and looked around.

"We're stopping to use the restroom and stretch a bit," Sharon explained to him.

"Dude, that's like a lotta desert," he nodded to the surroundings. "Why do people want to live here? It's so flat and so, so, desert," he made a face as he looked around.

"I'm sure people drive to LA and think, 'Why do people want to live here? It's so congested and full of smog,' so, try to appreciate the country for what it is-full of possibilities," Andy added. "Every location has something unique. The desert is warm in the winter, a great place for a vacation. Utah is full of snow, a great place for a winter vacation," Andy explained, as he came to a stop, turning toward the gas station.

"How many more hours?" Rusty yawned as he looked around.

"Eight or so," Sharon said. "It will be all day, Rusty. Enjoy the drive. You've slept away at least a couple of hours."

"Can I get some food, Sharon?" Rusty asked.

"Sure," Sharon nodded, "Andy and I are getting coffee, so yes, go ahead and get something-no junk food."

Rusty rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine," as Andy parked the car. He got out and stretched, as Andy and Sharon did the same.

"Lieutenant, doesn't it make you tired to drive this long? I would be falling asleep," he asked.

"Nah," Andy shook his head, as the group walked inside, "I enjoy it. Plus, it's hard to fall asleep when I've been talking to Sharon this whole time. Good company makes the trip go faster."

Rusty nodded and disappeared toward the bathrooms. Once everyone was ready, the group got back onto the road.

"I can't believe they didn't have sub sandwiches ready yet," Rusty groaned. "What kind of place is that?"

Sharon just shook her head, which Andy saw out of the corner of his eye. He smiled to her and answered, "It's just a gas station, and you have to admit-it's a bit early. It's only 8:30 in the morning. We'll stop for lunch in a few more hours. Plus, deli food from a gas station-that's a bit risky."

Rusty made another face, as he chewed on the muffin he'd bought, "Still, between no junk food and no sandwiches, it was slim pickings, Sharon."

"Rusty, I offered to get snacks for the road, and you didn't want much," she told him.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know it was going to be like this, just sitting here hungry, and at the time, I didn't know the lieutenant was going to drag me out of bed at 5 AM," he complained.

"I didn't drag you out of bed!" he scolded. "Your mom wanted to get an early start, and it does take a long time to get here. How about you just enjoy the drive? You've never been to these places, so look around. It's an adventure," he explained.

"Hmm, well, I could have an adventure in my sleep, you know-just dreaming about whatever. I don't need to live it," he complained.

"Rusty," Sharon sighed.

The drive continued with the three making small chit chat, traveling across the desert of California into Nevada.

"Andy, stop at the welcome center. I want to get a picture of Rusty in Nevada," she smiled.

"Sharon, that's totally not cool," Rusty complained, and seeing Andy start to get off the freeway, complained to him too, "Come on, Lieutenant! Really? Do you have to? You aren't at work, so Sharon can't boss you around."

Andy chuckled, "Well, maybe I think it's a nice idea, Rusty. It is your first time in another state, a big moment. Plus, I know how Sharon gets with her sense of occasion. You'd better just deal with it so we can get back on the road.

Rusty groaned, but he did what Sharon asked. She snapped a couple of pictures of him with the "Welcome to Nevada" sign and even had Andy pose with Rusty. He returned the favor, getting a picture of Sharon with Rusty too, but Rusty had an idea, "Your turn, Sharon. You made me stand there, so you and the lieutenant have to get a picture too."

Andy grinned at Sharon and shrugged his shoulders, before Rusty took a nice picture of the two of them, both of which Andy put his arm around Sharon's shoulder. Besides the few they had from Park City over the last couple years, it was one of the only pictures Sharon had now of the two of them. Crime scenes didn't count, and they had taken a couple in San Francisco as selfies, but this was a nicely posed picture Rusty had taken. As they all got back into the car, Andy hung back with Sharon, "Will you send me that?" he asked, nodding to her phone.

"Of course," she smiled. "Couldn't argue with Rusty," she grinned, as Andy chuckled.

They were back on the road, when Rusty piped in, "Do we have to do that in Utah too, Sharon?"

"Why not?" Sharon raised her arms in surrender. "Fine," Rusty said. "That means I'm taking your picture too."

"I won't argue with your logic, Rusty," Sharon said as she winked to Andy.

The drive continued through most of Las Vegas. Rusty was quiet through most of the city, taking it all in. Sharon smiled at Andy several times, glad that Rusty wasn't complaining. He wouldn't admit it, but he appeared to be enjoying the drive. Andy broke the silence.

"We should probably eat lunch before we get too far out of Vegas," he offered, "as you know, there's not much beyond here for awhile."

"Can we get tacos?" Rusty asked, leaning forward toward the front seat. "Tacos sound good for lunch."

"Tacos?" Sharon asked, making a face.

"Yeah, come on, Sharon. It's my trip too, and I've gone along with this whole early morning thing," he said, as both Andy and Sharon threw him a glare from the front seat, "Okay, can we please get tacos?"

Sharon sighed, shaking her head as she glanced to Andy, "Andy?"

"Not my first choice, but whatever," he shrugged.

"Tacos," Rusty repeated, grinning, "see, I'm thinking of the lieutenant. They do vegetarian ones," he gave a big fake smile.

"Thanks so much for thinking of me," he chuckled. "Sure, Rusty, I'll find an exit with tacos."

"Better than burgers," Sharon threw a smile to Andy. "We'll most likely have soup for dinner, Rusty, just so you know."

"Hmm, Sharon do your parents like burgers?" Rusty asked.

"Rusty, I'll let you ask them yourself. You aren't the first teenager to grace their presence," Sharon told him.

"I can't wait to ask them about these baby pictures they are bringing," he smiled brightly again. "That's like the highlight of my trip-seeing Sharon as a kid. I almost can't believe it."

"Oh, you'll enjoy it," Andy started to say but shut his mouth when he caught Sharon glaring at him. Andy wasn't supposed to get into the specifics of previous trips if he didn't have to. Rusty didn't know anything about the two of them-their personal lives, other than they worked together.

"You'll probably laugh too, Lieutenant. I guess that's got to be one good thing about having to drive us up here. You get to see baby pictures of Sharon too," he grinned.

"I'm looking forward to the whole trip, Rusty. Don't forget-Sharon told you I drove her up here before," he added. The two had talked at length about what to tell Rusty. They knew her parents would obviously mention Andy being there before and knowing him well when they arrived. Since they were stretching things with Rusty, they decided to keep it simple; Andy had gone before, had driven Sharon up from LA with the whole flight incident of two years ago. That was true, but they weren't, if they didn't have to, get into the fact that Andy was now a permanent fixture in the Park City trip each year.

"Oh yeah, so tell me-Sharon said her parents are cool. Are they okay, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"You'll love them Rusty; they are great. I know they'll love you too. Nothing to worry about," he smiled.

"Do I really have to go skiing, Sharon? Did you make the lieutenant ski?" he asked.

"Hey! I ski. We'll teach you," Andy jumped in. "Sharon doesn't make me do anything-just you," he grinned, causing Rusty to roll his eyes and Sharon glare. "Well, I guess she does make me do things when we are at work, but today, I'm off the clock, even if we're keeping you safe."

"Hey! There's a taco place at this exit," Rusty pointed to a billboard sign. "Can we stop?"

"Can't wait," Andy rolled his eyes and Sharon laughed.

The taco place Rusty picked out turned out to be halfway decent. Once the three were almost done eating, Rusty spoke up again, "Sharon, they had all sorts of souvenirs at the door. Can I get a shirt and stuff?"

Andy just handed him a $20 bill across the table. He and Sharon were sitting on one side, facing Rusty, "Here, your first vacation. Knock yourself out."

Rusty's eyes went wide, "Really, Lieutenant?"

"Here," Andy waved the $20 bill, "go, before I change my mind," and with that Rusty popped up and took off for the souvenirs. He turned to Sharon, "If $20 buys me a few minutes alone right now, with you, I'll take it," he grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes," You are terrible. It's like bribery."

"It is bribery, not like it-it is!" he exclaimed. The check arrived, and Andy threw cash down to pay the bill.

"Andy, you don't have to buy lunch," she said.

"I know. I am buying lunch, end of discussion," he winked, and when he turned to see if Rusty was lurking, he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "That's all I want from you-no money for lunch, just a kiss for the road," he grinned.

Sharon looked up over his shoulder, and she leaned in and kissed him quickly too, "There, that should last you a few more hours," she patted his chest and the two got up to go in search of Rusty.

Rusty was paying for his souvenirs when Sharon and Andy found him. He looked to them, grinning.

"Thanks again, Lieutenant. I got a t-shirt and a travel mug."

"All that for $20?" Sharon asked.

"Yup," Rusty replied, showing them what he'd bought. The shirt said, "I got dragged to Vegas and only got this t-shirt." The mug just had a picture of Vegas on it.

"Looks like just the shirt for you Rusty," Andy said patting his shoulder. "Let's get back on the road."

"Sharon, you don't seem to like Vegas, why? This place looks awesome," he stated.

Sharon just shrugged, "Just not my favorite city, Rusty. I'd rather be just about anywhere else."

"What about you, Lieutenant?" Rusty asked.

Andy waved him off, "I'm like your mom-not my favorite city. It seems to be a city people flock to in order to escape their lives," he said, giving Sharon an eye, where he saw her close her eyes and nod her head, obviously thinking of Jack. "Just not my place either, but a cool stop for you, Rusty. Glad you enjoyed visiting Vegas."

"Yeah, well, thanks for lunch you guys. My tacos were awesome," he smiled. "Not as good as a burger, but I didn't think you would stop for burgers. How much longer?"

"About six hours, Rusty," Sharon told him. "You can read or take another nap if you want."

"I'll sleep," he said, putting on his headphones. "I can always sleep, and I'm out of school right now, so no, I don't want to read anything," he made a face, as he put on his headphones and got himself comfortable in the backseat.

"He's really coming around, Sharon," Andy said a few minutes later as Rusty seemed to be sleeping again. "You are doing a great job with him. He's attached to you, even if he tries to put up this tough guy exterior."

"Thank you," Sharon patted his arm, smiling. "I'm attached to him too. I hate how things worked out, first with his mother not getting on that bus when you took him to meet her and then with his dad turning out to be such a creep."

"Yeah," Andy sighed, "that guy was a total dirt bag. No need for the likes of him around, but you handled that well. As for his mom, I know he misses her, but you've been more of a mom to him in just a few short months than she ever was. I can say that because he feels safe with you, and I know he's not felt that before. You're getting him caught up in school, providing him a stable home life, and you're loving him. He's not used to any of that, so really, Sharon, you are doing an amazing job."

"Well, he's worth it," she nodded. "Many don't see that, but I do. You do, too, as does the team. You have no idea how much I appreciate all the support from the team. I know I have you to thank for a lot of that. They've all gotten behind Rusty, trying to help him however they can, even when they don't want to like me. I do notice it, so thank you for that."

He squeezed her hand again, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Rusty woke up again, as they crossed into Utah, and Andy stopped at the rest area for both the bathrooms and another state picture. The trio went through their normal picture taking session before getting back on the road. By mid-afternoon, they were only a couple hours away.

"Wow, the mountains here are huge!" Rusty said looking around. "I can't believe all the snow, too," he nodded to the scenery.

"It is indeed beautiful," Sharon smiled at everything.

"Hey, Lieutenant, if you want me to drive, I will," Rusty offered.

Andy looked back at him, "No thanks. I'm good. I know how you drive. Sharon's stories have me scared to let you drive my nice car."

"I can drive just fine!" Rusty complained. "The DMV thought so too. I've got my permit, and what better way than to let me practice here on a freeway that isn't that busy."

Sharon grimaced, a look Andy noticed, but he looked toward her until he caught her eye," He does have a point, Sharon. Kid needs to practice driving."

"Oh, alright," Sharon rolled her eyes as she scoffed. "Rusty, if Andy is okay with it, you can drive."

"Yes!" Rusty exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Who is going to ride up front with me?"

"I will," Andy said quickly. "We'll give Sharon a break. I'll teach you; she's been doing it enough. I'm going to work on correcting any bad behavior you picked up that Sharon's been trying to break too," he sighed, as he pulled off the exit for the group to move around.

"It's like a Chinese fire drill," Rusty grinned. "Everyone switch seats."

Once situated, they were back on the road, with Rusty driving, Andy as the co-pilot, and Sharon in the backseat. Once there, Sharon dug out the cookies and passed them forward, "Here, you may want these. Bless you for driving with him," she grinned.

He accepted the cookies and began eating, turning to Rusty, "You can have a cookie if you promise to not speed?" he questioned Rusty.

"Deal," Rusty nodded, taking a cookie and setting the cruise control after Andy showed him where it was. "Thanks for letting me drive your car, Lieutenant. It's really nice. Sharon won't let me drive her car, just the Volvo. Kids at school are always talking about driving these nice cars belonging to their parents. Don't get me wrong; I'm really grateful she's letting me drive the Volvo, but it's not newer like this car."

"You're welcome," Andy nodded to him. "My dad taught me to drive, and I wish I could say I taught my kids, but I'm happy to teach you."

"You don't freak out like someone else I drive with," Rusty grinned to Andy.

"I don't freak out!" Sharon exclaimed from the backseat.

The two guys in the front chuckled, as Rusty continued to drive. Andy didn't have to give him much instruction over the next couple of hours; Rusty did a good job on the freeway. He navigated the mountains well, too, having Andy only have to explain a few things to him. Sharon watched, smiling as the two interacted. It was nice to have help with a teenager.

Before too long, they were in Park City, getting off the freeway. Andy pointed out the turns Rusty needed to make, giving him a few more tips on driving through the snow-covered area. It was plowed, but there was still snow, and Andy had to teach Rusty a bit about driving on snow and ice, with the promise that Rusty would drive more during their stay to get practice in different road conditions. By the time they arrived at the condo, the batch of cookies had been eaten, and Sharon was proud of herself for not interfering with the driving lesson. She squeezed Andy's shoulder in thanks once Rusty parked the car.

"We're here!" Sharon said very excitedly, getting out of the car.

"This is the place, huh?" Rusty said, taking it all in, as both he and Andy got out.

"The one and only," Andy grinned, "Welcome to your vacation."

"Sharon promised me it would be fun," Rusty said with a frown. "Did she tell you the same, Lieutenant?"

Andy grinned, catching Sharon's eye, "Sharon didn't have to promise me anything; I know it's going to be fun."


	35. Chapter 35

"Oh, Sharon!" Sue exclaimed pulling her daughter into a big hug. Andy shook Bob's hand, as Rusty hung back. Sharon pulled back from her mom, smiling brightly. She turned to Rusty.

"Mom, Dad, this is Rusty," she gave another smile. "Rusty, these are my parents."

"So glad to finally meet you, Honey," Sue said going over to Rusty. "Would it be okay if I gave you a hug?" she asked, knowing that Sharon had mentioned Rusty had trust issues.

Rusty looked toward Andy, who shrugged, and Andy moved to Sue, "Hello again, Sue," Andy smiled at her, "I most definitely will give you a hug."

"Oh Andy! I'm so glad you are here. It's great to see you again. You are looking well," she said holding him tightly.

Sue looked to Rusty again after she moved back from hugging Andy, and Rusty nodded, "Sure, you can give me a hug."

Sue gave him a big hug, and when she was done, she squeezed Rusty's shoulder, "It's so great to finally meet you Rusty. We've heard so much about you from Sharon, and well, she thinks you are pretty special. You should know that we only have family here at the house, so consider yourself family."

Rusty pointed, as he looked confused, "What about the lieutenant? He's here too."

Sue waved, ignoring his comment, "As I said, consider yourself family. Now, please call me Gram if that's okay. You can call Bob there, Grandpa."

Rusty gave a confused look, "But, but, you aren't my grandparents."

"Hey!" Andy jumped in, "Do you have grandparents?"

Bob turned away chuckling at Andy's dealing with Rusty, but Rusty did reply, "Well, no."

Andy waved to them, "Well, you do now," he smiled. "You've got a foster mom and grandparents. Consider yourself lucky."

"And, an Andy," Bob chuckled, "but, Rusty, why is he Lieutenant? He's got a name."

"Cause that's what he is-a lieutenant. He works for Sharon," Rusty replied simply.

Sharon rolled her eyes, and Bob and Sue chuckled, as Bob embraced Sharon, "Shar Bear, it's great to see you again. We've missed you."

"Wait! Shar Bear?" Rusty's eyes grew wide and he grinned. "Really?" he said looking first to her and then to Andy, "Lieutenant, did you hear that?" Rusty was almost giddy with the nickname.

"Rusty," Sharon rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Rusty!" Andy called attention to him, "Remember how you liked the slogan 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?' Well, consider the same rules applying here, and we both know how much Sharon likes rules."

Bob and Sue closed their eyes, chuckling, as they were ushered into the kitchen.

"Whoa! That's the mountain? It's huge!" Rusty exclaimed as he saw the view from the kitchen window. "Sharon, those are like real mountains. We're going to ski those? I've never skied; I won't be able to do it."

Andy put his hand on Rusty's shoulder, "Don't worry; we'll teach you."

"Can I get you all something to drink? Eat?" Sue asked. "Rusty, I know you have to be hungry, a growing boy such as yourself."

"Ahh, yeah," Rusty told her. "If you have any soda, I'll take that."

"Alright," Sue nodded, "Sharon? Andy?"

"Mom, if you have some tea, a cup sounds good now. We've been drinking coffee all day. Andy?" Sharon turned to ask him. He was nodding in agreement.

"Tea it is!" Sue said happily.

"Tell you what-while you are making the tea, Rusty and I are going to unload the car. Come on, kid," Andy told him, ushering him to the door.

"Sharon can help," Rusty exclaimed, before Andy turned and cut him off.

"Rusty, let Sharon enjoy visiting with her parents. We are perfectly able to handle the bags," he told him and shooed him out the door. Bob chuckled.

"I can help," he told Andy.

Andy raised his hand, "No need, Bob. We're fine. You visit with Sharon."

"Oh, Andy," Sue called to him, "I don't care what rooms are used. You three decide that. I'm not getting involved."

Andy turned to Sharon who said, "Give Rusty Ricky's room," she instructed, "and you can use Emily's room this year." He nodded and moved to the car, giving instructions to Rusty, who nodded and followed them.

"Rusty certainly seems like a lovely boy, Sharon," Sue smiled brightly at her daughter. "I'm so glad you are here, and we are very glad to see Andy again this year."

"We are all looking forward to a few days off," she smiled, "even if we had to poke and prod Rusty to get here."

"Andy seems very good with Rusty," Bob commented, "He seems to know how to handle him, as I'm sure you do too. Must be a nice change to get some backup with a teenager."

Sharon nodded, "It is," she said, and then, ignoring her mom's comment specifically about Andy helping her, said, "The whole team has been great with him. They all seem to play a different role, and he does respect them. Of course, he relates to different team members in different ways."

The trio's conversation was interrupted by the guys bringing in load after load, taking bags upstairs and bringing a cooler into the kitchen. At last, they were all done unloading and settled at the kitchen table for something to drink.

"I made some pie," Sue told Rusty. "Would you like a piece?"

"Sure!" Rusty said, sitting down with his drink and a fresh piece of cherry pie. "I'm going to be so bad at skiing," he grumbled as the rest of the family sat down. He was seated by the windows, looking out. Sue sat down next to him, and Sharon and Andy sat across from him. Bob sat at the head of the table, between Sue and Andy.

"You'll be a natural," Bob smiled. "Play any sports or anything?"

"Nah," Rusty shook his head. "I don't play sports, just chess."

"We heard," Bob smiled. "Maybe we can play a little."

"You play?" Rusty asked, intrigued.

"Some, but I'm not that great. Hopefully, you can teach me some moves."

He nodded, "I can do that. Sharon doesn't play either, but the lieutenant does," he said nodding to Andy.

"Yeah, but you beat me every time," Andy chuckled.

"Rusty, don't stress about skiing. You'll be fine," Sharon gave him a reassuring smile.

"Plus," Andy smiled at him, "you don't have to worry about Ricky and Emily here. Now, they are the ones who would give you a hard time." The table laughed, knowing it was true, as Andy continued, "They might be nice to their elders while skiing, but something tells me they'd let you have it."

Sharon nodded in agreement, "Yes, the whole concept of sibling rivalry," she grinned.

"So," Sue started as she changed topics, "how was the drive this year?"

"Long!" Rusty said, with a mouth full of food. Andy rolled his eyes to the group, while Sharon scolded him.

"Rusty! Stop talking with your mouth full. Honestly, we've talked about this," she shook her head, eyes closed.

"It wasn't too bad," Andy explained. "Traffic was light, and after a few stops, we made pretty good time."

"Yeah, the only good thing was I got to drive for a couple hours," Rusty grinned, "Oh, and we had tacos for lunch-my pick."

"You're driving, Rusty?" Bob asked.

Rusty nodded, "Yup, Sharon took me to get my learner's permit, and we've been practicing. Well, I have; she gets nervous with me."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Rusty, I have a right to get nervous. You can be scary in LA traffic."

"I wasn't scary today, was I Lieutenant?" he grinned.

Andy nodded, as he sipped his tea, "Rusty did well on the freeway. I talked him through a few things, and he even got the chance to drive in some snow. Progress," he stated.

"Yeah, well, maybe you can drive with me more, Lieutenant," Rusty said again with a mouthful of pie, "Sharon gets a little freaked out."

"I do not get freaked out! I've taught Emily and Ricky how to drive, but I agree that Andy can certainly take over some of that," she smiled at him.

"Well, seems to me that you have pretty good teachers if you've got the LAPD teaching you," Bob chuckled.

"Sharon also made us stop at the state lines," Rusty rolled his eyes, "had to get my picture since I hadn't been out of California."

"You had to know that was coming, Rusty," Andy chuckled as he shook his head, "Sharon's been so excited about this trip, talking about you finally taking a vacation, so I don't know why you are surprised. I think everyone at this table knows how Sharon likes to celebrate things," he grinned.

Sue and Bob nodded in agreement, "That she does," Sue smiled. 'Now, we've got soup and bread in a bit. Why don't you all get settled, rest up, and we'll eat soon."

Dinner passed with easy conversation. As much as Rusty protested, he seemed to relax with Sharon's parents. It probably helped that he wasn't overrun with new people; he already knew Sharon and Andy, and her parents were easy to be around too. A bigger group might have had him freaking out, but he was pretty relaxed.

"Present time!" Sue clapped her hands together, ushering the group to the living room where she and Bob took the high back chairs. Sharon settled on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Andy, and he nodded, sitting down. Rusty looked around before Sue continued, "Rusty, I think most everything under that tree is for you."

"Me?" Rusty said totally shocked.

"Yes, well, we shipped things to Ricky and Emily. It's such a shame they couldn't come. Your mom has a couple of things, as does Andy, but I think everything else is for you."

Rusty's eyes grew wide, as he opened gift after gift. Bob and Sue had gotten him several things, with the help of Sharon. Rusty needed clothing still, and they had ordered several things she had suggested. He opened his biggest gift from them last.

"Wow! This is a really nice chess set," he smiled widely. "Thanks! I'm really surprised to get this."

"You're welcome," Sue smiled. "I hope you enjoy it. Maybe you can use it some this weekend. I know you have one Sharon said you can put in your backpack, but maybe this one you can leave out at home."

Rusty looked to Sharon, where she smiled, "Yes, Rusty, the condo is home, and you can certainly leave that set out."

"Cool," he grinned again, thanks!"

"Rusty," Andy got his attention, "this is from me," he nodded, to the gift sitting by Rusty.

Rusty tore into the gift like a little kid. He had never gotten much for Christmas, and he was surprising everyone by enjoying it so much.

"You got me an Xbox, Lieutenant?" he grinned widely. "This is so cool!"

Sharon spun her head toward Andy, shaking it. Andy just shrugged back at her, a move both Bob and Sue noticed and started to laugh.

"What?" he grinned to Sharon. "You've certainly had to get the kid setup this fall. Laptop, phone, now driving the car, and let's not even get started on school tuition and all the clothes he's needed. He certainly needs something fun to do."

"This is great, Lieutenant. Thanks," he grinned.

"Sure," Andy nodded to him. "I think you'll find a few games there wrapped too," as he turned to Sharon, "and no," he smiled smugly, "I didn't do the wrapping," he winked, causing Sharon to chuckle.

"Rusty, you can setup that thing here this week," Bob told him. "I might even have to try playing that."

"I will, ahhh, ahhh Grandpa?" he said with a question. Sharon nodded to him.

"Rusty, that's fine for you to call him that. They already told you," she smiled.

"Andy, this is for you," Sue smiled, handing him a gift.

"Why thank you," he nodded to Sue and Bob, as he opened it. Rusty had finished opening everything and looked up from the floor to see what Andy had gotten.

"Oh, wow," he smiled to them, "this is really nice. Thanks," he said, as Sharon looked over at the gift and smiled.

"What is it?" Rusty asked.

Sharon jumped in, "It's a collage picture frame to fill with wedding photos."

"Andy, Sharon told us your daughter is going to be getting married in July," Sue smiled. "We thought you could fill that with pictures from her wedding."

"That's perfect," he nodded. "Yeah, can't believe she's getting married," he nodded. "Nicole and Dean-he's her fiancé-are really excited. My wallet isn't," he made a face, "but, there's a lot to do before the wedding. I'll look forward to filling this with pictures. Thank you again."

"Sharon, yours isn't in a big package, but here," Sue handed her an envelope, "I know you enjoyed the spa last year here, so we got you a full day's use this year."

"Thank you, Mom and Dad. I've usually got a constant headache at work," she threw Andy a fake smile, "seems that my team can be difficult. This will be nice to relax," and as she glanced toward Rusty, and added, "Let's not forget the headache can get worse when I get home."

"Hey!" Rusty said turning to her, but he found her grinning at him.

"Mom, Dad, I had some new pictures done for you as well. Emily and Ricky sent me some, and then I added some of Rusty too," she smiled down at him.

"Oh, I love this. Thank you," Sue nodded.

"Good looking family, Shar Bear," Bob winked.

Rusty burst out laughing, "Shar Bear-I can't get over that. Really, Sharon. Lieutenant, I can't believe you let that nickname slide," he said still laughing. The adults just shook their heads.

They all talked for awhile, before Rusty announced he was going to his room. Sharon knew he liked this online chess website and was on it often at night. Sharon and Andy then sat talking with Sue and Bob for awhile longer, before Sue and Bob turned in for the night.

Andy waited until he heard Sharon's parents move into their room before he leaned into her to whisper, "So, Captain, what's the plan for the evening?"

She turned to him, leaning in herself, and quietly said, "Well, I thought we might go for a walk. It's warmer tonight than it is supposed to be all week. Seems as if we found a great place to walk last year. If we get cold, we can find that sled to warm up," she bit her lip, grinning at him.

He nodded, "Well, that does sound like a decent evening. Tempting. I can't have you out wandering alone at night, so in the interest of your safety, I'll accompany you," he kissed her forehead as he stood. She stood, grinning at him.

"Meet you at the front door," she said quickly and darted off to get ready.

Ten minutes later, the two found themselves walking along the pathway, enjoying the crisp, quiet night air. Sharon wrapped her hand around Andy's arm, "Hmm," she sighed, "It's so nice to be here with you."

"Agreed," he leaned over and kissed her head, then moving his arm to wrap around her as they walked, "Rusty did okay with your parents," he pointed out.

"He did," she smiled, as they kept walking, "but I knew my parents would love him. I also knew he'd settle down once we got here. I think some of his complaining today was nerves. Thank you for letting him drive some today. As much as it can unnerve me, I know he needs the practice, and you were great with him."

"Nah," he waved her off, "It was nothing, but if it scores points with you, I'll take him out driving everyday," he grinned, pulling her tighter. She laughed.

"Oh, it's been too long," Andy, she sighed as they kept walking. "I very glad we are getting back on track. I've missed you. Even though I see you every day, it's not the same."

He nodded, "I know, and I've missed you terribly," he frowned, as they reached they sleigh where they climbed up in it and got comfortable, leaning into each other. They continued to talk.

"Sharon, I know we started to talk in the car, but know I respect you enough to wait-you're worth it. I'll wait for you, as long as it takes, so sort out whatever you need. I'm not going anywhere. I mean, how many other guys could you really bring up here?" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Captain, but your family back there said only family comes to the condo. I guess they consider me family now, so you'll just have to get on board with that."

Sharon smacked at his side, but she didn't argue, instead saying, "Can't argue with my parents, can I?"

"No, you can't," Andy said leaning in to kiss her. The two spent several minutes lazily kissing at the sleigh before Andy commented again, "Sharon, the California guy is getting cold," he chuckled. She returned the chuckle as she sat back from him. She stood, pulling him with her.

"Come on; let's go home. It's getting late," she stated.

"Yeah, and I've been promoted out of the boy room," he grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "I didn't think putting you with Rusty and leaving Emily's room empty was such a great idea. Rusty would have flipped."

Andy returned the eye roll, "Yeah, I would have too if you'd put me in there with him," he shook his head.

Sharon started to laugh as she processed their conversation, "I should have, just to have seen your reaction."

"Hilarious, Sharon, hilarious," he sighed.

"Well," Sharon batted her eyes at him in the pathway lighting, "I guess that means we have to share a bathroom. You remember that Emily's room and my room share a bathroom."

"Ugh," Andy pretended to be annoyed, "share with a girl!" he complained trying to sound like Rusty. "I haven't had to do that in over 20 years. I don't know, Sharon," he shook his head.

Sharon laughed at his poor attempt to be serious and leaned in, "Well, Lieutenant, if you get ready for bed, you may get your Christmas present."

His eyes flew open, "Sounds like a similar deal I made you last year, Captain."

"It does," she agreed.

"Hmmm," he pretended to ponder, "You already gave the team Christmas gifts."

"You're right," Sharon continued the banter. "Guess no present then," she shrugged her shoulders, "but," she said pointedly, "I really don't think this is a team worthy gift."

"Neither is mine, Captain," Andy winked as the two reached the house.


	36. Chapter 36

"You brought your moose pajamas again," Sharon said, covering her mouth to keep from laughing. Andy stood before her, ready for bed, with gifts in hand.

He shrugged, "Did you expect anything less?"

"No," she continued to laugh, as she walked up to him and kissed him. He put his arms around her and kissed her too.

"Hmmm, I like these red silk pajamas you found. I'm guessing the red is your sense of occasion for Christmas?" his eyes gleamed, as he rubbed her arms.

"Maybe," she shrugged, sitting down, patting the spot beside her for him to do the same.

Andy sat, and he couldn't help but notice, "Captain, I know we are always trained to take in our surroundings and be aware of things. I couldn't help but notice a change here," he said smirking as he caught Sharon in a slight smile too. "Seems as you've closed your door this year, if I may point out."

"Well," she shrugged, "the two children who are used to that habit aren't here, and I decided that with Rusty here, I'd start a new habit. Rusty likes privacy, so I don't want to weird him out; it's all for Rusty," she tried to say with a serious face.

"Huh," Andy nodded, as he put his finger to his mouth, "it's a very good thing then that our rooms are connected, almost like a tunnel," he grinned, "you know, the bathroom just happens to connect our rooms."

"Is that so?" Sharon said again, trying to keep her straight face. "What a coincidence," she flipped her hair as she said it.

"Indeed," Andy nodded, "but I know it's just for convenience and all. As you said, Rusty likes privacy, so why would you put me with him? He gets the hall bathroom to himself, giving him privacy too. Then, there's the whole thing that Emily's room has a queen-sized bed instead of the twin beds in Rusty's room, so again, makes sense for a tall guy like me. We can't help the layout of the house," he pointed out.

"Exactly," Sharon agreed, and leaned in to kiss him again. Once they broke apart, Andy held out her presents.

"These might be for you," he grinned.

"You got me several presents," she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course, I did. Couldn't settle on just one," he winked. "Open them, oh, and that first one, it's from Parks the Moose," he grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes, yet she motioned her head behind her. Parks the Moose was sitting on her bed, "He came as a stowaway in my bag," she shrugged, "Another coincidence."

Sharon opened the first gift and started to laugh as she did, "You found matching pajama pants?" Sharon giggled as she took them out of the box, holding them out to look at them, "Andy, these are so funny. I can't believe you found matching ones."

"Well," he shrugged, "I couldn't be made fun of all alone, could I? Parks may have gone to the store in January after we got back last year. Can you believe it-they still had some, and to his luck, they were on clearance! Meant to be," he winked. Sharon chuckled and kissed him quickly.

"Thank you; they are perfect," she said, sitting down next to him again.

"Aren't you going to put them on?" he grinned. "I did get you a solid black t-shirt to go with them. I didn't figure you had a lot of random solid tops that would go with pajamas. Now, I know you are a silk set kind of person," he nodded to what she was wearing, but Sharon, come on. You don't want to hurt Parks the Moose's feelings," Andy said giving her a sad face.

Sharon burst out laughing and then covered her mouth to quiet herself. She nodded and then stepped into the bathroom to change. When she walked back into the room, Andy had Parks the Moose in his lap.

"Oh," he pouted, "Parks here was hoping for a fashion show."

Sharon closed her eyes, chuckling, "He's out of luck."

"Well, that's a great look on you, Sharon," Andy indicated her matching moose pajamas. "The team would love that."

She glared at him, "Don't even think about it."

He raised his hands, "I wouldn't dream about it!" he winked. "They fit you perfectly," he smiled. "Parks must be a really good shopper, getting the right size and all." Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Now," he said, indicating for her to sit, "there are more. Open them," he nodded to the stack.

Sharon started to laugh at the second present, "You found moose socks?"

"I did," he said happily. "Sharon, your feet are ice cubes. Gotta cover them up or I'll freeze!"

Sharon giggled a bit more before Andy handed her the last one, "Saved the best for last," he smiled brightly, handing her the gift bag. "Also, I didn't attempt to wrap this one."

Sharon eyed him, as she opened the bag. She pulled out a small box, giving him a quizzical look, "Open it," he nodded.

"Andy!" she said, almost breathless. "These are beautiful, but you didn't have to get me something this expensive."

He shrugged, "Wanted to. Now, I know you aren't one for a lot of jewelry, but I really liked those earring, and I thought they would look great with your hair."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Andy, I'm pretty sure diamond earrings go with just about anything. Really, you shouldn't have."

He pulled them out of the box and held them to her ears, "Well, I wanted to give you something you can wear to work, and every time I see you wearing them, I'll think of this trip," he smiled brightly. "I'll think of how much I like you. I hoped that anytime you wear them, you'll think of me too, here in Park City. They are big enough to see, but small enough to be classy and subtle, just like you. I knew you hated anything gaudy, so simple solitaire diamond studs," he grinned.

She listened and leaned up to kiss him, "They are beautiful and perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he kissed her back, "I hoped you didn't have anything like it. I have never seen you wear diamond earrings, so I took a chance."

Sharon took a deep breath, "I've gotten rid of most of my jewelry. Anything Jack gave me is gone; I just didn't want it. He never knew my taste, and the few things he bought me were always extremely gaudy or pretentious. I gave Emily a couple of nicer things, but I didn't want to keep them for myself. It brought up bad memories, or well," she shrugged, "I figured he won it in some poker or gambling stunt," she shook her head. "So, no, I don't have diamond earrings. These are beautiful," she gave him a bright smile.

"Good," he said patting her leg. "I'm glad to hear it, and I can't wait to see you wear them at work. I know your style, Sharon," he smiled back at her.

"You really, do," she nodded in agreement.

"For example, the moose pjs," he winked, causing Sharon to laugh into his chest. They sat there like that for a few minutes.

"Okay, your turn," she said up, handing him a few presents as well.

"You know," she said, eyes twinkling, "Parks the Moose was busy shopping this year," as she handed him the first gift. He eyed it, and then he opened it. Andy let out a chuckle.

"You found me a snow globe with a moose inside?" he chuckled.

She shrugged, "Parks did. He decided not to get the one that said Park City, Utah on it because that would bring up too much discussion. I know you like your trinkets on your desk, so," she shrugged. "You can think of me when you look at this silly snow globe."

He chuckled, as he nodded, "Yeah, this goes great with all my desk trinkets. Thank you," he kissed her sweetly.

"Here's the next one," she passed him a box. He eyed her, and she just nodded to open it. "We really do seem to be in each other's heads," she grinned because I had the same idea to get you something you can wear at work."

"Oh wow," he smiled at her, "ties! Sharon, there have to at least be six, no wait, eight ties in here, and you even got a couple sets of matching suspenders?"

"I did," she grinned. "You really did take note when I said I really liked you in suspenders. I've noticed they are showing up more and more, Lieutenant," she winked. "I thought I could help the cause, and well, you can wear a tie better than anyone I've ever seen, suspenders too. This is by no means, a reflection that you have bad ties-on the contrary; I love your ties. I just wanted to give you a few to remind you of me, and well, I get the benefit of seeing you in the ties too," she grinned.

"Well, these are beautiful ties, and look who was fussing at me for spending money, huh? These are not cheap, Sharon. I know that. Thank you," he leaned over and kissed her again.

"You're welcome," she said patting his chest. "There's one more present."

Andy followed her movement, as she pulled out one more wrapped present. She bit her lip as she handed it to him, "I hope you like this. I went out on a limb with this one," as she passed it to him.

He gave her a curious look, as he opened it, "Wow, what a nice wrapping job," he winked. "Someone should show me how to wrap gifts like this."

Sharon chuckled as he continued to open the present, and then she scooted closer to look at it with him.

"Sharon, this, this is amazing," he said smiling brightly to her.

"You like it?" she asked.

"You know I teased you last year looking through all of your childhood photos, but I really, really loved looking at them. You framed a couple?" he nodded to the gift.

"Yes," she turned a bit red, "I decided to frame a couple I knew you really liked. That one was from my 16th birthday," she pointed to the photo in his lap.

"Simply gorgeous," he winked. "Good thing I didn't know you then; I would have been some bad boy your parents would have hated trying to sneak into your good graces," he grinned. She chuckled too.

"This other one is from my college graduation, and I know you liked it too," she nodded.

"Oh yeah, something about this one. It really captures your spirit somehow," he smiled.

"Then, there's the one on the bottom, well, two, actually. I did frame one of the ones we took of each other in San Francisco. It's not the best, but it's all I had. Maybe one of the ones Rusty took today will be better," she explained. "The last is one my mom took of us skiing last year. We're all bundled up, but again, it's another great memory," she shrugged.

"I love this present. Thank you, Sweetheart," he leaned in and kissed her again. "I'm only sorry I can't put it on my desk at work, but I will put some on my nightstand, and I'll put one in the living room by my recliner."

Sharon grinned, "I'm glad you like them. I might have done the same with the two pictures of both of us," she shrugged. "Well, at least I have the photos. They are out of sight from Rusty. One is in my drawer now, and I have the other in my closet. Rusty wouldn't dare go in my closet," she chuckled. "But, I am excited that after this trip, I can pull the skiing one out of my drawer and put it on my nightstand. Rusty won't think that is too odd, at least knowing we were all here on vacation. I do have another one, in my drawer too, that is a picture of the four of us skiing, and I love that one too. Mom snapped a good one of Emily, Ricky, you and me," she smiled.

"I would love that picture too, Sharon," Andy smiled, "if you don't mind getting me a copy."

Her smile brightened, "Of course," she grinned. "I can most definitely do that."

"Well, it is getting late, Captain, and I for one, need my beauty sleep," Andy said as he stood and stretched.

Sharon nodded in agreement, "It is. Goodnight," she patted his chest, and moved away, indicating for him to go to bed.

"Wait? I can't sleep here and hold you?" he looked at her in surprise. "Sharon, for once, the kids aren't lurking, and you closed your door. I promise; I just want to sleep."

"Well, if you noticed, you didn't get any coupons this year," she shrugged, as she pulled back her covers to get into bed. "Night," she waved him off. Andy stood there, mouth open, just trying to figure her out.

He nodded and walked off, through the bathroom, causing Sharon's eyes to grow wide. He'd left. Sharon put her hand to her head, shaking it, and as she got up to go find him, he came running back through the bathroom.

"I still have one coupon," he said proudly, unfolding the wrinkled mess of paper. "I still have one. It was a 'Buy One, Get One Free' deal, and there's one left," he said as he proudly handed it to her. "I've had it all year."

She covered her mouth laughing, as she looked to his silly grin. He was looking all too smug, so she schooled herself, "Well, Lieutenant, as you know, I am a rule follower. This coupon had a disclaimer that it could only be used for my snoring son. He's not here, so…" she trailed off, giving him a blank stare.

"Fine!" he snapped it out of her hand, taking her by surprise, "I'll just keep it here in my wallet to redeem the next time I'm around your snoring son." Sharon stood watching him as she tried to figure out his next move. Quickly, he made it. Andy dove onto the bed, and he got under the covers.

"Evict me," he challenged her. "You will have to physically remove me. I'm not budging."

"Why do I put up with you?" she shook her head, chuckling in a joking annoyance.

"Well, I can think of several reasons, but who is to say what you find so charming?" he grinned. "Plus, I knew you were bluffing about me sleeping in the other room."

"How?" she asked, now standing there, arms crossed, looking down at him.

"Easy, you got out of bed. When I took off for the other room in search of my coupon, you were already in bed, but you were bluffing and were coming to find me," he smirked.

Sharon huffed and stomped her foot, knowing he was right; he had her pegged. He flipped back the covers, indicating for her to get in bed, "Come on, Sharon. It's been a year, and I can't think of a better Christmas present than holding you as we go to sleep."

 **A/N-Okay, so I have noticed we rarely see Sharon wearing earrings, mainly because her hair covers up her ears. I did actually notice in Season 2 she has on diamond earrings a couple of times, so yeah, we'll just go with the fact Andy gave them to her :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for all the reviews! They are very much appreciated, and I'm glad people are enjoying this story. I've been asked if Sharon and Andy have been intimate, and no, they have not. They are navigating dangerous waters, both very much aware of that, that this year, has been compounded by work. Sharon is now his boss, and neither want to mess up that or their personal lives. Yes, they care very much about each other, but they are also mature adults who realize that life can be very complicated. Sharon is still very much married, something she struggles with, and Andy knows that. Andy also knows this is Sharon, a person he respects and idolizes, even if neither can voice that yet. She's not someone to pass through his life. They also struggle with time together, with these trips being their only alone time, up to this point. At home, they've been very much business as usual. This past year, they had hoped to change that, but life happened in the shift of Sharon to Major Crimes and the addition of Rusty to their lives. So, they are trying to find their footing, while I'm trying to keep this believable and somewhat in line with the actual storyline. Rusty's a major part of Sharon's life now, something she's aware of and has put her personal life on hold to address. Andy is in the background, but very much involved in Rusty's upbringing in my world :) Work has been tricky, but as they move toward what would be Season 2, they all are trying to find their footing and will get into a better friendship situation as they would get closer to Season 2 for the show. Sharon and Andy currently linger in that "best friends" but "a little more" area, enjoying each other's company whenever they get the chance, knowing each other's thoughts, but also being the emotional support the other needs. Andy is realizing that Sharon needs to deal with a lot in her life before she can move forward with him, and he's trying to be okay with that, the comforting, supportive friend, yet he still wants Sharon to know he deeply cares for her and isn't going anywhere. Some might think that is unrealistic, but I believe it is. Sharon, with her thoughts on marriage and religion could struggle with this-the idea she needs to end a worthless marriage and move on with a loving man-she just can't wrap her head around it, YET. That's why subtly, throughout the recent chapters, she's mentioned dealing with Jack sooner than later-sooner, still being a relative term, but it's something she has to be okay with, and Andy knows if he pushes the issue or scares her off, he could lose the best thing that's happened to him. Anyways...those are my thoughts regarding them and this story. As I've said, I don't own them at all; it's just been fun playing with them here. The story continues!**

* * *

"Someone's cooking breakfast," she mumbled into the silent air.

"Does that mean we have to get up?" he said groggily. Sharon chuckled.

"Yes, and eat up buster. We've got a long day on the slopes with Rusty. Something tells me he won't be so chipper to learn," she said sitting up. She leaned over and kissed Andy as he sat up too, "Good morning," she grinned.

"Morning, Beautiful," he smiled brightly. "Sleep well?"

"Indeed," she smiled happy. "I didn't wake up at all."

"Me either," he yawned. "Seems as if we make each other feel safe and secure."

"We do, but we'd better get downstairs to help with breakfast," she nudged. "I'll use the bathroom and be right out."

A few minutes later, both emerged from their own rooms to find that Rusty was already up. They wandered downstairs into the kitchen to find him at the table talking to Bob.

"Morning," Andy offered to the group, as he and Sharon made their way into the kitchen. Rusty turned at the sound of Andy's voice.

"What are you wearing, Sharon?" he said making a hideous face and drawing the attention of both Sue and Bob. Both looked over to the pair at the entrance to the kitchen, and Sue and Bob started to laugh.

"What?" Andy asked, shrugging, looking at Rusty. "Sharon made fun of my moose pajamas before, so I had to find her some too."

Sue grinned at the pair, "Andy, she was relentless with you about those pajamas. I'm glad you could find some for her too."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Haha, everyone," she said flippantly, as she walked over to Rusty, now addressing him, "Rusty, I'm surprised you are up already. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did," he nodded, "except it's cold here, even in the house. Sharon, I don't think Utah is the place for me."

Andy just looked up, shaking his head, while Sharon met her parents' gaze before sitting down to talk to Rusty, "Well, I'm glad you are getting out in this big world a bit to figure out what you like. So, a California boy through and through?"

"Ahh, yeah, definitely," he said.

"Rusty," Andy interjected, drawing everyone's attention, "don't think this gets you out of skiing today," he said, pointing his finger at Rusty. "You're still trying that."

Rusty made a face of horror, "How did you do that, Lieutenant? How did you know?"

The room started to laugh at Andy's ability to peg Rusty, and he just shrugged, "Easy. I know you. I know you well, almost as well as Sharon. I know how your mind is working. I'm watching," he displayed a smirk to him, causing Bob and Sue to laugh. Sharon just nodded in appreciation.

"Man, this isn't going to be pretty today," Rusty sighed, and then he turned his attention to Sharon, "So, Sharon," he started, "I'm surprised you'd come down here in your pajamas. You rarely wear them at home out of your room. We're here on vacation with other people, and you're in your pajamas. Wow, not the Sharon I know."

Sharon gave him a puzzled look, "Rusty, this is family, and this is how you act around family. You are yourself. Part of the reason I'm never in my pajamas at home is that I'm always off to a crime scene early, or you sleep too late to see it."

"The lieutenant isn't family," Rusty said grinning, "and, I know you don't wear your pajamas to work, and might I add, Sharon, that it's so corny that you and the lieutenant have on matching pajamas," he chuckled.

Sharon sighed, as she shook her head. She could hear her parents snickering, and Andy, as he was pouring coffee for both, said just loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Kid is such the comedian."

"Rusty, it's just pajamas, clothes," she shrugged. "I told you that Andy has been here before. It's not a big deal," she finished, as Andy put a cup of coffee in front of her, and Andy sat down next to her. He turned his attention to Bob to get off the subject.

"Bob, how are you this morning? Any plans for the day?" he asked.

"Morning to you, Andy," he nodded. "No, we don't have any big plans. I wanted to see what the three of you had planned. Sounds like skiing? I was thinking of taking Sue to that steakhouse we love so much tonight for dinner. Now, you are all invited too, but I know you don't eat meat, Andy, and Shar Bear doesn't eat a lot of it either. Rusty, would you be interested in going to a steakhouse for dinner?"

Rusty's eyes got wide, "Do they have burgers?" to which Sharon groaned, her head shifting to Andy's shoulder. He chuckled too.

"Of course!" Bob smiled. "Our grandson, Ricky, says they are the best burgers he has ever had. Might as well take our new grandson here to see if that's true."

"Oh, well, I'm not-"he was cut off by a glare from Sharon, and then he continued, "If you are sure I'm not a bother, yeah, that sounds cool. I don't want to like crowd your date or something."

"Nonsense," Sue waved her free hand as she put down the platter of waffles, "we would love to take you. It's just over in the village; we could almost walk, but we're getting old. That means you two need to find your own dinner tonight," she nodded to Sharon and Andy. Sharon had picked her head off Andy's shoulder, and she shrugged looking at him.

"Andy?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine with me. I'm sure Sharon and I can figure that out. Maybe an Italian place?" he offered.

Sharon grinned, "I know just the place."

"Perfect," Sue clapped her hands, "that will give us time to get to know Rusty a little, and it will give Sharon and Andy a little break from you Rusty," she winked to him. "If those two," she indicated Sharon and Andy, "think it's okay, perhaps you can even drive."

"Really?" Rusty perked up looking to Sharon and Andy. Both nodded, and Andy spoke, "That's fine, Rusty. It's almost across the parking lot."

"Cool," he smiled, as he stabbed two waffles. The family started their breakfast in a lazy silence.

Once breakfast was over, Sharon gave Rusty some instructions on getting ready to hit the slopes. He took off to get a shower, leaving Sharon and Andy sitting with her parents.

"You two are very good with him," Sue nodded, indicating Rusty.

Sharon smiled, "He's worth the effort," as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I think we both, as well as the whole team, bring some strengths to offer Rusty," Andy explained. "Sharon is a fantastic mother, that goes without saying," he grinned at her. "Provenza provides the advice Rusty always seeks to get out of a sticky situation when he knows he'll be in trouble with Sharon, Buzz-our tech guy-has been like a mentor to Rusty, helping him with homework, and the rest of the team, well, they always have his back. I guess I've been able to help him start to work this his issues with his biological mom regarding addiction and stuff. He hasn't talked about it much, but when he has, it has been through me usually with specific questions. Hopefully, that will continue, and he'll open up more," he said casually.

"Andy's also good at providing clear-cut guidelines and expectations for Rusty," Sharon smiled at him. "Plus, while I don't want to admit it, he might have more patience with Rusty's driving," she hung her head at that admission. Andy chuckled, patting her back.

"It's okay, Sharon. You can handle most everything with Rusty. I'll be happy to drive with him," he grinned into his coffee cup.

"We are so glad you brought him here. Clearly, he hasn't had anyone love him in his life until recently. My goodness, he doesn't seem to know how a normal family interacts. This is good for him. Skiing will be an adventure," Sue added.

"We were hoping he would go to dinner with us," Bob explained. "Helps all of us-gives you two a night off, and we are looking forward to getting to know him. I'll have to play chess with him too. Sounds like a great evening already," he smiled.

"Yes, you two, go and enjoy your own dinner. We'll be fine with Rusty," she smiled.

"Thank you," Andy nodded. "It sounds like a nice evening for everyone."

"Mom, Dad, thanks. Yes, since Rusty moved in this past August, it's been an adjustment to having a teenager at home again, but we're finally settling in nicely."

Andy nodded to Sharon, "We'd better get ready for skiing ourselves. Hopefully, Rusty hasn't used all the hot water. I'm going to shower," he stood, "thanks for the breakfast, Sue," he nodded to her and went to the stairs.

"Sharon," Bob drew Sharon out of her stare; her eyes had followed Andy out of the room, "If Rusty hates skiing, you can always send him inside with us. We'll watch out for him. I know you and Andy enjoy skiing."

"Thanks, Dad," Sharon nodded. "Hopefully, Rusty will stick it out. Andy and I are both good at getting him to do what he needs to do, even when he doesn't realize it."

"Well, I can see the work you are putting into Rusty, Sharon," Sue smiled, patting her hand. "Go ahead, get ready for your day."

An hour later, the trio found themselves on the ski slope. Rusty was wearing a new coat that Sharon had bought him for Christmas. She had also gotten him outfitted with goggles, ski pants, gloves, and a helmet. He had balked, saying he'd never use any of it, yet here he was.

"So, I look like an idiot," he sighed, as Sharon took a dozen pictures of Rusty with both of them in different combinations.

"Rusty! You look like a skier. Now, we are going to walk you through this all morning. Everyone feels the same way when they learn," she explained.

"Yeah, and imagine me-really starting to learn at my age," he sighed. "Little kids were flying around me left and right. Now, I enjoy it."

"I offered to put you in a lesson, Rusty, but you didn't want that," Sharon reminded him.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it's bad enough to be out here. I don't need more people making fun of me, Sharon," he grumbled.

"Stick with us kid," Andy nodded. "We'll help you. Even the lifts here can fit three at least, so we can all sit together."

"The lift? How do I get on that?" he panicked.

The two worked with Rusty for a good thirty minutes, explaining some things. Bob and Sue even came outside to take some pictures of the trio, and before long, Sharon and Andy were ready to take Rusty up the first bunny slope.

"Now, Rusty, there's a small lift here. We'll all get on it together, and we'll show you how to get off," Sharon said calmly.

The three got in line, and they managed to get Rusty loaded okay. He felt extremely awkward, but they talked him through it, and it went better than they thought. As they approached the top, they explained to Rusty how to get off. He nodded, listening to each work, but when it came time to get off, Rusty slipped and fell. He ended up dragging Andy down with him, Sharon only escaping because she was a good enough skier to dodge the fall. The lift was stopped, and the workers helped Rusty and Andy get up. Sharon tried to hold it together, but the sight of the guys in a tangled mess, had her laughing. By the time they got to her, she had tears behind her goggles from laughter. Andy was shaking his head at the absurdity of it, and even Rusty was starting to chuckle.

"Seriously! Those little kids can get off that thing, and I can't. Lieutenant, I'm sorry I pulled you down with me. I know that wasn't cool," he groaned.

Andy put up his hand, "Hey, it's okay. First time on the lift, and we all won't forget it."

"I hate lifts," Rusty grumbled. Sharon and Andy exchanged a glance, and Andy winked at Sharon, "Really?" he asked, "I kind of love them," he smiled. "Even got stuck on one for maybe 15 minutes once, but it was great."

Sharon turned away at that comment, noting it was the first-time Andy kissed her a couple years ago, and she refocused on Rusty.

"Hey, it's over, and next time you'll get it," she encouraged. "Now, let's get you skiing."

It was a good thing Sharon gave Rusty a pass on yelling profanities on the ski slopes. Her normal comments, of "Language, Rusty!" were not used today as he learned to ski. Sharon was also very grateful that Andy was there because had he not been, she was sure she would have broken into fits of laughter at many points. He'd kept her grounded, which was good. Rusty was funny, and Rusty was funny skiing. He wasn't bad, but he lacked any confidence, and once he got going, he started yelling anything and everything he could think of. Sharon almost felt like she needed to apologize to the many families Rusty flew by on his skiing rampage for tainting their children's ears with the language.

His fall on the lift was the only lift fall of the day. He had started to figure it out. He almost fell the second time, but Andy took the back of his coat by his hand and practically dragged him off. To anyone, they looked like the happy little family teaching their son to ski.

"Maybe I should try snowboarding," Rusty noted, nodding to the snowboarders on the lift the next run.

"I think skiing is a bit easier, Rusty, but you are welcome to try it. Neither Andy nor I snowboard, so we can't help you with that. Ricky and Emily both ski too, so that's what I know," Sharon pointed out.

"Plus, if you hate sitting in the snow, then you don't want to board. They are always down, messing with their straps. I'd stick with us," he nodded.

"Yeah, it's just such a weird sensation, skiing. I don't think I'm any good, and Sharon, I swear if you email out any of those pictures," he sighed, shaking his head.

Sharon patted his arm, "Rusty, you are doing great. It's your first day. I've been skiing longer than you have been alive. My kids started as toddlers. Even Andy had trouble picking it up, but look now-it takes time and practice."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm ready for lunch," he smiled. "Anyone else?"

"You won't find me arguing, Lieutenant," Rusty nodded.

"Lunch it is," Sharon smiled.


	38. Chapter 38

"Well, there they are," Sue smiled brightly, as she finished putting lunch on the table. "I saw the three of you coming off the slopes, so I went ahead and got lunch all ready."

"If you were watching, then I am sure you saw me fall down that whole mountain there," Rusty pointed to indicate the slopes.

Andy chuckled, patting Rusty on the back, "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You did well out there. It's not an easy thing to pick up. It's like learning to drive the car. You've been working on that for a few months now with Sharon. Imagine if I'd asked you to just drive on the freeway the first time you drove. It wouldn't have been an easy feat, yet, yesterday, you handled it well. You'll get it."

Rusty stopped to think of Andy's example, and he just replied with a, "Huh."

"Mom, thank you for getting lunch ready. We could have managed on our own," Sharon said putting her arm around her mom. "You don't have to do all the cooking here."

"That's right," Andy piped up, as he and Rusty sat. "Rusty and I were talking upstairs this morning. We agreed that we are cooking breakfast tomorrow, right Rusty?"

Rusty looked up, agreeing, "Yeah, the lieutenant swears he cooks better than you, Sharon. I told him that wouldn't be hard," he grinned.

Sharon scowled at both of them, "Ha ha," she said deliberately, as her mom laughed.

"Where's Dad?" Sharon asked.

Sue waved her hand, "Oh, he's already taking a nap. I'm not far behind him. We ate already, but dig in. Sandwich stuff is on the table. Rusty, I hear you can eat quite a bit."

Rusty just shrugged, "I am a growing boy," he smirked to Sharon.

"So, are we all going back out there after lunch?" Andy inquired.

Sharon gave Rusty a look, and he resigned, "Fine," he sighed. "I'll give it another shot."

"Good," Sharon grinned, winking at Andy.

Lunch passed easily, and after sandwiches and hot chocolate, the trio returned to the slopes. The bright sunshine made for perfect skiing conditions, and Rusty found that he had improved quite a bit from the morning.

"Sharon, this is actually kind of fun," he admitted.

Andy grabbed onto Sharon's arm, in exaggeration, "Captain, did young Rusty just admit to something new being fun, enjoyable? That doesn't sound like our Rusty."

"So funny, Lieutenant," Rusty rolled his eyes. "Okay, yeah, it's not so bad."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it, Rusty. I'm sure it would be more fun if Ricky and Emily were here, and you weren't stuck on the slopes with old people like us."

He shrugged, "You guys have been pretty cool. At least you haven't laughed at me all afternoon. Plus, I have to stick to these really easy trails, which it sounds like your kids wouldn't enjoy."

Sharon smiled, "Rusty, they would enjoy skiing with you, no matter what. How about a couple more runs and then go in for the day?" she suggested.

"Ahh, I think I'm done. My toes are frozen. Can I go in?" he asked.

Sharon pursed her lips, looking to Andy, and he replied, "I'm good for another couple runs. Rusty, it's fine if you head in. Tell Sue and Bob we'll be in soon."

"Sharon?" Rusty asked.

Sharon nodded, "Thank you for trying, Rusty. We'll be in shortly," and with that, Rusty started back to the condo, and Sharon looked to Andy, "You just wanted to get me alone on the ski lift again."

"You're a perceptive one, Captain," Andy winked, as he started toward the lift. "Best part of skiing," he yelled to her as he began skiing. Sharon laughed and followed to catch up.

"I hope this thing breaks down," Andy muttered, as he scooted closer to Sharon as soon as they got onto the lift. Sharon burst out laughing, but she turned to catch Andy in a kiss right away.

"Wow, you aren't wasting any time," she grinned.

"Of course, I'm not!" he exclaimed. "This lift doesn't take very long. I'd be perfectly happy, for once, if it broke down, and we had to just sit here and make out," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "The little kids ahead of us and behind us would certainly be shocked."

"Don't care," he said between kisses. "If there were high school guys ahead or behind us, they'd be cheering me on," he said as he kissed her again. Sharon wasn't fighting the kisses either. Andy moved back to gauge her reaction, and she quickly planted her lips on him, as he chuckled, "Ahhh, can't stay away, Captain," he grinned, as he kissed her again.

"You know," she said as he kissed the side of her neck, "I hope no one can see us from this lift-I should clarify, I hope no one from the condo. It is the closest lift to the condo."

He waved it off, "Thousands of skiers on the mountain, and you'd have to be able to peg us. We're fine, Sharon," he said again, as he continued to kiss her. Sharon giggled.

"Andy," she sighed, "We have to get off the lift now," she nudged him. He groaned, but pulled back, grinning. Sharon rolled her eyes at him, and she used her glove to wipe the smudge of lipstick off his face. "Dare I ask if you'd like to do another run with another ride on the lift?" she teased. Andy just winked at her.

When the two finally arrived back at the condo, they learned that Rusty was in the shower, getting ready to head to the steakhouse with Sharon's parents. Both her parents were ready to go, just waiting on Rusty.

"Ahh, Shar Bear," her dad smiled, "sorry I missed you at lunch. Where are you eating tonight?"

"Hi Dad," she hugged him, "I think we are going to find Italian. We both love Italian, so that's the plan," she said as Andy nodded.

"Good. Enjoy your night out. Here's some money to take my girl out, Andy," Bob said as he stuffed money in Andy's hand.

"Oh, no!" Andy said, "You don't need to do that. I can manage just fine," he chuckled.

"Nonsense!" Bob told him. "Enjoy your evening out, both of you."

Rusty came down the stairs, ready for the evening. Both Sharon and Andy turned to him, "Rusty, you probably feel like a new person after getting a shower."

"Like a sore person," he grumbled. "I am so sore from falling all day."

Andy nodded, "Trust me; I understand," he chuckled.

"Well, we are going to head to dinner. You two have a nice evening," Sue smiled at them, "and if you aren't home when we go to bed, we'll see you in the morning."

"Don't forget-Rusty and I are making breakfast," Andy added, and the group nodded as they left.

Andy walked up behind Sharon, wrapping his arms around her and putting his head on her shoulder, "So, Italian tonight?"

"Mmmm," Sharon nodded, "sounds good. Italian is always good."

Andy kissed the side of her head, as he stood up, "I know, but Captain, that sounded awfully forward of you-Italian is always good," he winked. "Glad I'm Italian," he grinned as he ran for the stairs. Sharon chased him and stopped at the bottom step.

"Fine, go ahead. Get your shower first. You'll still have to wait for me to finish before we go eat," she said sweetly.

He looked over the railing from the upstairs, "I'm only just warming up the shower for you. You can go first," he grinned. Sharon rolled her eyes at him; he always had the best comeback lines.

Between kissing, taking their individual showers, and more kissing, the two didn't leave for dinner for almost an hour and a half. They only left then after Sharon stopped Andy from his kissing quest down her neck, "Andy, if we don't leave now, my parents and Rusty will be home, and there will be no question what we've been up to," she smiled brightly at him.

"I'm more than happy to explain that I like making out with their hot daughter, and Rusty-making out with his hot foster mom," he grinned.

Sharon started laughing, "Stop it!" as she shoved him to get up and get ready. "You are terrible. We need to go now before everyone gets home. Move it," she pushed him out of the room, down the stairs, and into the car. He tried kissing her again there. "Andy! Focus," she continued to laugh. "Are you capable of driving to the restaurant?"

"Well," he threw his hands up, "we could always get Rusty to drive us. You-me-kissing-backseat-we could have Rusty drive us around while we make out," he grinned at her.

Sharon schooled herself for her answer, "No, that would be illegal," she nodded. "Rusty has to have a licensed driver in the front seat." Andy just shook his head in a silent laugh, not wanting to indicate Sharon had won that round.

It took just a few minutes to drive to the Italian restaurant Sharon liked. She hadn't been there in years, well before bringing Andy to Park City. The two were seated quickly, and then were silent as they looked over the menu.

"One of the first times we've had a somewhat romantic meal," Andy smiled at her.

Sharon put her menu down, thinking, "It is," she agreed. "I am glad my parents took Rusty to dinner."

"Me too," he said as he reached across and clasped her hands. "So," he said as he drew lazy circles around her hand, "What are you going to eat?"

"Hmm, that's a tough call," she admitted. "I'm torn."

"Between?" Andy asked.

"The eggplant and the lasagna tonight. Both sound delightful," Sharon explained.

Andy grinned, "Those were my choices too. You get one; I'll get one, and we can share."

She smiled brightly, "Deal. We do seem to have the same tastes."

"In that case, pick your dessert because I'm making sure the lady with a secret sweet tooth gets her dessert," he winked.

Dinner passed with easy conversation and a lot of laughs. Both realized just how much they enjoyed each other's company, and dessert was an easy decision too. The cheesecake was the winner, a favorite dessert to both. As they were finishing up, Andy started up the conversation again.

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well," Sharon said as she was stirring her cup of tea," as much as I would love to ski tomorrow, I think we all need a recovery day."

Andy nodded in agreement, "Rusty will thank you," he grinned.

"Rusty does need a few things, so I was thinking the three of us could do some shopping. I'm actually suggesting it because I could use your help," she stated.

"What's that?" he asked, reaching again for her hand.

"Rusty needs a couple of suits. He doesn't have any yet, and the DA's office has been saying they plan to pick up with the case after the holidays. So, I was wondering if the best dressed lieutenant in the LAPD might help?" she bit her lip.

"Of course!" Andy smiled happily. "That's easy. We can get Rusty a couple of suits. You're right-thinking about it, the kid doesn't have a lot in the way of dress clothes. Between his school uniform and what I'd call teenager loungewear, yeah, he will need some dress clothes."

"Good," she smiled. "I had thought about taking him myself, but well, he really needs a guy there for guidance, not that I couldn't deal with this. I took Ricky for everything he ever needed. I remember buying him his first suits, but I didn't have anyone else around who could help. With Rusty, it's different. You are here, and he trusts you."

"Say no more, Sharon. I'm glad to help. Shopping it is," he smiled. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"I am. Would you like to see a movie?" she asked. "I looked up a few, and there are a couple playing that look decent."

"Sure," he agreed, "but it's not like a date," he winked.

"Of course not; I'm married," she winked.

"I'm not sure if it mattered what movie we saw, Sharon," Andy chuckled as the two left the movie theater.

"The first 20 minutes were good," she said sheepishly, blushing.

"I'm sure the last hour or so was good too," he grinned. "Kissing you was way more fun, though."

"Andy, we were like high school teenagers in there," she said putting her hands in her face. "I'm almost embarrassed."

He grinned at her, "I'm not. I can't tell you the last time I spent a movie making out with a hot girl," he winked at her, and she swatted at him. "I was probably 15 or so."

"Exactly my point!" she hissed. "We're acting like we are teenagers."

"You have a teenager," he grinned, and he dropped that quickly when Sharon glared at him. "Sorry, Sharon."

She sighed, as she looked at him, "I enjoyed it; we just need to get a grip on ourselves, please," she pleaded.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Maybe we need a chaperon at the movies," he smiled.

She closed her eyes and began to chuckle, "Well, not to worry. Once we leave here, we have a built in one," she gave him a small smile, "Andy, please don't think that I didn't enjoy it."

He patted her arm, "I know," he nodded, "I know."

"Let's head home," she suggested, and he agreed. The car was silent for a few moments as each thought back to their enjoyable evening.

"Can I still cuddle up with you and Parks?" he said a few moments later, knowing the answer by the silly grin that appeared on Sharon's face.


	39. Chapter 39

**One guest reviewer asked about Sharon and Andy talking about intimacy issues, and I couldn't reply to note that it was already written and coming up in this chapter. This isn't some crazy conversation, but it seemed to fit them right now. Hope it makes sense. Thanks again for the reviews!**

* * *

"This is nice," Sharon sighed as she leaned against Andy. They had returned home to find everyone had gone to bed. After checking on Rusty in his room, where he was on one of his chess websites, the two bid him goodnight and retired to Sharon's room. They were currently cuddled up, sitting against the headboard, both reading. It was a nice, quiet evening in the house.

"It is," Andy said, turning his page and leaning over to kiss Sharon on her head. "This is the kind of thing I miss all year, back in LA-just being close to you. I know I get to see you every day at work, but," he shrugged, as she leaned up to look at him, "it's not the same."

She sighed as she nodded, "You know I can't do anything right now, don't you? Rusty is still in such a state. I can't have you just always at the condo; that will confuse him even more, and he's already got trust and stability issues. Work," she sighed, "is another story."

He nodded, but he also put his book down and took her hands in his, "Sharon, while Rusty is a concern, and us with work is a bit sticky, please don't hide behind the real issue," he gave her a sad smile.

Sharon closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Andy, I'm not going to be ready for more with us, anything more intimate until I deal with Jack. There," she sighed. "This is complicated enough. I can't make it worse, and we still have to work together."

"Sharon, you know I don't plan to go anywhere. I trust this will get sorted out, but it is frustrating too. I've wanted you for a couple years now, and it's only getting more intense. I hope you know I'm not seeing anyone, haven't been," he shrugged.

"I know," she gave him a sad smile. "I want to be free of Jack before someone as special to me as you are, is more involved in my life," she smiled sweetly at him. "I realize this isn't some fling, and that makes it even harder to stay away from you," he grinned back at her, "but I want to do this right. If you can't wait for that, I understand, and-"

Sharon was cut off, as Andy leaned in and kissed her sweetly, "I want to do this right too," he sighed. "It still doesn't change that I want you, and you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. It's so hard to leave you after a trip like this, to go back to work like nothing is going on, to work beside you smelling your perfume. Oh, believe me, it's hard to do," he chuckled. "But, keep talking to me. Don't hide behind Rusty. If it's not right yet, it's not right. I'm not pushing you toward more, although I want more," he grinned. "I respect you enough when you say all we can do is kiss. Do I like it? No!" to which Sharon let out a slight chuckle, "I like you too much though, and I respect you. I know you will clue me in whenever that time comes."

Sharon snuggled back into his side, "Thank you," she sighed. "Thank you for everything. Andy, you've become my best friend, and I hope you know, in a way, that's more to me than anything. Yes, the lines between friendship and dating are slightly blurred," she looked up at him, and when he gave her a big grin, she blushed, "and I will not deny that I really, really enjoy kissing you and making out with you-even in a movie theater," she blushed again, "but, I need to be rid of Jack for good. You're better than that; we're better than that. Jack has had affair after affair while we've been married, well before we were legally separated, and I will not cheapen this to that level."

"I know," Andy kissed her head again. "Thank you for talking to me some tonight."

"I owe you more than that," she shook her head, "I'm sorry; it's hard to address, and you are a good man, Andy. I'm the one who is still in a messed-up marriage, and I'm sorry for that."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Andy rubbing her shoulder. She sat up then and looked at him, "I think I'm going to make a cup of tea. I'm wide awake now. Would you like some?"

He nodded, "That sounds good. Might I interest you in watching a movie?" She glared at him, and he started to chuckle as he raised his hands, "I promise-really, a movie. I'll even sit on the floor so I am not tempted to touch you."

She swatted at his chest as she rolled her eyes, "You don't have to sit on the floor. I was just wondering if we were actually going to get through a movie."

"Scouts honor," he raised his hand.

"You weren't a scout," she pointed out.

"You know me well, Captain," he nodded. "Okay, as a Lieutenant in the Major Crimes Division of the LAPD, run by the most stunning woman alive-a sexy Captain-I will be good," he grinned. Sharon just laughed at his description.

"Please refrain from that description at work," she said pointedly.

"On my honor," he smirked again. Sharon stood up and stretched.

"I'll go make the tea. There are a few movies on the bookshelf over there. See if there's one you want to watch. If not, there are more downstairs. I'll be right back," she said leaning over and kissing him softly. "Andy, thank you for being my best friend and being patient with me."

"You're worth it," Andy whispered and returned the kiss.

Sharon was waiting for the water to boil, and while she was doing that, she walked over to the living room windows to look out at the beautiful night sky.

"Beautiful night," Sue said, startling Sharon. "I'm sorry, Dear. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Mom, what are you doing up?" she asked. "It's almost midnight."

Her mom nodded, "Couldn't sleep. Your father sleeps better than I do. I made a cup of tea, and I've just been sitting here enjoying the night sky and the quiet."

Sharon nodded, sitting down by her mom, "It is a beautiful night. Did you have a nice dinner? Did Rusty behave himself?"

Sue patted Sharon's arm, "We had a very nice dinner, and Rusty is delightful, once he got over his nerves of being alone with us. He's really attached to you, and we could tell he felt uneasy being alone with us at first. I think he settled down, especially when his burger arrived. Biggest burger I think I've ever seen. He was in heaven," she laughed.

Sharon returned the laugh too, "I'm glad you got to spend some time with him. He's grown on my very quickly, and I don't want to give him up," she shrugged. "I'm perfectly content with his staying with me until he turns 18. He's come a long way already, and yes, I know he still has a long way to go, but I see so much potential with him."

Sue nodded, "You are a good mom, Sharon, and once you are attached to someone, you don't give up. Rusty has found his place in your heart. You do a very good job of seeing the good in people."

Sharon grimaced, "Not at work; I see murderers all day at work, the worst in people. I think it's hard to be positive when you see that all day."

Sue nodded, "Perhaps, but perhaps that makes you all the more equipped to see the good in people when there is good there. You see that in Rusty. Others would have discarded him, labeled him as a troubled teen. You didn't do that, and it sounds like you have your whole office helping with him. I know you are down on yourself often, but see the good you've done. You raised two wonderful kids, and you are turning Rusty's life around. I know you've had a hard life. Jack has been the root of a lot of that, but you've managed to rise about it, even with that scum still hanging around-again proof that you don't give up, even when it's time with Jack. Sharon, don't deny yourself happiness, when you feel you have to resort to a lifetime of regret and making up for your mistakes. Life is short. Embrace it and enjoy it. I'm glad you have Andy in your life too," she gripped Sharon's hand.

Sharon gave her a small smile, "He's been a wonderful friend, terrific with Rusty, and he's got my back at work when many don't. I'm glad he's around too."

"Is that your water boiling I hear?" Sue asked, and Sharon nodded.

"Yes, I'm going to fix tea. Are you sure you are okay out here? Andy and I were going to watch a movie, but I'm happy to sit here with you. Knowing him, he probably fell asleep. He was reading when I came downstairs," Sharon explained.

Sue waved her off, "I'm fine. Enjoy your movie; enjoy your night, and I'll see you in the morning. I love you, Sharon," she said, kissing Sharon's cheek.

"I love you too, Mom," Sharon smiled, heading back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Sharon returned to her room with the tea, to find Andy still reading. He put down his book and shifted to help her with the tea, "Ahh, I was beginning to wonder if I'd scared you off with our talk earlier. I was afraid you'd run for the hills."

Sharon sat down next to him and looked at him, "No," she smiled. "You have told me you aren't going anywhere, and neither am I. You've been very clear about your feelings, and I want you to know that I think you are incredibly handsome, and I wish things were very different right now because I like you very much," she gave him a small smile.

Andy looked into his tea cup, "What's in the tea? Truth serum?" he joked, knowing it was hard for Sharon to express her feelings openly. She blushed, and he motioned for her to snuggle up with him again, "Come here, I put in a movie. We can watch it until we fall asleep."

She nodded and got comfortable, snuggling up to Andy, as the two settled in for the evening, enjoying their tea and each other's company. The future could be full of possibilities, but right now, they were going to enjoy the present.


	40. Chapter 40

"Good morning, everyone," Sharon smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She found her parents at the table reading the paper, while Andy and Rusty were busy at the stove. She walked to the stove, to check on things.

"Morning, Rusty," she said, putting her arm around his shoulder as she surveyed his work. "Morning, Andy," she grinned to him, patting his arm.

A chorus of "Morning, Sharon," was heard throughout the kitchen, as she continued to survey things. She was peaking over Andy's shoulder, or trying to since she was much shorter, when he swatted her away, "Hey, you aren't allowed to help this morning. We've got it. Go," he turned her around and ushered her to the table, "Sit, talk to your parents," as he moved quickly and deposited a cup of coffee, "Here, drink. I just poured it," he said offering her his cup. She looked up at him chuckling.

"Thank you," she nodded.

"It's not just you, Sharon," Sue smiled. "Your guys over there have been cooking away, not letting me get anywhere near the stove."

"We don't mind you here, Gram, but Sharon, she'll just burn things," Rusty explained. "I've started doing a lot of the cooking at Sharon's because I enjoy it, and she's not very good at it."

Andy turned to Rusty, spatula in hand and pointed, "Her Christmas cookies are the best."

Rusty's eyes grew wide, "Oh yeah, they are! Good point. She can't come near the kitchen to cook, but we'll let her bake cookies."

Sharon put her head in her hands, "I'm thinking of going back to bed. I didn't sign up for early morning insults," she joked.

"Shar Bear," her dad said drawing her attention to him, "What are the plans for today? Your mom and I were thinking of doing something; we're getting cabin fever."

Sharon smiled, "Well, Andy and I talked about that at dinner last night," she said turning toward Rusty, "Rusty, you are going to need a couple of suits for court. We thought it would be a good day to go shopping."

Rusty groaned, as he hung his head, "Shopping? Really, Sharon? Do I have to go? I don't really need a suit, do I? It's bad enough I've had to get like a whole wardrobe since moving in with you, not to mention that ugly school uniform."

Sharon pursed her lips and turned back to her parents," Yes, we will be going shopping today. Rusty needs a couple of suits, and you can see how charming Rusty is to drag to the store," as she turned back to Rusty, "Rusty, I thought we could go here partly because Andy is along. He has very good taste in suits, and I thought you might prefer having a guy's opinion rather than just mine."

Andy turned to Rusty, "You're not going to win, Kid. Get on board," he winked. Rusty groaned again.

"Fine," Rusty mumbled.

"I'll even get you some suspenders like mine," Andy said giving Rusty a bright smile.

Rusty's eyes got huge before he realized Andy was joking, and then he mumbled, "Not cool, Lieutenant."

"So, Mom and Dad, if you would like to go with us, I'm sure you could sit in a coffee shop or food court area and people watch if you would like?" Sharon suggested.

Her parents glanced at each other, and Bob answered, "Sounds like a great day."

By the end of the day, everyone was tired, but grateful for time together. The shopping trip had been successful; Rusty had found three suits, all which Sharon and Andy helped him locate. They decided on a gray, a black, and a navy suit so he would be ready for court. Knowing how court worked, they knew he could spend days there. As much as Sharon would have just liked purchasing one suit for him, she knew Rusty had almost no dress clothes. Rusty had been glad to have Andy along; Andy gave him some tips on the suits-the style, appropriate length, the coat style, and then the socks and dress shirts to go with it. Sharon's credit card had been hit hard, but Andy's had been as well. Bob and Sue, who were curious about the suit purchases, had decided to tag along into the store, and they got a good chuckle out of Sharon and Andy's interaction at the register.

"Sharon, I'm going to help you buy all of this," Andy had told her, as they stood with three suits, six dress shirts, various socks, six ties, belts, and two pairs of shoes."

"No!" Sharon had said rather loudly, enough to draw her parents' attention from the lounge area nearby. She lowered her voice, but her parents could still hear her, "Andy, you don't have to buy him any of this. He's staying with me, and I can manage. I do just fine, and he needs all of this."

Andy sighed, as he looked up, "Sharon, I'm trying to help. You're always buying him things, which is why I want to help now."

"You bought him the Xbox," she pointed at him as she said that. "That was no cheap purchase, not to mention all the games you bought to go with it."

"Yeah! Kid needed a Christmas present, and what now 16-year-old doesn't like video games?" he asked. Rusty had retreated to Bob and Sue's side, while still listening to Sharon and Andy too.

Sharon shook her head, "Andy, you don't have to do this," she sighed.

"I know," he nodded. "Give me the shoes, shirts, ties, belts, and socks. All of that will still be less than the three suits you are holding," he put his hand out, motioning for Sharon to hand over the clothes.

"Man, I didn't mean to cause an argument," Rusty said to Bob and Sue. "I know Sharon has to spend a lot of money on me, and I plan to pay her back one day. Anything she gets for keeping me now is nowhere near what she spends," he sighed.

Sue patted his arm, "Rusty, I know my daughter, and she expects nothing more out of you than to be a decent human being and well, to graduate from high school. She's happy to do this, happy to have you, and she wants you to do anything in this world you want. They'll sort it out. Sharon's not used to having anyone help her when it's involved any of her kids," she smiled at him.

They looked up to find both Sharon and Andy standing side by side at the registers, each talking to the sales clerks and paying. Andy leaned over and said something to Sharon, causing her to nod, and she smiled at him. Before long, the purchases were made, and Rusty was walking out with a load of clothing. Crisis resolved, and both Sharon and Andy had paid.

"Thanks, Sharon; thanks, Lieutenant," he nodded to the two, as they carried all the bags to the car.

"Andy, if you're in the buying mood, maybe we should all shop for clothes," Bob grinned, breaking the tension. Sharon just shook her head, while Andy broke out into a chuckle. He turned to Rusty instead.

"Rusty, if you need any other clothing, this would be the time to speak up. I seem to be in a buying mood," Andy grinned.

"I'm good, Lieutenant," he waved his hand.

The group had a nice lunch and dinner out after getting Rusty outfitted, and once they did a little more shopping and walking around, they returned home. It had been a long, but good day.

The evening passed uneventfully, and before long, everyone was retiring to their rooms. Rusty had gone upstairs as Sharon and Andy cleaned up the kitchen before heading up themselves.

"So," Andy said as he casually walked to Sharon at the sink where he leaned against it to talk to her. She turned, looking at him, grinning, "I keep hearing there is a hot tub at this place," he smirked.

Sharon turned off the water and looked at him, "Oh?" she said playing along, "Hmm, that's right, there is a hot tub."

He nodded, "I've come here the last three years now, and I've never spent any time in the hot tub. Now, after all this crazy skiing and the skiing we are going to do tomorrow, I think we should check out the hot tub."

Sharon grinned at him, nodding, "Yes, we should. The hot tub isn't far-"

"Hot tub?" Rusty asked. He had come back downstairs and heard Sharon mention it. "There's a hot tub! I want to go!" he grinned.

Sharon tried best not to show any emotion or expression as she heard Andy groan behind her, but she did turn to address Rusty, "Rusty, yes, there is a hot tub. We were talking about relaxing in it-good for the muscles after skiing. So, if you want to go, get ready. I told you to pack a swimsuit. Did you do that?"

"Ahhh, oh yeah, I did," he nodded. "Cool. I'll go change," and he scooted out of the room.

Sharon turned back to Andy, who groaned again, still leaning against the counter. She leaned over and kissed him quickly, saying, "I'm sorry," before she burst into giggles in his shoulder. "Of course, Rusty wants to go to the hot tub with us. I was hoping he might have forgotten his swimsuit" she giggled more as Andy sighed.

"Not funny, Sharon," he shook his head. "This evening isn't going at all like I imagined. My hot tub image didn't include chatting it up with Rusty."

Sharon stood up completely and patted his chest, "I know, but I won't even make you redeem a coupon later," she winked.


	41. Chapter 41

"I can't believe we had to spend the evening in the hot tub with Rusty," Andy grumbled into Sharon's hair the next morning. He heard her start to chuckle.

She turned, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly, "I'm sorry," she bit her lip trying not to chuckle. "Andy, you have to admit that it was funny. Of course, Rusty would derail our plans."

"Yeah, well that didn't go at all like I'd hoped," he complained as Sharon grinned at him, "Rusty with us, your swimsuit,-"

"What was wrong with my swimsuit; it was perfectly acceptable!" Sharon snipped.

Andy shook his head, "Yeah, that was the problem. Come on, Sharon-you and I talk about a hot tub, and I have a perfect image in my head, and it didn't include you wearing a modest one-piece swimsuit."

Sharon smiled, "Andy, I can only imagine your imagination," she kissed him sweetly again, "but, I'm old, and I have Rusty. There is no way I was going to wear some skimpy two-piece swimsuit like I am 20 years old. I've had two kids, and did I mention I'm old?" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "Not helping, Sharon. Not that there was anything wrong with that black suit you wore-it did have a good style, but still," he shrugged, "a guy can dream."

Sharon chuckled again, as the two kissed for a few minutes, and then Andy's stomach started to rumble.

"Come on," Sharon nudged him, "let's get some breakfast."

The two wandered into the kitchen to find it empty. Rusty's door had still been closed, so they figured he was still sleeping. Sharon's parents weren't up either, so Sharon and Andy decided on a simple breakfast of oatmeal and fruit for everyone. It wasn't long before Bob and Sue wandered in.

"Well, good morning," they said to Sharon and Andy.

"Morning," both replied. The group settled into small chit chat, and soon breakfast was ready, and Rusty had wandered in as well.

"Oh great," he shook his head, sighing, "the matching pajamas are back. Sharon, that's so dorky."

Sharon chuckled, as she patted Rusty on the back, "Would you like a pair as well?" she teased, and Rusty's eyes got wide, as he sat at the table with his bowl of oatmeal. Bob and Sue laughed at the interaction.

Rusty, trying to think of the best comeback, turned to Sharon, as both she and Andy sat, "So, didn't you say those pants were a gift?" he nodded to her pajama pants.

Andy nodded, and Sharon answered, "Yes, Rusty. Andy got them for me for Christmas, sort of a joke from how I made fun of his," she waved her hand around, as she did when she was nervous.

"I didn't see you open those the other night," he continued, causing Bob and Sue to now pay attention to the discussion. Andy tried to look otherwise busy. "So, when did you get those? Lieutenant, you got me an Xbox, and I didn't see you give Sharon anything. So, did you give her something else, besides those dumb pants?" he grinned.

Sharon tried to catch Andy's eye, but he was looking into his bowl of cereal, "Umm, yeah, well, I gave them to Sharon that evening," he joked, "You know, I figured she wouldn't wear them if she was given them down here. I gave those to her at bedtime."

Rusty nodded, listening, and he continued, "So, Sharon, did he get you anything else?"

Sharon's face was a little flustered, "Ahh, he got me some earrings," she stated.

Sue looked up, meeting Bob's eyes, "Oh, that's nice. Sharon, you didn't tell us that. Andy, that was sweet of you."

Andy waved it off, "Sharon's had a long year, and I just wanted to give her a nice Christmas present."

"Earrings?" Bob inquired. "What kind-those you are wearing?"

Sharon got flustered again, and she answered quickly, "Ahh, no, a set of diamond earrings-ahh, for work," she said, standing to clear her bowl.

Rusty made a face and spoke before Bob or Sue could, "Earrings? That sounds like a boring gift, Lieutenant. Glad I got the cool one," as Bob and Sue watched Sharon and Anyd's movements, as they chuckled to themselves. Andy finished his bowl too, and he stood to clear it.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for the slopes, "Sharon said, and she disappeared. Rusty continued.

"So, Lieutenant, did Sharon get you anything for Christmas. She got me a whole bunch of stuff, Ricky and Emily too," Rusty explained.

Andy was at the sink, washing out his bowl, so he didn't have to face everyone head on. Bob and Sue were interested too, "Ahh, yeah, she got me some new ties."

Rusty made another face, "Ties, that's totally boring. Sharon does like to buy clothes, though."

Andy shrugged as he turned back around, "Yeah, well, I like clothes too. Rusty, get ready-we've got another day of skiing," and he, too, disappeared to dress for the day and get away from the breakfast inquisition.

Their day of skiing went well, and all were impressed with the amount of improvement Rusty had made. He even admitted to enjoying himself by the end of the day. As the three returned to the house, they started to discuss dinner.

"I could go for pizza," Rusty grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Rusty, there is more in the world than pizza and burgers."

"Wait, Sharon," he's got a good idea, "we haven't been out for pizza-isn't that a tradition?" he winked.

Sharon gave him a bright smile and nodded, "It always has been."

Andy patted Rusty on the back, "Pizza it is, Rusty. Even if Sharon's kids aren't here, we'll continue her tradition of pizza and even a movie."

"Movie? Sharon, can we go to the movies? There's this one I want to see," he explained.

Sharon rolled her eyes, "The alien one?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said happily. "Please? Kids at school go to the movies all the time. I never go, come on Sharon?"

Sharon looked to Andy, and he sighed, as he raised his hand, "Pizza and alien movie, okay."

Bob and Sue declined the invitation for pizza and aliens, shooing the trio out the door.

"You three enjoy your night," Sue said as she hugged Sharon. "Glad you are all going out for pizza."

By the time the trio returned, Rusty was almost asleep; he'd had a full day of skiing, too much pizza, way too much popcorn, and he was feeling the effects of his greasy food.

"I'm going to bed," he waved them off, "My stomach is upset."

"Let me know if you need anything, Rusty," Sharon smiled. "Night."

"Thanks for the pizza and the movie, Lieutenant. I don't know how you got Sharon to let you pay," he grinned. Andy waved at him.

Once he was upstairs, Sharon turned to Andy, "Well?" she said sweetly.

He put his hand to his face, and then he nodded, "Since it's our last night here, I say we go for a walk. We've got a very long drive tomorrow, Captain, and we both need to be in tip top shape for it. So, can I interest you in a walk?"

"Only if we are walking to the sleigh," she stated as she grabbed her coat and opened the door.


	42. Chapter 42

"Sharon?" Sharon sat up quickly, hearing the faint knock at her door. Andy was about to say something, but she put her hand to his mouth to silence him.

"Rusty?" she asked, trying to bring herself out of her sleep.

"Sharon, just checking on you. I know you said you wanted to get going by 8:00. The lieutenant isn't up yet either, but it's 8:00 already," he explained.

Sharon threw a glance to Andy, who had figured out the problem, and he just nodded.

"Thanks, Rusty," Sharon said, as she got out of bed and moved to the door. She made sure Andy wasn't visible and opened the door, moving into the hallway with Rusty, "I'm sorry," she shook her head, "I forgot to turn on my alarm. We went for a walk last night, and I guess we got in late. I'm going to go ahead and shower, and the bathroom noise should wake up Andy. Go ahead and have some breakfast. I'm sure Mom has some ready for all of us," she patted his arm. "Sorry you had to get up early," she threw him a sad smile.

He waved it off, "It's fine. I'll sleep in the car some today too. I can drive if you are both tired. See you downstairs," he nodded and then started down the steps. Sharon sighed and slipped back into her room, where she found Andy now up and out of bed, trying to collect his things.

"I'm sorry," she smiled, as she walked up and put her hands around his shoulders, kissing him good morning. "Our human alarm clock is ready to go." He grinned into the kiss, pulling her closer.

"Well, maybe I'll have to tell him we spent over an hour making out last night, and then he'll understand," he grinned. She swatted at him.

"Go," she pointed to the bathroom, "shower. I need to collect my things, so go get ready, and I'll be ready soon. We have a long drive with a teenager all too eager to do the driving."

An hour later, they were saying their good-byes to Sharon's parents. Sue kept giving Sharon hugs, unwilling to let her go, "Sharon, you take care of yourself, and watch out for these handsome men. I already lectured them about keeping an eye on you," she smiled.

Rusty laughed, "Yeah, because we can tell Sharon what to do," he shook his head. Sharon just rolled her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, oh, thanks for everything," she smiled. "We all had a great time. I'm going to miss you."

"Love you, Shar Bear," her dad said as he pulled her into a big hug. "You be safe," and with that, the trio started their trip back to Los Angeles, back to reality.

"So, all we get is you took Rusty to Park City, your parents loved meeting him, he learned how to ski?" Julio asked as the team sat in the Murder Room still awaiting the arrival of Sharon's family.

"Yes," Sharon shrugged, "that's pretty much it. Life in Park City is a lot slower, a lot of sitting around, talking, reading, napping. It's a perfect getaway."

"I guess we did buy Rusty some suits," Andy nodded, glancing to Sharon. She was daydreaming again.

"Suits?" Julio asked. "You bought Rusty suits on vacation?"

"Yeah, well, he needed them for the Stroh stuff, and I know we spent one day doing that. Movies, skiing, relaxing-it was nice," he nodded.

"Flynn, there's way more to all of this than we are getting," Provenza waved his hand between the two of them. "I mean-look at her-she's like the lovesick puppy you used to be dragging around here for a couple of years, all daydreaming over there."

The whole team glanced to Sharon, who had a huge smile on her face, but was unaware of anything being said. Andy rolled his eyes, knowing she had to be thinking of all the wonderful things that had happened in Park City.

Sharon's cell phone finally snapped her out of her haze, and when she heard it, she glanced to Andy to see him giving her the look, the look to snap out of it.

"What?" she asked, looking around. She found the team grinning at her, some even chuckling.

"Your phone, Captain," Wes nodded to her, and she saw her phone was clutched in her hand.

"Sharon," Andy sighed, shaking his head. Sharon blushed, as her mind had been wandering to good thoughts.

"Oh, right," she said looking down at her phone. "They're here!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly at Andy. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Ahh, like a kid excited for Christmas," he grinned.

Sharon was still in her dreamlike stupor, so Andy bent over to read the text, "Just parked, now on the elevator."

The team's interrogation of the couple was interrupted by the door to the Murder Room opening. One good thing about Rusty was that he knew his way around the building after having spent the last few years growing up in it. Andy nudged Sharon, and she seemed to finally snap out of her state. She looked up just in time to see Rusty leading Bob and Sue into the Murder Room. Her smile grew, one the team rarely saw, well, they saw it, but usually only when it involved Sharon's kids visiting or Sharon stealing a glance at Andy. All eyes were on her as she stood from Andy's chair and made her way to her parents.

"Mom, Dad!" she exclaimed, arms open. "Oh, it's so good to see you."

"Oh, Sharon! I'm glad we could come, and well, it's good Rusty knows his way around. This is a very big building, very impressive though. I never thought a police station could be this nice," she smiled as she pulled back to look at Sharon. "Sharon, you need to eat more. I thought Andy and Rusty were cooking for you-we need to feed you better," to which Sharon rolled her eyes as she heard the team snickering. They were all used to Sharon being in charge; they hadn't seen her on the receiving end of criticism, especially from a parent. "Sharon," Sue continued, looking over Sharon, "Why didn't I realize that you wear a suit? For some reason, I've had it in my head you wear a police uniform," she said shaking her head. "You certainly look powerful in that suit and those heels."

"I say the same thing everyday," Andy grinned, as he stepped up behind Sharon, his hand on her arm, "Hi Sue, Bob," he nodded.

"Oh, Andy!" Sue clapped her hands and let go of Sharon as she pulled Andy in for a big hug. He smiled at her, and then he shook Bob's hand.

"Andy, good to see you. It's been awhile," he nodded.

"In person, yes it has," Andy nodded in agreement.

"Hope we can keep you upright here today at work. No more heart attacks on the job," he chuckled. Andy threw Sharon a glance that said he wanted to lunge at her dad. Sharon just closed her eyes and chuckled.

Bob turned to Sharon now, "Shar Bear!" he held his arms open taking in Sharon, and Andy started to grin as the team picked up on that.

"Lieutenant," Julio grinned, calling out Andy's name, "might we all just have heard the Captain's father there call her 'Shar Bear' or did we miss something?" he smiled brightly.

Sharon broke from her dad and turned to Julio, giving him the death stare. He quickly sat at his desk, looking down, and the team started to laugh.

"Julio, I've got stories about your Shar Bear here," Rusty grinned, nodding to Sharon. She turned red and rolled her eyes.

Looking to Andy, she pursed her lips, "Now I know why we've kept them from meeting my parents." He chuckled in reply.

"Mom, Dad," Sharon smiled at them, "this is my team," Sharon said waving her hand to all of them. "It's after hours on a Friday, we don't have a case, and yet, they all waited here to meet you."

"Well, we had to, after you letting the cat out of the bag about all of your galivants to Park City!" Provenza said exasperated, as he smacked his hand on his desk.

"Lieutenant Provenza?" Bob asked, "You're Provenza, right? Andy's best friend? We've heard ALL about you."

The team burst out laughing, as Andy shrugged, all turning to Provenza, "Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you, and I have a lot of questions for you both, since until today, I've heard nothing about you. Nothing. The desk money hasn't clued me in on any of this, the last seven years of trips to Park City. Seems these two idiots just admitted to quite a few trips to Park City over the years, none of which any of us knew about. We just heard about their trip with Rusty a few years ago."

Rusty's eyes grew wide, "They told me not to talk about that trip for safety reasons," he said now turning to look at his parents. "Sharon?"

Sharon made a face and turned to Andy, who rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything, Sue cut in, "Oh, Rusty," she laughed, "I can't believe you bought that," she patted his arm. "We'll talk."

Sharon's eyes grew wide, as she turned to her mom, "What do you mean?"

Sue shook her head, and her dad chuckled, "Sharon, you might be the detective in the family, well, both you and Andy now, but honestly, it didn't take much to crack the case."

Julio stood up, "Ma'am," he nodded to Sue, "could I offer you my seat? It seems we have plenty to ask you," he grinned.

"You must be Julio," Sue smiled. "Sharon's told us about all of you-polite, protective, why thank you," she said as she moved to his seat. Bob was given Wes' chair, as he moved, and Sharon and Andy moved back toward Andy's desk. Rusty did too, sitting in the desk in front of Andy's, the 'cursed' desk.

Sue looked around, "This is a lovely work space. I really thought we'd see all sorts of cells and criminals here," she explained. "All of you look like you just work in an office."

"All except for the big firearms you are all carrying," he noted, pointing to Sharon and Andy, who both had their weapons holstered.

"Well, yes," Sharon nodded, "it is like an office. We just work together to solve murders, sometimes bringing in witnesses and suspects. All of my detectives carry fire arms," she said, pointing around the room to everyone.

"So, these are your desks?" Sue said looking around.

"Yeah, this is where crime dies," Rusty grinned, "Pun intended," as he started to laugh.

"Good one, Rusty," Buzz grinned to him.

"I'm guessing you are Buzz?" Bob said. "Rusty's friend-he's told us about you, and the tech person?"

"I am, Sir, Ma'am. It's nice to meet you. The Captain has been my best boss; she's a fantastic detective," he smiled.

"Thank you, Buzz," Sharon smiled, sitting on top of Andy's desk, while he took his chair.

"Shar Bear, is that your desk?" her dad asked.

"Oh, no, this is mine," Andy nodded to it. Sharon has the office, right here," he pointed.

"Oh, an office," Sue smiled. "We'll have to see it in a minute. Andy, I'm curious, when did you move your desk outside of Sharon's office?"

He laughed, "Oh, well, it's actually always been here."

"Yeah, right where the idiots in love can eye each other all day," Provenza grumbled again, causing Bob to laugh.

"Provenza, I like you already," he chuckled.

"Ma'am," Amy smiled, "we all are wondering about the Captain and the Lieutenant. We've worked with the two of them for years, watched the Lieutenant follow her around. We knew he had it bad for her. For a long time, we didn't think the Captain was interested in him, thought it was going to be a problem here at work. Quite frankly, we were waiting for things to go so badly one of them would have to transfer. We even took bets on it. Then, the Captain does seem interested, and finally, they are dating. We still take bets; they've just changed. We're all hoping you can fill in the holes, at least from your end," she smiled.

"Amy?" Sue questioned, looking at her, "You have to be Amy. I know you are the only other female," as Sue started to laugh, and Sharon cut her off, "Mom, Dad, we can get going. I'm sure you are tired from traveling."

"Oh nonsense!" Sue waved them off, now comfortable, and Mike delivered both of Sharon's parents a bottle of water. "You must be Mike, the one who knows all the medical stuff," she smiled.

"I am. Nice to finally meet you. I've worked with those two a very long time, but I'm fascinated about this Park City stuff we never heard before," he explained.

Sue waved to the group, "Well, Amy," she turned back to her, "we could talk for hours. Your boss there might have appeared uninterested in Andy here at work, but we all knew differently, and Sharon, honestly-it's no wonder you snagged Andy sitting on his desk like that."

Sharon's eyes grew huge, turning to Andy, who was seated right in front of her. Her legs were crossed, and he leaned up, patting her knee, "Sweetheart, you always wondered," he chuckled. The rest of the team had turned away, laughing so hard as Sue commented on Sharon's ability to flirt with Andy, even if she wasn't openly trying to do so at the moment.

Sue narrowed her gaze at Sharon and Andy, "Let's start with this," she said, "I might be old and no police detective, but my eyesight is good, and I can detect a lot of things."


	43. Chapter 43

**Sue's confession begins... Thank you for the amazing reviews! I'm so blown away by the reception to this story!**

"Okay, so let us set things straight," Provenza said interrupting Sue's comments. Sharon and Andy were staring at each other, eyes wide, shaking their heads. The day was going even further downhill, and they had no escape. Both glanced over to Rusty, and he was grinning too. Obviously, he had some information too or was glad to hear stories about his parents' hidden secrets. Sharon glanced to her mom and dad, but smiling as they looked around the Murder Room. Everyone was smiling, everyone but Sharon and Andy who were ready to crawl into a hole and die. Andy seemed only concerned about Sharon; he wasn't really worried about the stories that would be told, but he knew it would upset or irritate her, so he was flustered as well.

"So," Provenza said, "looking to Sue, "we can all clue you in on things here in LA. All of us, well, except for Nolan, were here to watch things unfold. Now, the backstory would be fabulous, so since I have nothing better to do and my wife's family was planning to invade my house, I have no reason to head home. I'm all ears," he said kicking back and putting his feet up.

"Yeah," Amy grinned, "Coop isn't done working; he said he'd come by when he finished, so I'm free. Even when he gets here, I'm sure he'll enjoy listening too."

"I've got nowhere to be, and I'm dying to know about the captain and Andy's past. How Andy and Provenza moved on from their dating escapades always interests me," Mike grinned. Andy rolled his eyes at that comment. He wasn't proud of all the girls-yes, girls because they were young-he'd dated, but he didn't need that all spilled now.

"Oh, this is like Christmas," Julio said, grinning and giddy.

"I can't leave now," Buzz added. "Confessions from the Captain-sounds like a book."

"Well, since that is settled," Sue said, "where should I start…let's see, we can start with meeting Andy."

"Oh boy, here we go," Andy said as he sighed. Rusty flung a rolling chair that had been near him toward Sharon.

"Sharon, you'd better get comfortable. Gram has a lot to say," he grinned. "You'd probably prefer to sit with Andy, but let's keep this PG rated, so sit in the chair and not on his lap."

"Rusty!" Sharon scolded, but it didn't help that Andy and the rest of them all started to laugh. Sharon glared at Andy, and he quickly grabbed the chair and put it next to him, patting the seat for Sharon to sit. He flashed his grin at her to make peace, and she scowled as she sat down, mumbling, "They just had to come visit."

"We first met Andy in 2010, so we've known him going on seven years now. We had never heard of Lieutenant Flynn, as Sharon told us, but quickly, we met Andy," she smiled. "It was simple, to start. Andy and Sharon both had a rough Christmas here at work I was told."

Provenza nodded, "Yeah, that part is true. Bad case."

"So, Andy offered to drive Sharon to our place. Bob and I were surprised Sharon let anyone do that; she's fiercely independent, as you all know," to which the team chuckled. "Andy was wonderful," she smiled at him, "and we all liked him very quickly. His plan was to really drop of Sharon and head home, but we sort of invited him into our family. He ended up staying most of Sharon's visit. I think both realized they needed time to decompress from work. It started as Andy just staying for breakfast; they had driven all night, and well, then we didn't want him driving without some rest. It just sort of evolved from there. Andy was just delightful, and he and Sharon seemed to have a very good chemistry right away, and at first, I don't mean anything more than good friends. They got along well, and they had no trouble talking."

"But?" Julio smiled.

"Well, he ended up staying, and the kids warmed up to him quickly. Ricky and Emily brought him into the family-game night, movies, all that. Sharon's kids, our grandkids, are perceptive like their mother," Sue added, as she turned to Sharon and Andy, "perhaps, the idea of open doors rings a bell?"

Sharon and Andy's eyes both grew wide, "I knew I should have said something to the kids!" Sharon exclaimed, and Andy patted her back.

Sue turned back to the group, "Apparently, those two ended up staying up most of the night watching a movie because my granddaughter found them asleep on each other's shoulders that next day. That was all innocent-sweet, but innocent. Well, then my grandkids got the idea to just include Andy into the family activities, so they dragged him along for pizza and movies. They were just so glad to see their mom happy for once, even if it was just a friend. Funny thing was, they interacted so easily like they had been friends for years. I know they hadn't, but they did. They cooked in the kitchen together, they hung out all week-it was sweet, and none of us could ever remember seeing Sharon that happy."

"Yeah, well, we've all dealt with Jack on too many occasions," Provenza rolled his eyes.

Sue nodded, "Ahh, lucky you," she shook her head, "but thankfully, Jack had never been to Park City, so he never ruined the place for us. Andy's the only man Sharon has ever brought to Park City, so after that first year, we knew he was a keeper."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Sharon asked. "How could you know Andy and I would end up here? We were just friends then, friends who had barely spent time around each other outside of work. We were navigating a new territory."

"Oh, Sharon," Sue smiled sweetly at her, "a mother knows. You invited Andy into our family; your kids took to him instantly, and you just couldn't get enough of him that week. Plus, your snoring son and curious daughter saw quite a bit on that trip. Andy, I think you know what I mean about the rooming situation," she nodded.

"What's that, Ma'am?" Julio grinned.

Andy sighed, as he folded his arms, and Sharon glanced at him, biting her lip, "I may have had trouble sleeping every night in Ricky's room. We shared a room, and he snores like a freight train!" he said loudly, causing Sharon to giggle for once. "Really?" he looked at her, earning a laugh from the team. "In my attempts to sleep, even trying to sleep on the couch, a certain Captain in our midst, who shall remain nameless, permitted me to stay with her-completely innocent and harmless!" he said loudly again as he looked around the room, nothing Sharon was blushing. She couldn't look at her mom.

"Sharon," Sue said, getting her attention, "we knew he stayed with you on every trip."

Sharon's eyes grew wide, and Andy just sighed as he said, "Scouts honor-nothing happened," as he groaned. Sharon hid her face, and the team just grinned at each other.

"So, because Ricky snored, Flynn found a new bunkmate?" Provenza asked. "Flynn! I can't believe I never heard a word about this."

Andy waved him off, "Whatever, Provenza!"

"Sharon, we thought it was sweet how flustered you seemed around Andy. We saw your dynamics changing before our eyes on that first trip. We could very clearly see you working through your emotions, and while we know you wrestled with your faith and your lack of a marriage, we knew we couldn't talk to you. This was something you had to work out in your mind and with Andy. So, yes, that first trip, we knew. We knew he would be back, especially after Ricky and Emily saw you two kissing on the ski lift."

"Way to go, Andy!" Mike shouted, and Sharon turned beet red.

"They saw that?" she sighed.

"Really, Sharon?" Rusty said spinning toward them in his chair, "You two," he motioned, "you two started this all up in 2010? You took me up there, and I didn't figure it out? Gram, you didn't clue me in?"

Bob chuckled as he jumped in, "Oh, the kids most certainly did see you on the lift, Shar Bear. I guess the lift was broken, and they were heading in for lunch, when they spotted your coats on the lift. As they got closer, they found that it took a couple of minutes before you noticed them," he chuckled. "Oh, they came in, rambling on about that."

"Rusty, as for you," Sue drew the conversation toward him, "We figured you were in a tough spot. You were so new to all of this, and you hadn't met your brother and sister yet. The last thing we wanted to do was to make you even more uncomfortable, and yet, you seemed perfectly content with having the Lieutenant, as you called him, there with Sharon. The rest of us could see that you three were settling in as a nice, happy family, but we just left that alone. Whatever the dynamics you three had going on, it worked, and anything else would have caused any of you to freak out."

"I do not freak out," Sharon said, crossing her arm, but both Andy and Rusty laughed out loud. She glared at both of them.

"They weren't my parents, then," Rusty frowned, as both Sharon and Andy turned to glare at him. Andy rolled his eyes, and finally Rusty relented, and said, "Fine."

"So, yes, Sharon, after all that, we knew Andy was still a friend, but we knew after that first year you both would be back to Park City. Our family had no doubt that he was a keeper. We just didn't know it would take so long to get rid of Jack. Check with the kids; we all took bets on it," Sue smiled.


	44. Chapter 44

"Hold it," Provenza waved his hand, "You two-neither of you told us anything about kissing on any trip. Now, we find out you've been doing that TOGETHER since 2010? Idiots!"

"Lieutenant, do I really have to hear this?" Rusty groaned.

"Hey!" Andy barked, directing his comments to Provenza, "That was my private life, and you don't have to know everything. Then, for years, you didn't want to hear about Sharon at all. I'd ask you for advice, and you'd tell me to knock it off, quit calling her Sharon," he grumbled, while Sharon patted his arm.

"I didn't' know there was such a backstory! I would have called your in-laws much sooner!" he barked.

"They aren't my in-laws yet," to which Rusty, Sharon, and her parents all looked at him, and he conceded with a sigh, "Okay!" he raised his hand and looked toward Rusty, smirking, "Got it-just like your 'They weren't my parents comment' isn't it?"

Rusty grinned, "You're so much like an old married couple already, Andy."

"Okay, so maybe we can buy the whole first trip being the lieutenant doing something kind for the captain," Julio stated, "but, we are all dying to know about the second trip, Ma'am. We didn't get many details, just that the lieutenant had a bad case with seeing the girl die on her moped thing. So, can you tell us what that trip was all about?"

"Mom, Dad, we really don't have to get into all this," Sharon said flustered.

Sue glared at her, causing the team to laugh; they all knew that glare. Andy shook his head. It was like looking in a mirror, "Sharon, we've all kept quiet about this for years. As good of detectives as you both are, I can't believe you figured we were totally unaware. Now, I'm enjoying myself, and as you said, it was all appropriate behavior, so," she shrugged. "Plus, I like your team a lot."

"We love you, Mr. and Mrs. O'Dwyer!" Julio grinned.

"Well, Sharon called us mid-December that year to tell us she was bringing Andy. We weren't surprised; we hadn't heard her mention him most of the year, but that's just Sharon. She's always been private-started a lot with the Jack mess," to which Sharon groaned. "Anyway, she said she was bringing Andy again after he'd had a rough couple of weeks at work."

"Wait, wasn't that when the Chief was dealing with Goldman?" Mike asked, trying to remember all the history.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, and it was a rough time for me. I felt so bad about Gracie, wishing that I could have helped her instead of watch her die. Sharon was out of town, and then after Christmas, she didn't really give me a choice about going," he started to explain.

"She asked you after Christmas?" Bob jumped in. "Andy, she told the kids, told us, a couple weeks before Christmas you were coming."

"Oh, this is great," Julio grinned, "Captain was being sneaky with the lieutenant even back then. We all though Flynn was the one chasing her-looks like she was roping him in herself." He stopped grinning when his eyes met Sharon's glare, and he turned away to not have to be on the receiving end of her stare.

"I don't see the big deal!" Sharon exclaimed, "I mean, why are we splitting hairs over the date I asked him to go? I was out of town, but when I came back, it just didn't come up until the day before. Andy and I already discussed this, right when it was happening."

"Captain, I call that nerves," Amy said nodding. "You were nervous he'd say no because you wanted him to go, just my opinion," she offered a smile, again, met by Sharon's glare.

"Well, anyway, Sharon and Andy arrived, and we all noticed they seemed just so at ease with each other. The kids had hoped the two had maintained their friendship; they always hated seeing Sharon so unhappy, and they were right. The two seemed to still be good friends. Andy just adored looking at all of Sharon's baby pictures, which I had brought with me," Sue smiled.

The team looked to Andy, and he just shook his head, "Don't even think about asking. I know what's good for me, and there's no way I'm showing any of you those pictures. I do want to continue living with my lovely beauty here," he grinned, trying to throw his charm at Sharon. She wasn't buying it.

"Oh, I'll bring in pictures of Baby Sharon," Rusty grinned, causing Sharon to whip around to him. "I've got nothing to lose. Andy has a couple on his nightstand," he continued to grin, until he met the stare of both Andy and Sharon. The team started to laugh.

"Nothing to lose?" Sharon said, drawing out the sentence for Rusty to reevaluate what he had said.

"Yeah," he said, and Andy crossed his arms, trying to get Rusty to think.

"Rusty, I believe we are still paying for another couple of semesters at UCLA, and Sharon, didn't he mention law school? Didn't he sit us down with his big proposal plans for law school? Who was he expecting to fund that?" Andy said pointedly to Sharon. Sharon didn't have to answer because Rusty did.

"On second thought, I'll show you the pictures oh, in another four years or so," he grinned. Andy just shook his head, as Rusty continued, "but, next time they," he hooked his hand back to Sharon and Andy, "host a party at home, might I suggest you take a look at Andy's nightstand?" he grinned again, proud of himself.

Sue chuckled as she continued, "Well, then, Andy just proved he was already a member of the family. He brought Christmas gifts for everyone, apparently with a day's notice."

"What did he get you, Captain?" Buzz asked, and Sharon turned and glared at him, indicating she wasn't talking.

"Funny thing you ask, Buzz," Sue smiled. "We only saw one present from Andy that year and the next year, but I know those two exchanged other presents. We heard about one that Sharon got fidgety about."

"Lieutenant, what did you get her?" Amy smiled as she asked.

Andy rolled his eyes, and he pointed to Sharon's office, "It was a nice, friendly gift. I got her that sign in her office, the 'Work with Me People' sign. I thought it fit for work."

"That sign is hilarious," Wes chuckled. "I've liked that sign since I started working here," and Sharon gave him an annoyed look, so he stopped talking too.

"Sue, don't forget he did get her those pajamas too," Bob interjected, and Sharon turned bright red.

"You got HER pajamas, Flynn!" Provenza stammered.

"They were a joke!" Sharon finally couldn't take it. "Reindeer pants-Rusty saw them!"

"Oh, those pants-they are so corny. Both still have those dumb pants after all these years. In fact, you two just wore those on Christmas morning saying how we were all a big family and should have coordinating Christmas pajamas-yeah, NEVER happening, Mom," Rusty made a disgusted face.

"Flynn?" Provenza asked.

Andy sighed as he shook his head, "Yeah, they were a joke. I had them the first year, and she couldn't stop making fun of them, so I found her a pair. Rusty, now I have some ideas for this Christmas," he grinned. "Families that dress together, stay together," he beamed. Sharon closed her eyes and started to laugh at that, while Rusty looked horrified again.

"Please, please don't," he asked.

"We'll see how the rest of this year goes," he winked to Rusty.

"So, Mrs. O'Dwyer, you mentioned Captain got fidgety-about the pants?" Amy asked.

Sue waved her off, "First, all of you call me Sue, please. No, Sharon loved those pants, still does," she smiled at her daughter, who tried to look expressionless. The gift she didn't want to discuss came the next year when they brought Rusty. Andy apparently gave her diamond earrings, but we never saw them."

"Diamond earrings!" Provenza smacked his hand, "Flynn! You gave her diamond earrings in what? 2012, and you tried to convince me for three, four years, you weren't dating? Are you insane? You fit the definition of an idiot!"

Andy gave a small smile to Sharon, and he just shrugged, "Yeah, I wanted to give her a nice gift for being a GOOD FRIEND, so yes, I did. She doesn't like jewelry-you all know that. She does wear earrings, so it seemed like a nice gift."

"Lieutenant, I'm your friend too-don't forget," Amy smiled, "oh, and like Captain, I don't wear much jewelry-so, if you want to pick me for Secret Santa at Christmas, I wouldn't mind."

Sharon tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help herself. Andy turned to her with a look of, "Really?"

"Well, Andy, they are beautiful earrings. He wanted me to have something nice for work, and I do wear them to work," Sharon offered.

"Those earrings?" Buzz commented. "Captain, those earrings are gorgeous, and forgive me for saying so, not cheap. Wow, Lieutenant, I had no idea."

"Yeah, yeah, well, classy earrings for a classy lady, and I can say this now-still not as beautiful as she is," he gloated, while the team all groaned. He leaned over and pecked Sharon on the lips, causing more groaning. "Don't care!" he said happily.

"Anyway," Sue said drawing the story back in again, "we never saw those gifts-just one or so gifts that served as the polite gift. We all figured they gave each other their gifts away from public viewing," to which Sharon shrugged, offering nothing to her mom.

"I'm not discussing Christmas gifts," Sharon said pointedly when the team all turned to look at her, and before they could say anything, she continued, "Andy won't be commenting either."

"The rest of that trip was very nice for all of us. Ricky and Emily enjoyed spending time with Sharon, of course, but they made sure to include Andy in everything. Our family has a tradition of going out for pizza, and Andy was always invited. We were happy to see Sharon talking to Andy a lot. We knew she needed that, and they spent a lot of time together, walking and talking. Sweetheart, we knew you needed a friendly ear, and Andy, we were glad you could be that for her. For the first time in a long time, we saw Sharon happy, relaxed, and joyful. She'd been through many rough years, and it was such a blessing to see that change in her. Andy, your brought about that change, and the kids, along with Bob and I, are very glad you could do that for Sharon. We didn't want to comment on any of that because we knew Sharon would clam up and not address it. We know her well, and it was easier to just let her figure things out. She seemed to start tackling the obstacles in her life on those trips," to which the team saw Sharon with her head bent, not looking around. "We all love Sharon," she smiled, "all of you included, I know, and we all know she's had a rough couple of decades."

"Ma'am, I feel like we saw a softer side, well, maybe that's not the best word, a compassionate side to you as Chief was finishing here and you were starting. I always thought maybe it was Rusty or us just used to you, but maybe Lieutenant, it was because of you," Julio smiled. Andy nodded, returning the smile, and Sharon met Andy's eyes, also with a small smile.

"I have to say it was always a treat to watch Andy on the ski slopes," Sue chuckled. "He improved quite a bit, and Andy, you have no idea what you did for Ricky." She turned to the group to explain, "Andy spent a day skiing with Ricky. Before then, only Sharon and Emily had ever skied with Ricky. Andy, Ricky adores you, and it stems from that. You gave him more attention in one day than his father has done the last almost 30 years. Ricky has continued to sing your praises since then, even if you two might disagree now on baseball."

Sharon grinned at the mention of Ricky and Andy's baseball struggle, speaking up, "Well, I'm just glad Ricky has found a man in his life who has been able to renew his love for baseball. He tried to push it out of his life, but like Andy, he really loves baseball."

"Just the wrong team!" Andy sighed, shaking his head.

"Flynn, you've had years to work on the Young Radyor, and you haven't brought him back to the Dodgers? Now, I know you've mentioned he likes the Giants, but really, Flynn, man up! What kind of family are you to have a Giants fan?" Provenza grumbled, and the team laughed at the silly conversation.

"Yeah, well, I've been a bit busy here the last few years with the youngest child," he nodded to Rusty. "Won the other two over quickly, but this one," he pointed to Rusty, "started off just fine with me when I was Lieutenant Flynn, but suddenly, when he realizes that Andy is spending more time with Sharon, well, suddenly, I have the plague and he has to act like I repulse him. So, I haven't had time YET to deal with the misguided Giants fan because I've been trying to get my youngest kid to not want to murder me in my sleep!" he exclaimed, and Sharon met his eye and started to laugh, nodding.

"It's true. Andy and Rusty always had such a good relationship, and then, one day, Rusty must have realized Andy wasn't going anywhere," she smiled to Andy.

"Nah, that's not how I see it," Rusty shook his head. "You've been too busy to deal with Ricky and his baseball obsession because you've been spending too much time as a hospital patient," Rusty grinned. "Hospitals and old people weird me out, especially old people in hospitals, and that's what you've become, Andy. I've spent my share of time as the 'Flynn Sitter' and more recently, the 'Andy Sitter' so I don't know what you are talking about."

"You only started calling yourself the 'Andy Sitter' because we've been on your case for a couple years to stop calling me Lieutenant all the time. Rusty, I live with you, and I have a name!" he said agitated, to which the team chuckled.

"Ahh, yes, as fun as it is to watch them now, it was just as fun to first see these three together when they came to Park City that third year. We have so much more to tell you," Sue chuckled.


	45. Chapter 45

"So, by the third year, I guess Sharon her was working in the office with all of you," Sue started out.

"Yes, she would have been our boss since that summer," Mike nodded in reply.

"We just found out an hour ago there was a trip that winter," Julio explained. "Quite frankly, Rusty, we're disappointed."

"Disappointed?" Rusty asked in confusion, looking around.

"Rusty, after all the stuff we've watched your parents go through the last five years and longer, we would have expected you to provide crucial information like a family vacation," Buzz added.

"Hey, Sharon had told me that it was really important, for my safety, that I not discuss that trip," Rusty said pointing to everyone.

"Oh, Rusty," Provenza chuckled, "Sometimes I think you have come so far, and other times," he shook his head, "Aren't you always the one who says the police never stretch things? Didn't you think that in the company of two police officers, they might have stretched things, altered the truth? Even when they were dating, didn't it dawn on you that a family vacation was a bit odd back then, that they were too chummy?"

As Provenza was talking, Rusty turned to look at Sharon and Andy, digesting Provenza's claims. The light bulb seemed to go on, and he shook his head, "Seriously, guys? Really? Back then? You used my delicate situation to lie yourselves into a trip together? Unbelievable," he groaned. "I don't even want to think about what was going with you two on that trip," he continued to groan.

"Hey!" Andy barked at him, causing Rusty to turn. The team chuckled; Andy knew how to handle Rusty. "We had a great time on that trip, and nothing was weird for you then. Sharon and I were friends. Looking back, you just don't want to admit how much fun you had, when you complained about the trip, not to mention how much fun you had hanging out with me. Now, your mom and I-" Andy was cut off.

"Don't even finish that sentence," Rusty groaned, pulling his jacket up over his face.

"Rusty, it sounds like you are interrupting your dad there," Wes said grinning. The team had to stop and turn to laugh at that comment. Wes hadn't been around long yet, so they were still getting to know him and feel him out on the team. Every now and then, he had the perfect comeback line, and he'd done it again.

Sharon and Andy both caught each other's eyes and started to laugh, as did Bob and Sue. The team wasn't far behind.

"Dude, really? Sharon, if I'd know when you adopted me, I was getting a Flynn too, I might have reconsidered," he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, Rusty, hush," Sue admonished him. "You know perfectly well you liked being at the condo with them. Bob and I even said the same thing then, that Sharon had created a new family. That's definitely what you all looked like. We'd first met Andy, and by the third year of his trip, we knew she wasn't sending him away. Then, she adds you, and it does seem like that. We watched as they raised you; they taught you how to ski, made sure you felt special with lovely Christmas presents, took you shopping, and they made sure you were included in everything, even when we could tell those two really needed some time to talk again and work on their personal lives."

"So, Rusty, what did you get for Christmas that year? We'll judge Lieutenant Flynn's 'Father of the Year' award on that," Julio smirked.

Rusty thought a moment, "Ahh, that trip to Park City, oh, Andy got me an Xbox," he stated.

"Where's my 'It's a Boy' balloon when I need it?" Provenza asked. "Rusty, it's a good thing you've got Flynn. I am too cheap to ever buy you something like that."

Rusty looked around the room, to find everyone nodding, and Julio finished, "Yeah, that's like a dad gift," he shrugged. Rusty was horrified again, looking to Andy who shrugged.

"Well, even before we officially heard Sharon was going to bring Andy and Rusty, we had a good idea she was starting to spend more time with Andy. Our grandson Ricky had told us the two had traveled to San Francisco together, where they all had dinner with Andy's son too," Sue explained.

Andy and Sharon both pursed their lips, and Andy just nodded, "Yeah, so? It made sense, as we talked and found out we both had sons in San Francisco, to fly up there at the same time to visit them. It's a short flight, but it's always more fun to fly with a friend. We just traveled together. Dinner, well, that just sort of happened, and really, we thought it would be nice for our boys to know each other, you know, like a friend in a new city kind of thing."

"Yeah," Provenza shook his head, "not buying it, but Sue, please continue."

"Well, let's see, so that summer, Sharon tells us about taking in Rusty. We still never really hear about Andy, but every now and then, as she would talk to us each week and recount the basics of a case, his name would slip in," Sue continued.

"We started asking about him more and more," Bob added. "We knew she wouldn't come out and say anything, so we just started to ask."

"Even on the phone, you could tell Sharon was happier when we asked about Andy, sounded relaxed. Well, when she arrived that year with her two guys, she was as happy as we had seen her in a long time. She loves all her children, but Sharon misses the others dearly, and we could see a new happiness in her eyes that she hadn't had in years, and Andy and Rusty are to thank for that," she nodded to both.

"So, I'm sitting here thinking about all this-Andy, why didn't I realize you had been there multiple years?" Rusty asked.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Because you were a typical teenager."

"Rusty, how was the car ride with them?" Amy smiled, leaning forward on her desk like she was waiting for a scoop. Rusty thought a moment.

"It was fine-well, way too early. Andy picked us up, and I spent the first few hours sleeping. Oh, that's right, Sharon was in this weird mood making me stop at each state sign," he rolled his eyes.

"It was your first trip out of state!" Sharon exclaimed. "It was a big deal, so I had to get pictures. Still have a couple framed," she smiled at the memory.

Rusty's eyes went wide, "You do-yeah, you have that one of Andy and me framed you wanted us to take in Nevada. Oh, I should have realized," he said as he smacked his head, "That's why you didn't argue with me when I said for every picture you took of me, I was taking one of the two of you," he made a face. "Really?"

Sharon shrugged, "We didn't have many pictures together," she smiled to Andy. He nodded.

"Yeah, thanks, Kid. I went from having a couple pictures of Sharon and me skiing with Ricky and Emily to a whole collage of pictures all because you felt like you were pulling one over on us with the picture taking," he grinned.

Rusty sighed, and Sue and Bob laughed.

"Well, with Sharon there with her guys, we noticed it too. I got a lot of pictures of them on that trip," Sue smiled at the memory. "For one, we had to document Rusty's skiing-his first time ever. That was fun. I sat in the house all day, watching the three of them. The condo sits right on the slopes, so I could see them all day, since it's right by the easiest slopes," she started to laugh as she continued, "I was even able to see Rusty fall off the chairlift at the top. He pulled Andy down with him and almost Sharon too," she continued to laugh. Sharon's eyes narrowed.

"Mom, did you really sit there all day and watch the slopes?" she asked.

Sue waved off her arm, "Well, most of the day. I did take a nap when you three came in for lunch, and I would watch as long as I saw you all in the area. When Rusty came in early that evening, I did go to watch for the two of you, and I remember that quite well," she smiled.

Both Sharon and Andy's gaze met, and they both grew wide-eyed.

"I think there's a story there," Julio chuckled, "Lieutenant, what went on out on the slopes after Young Rusty went in for the night?"

"Nothing memorable," Andy said. "We did a couple runs and went in.

Rusty groaned suddenly and looked to Sharon and Andy, "I remember at the time you said you loved ski lifts-I thought it was so odd. I don't want to ask, do I?" he groaned.

"Nope!" Andy said, sitting back, patting Sharon's leg. She had turned bright red again, glancing toward her mom.

"Yes, Sharon," her mom nodded, answering the silent question. "I saw."

The team let it drop when they saw Sharon blush even more, figuring out why she was that way. Andy was grinning, so it left no question.

"So, you like thought they were dating then, Gram?" Rusty asked, trying to figure everything out.

She shook her head, "No, we figured they were still friends trying to work through things. Knowing how we raised Sharon and how she was still dealing with Jack, we knew it just needed time. We also knew that back here in LA at that time, they weren't getting any time together, alone, to talk, so we made sure to offer that as much as possible on those trips. So, taking you to dinner, Rusty, yes, we really wanted to get to know you, so it served as a double purpose to also let them go enjoy a nice dinner too."

"So, you had a date on your family vacation?" Provenza questioned.

"It wasn't a date!" Andy exclaimed. "Dinner and a movie. Not a date."

"What is a date, then, Lieutenant?" Amy asked, grinning.

"Oh, these two," Rusty waved between Sharon and Andy, "my so-called parents, as all of you have decided to point out, these two are masters of non-dates. Anything that sounds like a date, looks like a date-it's a date, unless you are Sharon and Andy."

Andy and Sharon chuckled at Rusty's frustration, and Sue continued, "So, yes, we helped with Rusty, and it was good for us too. We enjoyed getting to know our new grandson. The part of that trip, though, that solidified that you two were never going to leave each other's sides came when we were all shopping."

Bob let out a huge laugh, causing the team to look at him, "Oh, that was so obvious!" he exclaimed.

Rusty made an odd face, recounting the memory, "Wait, all they did was stand there and argue about who was paying for my stuff. I don't get it."

"What stuff? Shopping trip?" Buzz questioned.

Sue put her hand up to explain, "After a day of skiing, the happy family here decided to do some shopping for Rusty. He needed suits for the upcoming trial," to which the room all nodded, in agreement. They remembered that time period. "So, Andy and Sharon discussed taking Rusty shopping there since Andy could provide some help with Rusty's suits."

"Hey! I'm a good dresser," Andy grinned. "Nothing wrong with helping Rusty. Still time to get you some suspenders," he winked to Rusty, causing Rusty to make an ugly face again.

"Ahh, how cute!" Amy grinned, "You two could match-look like a 'Bring your kid to work' kind of thing," she grinned.

"Amy, I thought we were friends," Rusty grumbled, "and if he ever gets me suspenders, please knock some sense into me-all of you! Sharon, you like suspenders way too much," he made a gagging face.

Sharon turned bright red again, and Andy closed his eyes, grinning.

Sue continued on, "So, we all went along on this shopping trip. They did get Rusty outfitted with several suits, and when it came time to pay," she laughed, "oh, that was like watching an old married couple. They argued back and forth about it, Andy wanting to help Sharon, and Sharon telling Andy she could manage on her own. Honestly, it was refreshing to see because we knew the two were very much afraid of hurting the other's feelings. We also knew Andy had some way about him, a way to get through to Sharon no one else had. Suddenly, the disagreement was over, and Sharon had agreed to let Andy pay for some of Rusty's things. No one else can do that with Sharon. She doesn't back down, but Andy knows Sharon better than anyone, something we saw that day."

At Sue's words, finally words of utter kindness, Andy met Sharon's gaze. He winked at her and reached out to grab her hand. He held it in his, nodding to Sharon; everything Sue said about him was true.

"Now, from what we could tell, the same is true for Sharon. She gets Andy, and she gives Andy a confidence he doesn't think he has. I know that he made a lot of progress with his kids during those first years, and I believe Sharon even got him going to see a counselor. He told us all about it, how helpful it was," Sue added.

"She's the reason you started to see a shrink?" Provenza asked. "No wonder-had to see if your head was still in the clouds, chasing after Raydor," he muttered.

Andy just rolled his eyes, as Sharon's grip tightened on his hand.

"Anyway, shopping was proof to us that Sharon was in deep, even if the two of them weren't ready to define it yet. She had let Andy and Rusty into her life. We knew she loved Rusty dearly, and we also knew she was guarded with who he was around, so having Rusty around Andy so much, showed us that she cared for both very much," Sue smiled.

"Rusty, you forgot to mention your driving skills improved greatly on that trip," Bob chuckled.

Rusty perked up, "Oh yeah! That's right. Andy let me drive a lot on the freeway that trip. Yeah, he was a much better driving teacher than Sharon," he grinned.

Amy looked to Sharon, "Captain, I am very sorry then that you have to ride around with both. I've been in the car plenty with Rusty, and it's no picnic. If Lieutenant taught him how to drive," she shook her head, and the team all started to laugh.

Sharon looked to Andy, and she winked at him, "Well, thankfully, Andy's driving has mellowed in his old age," and that had Andy's jaw dropping. Rusty laughed even harder.

Sue glanced at Sharon, "Sharon, we both probably remember our many talks, but at the time, I really hoped you took to heart our conversation about being happy. You kept talking about Rusty, and you didn't realize that I was talking about Andy too. I know it took you a couple more years, but I'm glad you moved on to find some happiness in your life. Your dad and I are both very glad about that. Plus, we love Andy, and we didn't want to say good-bye to him," she smiled.

Andy chuckled, as Sharon wrapped her arm around his, "I love him too, Mom, and no, he's not going anywhere."

The room was silent a moment, everyone happy for their captain, and finally Julio broke the silence. He raised his hand, as if at school, "Wait, I've got a question-Rusty, how was it bunking with the lieutenant?" he grinned. "We heard your brother snores, so did you two guys get along?"

Rusty turned to Andy and Sharon and then back to Julio, a sudden realization on his face, "We didn't share a room! He took Emily's room," and he turned back to his parents, "Really? That room has an adjoining bathroom, doesn't it? Ugh, why, why did I agree to picking up Gram and Grandpa? he groaned.

Sharon and Andy refused to speak, just looking at each other instead. Bob answered instead, "I think it's safe to say these two spent a lot of long nights talking. They had a year's worth of talking to get in with just a few nights. They needed to talk, and I will leave it at that."

"Well, this is long past being embarrassing," Sharon said, as she started to stand. "Mom, Dad, I think we really should get going."

"Oh, no, Captain. You sit again. Flynn, I'm not done at all. That's some of the backstory, yes, but we also want to know when the captains' parents knew anything officially. We still need to compare notes on that, and then, I think I've earned a few minutes to explain how the little romance played out here."


	46. Chapter 46

**I felt like this chapter served the purpose to fill in holes, to get us from Park City with Rusty all the way to more recent times...Plus, knowing how Sharon keeps her personal life to herself, I wanted Sue to express what they knew or thought they knew, but I also wanted to make a point that Sharon didn't discuss much with them either.**

* * *

"So, Ma'am," Julio turned to Sue, "when did you hear anything officially about those two?" he nodded to Andy and Sharon. "We can fill you in on what we knew here."

"Well, let's see. After they all went home at Christmas, we didn't hear much for awhile, but that was normal for Sharon," Sue smiled at her daughter. "Then, she's irate on the phone with us about Jack showing up and worried about his influence over Rusty."

"Oh, I remember Jack just showing up," Rusty sighed. "At first, I thought he was cool," as he frowned.

"Yeah," Andy shook his head, "oh, I remember Jack blowing back into town. Had to play it cool, like I still liked the guy, and all I wanted to do was kick him to the curb. Provenza, remember that crime scene, you called Sharon, and he answered? Oh, that made me so mad, but there I was trying to act like he was one of the guys," Andy said visibly irritated. "I'm still mad that I did that. Looking back, I wish I had blown up at him back then."

"That's what that was?" Provenza asked. "I'd been fine if you said then you hated the guy. I did, and then by the next time he blew back into town, you were totally in 'Sharon mode' so it didn't surprise me you hated him then."

"Yeah, I had heard all about the dirt bag, well before Jack's first visit after Rusty was with Sharon" he grunted. Sharon just sighed and patted his shoulder to stop his anger. "Obviously, after all the trips to Park City and time in the car, I'd heard all about Jack's true colors."

"Well, Sharon told us that she wanted to have it out with Jack, and that she was going to tell him they were done," Sue stated.

"Yes," Sharon said sadly, "I tried to talk to Jack about filing, and he of course, said I wouldn't do it. After we had it out a few times that trip, he up and left again before I could actually proceed, and I wanted him physically there to get the papers. Of course, he first tried to woo me on that trip, sound all nostalgic, tried to remind me of what he thought we once were. Then, he just up and left when I told him I was done. I got the typical note from him, this one I tore up because I knew he would profess his undying love for me, telling me I'd change my mind," she shook her head. "So, I waited, but I finally knew I was ready," she offered a sad smile.

"So, the next week, we hear that she's gone to Nicole's wedding," she grinned. "We knew Andy's daughter was getting married; we'd talked about that at Christmas, but we didn't hear about the wedding until the day of it," Sue explained.

"Ahh, that's partly my fault. I was having argument after argument with my ex-wife and her husband, and I almost let that ruin the wedding. I was convinced I wasn't going to go, and of course, Sharon subtly got me to see I needed to go, and then, she offered to go with me," he grinned at her, winking, as he squeezed her hand.

"See, the captain IS the one who's pursued this!" Julio exclaimed. "We always wondered if she felt the same, and all along, she's been chasing the lieutenant."

Sharon just shook her head, closed her eyes, and sighed. It wasn't worth arguing anymore.

"So, after the wedding, we talked to Sharon, and she was just giddy," Sue smiled, and she noted Sharon was trying to look away, "Yes, Sharon, we noticed. You couldn't stop talking about Andy and the lovely time you had. Oh, Lieutenant Provenza, thank you for stepping in to help with Rusty then. Sharon was always worried about leaving Rusty, and I know you made some of that happen. Buzz, you came into play then too because after the wedding, you started taking Rusty out a lot for food and movies, finally allowing Sharon some free evenings to spend with Andy. Yes, we all noticed that she started going out with him, of course, as friends, we were told. First it was on Friday nights, and then it became Friday and Saturday nights, and then it was Friday, Saturday, and sometime Mondays…you get the picture," she grinned.

Andy and Sharon both just shrugged, not arguing this. It was true, all while they heard Provenza mumbling, "Idiots."

"So, we slowly start to hear more about Andy, and some of that was because of Rusty. He was in that stalker mess, and we were worried about both Sharon and Rusty. Sharon assured us that Rusty was safe, and Andy was even around more because of it," she told the group.

"You used my stalker to have Andy around more, too, Sharon?" Rusty said horrified. "That's why he was like always starting to show up at the condo more then? It wasn't as a personal protection thing-he just liked you? Oh! He even stayed on the couch a few nights during that mess-really?" he said, disgusted.

Sharon covered her mouth to keep from laughing, but said, "Well, it's easier to laugh about it now that it's over, but then, it was scary. Andy didn't want to let us out of his sight, so both parts were true," she said, grasping his hand. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Lieutenant, is that why you knew her address by just seeing it when we were dealing with Rusty's stalker? I always thought that was weird. You saw the address the stalker was using, instantly got on your phone, and then you had the captain on the phone, telling her it was in her building," Amy asked.

Andy just raised his hand, "Guilty."

Sue and Bob watched the team put together everything, and then she continued, "Well, we heard more and more about Andy through the fall, and then, suddenly, she was going to the Nutcracker with him to see Nicole's stepsons," Sue smiled. "We knew it was downhill from there. Finally, they were doing something together, in public, with Andy's family again, and we knew it was going to start to get more serious. We also knew that Jack was still in the wind, lingering, and Sharon was getting more and more frustrated with that. But, after the Nutcracker, we started to hear Andy's name on a regular basis, again, partly because of Rusty's situation, and partly because we could tell they were growing closer."

"Except we didn't get to come to Park City that year," Sharon sighed. "We had plans to take Rusty back to Park City, but work," she trailed off.

"Exactly," Andy nodded, "Work got in the way, well, work and the stalker situation still. Rusty was deep in the middle of all that, and as much as we wanted to go to Park City, we just couldn't."

"Yes, so they missed the trip that year, such a shame," Sue shook her head. "Ricky and Emily were able to come, and that was going to be a really nice year for everyone to meet and spend time together as a family," she offered a small smile.

"We talked about going later that spring," Sharon jumped in. "You know, we spent most of that winter with a lot of issues revolved around Rusty. We finally dealt with the stalker, and Rusty finally was called to court for the Stroh mess, but it just didn't work out. Rusty's school schedule didn't allow much time off, and he'd already missed so much school. We even talked about doing a summer trip, but then Rusty needed to be in summer school. It just didn't happen."

"Well, then all of that broke into summer, and Jack blew back into town," Sue stated.

"Don't remind me," Andy mumbled, but he gave Sharon a soft smile, "Actually, I'm glad he came back because that's when you were finally able to serve him with divorce papers."

Sharon nodded, "Yes, I had already planned to adopt Rusty, and I knew Jack would balk at that. I also had to change tactics with him, knowing that if I just served him, he'd take off. I had to get him thinking he had a choice."

"Oh, Sharon's very good at getting people to think things are their idea," Sue chuckled, drawing nods and laughs from the team.

"That's the understatement of the year, Gram," Rusty shook his head. "Sharon's got like a special training in that art."

Sharon chuckled, "Well, I wouldn't call it an art," she grinned.

"So, Jack showed up, Sharon served him, and wow, we hadn't heard her that relieved and happy in a long time," Sue added.

"Flynn, you knew then she had those papers on her desk?" Provenza asked.

Andy gave a shrug, "Well, no, technically, you asked me, I believe, if I saw what she had on her desk? I hadn't seen anything, but then when you told me about the papers, yeah, I had to play it cool. What did you want me to say? 'Finally! Sharon and I can admit to the world we like each other?" because you know that isn't my style either. She also needed time to deal with things. I'm not a pouncing jerk," he shook his head.

"And, then Ricky gave you some grief about Rusty," Sue shook her head. "We had a lot of talks with Ricky about everything. It didn't help that he hadn't really spent any time with him, but we had, so we were a good sounding board. It was just Ricky worried about Sharon, thinking she was jumping in, getting in over her head, but we reassured him Andy was still there, and Rusty was a good addition to the family," she smiled and turned to Rusty, "We still think that, Rusty. We're delighted you are in the family."

Rusty smiled, "Me too, Gram. Ricky's okay," he winked.

"Hey, am I chopped liver?" Andy grinned at the family moment, and Sharon burst out laughing again.

"Oh, most certainly not, Andy," Sue smiled. "I believe we also started to hear about you and Sharon doing more things around LA too. I know we heard about Dodger games, picnics at Nicole's house, art gallery dinners, more and more movie and dinner evenings, all that. So, we knew things were going well."

"Yeah, I should have kept a log of all Sharon's non-dates," Rusty grinned. "It might have been considered for a new category in the Guinness Bok of World Records-most non-dates a person goes on without admitting she is totally dating someone."

Sharon and Andy both frowned at him and glared.

"What? You know it's true," he continued his grin.

Sue smiled, "Rusty, always with the smart comments," she chuckled. "Well, finally, October, and we get the call that Sharon's divorce is finalized," she smiled. "We had wanted to come for Rusty's adoption, but that date didn't get set until the last minute. By then, it was close to Thanksgiving, and we were talking about all going to Park City again. Sharon assured us that we'd all meet there for Christmas."

"Yeah, until the work schedule got changed, and Major Crimes ended up being the on-call unit again," Andy crossed his arms, scowling. "Not to mention, that even with the change of plans, the kids did fly home for Christmas, all to find us stuck in the middle of a murder on Christmas Eve, going even late that night."

"Oh, that's right," Rusty nodded, "That was the time that Ricky, Emily, and I set up everything at the condo, but then Andy called us and asked if we could set everything up here. He wanted to surprise Mom, saying they would be stuck here into the middle of the night. Yeah, that was fun," he smiled.

"It was," Sharon smiled too. "Even with the mess of that case, that turned out to be one of the nicest parts of the year. I really enjoyed that."

"That's also when we met Patrice, well, were reacquainted with her as Provenza's girlfriend, so Provenza, don't talk to me about keeping secrets!" Andy complained.

"So, Ma'am, by then, Christmas, did they tell you they were officially dating?" Julio asked, grinning again. "We were all here; we noticed those two, and we'd just witnessed Nicole in the office a week or so before Christmas, seeking relationship advice from the captain," he grinned again.

Andy shook his head, looking up, and Sharon covered her mouth, giggling, ahh, Nicole.

"That was so embarrassing," Andy finally sighed. "I couldn't believe she came here and did that at work. I thought for sure Sharon would never speak to me again."

"Oh, I remember electronics that day," Buzz shook his head, "probably the most tension ever in electronics. I kept myself from laughing all day as the captain moved further and further away from you. She did look like she wanted to kill you."

"Well, I hate my personal life on display, and that wasn't something I wanted to discuss here, especially with all of you, then. I'd had enough of that with Jack's fits in the Murder Room. We also weren't dating," Sharon stated.

"No, just spending most every waking minute together," Rusty added. "That's well past dating, Sharon."

Sue smiled, "Yes, we gathered that too, and to answer your question, Julio, no, they didn't tell us anything official. That didn't come until the next summer. Andy was mentioned in every conversation with had with Sharon, but you could tell she was skirting the issue."

"Well, we weren't!" Andy exclaimed. "I don't know why it is so hard to realize I didn't want to be that guy-the total creep who, from the outside, just looked like he was preying on a recently divorced woman. We knew what we had," he sighed.

"And, that was, Lieutenant?" Amy grinned.

Andy's frustration grew, "A great friendship with the hope of more eventually."

Sharon nodded, "After Christmas that year, when all of the kids had been home and had spent some time around Andy, he and I talked about moving forward at that point."

"But then, Stroh escaped!" Andy exclaimed. "Stroh escaped, and life as we knew it came to a standstill," he sighed.

"Yes," Sue nodded, "We had once again talked about getting together in Park City at the end of January. The condo was going to be available, and after the holidays it seemed like a good time to get together. I'll never forget that call, Sharon calling us to tell us Stroh had escaped, and they weren't safe. I was never so glad to hear that Andy was around too, and I know he stayed at the condo a few days then."

"Yeah, I almost sat on him on the couch, that first night," Rusty chuckled remembering. "He had fallen asleep there, and in my sleep stupor, I forgot he was there."

"No, you almost sat on me," Sharon jumped in. "We both fell asleep there. We had spent most of the night sitting up talking, worried sick about everything, and yet, we were grateful you had managed to fall asleep. You came out very early that morning to get some water,-"

"Yeah, and I decided to just plop on the couch and watch tv because I wasn't sure I could go back to sleep," Rusty interjected.

"When, all of a sudden, you sit on me," Sharon laughed. "I'm glad I can laugh now. That situation was so tense; I don't know how either Andy or I fell asleep that night."

"Pure exhaustion," Andy stated. "The commotion of you two though, was funny," he smiled.

"So, Ma'am, after all that, did Captain call you that summer when this supposed real first date happened?" Julio asked.

Sue shook her head, "Oh no, Sharon did not call me to tell us about this real date. Rusty did, and we all got a good laugh out of it."


	47. Chapter 47

"Captain, we all wondered why you two finally decided to admit you were dating?" Julio grinned, "I figure if I don't ask now, I'll never get the chance, and I'm your favorite, so you won't fire me."

Sharon chuckled, as she patted Andy's arm. The rest of the team chuckled too, "Simple," Sharon shrugged. "He asked, oh, and Julio, Andy's my favorite," she grinned, to which the team groaned.

All eyes turned to Andy, and he shrugged too, "What? She's right. I finally just openly asked her out. Provenza knew it was coming. He didn't want to hear about it, but he knew too. Sharon and I had been dancing around the subject for so long, and yes, we'd been out plenty of times together, growing closer, but at some point, enough is enough. I'd had enough. I knew I wanted more; I'd told her that for years, and finally, I felt like it was time."

"So, Mrs. O'Dwyer," Amy smiled, "you said Rusty told you? He's been creeped out by them for a long time, and we've enjoyed watching that. What did Rusty say?"

"Oh!" Sue clapped her hands together and laughed, "Well, we get a group Facebook message late one night from Rusty telling Emily, Ricky, Nicole, and us that Sharon and Andy were going on what he said-'like a real date' the next evening. He'd only been told because he had suggested going to the movies with Sharon, and she'd told him she was busy. He pried the information out of her, and suddenly, around midnight, our Facebook is blowing up," she chuckled.

"Ahh, so you use The Facebook too?" Provenza asked. "Buzz, come over here so I can-what-Friend? them. Isn't that what it's called? Captain, your parents are full of information. I'm definitely adding them to The Facebook."

"Does that mean you're going to accept my friend request, Lieutenant?" Wes grinned. "Buzz told me to friend request you too."

Buzz threw Wes a look, "Hey, we all stick together and don't rat each other out about the lieutenant's inability to use social media!"

"Nolan, I don't even know how to find a friend request! Why would I want to be friends with you anyway? I have to see your face all day, and I hear about anything right here at work. It's bad enough I've got Flynn on here, seeing all the pictures he posts with her. I don't need the whole office."

"You can delete friends, Lieutenant," Amy grinned. "You can hide them too, so if you don't want to see the lieutenant's posts, you can hide them."

"Well, I don't want to do that. What if he actually posts something good?" Provenza grumbled.

"Admit it! You like seeing all the pictures I post of Sharon and me. She doesn't use Facebook, but you like seeing my pictures," Andy grinned. Provenza waved him off.

"Can we just like get back on topic? I'm starving," Rusty complained.

"Oh, that's right," Sue nodded, "so, Rusty sends all of us a message that night, and we spent the next hour talking about them."

"Mom! You spent an hour talking to my kids about my date with Andy?" Sharon said, irritated.

"No," Bob shook his head, "not just your kids. Nicole too," he smiled.

"When have you met Nicole?" Andy asked.

"Oh, we haven't, but she said she would make sure we meet her on this trip. I think she wanted to do a cookout at her house," Sue smiled, "so, she will probably be setting that up. We haven't officially met her, but we've been talking to her on Facebook for a couple years now," she added. "We love seeing all the pictures of the boys, and she posts plenty of you two with the boys as well. That's partly how we get any of our information."

Andy just nodded, slightly amused, and Sharon laughed to herself.

"Well, we discussed that these two would never really give us any information, and Rusty didn't want much information," Sue explained.

"Believe me, I hate living in the middle of this," he waved to them. "I hate being the 'Dating Stalker' they've coined me as," he grumbled.

"So, we talked about what we thought. Ricky and Emily were thrilled, as they both love Andy. Nicole was too, noting that she and Rusty had been working on this for a long time. Everyone agreed that this was it; no one felt things would go badly. They'd been dating for years already, albeit, unofficially."

"Well, you certainly knew when to call," Sharon rolled her eyes.

"What was that, Captain?" Wes asked.

Andy grinned, "Sharon's parents, here, 'happened' to call her the night of our date, right at 6:00. I was picking her up at 6:00."

Sue smiled brightly, "Well, we wanted Sharon to tell us, officially, her plans for the evening."

"Shar Bear is a tough nut to crack. Even when we called, she said she was running late and would have to call us back," Bob added.

"More like I was standing in the kitchen, putting her flowers in some water, and she was trying to get off the phone with you," Andy grinned. "Yeah, I heard the whole conversation."

"No surprise, there, Andy," Bob nodded.

"So, my parents call and all but give me the third degree about my night, suddenly wanting to know what I'm doing. Rusty happens to walk into the kitchen,-" Sharon was interrupted.

"Let me point out, I walked in after announcing myself. There are things I've seen at the condo I don't want to relive, and I really didn't want to try to unsee anything that evening," he shuddered.

Andy grinned, while Sharon rolled her eyes, "So, as soon as I saw Rusty, I could tell something was up. He had a slight smirk on his face, and then it clicked that he'd told my parents about our date."

"So, she passed off her phone to Rusty!" Sue exclaimed, "Honestly, I didn't see that coming. She left her cell phone at home and walked out the door."

Sharon shrugged, "Well, I figured a couple of things-1-I wanted to give you and Rusty a taste of your own medicine, 2-I knew that anything work related would go through Andy too, so I knew I was still reachable, and 3-I really had better things to do that night," she grinned. Andy burst out laughing.

"Eeew," Rusty said, "Sharon, really?"

Sharon shrugged, "Rusty, I had no use for a phone all evening."

"So, what did you find out about that date? We never got a word here, Ma'am," Julio smiled.

"Not much," Sue said pointedly, "BUT, we didn't expect to hear much."

"What about your spy?" Buzz asked, looking to Rusty.

He put his hands up, "Look, I went to bed. I had no desire to be around Sharon or Andy that evening. I know they got in late because even when I woke up at 1:00, she wasn't home."

Sharon and Andy smiled at the memory, "No," she shook her head, "We went to dinner, walked on the beach, and then we spent hours and hours talking."

Andy nodded, "Yeah, we had a lot to discuss, years' worth of things to discuss. We sat in one of those late-night coffee shops talking," he smiled.

"And," Sharon covered her mouth from laughing, "and, then, when you brought me home, we sat in the condo another couple hours talking and drinking more coffee."

"So, that was the big date-dinner, coffee, and talking?" Rusty made a grimace. "Andy, remind me never to get dating advice from you."

"Well, Rusty, usually most kids don't ask their parents for dating advice," Wes grinned. "I, however, can always offer any help."

Rusty looked up at him, "Dude, really? Are you dating anyone right now? Didn't think so."

The team all laughed, and Wes just nodded, "Well played."

"So, if the captain didn't tell you much, how did you ever get anything out of her?" Julio asked Sue.

"Oh! I know the answer to this one," Rusty broke into a huge grin. "Gram, that was the best. You are so sneaky. So, one day, Sharon is going through the mail. It had been a week or so since these two had started their official dating. Lieutenant, I think it was the day before I moved all of your stuff into storage, which really turned out to be moving it to the condo," Rusty grinned. "So, Sharon gets this package from Gram, and she opens it, with a huge groan," Rusty's grin got even bigger. "She slapped the package down, so I went to see what it was. It was an issue of _Bride's Magazine_ with a note on it that said, 'Are you ready to come clean with everyone yet?' and Sharon was so irritated. She didn't want to call her mom, but then I heard her on the phone with Andy, complaining."

Sue grinned, "Yes, well, I had to stir the pot somehow. I knew it would get her to at least call me. Now, we'd know about the two for years, and up until then, we hadn't said a word, in fact, most of this is just coming out today, but we wanted her to be straight with us at least officially. She'd dodged our call on their date night, so I had to resort to something drastic.

"I am still irritated you sent that," she grumbled.

Andy rubbed her back, and he shrugged as he smiled at her, "I thought it was funny."

"Yes, you were part of my irritation that day," she rolled her eyes at him. "I called you for sympathy, and you spent the whole time on the phone with me, laughing! We'd gone out one time," and as she said that the whole office grumbled, "Okay," she raised her hands, "well, in my mind, we'd gone out one time, and here my mom is sending me wedding magazines! You wonder why I keep things private."

"Captain, is that seriously the magazine you gave Patrice when we were getting married?" Provenza inquired. "She talked about how sweet it was that her 'new friend Sharon' was so thoughtful with the bridal magazine."

Sharon chuckled, "Yes! I figured someone might as well use it," she stated.

"Oh, not to worry, Captain," Provenza got a huge grin, "She's got it still, actually, a bigger stack now, and it's just sitting at our house, collecting dust, waiting for a certain idiot to man up," he nodded to Andy.

"Hey!" Andy said irritated to Provenza. Sharon turned beet red and turned toward Andy, biting her lip. He just shook his head.

"Well, I'm so glad to hear the magazine was put to good use, and I'm sure it will eventually make its way back to Sharon," Sue smiled. "Now, once these two finally came clean-which Sharon did admit they were dating with the wedding magazine call-we still didn't hear much about things. We figured that was a good sign, and we also knew Rusty would keep us posted on anything major."

"Yeah, you just didn't know anything major would include the whole blood clot mess," Rusty sighed.


	48. Chapter 48

Andy groaned at the mention of his blood clot; that was a disaster of a few months that had even trickled into his heart attack last year. He wondered where he would now be if he hadn't had that "dust up with the car" last year. He certainly wondered if he would have had a heart attack. Andy would never know, since his health had gone into a downward spiral the last year, but he often wondered.

"Yes, the blood clot was of major concern to all of us," Sue nodded. "We were very worried about Andy, and we could hear the concern in Sharon's voice too. It didn't help that it looked like Andy was injured, but going to be okay, only for that nasty blood clot to develop. We were awfully glad he was staying at Sharon's place then. Bob and I offered to come down and help, but Sharon assured us that everything was covered."

"Yeah," Rusty nodded, "I became the official 'Flynn Sitter' during that time," he gave a small smile. "If there was anything good to come out of it, Andy, it did bring us closer together."

Andy grunted, "You're right," he nodded, "and for the most part, you finally dropped the lieutenant bit-mostly," he nodded.

"You two did grow closer," Sharon offered a soft smile. "Our dating really seemed to put a strain on your relationship," she nodded between Rusty and Andy, "and that was really bothering me, but yes, if something good came out of that, it was your relationship."

"Well, I couldn't have him like die," Rusty shrugged his shoulders, "and, I needed someone to help me practice chess. I just couldn't believe he and I got stuck watching that horrible reality tv show," he grimaced.

Sharon looked to Rusty, "When did you watch that? I thought you were in class because I watched some of that with him."

"Ahhh," Rusty said blushing, "he and I kind of got hooked on it. I came home the one night, and I think you were working late. Anyway, I saw all the dvds on the coffee table, so I decided to watch one. Sharon, it was awful, but it was one of those like bad movies that sucks you in. Then, Andy saw me watching it and started talking about who he thought would win. Anyway, over the next few days, we watched the whole series. Still can't believe I watched something that dumb."

"You and me both, Rusty," Andy sighed.

"That show from the case?" Provenza grumbled. "That show was terrible!"

"I know! I also know I was bored out of my mind, and you people kept my favorite person at work late for several nights, buried in paperwork. What was I supposed to do?" he complained.

The room gave a quiet chuckle, as they sat thinking about Andy's health scare. Sharon might have been the one to lose the most if she had lost Andy, but truth be told, they all would have lost a lot losing him.

"Well, then that collapse and surgery on Thanksgiving," Sue sighed, shaking her head. "I think we should stop planning to get together in Park City at Christmas, because once again, we had all planned to go there—Sharon's whole family. Finally, it wasn't going to be awkward or in this limbo state-Sharon and Andy together, officially, with all three kids. It wasn't meant to be. The blood clot, surgery, and his recovery were obviously more important."

Sharon gave a small nod, "She remembered the stress and complete pain, as she took Andy's hand in hers. He gave her a sad smile, one the team almost hated to witness again.

"Well, I can honestly say that if any of us had any doubt about these two," Buzz indicated, "there was no doubt after the blood clot. The captain almost feel apart," sorry Captain, Buzz frowned, "but we saw it, we saw just how much she loved him, and yes, I say loved, because there was no question to any of us that's what it was. Until then, we'd not seen much of their relationship filter into work, in the actual relationship part. Yes, we saw the flirting, comments, dates, all that, but we hadn't truly seen their deep love," he smiled, "we saw that then, and we all knew it."

Sharon gripped Andy's hand tighter, and he winked at her. She returned that with a nod. They knew it too.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't take you long to realize you might lose the love of your life when your best friend is there trying to kill you!" Andy stammered. "Honestly, I don't know why I hadn't changed my health proxy before then. I should have," he shook his head. "Did it as soon as that mess was over, but Provenza probably already had my coffin picked out, along with my burial plot!"

The team chuckled, a needed one, after Buzz's sweet admission.

"Hey, you're the one who keeps passing out everywhere. The office, home-really, Flynn, what gives? It's only gotten worse since you've been around her more. Coincidence?" he gave a small grin, "I think not." Sharon scoffed at Provenza, rolling her eyes, while the team chuckled. "I should be the one thanking you, Flynn. She took you off my hands, so I don't have to fill out all those medical forms. She likes paperwork, so it is better you made her your healthcare proxy."

Sharon almost spoke, but instead, just shook her head in amusement over the topic, something she was happy to laugh about for once. Andy patted her hand.

"At least after Flynn was released, he returned as our Desk Monkey" Provenza smirked from his seat.

"Would you stop?" Andy complained.

"Are you once again the Desk Monkey?" Provenza asked.

Andy glared at him, "Maybe I enjoy being here with Sharon all day. You all leave to investigate, and I get to stay here with her," he winked to the team, and they all groaned. Sharon turned red.

"Well, I don't know about now, but back then, when Andy was on that first restricted duty, I know Sharon was still really worried about him," Sue gave her daughter a sad smile. "We could hear it in your voice. Here it was Christmas, and you were stressed, but not because of holiday shopping. I'm sure all of you saw it at work here too."

"Oh, I saw it at home, believe me!" Rusty complained. "The day Andy moved back to his place, Sharon sulked around the condo like a kid who had lost her puppy," he started to say.

Sharon turned to him, "You really are spending way too much time with Provenza, you know that?" she smirked at him.

He just shrugged at her, "Hey, you wanted me to get along with him" he pointed to Andy, "to see him as this father figure, so naturally, you should be glad his best friend and I are already nice and chummy," he said, grinning as he sat back. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Of course, I was worried about Andy!" Sharon exclaimed. "He had spent the last several weeks in and out of the hospital. He'd passed out in the bathroom, where he'd hit his head. If Rusty hadn't been there," she sighed. Andy squeezed her hand.

"Rusty to the rescue," Rusty grinned, breaking the tension. "Let me just say that Andy didn't need to buy Sharon a thing that year for Christmas. His return to the condo over Christmas was all the present she needed," he made a disgusted face. "It, however, probably scared me for life."

"Rusty!" both Sharon and Andy hissed to him at their private lives. It didn't take much there to read between the lines, especially with Rusty's grimace as well as Sharon and Andy's quick reaction. The team all groaned, and Sharon couldn't meet her parents' gaze.

"What?" Rusty broke the silence, looking clueless, "tell me eating breakfast with these two wouldn't creep you out." Sharon just sighed.

"Well, I know that after the holidays, you could hear the relief in both of these two when Andy was cleared to be back at work normally," Sue added, "but, then you got that bad case right when you were thinking about the NFL offer. I don't know all the specifics, but I remember it took a long time to solve, and Sharon, along with all of you, I'm sure, always seemed to be stressed to the max," Sue said.

"I never was seriously considering the NFL offer," Sharon admitted to the group, as she turned to Andy, "There was too much keeping me in LA, but it was a particularly stressful time."

"Ahh, yes, some of us for other reasons," Provenza grumbled, "oh, for wedding preparations, for example," he sighed.

"Provenza, I still laugh thinking about how you wanted some big wedding, and Patrice finally ended up getting her way, an afternoon wedding at the courthouse," Andy chuckled. "She sure has your number," he grinned.

Provenza scowled at Andy, "And, you wouldn't know anything about your," he nodded to Sharon, "her having your number?" he hummed.

Andy sat there chuckling, "Well, I'm not the one who had a courthouse wedding, on the afternoon we solved one of our biggest cases ever."

"No, you're not!" Provenza said irritated. "You aren't because you would have had to man up and give her a ring, which," he made an exaggerated attempt to look toward her hand, "which none of us see, and knowing you, we'd see it. You'd buy her the biggest diamond around, but you haven't, so you're right-you wouldn't have a courthouse wedding. You don't seem to be having any wedding."

Instead of acting embarrassed, Sharon broke out into a full out laugh. It was contagious because soon the team, minus Provenza, all started to laugh too. The team realized this must not be a touchy subject with Andy and Sharon, otherwise, she would have tensed up. Instead, she was laughing.

"At least any ring I buy won't end up in a pawn shop murder and then down the throat of a dog!" Andy threw that back at Provenza. Sharon continued to laugh, holding onto Andy's shoulder, as she caught her parents' eyes out of the corner of hers. Once she calmed down, she looked to them.

"We have much to discuss tonight," she said and started to laugh again, "all stories involving Andy and Provenza, plus of course, dead bodies," she said as she couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, it sounds like it will be a long night then," Bob broke the laughter, "because we've already heard the story about the dead realtor at the mold house you wanted to buy. If there are more stories, it will be a long night."

"Oh, there are more," Sharon chuckled, "but oh, let's not talk about that house. I loved that house," she groaned.

Andy patted her arm, "Yeah, I did too. Provenza sure scared people off from buying it," he grinned.

"Well, you were dying to buy it," Provenza smirked, and when everyone groaned at his comment, he replied, "Too much?"

Sharon glared at him, "Too much, Lieutenant, especially after the incident right here," she shifted her head, "last September."

Sue gasped, "Oh, that's where he had his heart attack? Right outside your door, Sharon?"

"Let's just say that was a very, very stressful time-case, everything-for all of us," Andy explained.


	49. Chapter 49

"Well, once again, we almost got on a plane to come down here," Bob explained, "we were really worried about our Shar Bear. Courthouse shooting, her boss killed beside her, and then she has to take down the gunman," he shook his head. "It's hard for a parent to hear that, hard to imagine our little girl in the middle of it."

There were somber faces in the Murder Room; Chief Taylor's death was hard to discuss even today.

Sharon cleared her throat to continue, "But, I told you we were going to all be okay," she nodded. "We had a job to do, so we had to put all of our own feelings on hold."

"We were glad you called us, Andy, to tell us about the shooting. We heard from you before we saw it on television, so that was a relief, but we also felt better knowing you were here for Sharon through all that," Sue nodded.

"Yeah, here for her until I had that heart attack," he sighed. Sharon gripped his hand again. "Ruined another holiday season," he added. "Maybe I'm cursed. We're never going to have a normal Thanksgiving and Christmas again, are we?" he asked.

Sharon just chuckled, "It will get better. You aren't allowed to go near a hospital this year."

Sue turned to the group to explain, "We all talked about getting together again at Christmas. As you know, Andy was recovering from his heart attack, but it seemed like everyone needed to stay home, stay put. So, we gave up our normal week at the condo, and at the last minute, we all wish we hadn't done that. What is done is done; maybe we'll try again next year, but this holiday season was pretty quiet for everyone."

"Well, at least we are putting all that behind us now," Sharon nodded, and the team nodded as well. "Andy made it through that, and yes, he might be on restricted duty again, but he's here," she gave him a bright smile. "He's here, and we are making the adjustments in his life to keep him around a very long time," she squeezed his hand tighter. He patted her arm.

"Yeah, well, the bland dinner food is always a treat," Rusty said gagging. Andy turned and glared at him.

"We love having you at the condo," he gave a big grin, "but unless you are the one cooking, you don't get to complain about dinner. I don't see you name on the deed!"

I don't see yours either," Rusty smirked back to him.

"It is!" both Andy and Sharon said at the same time, eyes growing wide, drawing interest from the team.

"Flynn! You're telling me that not only did you move in with her, with them," he indicated Rusty, "you talked your way onto the deed to the condo?" Provenza said with an almost irritated face.

Andy shook his head, irritated, "Yes, my name is on the deed! Sharon and I took care of that after I sold my house, and we decided to put our house hunt on hold. With the caseload, my health, we decided to just stay in the condo for right now. She'd almost paid off the condo, and I owned my house free and clear, so yeah, we turned around and finished paying off the condo from my house sale, put the rest in the bank, and we changed the title and deed to the condo. There. You happy?"

"What if you change your mind, Lieutenant?" Wes asked.

Andy gave him a look of Wes being a complete idiot, "I know you haven't been here long, Nolan, but we aren't changing our minds! In case you haven't heard all of this over the last hour plus, I love her, have for years!" Andy turned back to Rusty, "I'll be happy to let you cook dinner more often, or maybe you just find Gus to cook up something with more flavor," he grinned, crossing his arms.

"Speaking of all this food," Sharon said, smiling to the group, "I think we all need to get going. It's getting late, and I know my parents must be hungry."

"Oh, we are fine! We're enjoying every minute," Sue smiled. "I must say that we were a little surprised when Andy moved in, being of a different generation and all, "she glared toward Sharon, "but, our daughter is old enough to make her own decisions, and we also know they both have things to work out with the church."

Sharon was about to comment, but Buzz reappeared; no one had seen him sneak out, "Not to worry, Captain! I brought drinks from the break room," he smiled as he passed things around. "Figure we all could use something to drink while we are all talking."

"Gee, thanks, Buzz," Andy said irritated and ready to go home.

"Well, we do still need to hear about things here at work," Sue smiled. "Lieutenant Provenza, you promised to give us the scoop here. We are dying to know. We've been rooting for these two the last seven years, so we would love to hear how things played out here."

Provenza gave a big grin, "Oh, I've been wanting to talk about this in front of them," he indicated to Sharon and Andy, "for years. Finally, a chance to really let them have it. We all have plenty to say."


	50. Chapter 50

"Well, well, well, get comfortable everyone. I get to talk," Provenza said, sitting back in his chair, hands behind his head and kicking his feet up on his desk. "I've been waiting to deal with these two idiots for years. If I had any idea I could have become friends with the parents on The Facebook, I would have found them to share the misery."

"Provenza, really? We all know how you feel," Andy rolled his eyes.

"Oh no, lover boy, this is my turn. So, my first clue she was winning him to the dark side came that very first day she oversaw us. She'd been somewhat chummy the last year or so before that, and now I know why. Even Chief was friendly with her. First day on the job, she and Flynn have it out, good old fight. Morales, oh, he's our medical examiner," Provenza told Sharon's parents, "told us all about their blowup downstairs outside of autopsy. Then, I hear that he's agreeing with her! It's not even a couple weeks later, and he's assisting in interviews, helping with Rusty, and basically just a total pushover for anything for the captain," he shook his head. "Should have known."

"It didn't get really bad though until the wedding. Sweet Nicole started a lot of this office mess," he rolled his eyes. "That idiot, "he pointed at Andy," talked about the wedding for weeks! We had to hear every phone call with his ex about every expense. Now, being the good guy he is, he paid for every last cent, even though it cost him a fortune. Then, he's going on and on about not going to the wedding. Our sneaky captain has a way about her, and she managed to use a murder case to convince Flynn to pull his act together to go to his daughter's wedding. Did she sit down and tell him? No. She's subtle, and he responds to that. It's like she knew how to deal with him when she barely knew him, well so I thought. Now, I'm getting all this story, and it makes so much more sense. I've wondered for years how she had his number, and now I know. She comes to me and asks for help with Rusty, acting like she is playing the sacrificial role to volunteer to go to Nicole's wedding," as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she was already a goner; I just didn't realize she had to craft some story to end up at that wedding with him. Now, it makes sense. Why that was so hard for those two to just get to that wedding, I don't know, especially after hearing all this talk. So, finally, the wedding. I even kept Rusty at my place overnight so the captain didn't have to worry about rushing home to him. Ironically, as much as she worried about him, I never got one text or call that night from her. Seems you might have been otherwise occupied, Captain," Provenza threw a smirk at her.

"I was at a wedding," she said almost anxiously. "I knew you were capable of taking care of a teenager."

"What time did you get home from that wedding, Ma'am?" Julio grinned. "You know," he said turning to the office, "we never really did get a lot of details about Nicole's wedding. Maybe we should call her, see what her dad and stepmom were up to," Julio's eyes glistened with mischief. "I'm sure she'd dish."

"I was the father of the bride! I couldn't just leave in the middle of the reception. We had to dance, talk to people, and take pictures. Sharon was a great help, both emotionally and physically-" he was cut off.

"Oh, I bet she was!" Provenza jumped on that.

"NO!" Andy stammered, "not like that. She helped at the end of the night. I couldn't just walk out. There were things to do, presents to collect, all that stuff. We had to collect the rented tuxes, you know."

"What time did you get home?" Julio asked again.

"I don't really remember," Sharon's mind wandered.

"Well, she didn't. She fell asleep on my couch," Andy said without thinking.

"Andy!" Sharon turned red, and the team laughed. She sighed. "I helped him get the things to his house, and he was going to take me home. That's it," she admitted. Mike raised his eyebrows to her, and she caught sight of it, "I'm done discussing it." The team chuckled.

"Well, I didn't get much information either after the wedding from Idiot #1. He told me things went well, but that was it, regarding the wedding. Now, I said I didn't get much about the wedding. I did get an earful, for days, about the captain-'Sharon looked gorgeous. Sharon was so much fun. Sharon and I laughed all night. Sharon really is amazing' all that blah, blah, blah. It's probably a good thing we caught a murder right away; it kept Flynn's mouth shut for awhile. Now, Idiot #2, she didn't say a word-we all know how tight lipped she can be, but, the stealthy detective I am, I saw the signs. I saw her stopping by his desk to share a joke, laughing at comments between each other, and worst of all-the touching. She started touching his arm more, all that," he made a disgusted face. "In my opinion, the captain was an equal opportunity chaser; she wanted him as much as he wanted her, maybe more. She's just maybe, more subtle."

Sharon closed her eyes to keep from laughing. Her parents nodded, in agreement.

"Oh, we would agree Sharon definitely played her part in this pursuit," Sue nodded. "We saw it in Park City. Had she NOT been interested, she wouldn't have allowed him to even bring her that first year, let him stay for most of her visit, and then invite him back. We knew too."

"You are all horrible people," Sharon sighed.

"I guess I am surprised that the next thing we all heard was the Nutcracker. Thinking about it now, it was quiet around here for a few months, but that didn't mean Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 weren't getting more and more chummy with each other. It was disgusting. Then, we get to the holidays. Nutcracker this, Nutcracker that. I don't know why he was so nervous about that-well, maybe I do. He wasn't nervous about taking Idiot #2, but he was nervous about being around his family-ex-wife, kids-well, that will drive anyone to the brink. Once again, yours truly stepped in to watch young Rusty. I believe I kept him that night too," he gave a look at Sharon and Andy.

"Well, the ballet got out late," Sharon shrugged. "I was still worried about Rusty."

"What did you do after the ballet?" Julio grinned.

"Andy took me home," Sharon said firmly.

"Whose home?" Julio's eyes twinkled, and Andy and Sharon both scowled at him.

"Look, we had a great evening, even with my ex. I took Sharon to dinner, and we had the ballet. She and Nicole really got to know each other better, which was something I really wanted. My ex was stirring up a lot of the trouble, and I just didn't want any part of it," Andy explained.

"Christmas was a disaster that year, with the cases piling up for all of us, so that kept Flynn at bay with Idiot #2. I have no idea what they did for Christmas, but then we're back dealing with the stalker letter writer. Oh, he was worried about her, that's for sure, Rusty too, but it was like someone was messing with his family. Then, I just didn't realize that's how he saw it, but it all makes sense now. He wouldn't leave her side, and that's when I really realized he was in deep; we were going to have bigger problems unless Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 figured things out quickly. Apparently, quickly is a relative term, seeing as we are sitting here, three years later still talking about the Idiots in Love.


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks again for the reviews! I appreciate them. Hope you are enjoying Provenza and his antics. He's got a couple of other nicknames to add to the list in this chapter...**

* * *

"Now," Provenza continued, "we were busy dealing with that stalker for a long time, and after that, things continued with Stroh. Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 were quiet about things, so it seems, but they were pretty cozy at work. Both of them."

"We weren't inappropriate at work," Sharon spoke up. "We didn't openly flirt or anything."

The whole team turned to her, and she felt their eyes boring into her, as she turned red. Even Andy started to chuckle.

"Sharon, we did," he nodded, as he grinned.

She looked at him with a look of horror on her face, "I wasn't that obvious, was I?"

Everyone burst out laughing, and they all nodded, that yes, she was obvious.

"Captain, you need to work on your undercover skills a bit more," Amy said, biting her lip, "and I must say, I love your wardrobe, but so does Lieutenant Flynn-especially your heels and skirts," she grinned.

"Ahh, Captain," Mike jumped in, "you both might want to remember that people walk by the break room, even when we are all stuck here late at night. Lucky for you, I can keep things to myself, but I definitely walked by a couple of times when we were here for cases I saw the two of you in there-either standing very close together, laughing about something, or in a couple of instances, I might have seen a smooch here or there," he grinned.

Sharon's eyes got huge, and Julio started to laugh, "Oh, Lieutenant, you weren't the only one to catch them smooching," he grinned.

Andy continued to laugh, and Sharon just shut her eyes. Her parents chuckled too.

"Now, let's move on," Provenza added, "We had those couple bad cases that following summer involving kids. One thing I can compliment you two on, and take note because I'm not dishing out compliments, is that you seem to get it when the other is really taking a case hard. Luckily for all of us, you've managed to take turns with that. The day that both of you really get hit with a case, well, we all need to watch out. That summer, we got the case with the kids in the suitcases," he shook his head. "That one was awful, and Captain, you took that one badly. Idiot #1 certainly displayed a lot of care and concern for you, and yes, we all noticed. You seemed to return the favor a few weeks later with the Mariana case. At the time, she was a Jane Doe, and Flynn, you took that one hard, and Captain, you were right there for him. He organized that funeral, and you made sure he didn't break down. That, we all noticed, and it was then, that we realized you both might actually care for one another."

"Yeah, well that case was compounded with Jack showing up again," Andy sighed. "The only bright spot to that was Sharon serving him with divorce papers, but that was quite a stressful time all around."

"Well, I had been looking forward to that day for a very long time. I'm just sorry that we were so distracted with that case that I couldn't give Jack proper attention. Well, maybe it was best because I really wanted to let him have it," Sharon stated.

"Go all Darth on him, Ma'am?" Julio grinned. "We would have enjoyed that."

"Well, we all wondered if Flynn would be all over you after that, and it shocked us he wasn't. Now, that doesn't mean that he wasn't still following you around like a lost puppy, but aside from us knowing you'd served Jack, we didn't hear much," Provenza added.

"Don't forget Ricky came home," Buzz nodded, "We all knew things were starting to change when Ricky showed up."

"Ahh, yes, Raydor spawn did come to town, and we figured he was here to discuss Joker Jack-that's the nickname we have for him since he's into card gambling-we all figured he was here to discuss the end of your marriage to Joker Jack, as well as the addition of young Russell over there to the happy family. We only got a snippet from Rusty that his visit had been a little strained."

"A little?" Andy sighed. "Yeah, it was, and I was glad I could help Sharon with that. She called me all upset about Ricky. He had no problem with her kicking Jack to the curb, but Ricky was clearly being fed bad information about Rusty FROM Jack. So, since I have always had a good relationship with Ricky, I took him out for a little food and a chat." Sharon patted his arm, smiling at the memory.

"Well, well, well," Provenza nodded, "the plot gaps fill in once again. No wonder we hear shortly after that Ricky and Rusty are on their way to becoming bosom buddies."

"Yeah, I talked some sense into him. Sharon had already tried, chewed him out as he needed, but I came in with more information for him to process," Andy added.

"Yes, he was very helpful with Ricky. They have always had a good relationship, going back to Andy skiing with Ricky at Park City. Ricky has a lot of respect for Andy," Sharon added.

"Oh, he does," Sue said nodding as she jumped in. "I remember that-Ricky called us, telling us he was coming to LA to meet Rusty. He told us that Jack had called him about the divorce, and he was happy about that. He also mentioned that Jack had filled him in on Rusty, and we warned Ricky not to take everything at face value; we had already met Rusty, so we had a much different perspective. Then, a couple days later, he tells us that he worked through everything in LA, mostly with the help of Andy. Yes, they are close, and Ricky has been really worked up with Andy's health issues this last year."

Sharon nodded in agreement, and Andy just shrugged, "Well, while Ricky was still here, I may have taken him to a Dodger game," he grinned. "That helped too."

Sharon rolled her eyes, and Provenza's eyes got big, "You took Raydor spawn to a game without me? Flynn, that's like breaking a code, a brotherhood code. You don't go to games without me!" he exclaimed.

"Lieutenant, you know he and I have gone to several games, Rusty as well," Sharon smiled to Provenza.

Provenza scowled at her, "I know that," he said irritated. "Don't get me started on that. I have no interest going if you're going-then it's not really a baseball game. It's Idiot #1 fawning over Idiot #2. It's not real baseball. It's 'Idiots in Love Watch Baseball' instead, and I have no interest. Taking another guy, even Raydor spawn, he should have called."

"See, I'm not the only one who doesn't want to go to baseball games with you two," Rusty pointed. "I've made them promise no kissing at games, Lieutenant," he grinned.

Andy sat forward to meet Rusty's eyes, "We never agreed to that," he smirked.

"Oh, come on! I'm already not a huge fan of baseball. The burgers and junk food draw me in, but do I really have to see that?" Rusty groaned.

Andy nodded, "Yup. Deal with it," he smirked, and Sharon chuckled, patting Andy's leg.

"It's hard to see your parents in love," Wes grinned, and Rusty threw him a look.

"You're having too much fun with this," Rusty told him. "Sharon, can't you like transfer the new guy or something?"

Sharon continued to chuckle ignoring Rusty.

"Ricky loved spending that time with you, Andy," Sue smiled. "When we talked to him that next week, he said he had noticed how much closer you and Sharon had gotten. Remember, he hadn't seen you two in awhile, so he said things had changed quite a bit. I believe he said you ate with them at the house too?"

"I did," Andy nodded.

"When wasn't he eating with her then? It turned into every night! If we had an active case, we had food here, and Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 would sit right where they are now, eating, and drowning out the rest of the world. If they weren't eating there, they ate in her office. It was all the time, every meal," Provenza complained.

"That's when we started seeing the 'behind closed doors' smooches, "Julio grinned. Sharon turned red again, and Andy just grinned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You are all just jealous," he grinned. "We get to work together all day-jealous."

"I'm certainly not!" Provenza exclaimed. "I'd just like to be able to eat my dinner without getting sick to my stomach watching you two."

"Lieutenant," Sharon smiled, "perhaps you are getting sick to your stomach because you're eating all that junk and none of the healthier options Patrice has packed for you."

"Ohhhhh, Lieutenant! She got you good," Wes burst out laughing, and the team followed. Provenza narrowed his eyes at Sharon, and he just nodded at her.

"Well, on that note, let's talk about Nutcracker 2.0," he smirked. Sharon groaned and covered her face with her hands.


	52. Chapter 52

"What's Nutcracker 2.0?" Bob asked, clearly puzzled.

"Oh, Grandpa," Rusty grinned, "that was the second-year Andy took Sharon to the Nutcracker, the year Nicole and I made them really agitated at dinner.

"Yes, well before we get to Russell's fine performance at dinner-Nicole's too-we need to back up and start from the beginning. Nicole showed up here in the Murder Room to see her good friend, Sharon," Provenza said irritated.

"They were-are-friends!" Andy exclaimed.

"Oh, yes, they are," Provenza nodded, "something we all saw as soon as she walked in, embracing 'Sharon' like they'd been gal pals for years! Flynn, we were all very much aware your lovely daughter showed up, but what struck us as particularly funny was that she wasn't interested really in seeing you-no she wanted to see the captain! Now, why would any of our children come here to see someone else?"

As Provenza said that, Sharon glared at him and hooked her finger at Rusty, rolling her eyes.

Provenza caught that, and before Sharon could comment, he jumped in, "Oh, no, Captain. Don't even try to compare Rusty to Nicole. Rusty has grown up here; we all feel some sort of paternal role with him, even if it's in different capacities. Now, we won't argue that you've taken the brunt of it, and lately, Idiot #1 has been there too, but Rusty coming to any of us for help or advice is NOTHING like Nicole coming to you. No, that threw us for a loop."

"That's right," Julio grinned, "we didn't realize that aside from the wedding, you and Nicole had spent much time together."

"They'd spent tons of time together!" Andy said irritated.

"Ahhh," Provenza waved his finger, "yes, we know NOW, Idiot #1. Then, we didn't know. You'd kept that under wraps, that your families had becoming chummy. Idiot #1 plus Idiot #2 equaled Idiot Family Events. So, Nicole blows into the office, desperate for a little girl talk with her BFF Captain, aka Idiot #2, and well, we can only guess that it had to involve Idiot #1 because you, Captain, ended that conversation very quickly and came out flustered for the rest of the day. You could barely look at Flynn, and for once, we didn't notice that he'd done anything to irritate you. The only solution had to be Nicole."

Sharon narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "Do you really want to know what she said?"

"Oh! Please Ma'am! We're dying, even a couple years later," Julio grinned.

Sharon rolled her eyes as she glanced at Andy. He put his hand on his head and chuckled, as he patted her knee.

"Fine," she said. "She came here to ask me for relationship advice."

"You?" Buzz asked. "Why? She's married. We knew she came here with the Nutcracker tickets, but we just assumed she was trying to talk to you about being Lieutenant's girlfriend."

"Well," Sharon shifted, "she was, sort of. She asked me for relationship advice in the workplace-how do you handle being the boss at work and not at home-something to that effect. I think she said how do I boss Andy around at work and be normal at home."

Julio and Provenza's eyes met, and they both started to laugh. The rest of the team continued, and Sharon's parents added to that. Rusty just grinned, "Nicole told me all about it."

"Oh, we've clarified this discussion," Andy winked the group, proud of himself, as he crossed his arms. Sharon's glare found him fumbling, "Ahh, we've just clarified that she might be the boss here, but at home, we discuss everything."

"Sure, you think you are discussing it, Lieutenant," Julio grinned, "until the captain tells you how it's going to be."

Sharon rolled her eyes again, "That's not how it is at all! As for Nicole, she took me by surprise, and even though I tried to explain to her Andy and I weren't dating, she blew past that and handed me the tickets to the show-right in front of all of you. I didn't know what to say; she wasn't having any of it."

"Not dating, you say, even after we find out you'd been vacationing in Park City together for years?" Provenza questioned. "Idiots."

"Invited us to all go as a family," Rusty grinned pulling the conversation back to the Nutcracker, "you know, because she didn't have enough tickets for everyone," he nodded. "I'm surprised none of you picked up on the fact that she knew who I was-no introduction needed. Remember, I was here on an errand for Badge? Yeah, I'd been around her a lot, but none of you seemed to catch that. You also didn't happen to notice we left at the same time, catching the same elevator, and we had plenty of time to talk," he grinned, "perfect setup for dinner that next night."

Sharon gave him a shocked look, and Andy just shook his head.

"Maybe, Captain, we need to give Nicole a title. She's not Idiot #3. She could see the writing on the wall that had been there for years! You'd been to her wedding, what a year and a half before, and you were still her dad's BFF, doing more and more with him. Nolan, we might just send you packing and bring Nicole in as our newest detective," Provenza chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I allowed my family to think that, and I just never corrected them," Andy admitted sheepishly.

"You don't say, Flynn! I know that. You were always antsy, worried the captain would find out what you'd allowed your family to believe, but it was all truth. You were dating, even if neither of you cared to admit it," Provenza pointed out.

"Oh, they were, Lieutenant," Sue smiled. "We also know Sharon and knew no one else could convince her of that. People could lay the groundwork, but she had to see it."

"Enter Nicole and Rusty," Rusty grinned.

Sharon groaned, and then she continued, "So, I quickly got her out of my office, which I felt badly about because Nicole and I do get along really well, but we did have that time sensitive case."

"Plus, you probably wanted to kill the lieutenant," Buzz grinned.

Sharon bit her lip, "The thought did cross my mind that day, but I was too busy to deal with FID. Plus, I really did want to see the boys in the Nutcracker," she grinned, "and, if I had killed Andy that day, I would have ruined my chance."

Andy chuckled as he nodded, "She definitely knows how to go into 'Grandma Sharon' mode," he grinned.

"Instead," Buzz interjected, "you just made it the most awkward day in the history of the electronics room," Buzz grinned. "I wish I had my camera on to record how you treated him, Captain. It was really funny, and I had trouble holding it in. He kept trying to explain things to you, and you wouldn't hear it. The closer he got to you, the further you moved, and that wasn't like you two at all. Usually you were always playing with his tie, his suspenders…" he trailed off.

"Sharon, really? You would do that at work and didn't think you were flirting," Sue asked, shaking her head.

Sharon hung her head, and she shook it. Andy chuckled, and Wes added, "Please, Captain, I know I'm a new addition, an attractive young thing, but please, keep your hands to yourself," Wes grinned.

The whole team burst out laughing, as Mike added, "Wes, just don't wear suspenders, and I think you'll be okay."

"Horrible, horrible people," Sharon groaned, as she looked to Andy for support.

"Hey, you were the one who said you liked my suspenders and bought me several sets!" he added.

"Andy!" Sharon admonished him, as she continued to groan.

"Now, after Buzz had to deal with Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 in electronics, Captain coincidently sent the team away to give herself a moment to recover," Provenza continued.

"Yes, and whenever the captain is flustered, she always wants to 'go over things again' with me," Buzz grinned. "Normally, she is spot on, but when she's flustered, she misses things because she's distracted. I knew she was really flustered because not only did we go over the video another time, we went over it three more times," he grinned.

"I had a lot to look for on that video!" Sharon exclaimed, and everyone laughed."

"It's okay, Captain. We were glad you sent us all out; we spent the rest of the morning discussing it," Amy smiled. The rest of the team nodded.

"And, I spent that evening making Sharon squirm," Rusty grinned. "Andy had his meeting, which was probably a good thing because I can't imagine Sharon being more awkward than she was at home with me. After Nicole and I talked in the elevator, we realized we needed to pry the information out of them. So, I teased her at home, telling her something like dating someone at work can be tricky and asking her why Nicole would have thought she and Andy were dating," he grinned. "It was great."

"You discussed this at home with your mom?" Andy asked Rusty, and he turned to Sharon, "Why didn't you just call me? I knew you were irritated."

She turned to him, "That's just it. I wasn't irritated. I wanted to be, but I couldn't look at you and be irritated," she admitted, smiling.

The team groaned, as did Rusty. Sue and Bob chuckled, "I don't think Sharon can turn down Andy's sad face," Sue smiled.

Andy threw Sharon his sad face look, and she rolled her eyes and swatted at him, as he said, "Still got it!"

"So, Nicole and I put them on the spot that night at dinner," Rusty grinned. "Dinner itself was fine; we all chatted like we had before. Sharon had dinner all planned out that night before, telling me I couldn't be late to dinner, but I don't think she told Andy until the next day. As far as I knew, she didn't want to talk to him that first night," he grinned. "So, after dinner, I know they are trying to talk to Nicole, and Sharon thinks I'm there to be her buffer-that's what I called myself-and when I asked to help clarify things, well," he smiled.

Sharon scowled at him, "Yes, you did jump in and did no clarifying of the sort!"

"I didn't lie, Sharon," he grinned. "I only pointed out that you and Andy had been spending tons of time together doing all sorts of things. You should be thanking me that I didn't get into Park City and all sort of other things."

Andy grabbed Sharon's hand, "Sharon was just slow to get on board with things," he grinned, "with Jack not an issue, I wasn't pressuring her, and she knew that, but she also knew it meant she had to move forward on her terms."

"Yes! I had planned to discuss that more at Park City that year, which never happened, but I didn't like being blind sighted like that," she admitted.

"How was the ballet that night?" Julio grinned as he asked.

"Oh, that depends on your perspective," Rusty said gagging. "At first, the car ride was awkward. Sharon withdrew into herself, you know, like she does when she's flustered. Andy didn't say a word, so Nicole and I made all the small talk, just knowing we'd put them on the spot. Well, as you all know, Sharon can't resist Andy for long, nor the Nutcracker. She just admitted she couldn't turn down his sad face. So, we get there, park, and Andy, being the gentleman he is, offered Sharon his arm, and that was the end of the awkwardness. Then, we just moved to the mushy irritations again, the flirting the glances at each other, you know."

"Did they sit by each other? We took bets on that, figuring the captain would almost prefer to stand outside," Julio asked.

"Oh, they totally did," Rusty nodded. "I sat as far away as I could, but I can definitely report there was hand holding, the eyes, and I'm sure more. I kept my eyes shielded as much as I could," he groaned.

"Rusty!" Andy hissed.

"What? You two are intent on dragging me to family events, telling me it's good bonding time and all, so don't be surprised when I report back what I saw. Don't get me started on the kissing, the comments all the time," he gagged. "That Christmas," he sighed, "yeah, the Nutcracker seemed to kick off the holidays, and I mean more of Andy around all the time. I don't think I realized my egging them on was actually going to move them along with things. I wanted to mess with them, but I guess it helped to clarify things."

Sharon just shrugged, with a twinkle in her eye, "I love the holidays," she winked at Andy, "and, there's nothing to discuss."

"Well, we all noticed the next morning, things seemed to be business as usual," Provenza rolled his eyes, "yeah, we noticed you two seemed to be a chummy as ever."

"Well, Jack did show up too after all that," Mike nodded, "don't forget, we caught that next case right away, and Jack came in as the attorney."

"Oh, Jack-we don't have to see him on this trip, do we?" Sue asked.

"If I see Jack, I'll be up here in your custody," Bob stated. Andy chuckled, as he nodded.

"Bob, I may be arrested as your accomplice." Sharon glared at both men and shook her head.

"Well, if there's anything that pulls you two closer," Provenza nodded to Sharon and Andy, "it's a dislike of Jack. Flynn, don't think we didn't notice how you were able to reign it in with Jack."

"Sharon asked me to," Andy replied, "We'd had a brief moment in the hallway, and she asked me to keep my cool with Jack. I did," he shrugged.

"Yeah, but you almost lost it about Jeff being here for Badge," Rusty grinned. "I still love how irritated you get about that show."

Andy turned to Rusty and smirked, "Really, Beckon? Want to talk about Jeff and Badge? Go ahead; if you recall, I joined you and Sharon for burgers after that case, and I recall the milkshake I bought you to stew over your lost friend, Jeff."

Rusty's face grew huge, "No, we're good, Andy. No need to dig that up. I thought old people were supposed to forget details," he scowled at Andy. Andy just chuckled.

"Well, we don't need to discuss, Stroh. Flynn, if was no surprise you were protective of her during that. We all wanted to be, protective of Rusty too. By then, we were just accepting you were protecting your family."

"Except that it seemed to take forever for you two to get past that," Amy nodded. "I know that was a major stressor for a long time, but it was five, what six months before we saw any real progress with you two. What gives?"

Sharon gave Andy a small smile, and he clasped her hand, "While we weren't moving forward in the public eye, in what people consider dating, we had our own progress. Sharon really had a hard time with that, Rusty too, but Sharon needed some emotional support then."

"Andy's emotional support opened my eyes to just how much I cared," she smiled, "allowing me to finally, finally admit to the world what we'd started years before."

"She liked me," Andy grinned, "a lot."


	53. Chapter 53

"It was finally that summer," Sharon admitted, "when I felt a cloud had been lifted, and I could move on. Of course, Andy was there, waiting," she smiled at him. He winked.

"Well, I would have been a jerk to wait that long and rush you. Plus, I liked you a lot too," he grinned. The team groaned.

"Tell us something we don't know, Flynn!" Provenza stammered, "Let's not even discuss the Dodger game that year. It's a wonder you were even trying to convince us anymore you weren't dating. Captain, you were awfully flirty during that whole case, and yes, it was a case. What started as a great idea-the team going to the Dodger game courtesy of Nicole's tickets-turned into an overly irritating case with an over-eating, emotional bride and her nutty family!"

"I still can't eat sub sandwiches without thinking of her stuffing her face," Buzz grimaced. He turned to Sharon's parents, "We had to bring in a bride who hadn't eaten in days to fit into her wedding dress, and she managed to binge eat her weight in food sitting in our interrogation room. It was awful."

"I can't believe she managed to get married that night," Mike added. "She was a mess."

"Yes, and so was the captain," Provenza said, drawing the conversation back to her, "Captain, you couldn't keep your hands off him, a point we just discussed. You and your hands on his ties and all," he sighed.

She shrugged, "I like him in uniform."

"Yeah, and anything else," Julio added.

"I won't even say what I'm thinking," Rusty groaned, "but it's not even right that I have to see both of them daily at the breakfast table," he grimaced.

"It's called being a family," Andy added. "I know, a foreign concept to you. What? Do you expect everyone but you to come to breakfast in your pajamas? We all live there. I've already discussed this," he grinned. "Maybe we'll add family movie night in our pj's," he smiled. "We already do plenty of family nights-maybe just now we all get comfy in our pj's'."

Sharon chuckled, covering her mouth, and Rusty's irritated face grew into a horrified look "Please don't. Christmas was enough."

"Ahh, Rusty, you're just lucky enough to get great parents," Julio grinned. "Never knew what you were stepping into when we first hauled you in here all those years ago."

"Tell me about," Rusty said with a playful irritation.

"Well, we can agree the Captain can't keep her hands off Idiot #1 here at work," Provenza pointed out. "Then, we finish that case, get everyone to the stupid wedding, where of course, she and Flynn happen to volunteer to stay on the dance floor surveying the place."

"What?" Andy said. "We were all there. We did need someone on the dance floor near the dad. The agreement was he could do his dance and then leave. As that dance was opened up to everyone, it seemed natural Sharon and I would be the ones dancing. What? Provenza, I didn't think you'd want to take Amy for a spin on the dance floor," he grinned, as the team grinned too. "I guess I didn't think about you wanting to dance with Sharon," he smiled, putting his finger to his lip. Provenza scowled at him.

"If that wasn't enough, we all go back to the condo to WATCH the game we were supposed to attend, one of the best games in history. Idiot #1 and Idiot #2 should have just pretended we weren't there," he groaned.

"Hey, I suggested to Sharon we turn on the game in her bedroom and watch it there, but," he shrugged, "she likes playing hostess." Sharon swatted at him to stop.

"Well, it seemed like the only thing we watched was Idiot #1 fawning over Idiot #2," he rolled his eyes. "I never could figure out why you didn't just come sit down, Flynn. You think we didn't notice you behind her head mumbling things in her ear?"

"You know," Sue cut in, "Andy's done that at the condo in Park City a few times. He likes to get up right behind Sharon as she is sitting anywhere and talk to her. That's something he likes to do."

"Believe me, he does it at home all the time" Rusty added, "which is why I don't need family movie nights!"

"Hey, I was helping her out. If I was there, she didn't have to keep getting up for food and all. Plus, if you remember, I did sit and talk with you for awhile, Rusty. I can't help if I was trying to keep the chatter to a minimum and just talk to her by whispering," he grinned.

"Well, that certainly continued on the rooftop," Provenza scoffed.

"All kinds of fireworks that night," Julio grinned, "and not just from the game."

The team laughed, Sharon turned red, Rusty groaned, and Andy covered his face, as he said, "I told you-if you didn't want to see it, you could have left. It was her condo. I can't help it if I'm irresistible," he grinned. "It was dark outside, and I did pull her away from the group. You guys just can't mind your own business."

"Ma'am," Julio said turning to Sue, "We, ahh, caught an intimate moment on the roof that night," he grinned. "Fireworks galore, and we understand why the captain likes holidays."

"All of that was why I completely ignored you a few days later when you started all this nonsense about officially asking the captain out. Old news. You two had been dating forever in our eyes, even longer, we now realize."

"What prompted you to make it official then," Amy asked. "We've all tried to figure that out."

Andy and Sharon shrugged as they looked at each other, and Sharon said, "It felt like the right time. Plus, I knew it needed to be reported to Taylor before we moved forward."

"Oh, too much information, Sharon!" Rusty groaned. "Really? Let's not go there. We've had plenty of chats at home."

The team, Sharon's parents, and Sharon and Andy all chuckled at Rusty's embarrassment.

"So, the date-Flynn was like a kid waiting for Christmas around here that day. He kept trying to just blurt it out to her, and I kept trying to talk him off the cliff, so to speak. I knew he was going to do it, but after years of this, I didn't want him blurting it out in the middle of the Murder Room or something. For once, he needed to do it right," Provenza stated.

"He did ask me in the middle of the Murder Room," Sharon smiled, speaking up. The team perked up.

"Ma'am, we never did hear how that happened. What do you mean he asked you here?" Julio grinned.

Andy sighed, as Sharon shrugged at him, "He waited, like he always does, for everyone to go home. That wasn't unusual; you all know he always waited to walk me out, no matter how long that was. Well, I guess a few people were here, but no one was in the Murder Room. Andrea was still doing her paperwork. Anyway, I walked out of my office, and Andy jumped up, right here," she pointed to where they were sitting, grinning, "right here, in fact, and he gave me some paperwork. Then, he starts talking about dinner, which was also a normal thing. As you all know, we went to dinner a lot. Then, he says the word that threw me-romantic," she grinned at him, and squeezed his arm, "That's when I knew. Threw me for a bit of a loop, and I realized then he'd been trying to ask me. We'd been interrupted on several occasions, by several people," he said glancing to Rusty.

"You should probably thank me, Sharon, or he would have just blurted it out there in electronics," Rusty grinned.

"So, what did you hear after all this, Lieutenant?" Sue asked.

"Nothing!" Provenza said irritated. "Even Rusty wouldn't give me any details, and Flynn started calling her Captain again, something he hadn't done for years. I thought she had kicked him to the curb because she was just as bad, calling him Lieutenant. Little did I know that was all a ploy."

"Yeah, well, they threw me for a loop too," Rusty grimaced. "I won't even discuss the conversation Sharon and I had at home," he made a gagging face.

Andy turned to him, "Maybe we need to talk about you and Gus in all this," Andy grinned, and Rusty's eyes grew wide. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he nodded.

"I think we need to stop there," Sharon clarified. "Anything else is since we've been dating, and I don't want to mix work and home," she stated.

All eyes stared back at her before they all started to laugh, "Captain, as much as you don't want to mix things, I think your home and work life have mixed more than anything. First, with Rusty, and now with the lieutenant. Sadly, whether you like it or not, home and work are here," she grinned.

Sharon groaned and shrugged, "All the more reason to stop talking, and it is getting really late," she nodded to Andy. "Mom, Dad, we can get you home, and maybe at this point, we can just order in?" she suggested.

"I'm good with anything," Bob added. "This has been wonderful. I see why your team just adores you, Shar Bear," he grinned.

"You have no idea how great it has been to meet you, Sir, Ma'am," Julio grinned. "Best part of the whole month."

"Buzz!" Provenza called him over, "Show me how to add Idiot #2's parents here on The Facebook," Provenza said as he shoved his computer toward Buzz. The team chuckled at that.

"Lieutenant, you have several friend requests too, mostly from the team," he grinned.

Provenza grunted and waved off Buzz, "Go ahead, add them. I can delete them later, right?"

Buzz nodded, "You can, but you usually don't announce that in front of the people you want to delete."

"Mom, Dad, let me get my stuff, and we can all head out," Sharon said standing. "I'll be right back," she nodded to Andy, and he smiled at her and stood putting the chairs back. Everyone stood.

"Let me show you electronics and all while you are right here," Andy ushered them into the room. "Sharon will be a minute. She has to shut down and pack up her computer."

Andy walked Sharon's parents around, while the team packed up. He'd already done so, and Sharon was doing the same. He returned with them, as the team was talking quietly to each other, laughing about their newly learned information.

"I still can't believe it, Flynn," Provenza grumbled when he returned, "Seven years? I am slipping!" he said, visibly irritated. Andy chuckled.

"Well, Lieutenant, maybe you'll have to come to Park City someday," Sue smiled. "You and your wife are always welcome. After meeting you, we'll have to meet her too."

Andy turned to Sue, "Patrice keeps this old duffer in line," he winked. "We all love Patrice."

"What was that, Lieutenant?" Sharon said, closing up her office, as she moved back toward the group with her computer and purse, "I heard what Andy said about Patrice, but what was that you said about slipping? She didn't slip and fall, did she?"

"Oh no, Captain," Provenza shook his head, "Patrice is fine, and she won't believe this story when I tell her. No, I was just telling Flynn here- Idiot #1, that I'm really slipping if I didn't pick up on this the past seven years. We've got the last few years covered, but no clue about Park City."

Sue smiled, "Anytime you want to chat, Lieutenant, you can chat with us on Facebook."

Sharon laughed, covering her mouth, and Provenza's expression changed to total shock, "What is that?" he pointed, causing the whole team to stop in their tracks and turn around.

Andy followed Provenza's gaze, and he turned back to Provenza, patting him on the back, "Easy. You're still slipping-probably should retire. Sharon and I got engaged a couple weeks ago," he grinned.


	54. Chapter 54

"You're engaged!" Provenza roared, causing the team, who was starting for the exit, to turn and sprint back to the group. Everyone was trying to get a look at Sharon's ring. Sharon and Andy both just smiled.

"Andy," Sharon said, putting her hand to her mouth as if she was pondering something, and ironically, it was her left hand with her ring finger now prominently on display, "didn't we just listen to Provenza rant and rave about you getting me a ring? Wasn't he all agitated, stating that you needed to 'man up and give her a ring' or was it more about the 'you'd buy her the biggest diamond around, but you haven't' part? Hmm," I'm confused, she said drumming her fingers to her mouth.

"That does sound familiar," Andy nodded, as Provenza interrupted them.

"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed, grabbing her hand, "Flynn!"

"Mom, when did that happen?" Rusty asked, very confused.

"You didn't know either?" Buzz asked Rusty, who shook his head.

"Oh, Ma'am congratulations," Julio smiled brightly, "Lieutenant, we will need to have a chat with you," he tried to say with a straight face.

"It's beautiful!" Amy squealed, taking her hand from Provenza, which earned a glare from Provenza.

"Looks like a very nice ring, Andy. Good job," Mike added.

"Congratulations, Captain, Lieutenant," Wes nodded, standing at the back of the group.

Sharon and Andy were overwhelmed listening to everyone gush about her ring. She caught sight of her mom and dad and turned toward them.

"Sharon, we are so happy for you both," Sue smiled, and she turned to Bob, "Told you he'd ask her before we got here."

The team burst out laughing, and Bob did too, "Well, we knew it was coming."

"Ma'am, you didn't know either?" Julio asked.

Sue shook her head, "Well, no, we didn't know they were already engaged. We suspected it was coming sooner than later."

"That's in part because I made a little phone call to Andy when he was recovering from his heart attack," Bob smiled.

Andy chuckled as he pulled Sharon into his side, turning to the group, "Yeah, usually the guy asks the family for permission to marry their daughter, well, Bob here, called me back in the fall and basically told me Sharon was my responsibility," he grinned, as Sharon swatted at him. "In all seriousness," he smiled, "Bob called and told me that they knew I had a rough year or so with my health, and that they weren't prying, but if I had any intention of marrying Sharon, they were more than happy to give me their blessing. They also reminded me that life is short," he winked to Sharon. "Truth be told, I had planned to talk to Bob at Christmas in Park City, but we all know that fell apart again," he rolled his eyes.

"I figured after this long, I needed to give Andy a little push," Bob shrugged. "Couldn't get a good guy like him get away for Shar Bear. We're thrilled for you both."

"Thank you, Dad," Sharon smiled, "We're thrilled too, and we had plans to tell the family this weekend with you here. This impromptu trip down memory lane just seemed right, seemed to fit. Now, our other four kids might disagree, but" she shrugged, as she grinned up at Andy.

"Flynn! How have you kept that secret around here?" Provenza said, irritated he didn't know.

Andy shrugged, "Easy. I got the girl. I knew it; she knew it. We wanted to enjoy it to ourselves for awhile before telling the world. Our personal lives are very much on display, as you have all noted, and we're not thrilled with that. We wanted a special moment for ourselves."

"So, Captain," Amy smiled, "obviously, you haven't been wearing that gorgeous ring. We would have noticed it."

Sharon smiled, as she looked at it on her hand, "No, I haven't. That's been one of the frustrating parts. It's perfect, and I want to wear it, and I will now. I've kept it zipped in my wallet, just wearing it when I've been alone with Andy."

"Well, I sure haven't seen it at the house," Rusty said.

Andy turned to him, a bit irritated, "She even had it on two nights ago and didn't realize until later she'd forgotten to take it off. We couldn't believe you didn't notice."

"You did?" Rusty asked Sharon, his eyes growing large. "How did I not notice?"

Sharon just shook her head, "You were dealing with Gus on the phone quite a bit. I think you were a little preoccupied, and when I finally noticed, I slipped it off, but it had to have been at least an hour."

"Wow," Rusty said wide eyed, "sorry I didn't notice. Good thing I'm not planning to be a detective," he grinned. "Oh, crap, does this mean you're like my actual dad now?" he said making a face.

Andy sighed as he shook his head, "Rusty, honestly, not much changes for you. Have I already been around-yes. Am I helping to pay for school-yes. Do I listen to every single problem you have-yes. Do I offer guidance and advice when promoted-yes. Do you bounce all your ideas off both your mom and me-yes. Do I love you-yes. Does anything change-no. Go with that," he directed, and Rusty just nodded. The team chuckled.

"How'd you propose, Lieutenant?" Julio grinned. "I hope it's a good story."

"Oh, it's a story, alright," Andy nodded, "nothing with candles and dinner or anything like that," he grinned to Sharon.


	55. Chapter 55

**Okay, I have no idea where I got this idea, but as it came together, it just seemed to fit. Andy and Sharon couldn't have the perfect engagement story, right? It is Andy, and we all know things never seem to go well for him...**

* * *

"Andy, why won't you tell me where we are going tonight?" Sharon asked, as he helped her into the car. He got her situated and moved over to the driver's side to get in himself. He was finally feeling at home at the condo, and his permanent parking place was helping. Sharon's condo had two spaces assigned to it, and anything further had to be purchased. He'd joked it was like buying a house; you should be able to pitch a tent on it or something. Sharon had started to consider it a few months prior when Andy had started talking about the two of them moving in together, but at that time, they had thought they'd be buying a house. Since his recent health issues, they'd decided to stay in the condo for now, so she'd put in to purchase the additional parking space. Those were hard to secure in her building, proving to be a good investment, and after a month, one came for sale when another owner sold his condo. So, now, as Andy got into his car in his space, with Sharon at his side, he was really noting that he felt at home.

"I told you that dinner tonight is a surprise," he grinned. "Sit back, relax, and enjoy it." She scoffed at him, and he had to laugh, "You just can't stand it, not knowing, can you?"

"No! I hate not knowing, but I trust you, so I'm trying hard to be surprised," she smiled. "I am glad we aren't trying to go out on Valentine's Day. That day is just too cliché, too crazy for a dinner out."

"Yeah, not to mention I'm sure someone will be murdered, and we'll end up working," he chuckled. "Happens every time. Well, I know you well enough that you wouldn't want a big mushy dinner out on a crazy holiday like that, so here we are the weekend before."

She hummed, as she sat back in her seat, taking in the surroundings now that they had pulled out of the building parking garage, "I'm just glad we aren't even on call tonight. For once, we have a true night off to just enjoy the evening-no work, no problems-just a nice evening," she smiled, taking his hand.

"Me too, Sweetheart," he kissed her hand. "Now, there was a reason I picked this weekend, though," he baited her, trying to get her to think about the significance of the date.

She thought for a moment, going through dates in her brain, and he could pinpoint the moment she figured it out, "Oh! This was the date we first flew to San Francisco together, gosh, what six years ago?" she said, eyes glistening.

"Uh huh," he nodded, "Good memory, Captain," he winked at her. "That was a nice flight, even if we didn't get to spend the whole weekend together. We did have that lovely day in San Francisco just walking around, eating, sightseeing, spending the day together after we ditched the boys," he grinned.

"We did," she smiled. "I'm not sure then if I could have predicted we'd be right here," she held his hand tighter.

"I can say that I didn't predict a Rusty in our lives then," he chuckled, "but," he looked at her, "I know all things happen for a reason, and Rusty was meant to pop into our lives. I can't imagine him not being around now."

"I agree," she nodded, "and, I'm glad you've been there with him since the beginning. In fact, I think you technically met him before I did," she grinned again. "Now, where are we eating?"

"Ahh, Captain the diversion tactics are good, but not working," he smiled. "Ugh," he groaned, as they came to a complete stop in city street traffic. "Just great-traffic."

"Well, with it being surface streets, hopefully we'll get going soon. There are so many options for cars to turn off, that it shouldn't be that much of a traffic mess," Sharon stated.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Andy said 10 minutes later when they still hadn't moved. They'd checked, and no accident was reported. It seemed to be road construction. "Of course, we're stuck, sandwiched between two cross streets so we can't even go anywhere!"

Sharon patted his arm," Hey," she gave him a huge smile, "yes, it's annoying, but it's okay. We're fine, and we're together. That's a pretty good combination. Plus, we have nowhere to be. Now, this restaurant, do you need to change a reservation?"

He waved her off, "No, no reservation needed, but yeah," he sighed, "you are right. I was just hoping for a relaxing evening, and sitting here, stuck in a traffic mess, isn't my idea of that! We can't even turn around with that medium there in the way," he shook his head.

The car was quiet for a few moments, as the two looked around at their surroundings.

"Wanna make out?" he turned to her, his grin plastered on his face.

Sharon burst out laughing, "No! I most certainly do not."

"Wow, Sharon, way to let a guy down easily," he grumbled, acting like he was hurt.

Sharon chuckled at his behavior and scooted closer to him in the car. She ran her hand up his leg to where she then started to play with his tie. She looked up at him, sweetly, batting her eyes, "Andy, I am not about to make out with you on a public street in the middle of downtown Los Angeles. As a police captain and lieutenant, the last thing we need is to be arrested for public indecency."

"Man, Sharon," Andy shook his head, totally ignoring Sharon on purpose, "Get your mind out of the gutter," he stated, "and those hands too. You are the one suggesting inappropriate things. I was suggesting kissing here, and there's no law about kissing."

She pecked him on the lips quickly, "There," she grinned. "That's all you get."

He looked hurt, "I love you too, Sharon." Sharon chuckled, and she grew quiet for a moment.

"Since we are sitting here, can you tell me about dinner?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered quickly, and she crossed her arms sulking. He laughed, "I love how this is driving you nuts."

"What are they doing up there?" Sharon finally asked, straining her neck to see what was going on. "This is nuts. Three lanes of traffic-totally stopped and no one seems to care!"

"Yeah, finally! You noticed! I have to be honest-I see a paving truck, you know like when they are laying new asphalt. Why isn't there some sort of warning about road construction. You'd think we would hear it on the news or something," he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"So, you really planned tonight out as our San Francisco anniversary date reminder?" she said, smiling sweetly at him.

"I did," he nodded, kissing her hand. "I realized then that I was falling hard, Captain," he winked.

"I did too," she nodded, "when I got back from that trip, all I wanted to do was call you and spend the weekends with you. I realized I was honestly lonely, and I hadn't felt lonely for a very long time."

"Good thing we figured it out," he smiled.

"Yes, agreed," she nodded, "we're right on that-six years later," she sighed, chuckling.

"At this rate, I just hope we get to dinner. I guess this is representative of our whole relationship-plodding along-we're plodding along here in traffic, no end in sight to this traffic mess," he said.

She looked at him, "I certainly hope you aren't looking for an 'end in sight' in regards to us?" she teased.

"Ahh, no," he shook his head, "the opposite. I never want an end-only one with you, to the end of our days," he nodded.

"Well, that, Lieutenant, is a good answer," she leaned over again and kissed him quickly. "That earned you a gold star, which is another kiss in my book."

"Well, what else does a guy have to do to get a gold star?" he teased.

"Get me to the restaurant," she complained, as she sighed. "This really is crazy. It's been over 20 minutes now."

"I should just maneuver to the side and park," he huffed. "We could get Rusty to come get us and at least get us out of here," he grumbled.

"No," she sighed, as she shook her head, "he's in that chess tournament again tonight at school. Remember? Gus is working, and he was thrilled to find a chess group at UCLA. They have some monthly tournament."

"That's right," he said nodding. "I remember. Yeah, he said it would be late tonight."

They sat, and they sat, until Sharon spoke up again, "Andy, I really need to use the restroom," she said, biting her lip.

Andy closed his eyes, "Of course, because normally we'd be at the restaurant, and you are probably starting to regret having those two cups of tea before we left the condo."

"You have no idea," she said, almost looking like she was in agony.

Andy started to look around, plotting the best strategy, "Okay," he nodded to the side of the street, "there is some random fast food taco place just over there," he pointed. "I know you could walk, but why don't I at least try to get the car over there. At this point, I think I'd rather be stuck sitting in the parking lot than on the street. There's enough room between some of these cars, I can maneuver, and worst case," he grinned, "I'll flip out my badge."

"Don't you dare do that," she said, shaking her head, "but, I have to admit the rather run-down taco shop looks like my best choice right now."

Andy worked on moving the car, it taking him a couple of minutes and some backing up and maneuvering, but he finally found himself in the parking lot. He frowned, "Looks like everyone else has the same idea," he grumbled.

"Yes, but I'm in misery," she complained, as he parked, and she sprinted out of the car. He sighed, as he got up, locked the car, and made his way inside to wait for her. It had a small counter area, so he decided to at least order them something to drink. They didn't have much, and neither liked much soda, but right now, it was the best he could do. Sharon reappeared as he was filling their drinks.

"Better?" he grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Much," she sighed, accepting the drink, "Thank you, but I'm not sure filling me up with more liquids is the best idea."

He shrugged, "Traffic still isn't moving, so might as well just have a seat here," he nodded to the run-down booths. Sharon made a face, as they sat.

"You know-I'm all for originality and all, but this place looks like some of our murder scenes," she said. Andy laughed.

"Yeah, this is as busy as they've probably been in months," he grumbled. "It sort of reminds me of that taco joint we took Rusty to as we drove through Vegas. Remember that place?"

Sharon covered her mouth, laughing, "Oh my goodness! I do, but that place was really cute and quaint. I wouldn't describe this place like that. Besides, that place had great souvenirs. Not so much here," she said wrinkling her face.

Andy nodded in agreement.

"Andy, can you please tell me where we were going to eat? At this rate, we might be resigned to eat questionable food here," she giggled.

He sighed, as he looked around. Sharon was right, and the time was ticking by for a nice evening, "Okay," he relented. "I was so excited to take you to this place."

"Is it somewhere we've been before?" she asked.

"Sort of," he shrugged. "Not in LA."

Sharon gave him a questioning glance, and he finally spilled his plans, "Okay, so I may have found a special place-to you, to us," he started, "It has a special meaning, but we didn't eat at this place in LA."

"Andy!" Sharon said, a bit too loudly, as the random gathering of people, all whom had the safe traffic woes, turned to see the noise, "Andy," she said calmer, "your evasiveness is driving me nuts."

"Well, it's not a long drive to do that," he winked at her, as he laughed. She smacked his shoulder, and he started again, "Okay, it's nothing fancy, but when I tried to tell you that, you still got so dressed up," he said taking in her appearance. "You look amazing, by the way," he winked. "So, when you came out looking like that, I had to put on a tie, even though this place isn't that kind of dressy."

Sharon shrugged, "I figured if I was way overdressed, you wouldn't let me leave the condo. I knew you liked this dress, so I just wanted to wear it tonight."

"Oh, I love the dress," he said ogling her up and down, as he grinned, "and you love this restaurant. Sharon gave him a knowing look, and he continued, "Sharon, I discovered the favorite family pizza place from Park City opened a second restaurant about a half hour from here. Provenza and I were up that way, getting a witness statement not long ago, when they had a grand opening sign. I asked Provenza to stop, and of course, he didn't know why, but I told him I'd heard about the place and wanted to get a menu. When I went in, I asked the owner, and he's the son. He moved here from Park City, opened the joint, and he said it's the same as the pizza place there. I told him we had a lot of fond memories there, so that's where I was planning to take you."

"You were?" she said, eyes glistening, tears forming. "I just love you," she said, leaning over the table, cupping his face in her hand, kissing him.

He shrugged bashfully, "Well, it's just a pizza place, so like I said-no need for fancy clothes," he chuckled, "but I knew how sentimental that place was."

She nodded, smiling brightly at him, "It sounds like a perfect night, an amazing evening. Oh, I do hope that traffic clears," she sighed.

"Yeah, well, umm," Andy said, getting a bit flushed, "I had a perfect evening planned for there, Sharon. I know it's just a pizza place, but it was the first time I got to go out with you really, your family, kids, you know. It meant a lot. It has every year."

"I know," she nodded, "I remember you insisted we even take Rusty there," she grinned. "Luckily, he wasn't hard to convince to go for pizza."

He chuckled, "No, but I wanted that tradition to continue with your family still, your new family."

She nodded, "You were, are, part of that family."

He nodded too, "I know," he kissed her hand again, "Deep down, even then, I knew, or at least, I wanted to be."

She grinned at him, and he smiled across from her, both enjoying the moment in the dingy restaurant.

Andy sighed, as he took a deep breath, "Well, I had another thing planned too," he explained. Sharon looked at him with a questioning glance, as he continued, "Sharon, I had a great evening mapped out, and nothing has gone as planned. I don't know when anything does for us. The last several years, Park City has been foiled before we could even go. The holidays the past two years have been a mess due to my health, and the list goes on. So, I guess, I need to just roll with it," he stated, as he let go of the hand of hers he was holding, "Sharon, I figure this makes a good story," he shrugged, as he pulled out a ring, "Sharon, I will get down on this dingy floor if you want me to, but honestly, I'm scared of the last time it's been cleaned, and I also really don't want to end up in the ER because I hurt myself kneeling, but Sharon, will you do me the honor and finally, after seven years, be my wife?"

Sharon's smile grew brighter and brighter as he continued to talk, and when she realized what he was doing, she pulled her hand up to cover her mouth. Her eyes were sparkling, and she nodded before she let out a, "Yes," as she choked back her tears. "Andy, this was the worst place you could have ever proposed, but it's perfect," she grinned at him as he slipped on the ring. He got up, moved into her side of the booth, and kissed her with passion.

"Well, maybe not the worst," he added, as they broke apart a few seconds later, "I mean, I could have asked over a dead body in the morgue, a crime scene-you know."

Sharon chuckled, as she leaned into kiss him again, "I love you, and I love this-this is perfect; it's us," she nodded to the taco restaurant.

"I won't make you eat here," he winked, and she giggled. He put his arm around her, and she nestled into his side, as they sipped on their drinks.

Sharon looked down at her ring, smiling, "When did you get the ring?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Honestly?" he asked. "I won't lie, but I hate to admit it-I got it right after you and I had that awkward Nutcracker dinner with Nicole and Rusty."

Sharon's eyes grew wide, "Andy, we weren't even dating then! That long?"

He nodded, "I knew. I knew I was madly in love with you, no matter how long it would take. I bought it just a couple days later, right before that Christmas. I was at the shopping area, finishing my shopping, and I had gone into this nice jewelry store to look for a bracelet for Nicole. Well, let's just say, I left with the bracelet and the ring-no second guessing at all. I saw it, and I knew," he kissed the top of her head.

"Hmm," she hummed, as she snugged into his side, "Well, I'm impressed you've kept it hidden this long, and I must say-thank you for NOT buying my ring at that pawn shop where you and Provenza found the dead storekeeper," she chuckled, and Andy did the same.

He grinned, "It's been in that box that is labeled 'Dodger stats' and yes, there are piles of Dodger programs and stuff, but it was in that."

"Nicely done, Lieutenant," she chuckled. "Can we keep this to ourselves for awhile?"

"As long as you want," he kissed her head again. "Oh, hey-" he pointed to the small tv in the restaurant, "look, they have the traffic mess on the news."

The two watched, and Andy got out his phone. Sharon just watched as he dialed, wondering who he was calling, "Ahh, yes, how late are you open?" she heard. He hung up, and he looked at her, "We can try to save some of this evening, while it has been great at the taco joint," he chuckled, "the pizza place is open until midnight."

She smiled, "I guess we'll sit here and wait," she snuggled back to his side, "If I'm getting engaged tonight, I'm having pizza."


	56. Chapter 56

**Sorry-short chapter, I know! I needed to finish off this discussion.**

"So, you really got engaged at Taco, Taco, Taco?" Rusty said grimacing. "Andy, I'm almost embarrassed to admit I know you, now let alone to be related to you."

The team laughed at Rusty's comment, and Provenza shook his head, "I can't believe you would do that, there! Idiot!"

"Hey! This isn't about any of you," Andy pointed, looking around the room. He still had his arm around Sharon's back, "This is about us."

"Congrats, Andy, Captain," Mike offered.

"Please tell me Taco, Taco, Taco isn't catering the reception?" Buzz grimaced.

Sharon chuckled, "No, they will not be catering anything," as she squeezed Andy's side.

"Did you ever make it to the pizza place?" Wes asked.

Sharon nodded, "We did," as she chuckled. "We had to sit there almost another hour before the construction mess cleared up, and by the time we got to dinner, it was after 9:00, but it was perfect," she smiled, as her eyes glistened.

"So, you've really been engaged two weeks already?" Julio asked. "Tao, pull up the bet sheet. See who won."

Andy and Sharon groaned, as the team moved over to Mike's desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out some paperwork. He studied it a minute, "Ahh!" he turned to them all smiling, "Well, surprisingly, it wasn't anyone here."

Provenza looked confused, "What do you mean? Who won?"

"Fritz," Mike chuckled. "He guessed early February, before Valentine's Day, and I even remember him saying that Andy wouldn't do that on a cheesy holiday."

"I can't believe you have the whole office-the whole floor betting on this!" Sharon exclaimed. "Honestly."

"Not just the whole floor, Ma'am. Morales, Chief Johnson, and Andrea were on it, oh, and Kendall too," he grinned.

Sharon and Andy rolled their eyes, and her parents chuckled behind her, "Sounds like you have a great team, Shar Bear," Bob said.

Sharon hummed, "Not sure how I feel about MY boss being the winner of the engagement pool," she closed her eyes.

"Can we please go eat now, Mom?" Rusty asked. "I'm starving! Wish I would have won the pot. I would have used it for food since we're obviously not eating right now."

"You bet too?" Sharon spun around to look at Rusty.

"Ahh, yeah," he shrugged, "of course I did. I may not work here, but these are my people too," he grinned.

"What did you bet?" Andy asked.

"July," Rusty nodded, "July because you're always so sappy around your-what you call-official first date anniversary, which really is anything but your first date." Sharon just shrugged, as did Andy, before Rusty continued, "All the kids were in on the pool. It's pretty big. Lieutenant Tao, how much did you collect?"

"Well," he said, as he finished counting the pot, "I did get the mail in bets from your siblings, and with everyone chipping in $5, we've got almost $100 here," he grinned.

"Fritz, what a lucky guy," Andy rolled his eyes.

"When's the wedding, Captain?" Amy grinned.

"Well," Sharon smiled as she looked around at all her friends and family, "sooner than later. We wanted to discuss that with my parents and our kids, so we'll see."

"Maybe you should get married at Park City," Julio grinned.

Andy shook his head, "Nope, not happening. 1-Everytime we try to go there lately, our plans get derailed, and 2-," he turned to Sharon, eyes glimmering, "I don't want to wait that long."

The team groaned, and Bob and Sue chuckled, "We fully support this wedding," Bob smiled, "whenever it is."

"I think we may just have to try to go back to Park City this winter," Sharon smiled up at Andy, "married, this time."

"Now that, I could go for," he grinned.


	57. Chapter 57

"You know," Andy said, pulling Sharon out of her silence. She was staring out the car window. "We have had a lot of good memories on this freeway," he grinned, looking at her.

"I was just thinking the same thing," she smiled brightly grabbing hold of his hand, "I can't believe we are actually getting a vacation-and at Christmas again," she said giddy.

He kissed her hand, and he winked at her, as his hand played with her rings. He loved how they looked on her; he'd never get tired of it. He loved the way his felt too; he hadn't had a ring on that finger on decades, and yet, it felt safe, familiar, and like something he'd always had.

"Well, I can honestly say that I remember our first drive up here, vividly, and then, I had no idea we'd be doing this again, all this time later. Now, that second year we made the drive," he winked, "I may have started to have more feelings for a certain captain."

She nodded, "Well, I was pretty clueless, as we both know."

Andy laughed at that, "Is that how I charmed you? You're still in a clueless fog? Hopefully, you don't wake up one day and realize you made some horrible mistake."

"Never," Sharon said sweetly, as she turned in her seat, "If anything, I wake up and tell myself the mistake was not marrying you sooner, not moving things along faster. Andy, come on-seven years? It took us that long to officially get married? That's laughable-the kids and family do laugh," she chuckled.

He nodded and shrugged, "Well, better late than never. Looks like we have about 20 minutes until we get there. Any update from Emily?"

Sharon shook her head, "Not yet. I think her plane is scheduled to land in five minutes or so, which puts our airport arrival right on time. If we play our cards right, we should be able to meet her at the baggage claim entrance. I know she was disappointed she couldn't fly into San Francisco and ride over with Ricky, but at least she gets to come. She didn't seem too upset about flying into Salt Lake at least. Ricky's presentation is tomorrow morning, and then he'll be here tomorrow night, late, after he gets Rusty at the airport. I hate that Rusty felt torn between coming with all of us and leaving Gus behind for work, but I'm glad he recognized a compromise was a good idea-a couple days here and then a couple back with Gus so the holidays aren't ruined," she smiled.

Andy smiled too, "Well, that, and I may have suggested it was a good idea to join all of us."

She chuckled as she closed her eyes, "I should have known. What did you promise him now?"

"He mentioned needing a new, better printer for all the paperwork he's going over in his internship. He also said a couple of his professors are 'old fashioned' he called them-not letting him submit papers online. So, I may have bought him the printer he needed," he grinned. "You know, I've been told it's good to make deals. My wife taught me that," he threw a grin her way.

"You are terrible," she rolled her eyes, "but thank you. I love you, and I love that we all get to be together, at least my kids. I'm sorry your kids are out of town."

He shrugged, "It's okay. We see them too, more than all of yours. Besides, the condo is only so big, and I know exactly what room I'm claiming," he grinned.

"And, which room would that be, Andy?" Sharon grinned.

"Ours," he smiled. "No more sharing with Ricky, sneaking around while Emily's lurking, or sneaking between the bathroom entrance while Rusty is knocking. It's our room, finally," he sighed, "and, I'm closing the door!" he exclaimed, causing Sharon to break out into a fit of laughter.

Sharon covered her mouth as she laughed, "Yes," she nodded, "I think since we're married my parents will be okay with it being our room," she winked.

"Well, even if it's just for a couple of days, I'm glad we can all be together," Andy smiled. "I know it makes you happy-your favorite Christmas present."

"I am happy, very happy," she smiled. "All the people I love, well, minus your kids and the grandkids," she added. "What do you want to do while we are here?"

Andy looked at her shocked, "Ski, of course! I'm in good health again, and some very, very basic skiing will be good for me. Nothing hard or steep, but what could be better than getting out in natures? Let's see-I'm also planning a walk to the sleigh," he wiggled his eyebrows causing Sharon to giggle, "ahhh, oh, yes, the thing that has plagued us-the hot tub. I'm going to the hot tub without any kids this time, even if that means I have to go in the middle of the night. It'd better not be broken, or I might just go get a hotel room somewhere else just to use a hot tub on this trip. Well, we also can't come here without getting pizza and going to the movies. Don't forget-I'm no amateur," he smiled. "Sharon, I've been coming here with you long enough, that I don't even feel like a guest."

"You aren't a guest," she smiled.

"I know," he nodded, "but, I'm still planning to do some of the cooking. I was thinking of French Toast tomorrow."

Sharon sighed, "Oh, that sounds wonderful. Look," she pointed, "wonder if that's Emily's plane."

Andy looked up through the windshield and then to the dash clock, "Could be. Right airline, and it's on time. I spy a dancing ballerina landing for Christmas," he grinned. Sharon rolled her eyes as she swatted at him. The two drove a few more miles before they saw the exit for the Salt Lake airport. They maneuvered their way around it, until they found the baggage claim gate.

"I still haven't heard from Emily," Sharon said frowning.

"Well, let's go ahead and park then. We can go inside and wait for her there. That way, I can get her bag for her too," Andy offered.

Sharon smiled brightly at him, "Always looking out for us."

"My girls always need to be treated like royalty," he grinned.

The two parked, and as they were getting out of the car, Sharon's phone text went off, "Just landed, and the plane is arriving at the gate. Next stop-baggage claim, then outside," Emily told her.

Sharon smiled, and Andy laughed, "I don't need to guess who sent that."

Sharon, giddy, leaned up and kissed Andy, "Well, you are right about that. You always talk about my sense of occasion. It's Christmas. You're with me, we are a half hour from Park City after driving all this way, Emily just landed, and we'll see her soon. We'll meet up with my parents, and the boys will be in tomorrow. What could be better?" she grinned.

"Not much," Andy smiled, "Come here," he offered his hand to her, which she took, and he pulled her closer. They made their way to the door after Sharon sent a quick text to Emily telling her they'd see her at baggage claim. Once inside the baggage claim area, they found the turn style where the luggage arriving from New York would be. They waited, looking toward the escalator for Emily.

"There she is," Andy said as he saw her first, waving to her, and smiling. Sharon followed his gaze, and she found her too, jumping up excitedly. Andy kissed her head and pulled her in closer.

"Mom, Andy!" Emily said happily, as she ran to Sharon, hugging her. She hugged Andy too before pulling back. She smiled at them, "Oh, it's so good to see you both! Listen, I want you to meet someone. This is my very good friend, Daniel and we ended up on the same flight. We hang out a lot in New York-have for a long time, and his grandparents live just outside of Salt Lake. So, when we found out we were both coming here for Christmas, well, it seemed like a natural idea to fly together," she smiled brightly. "I was hoping we could drop him off at his grandparents' house?" she asked pleadingly. "Daniel, this is my mom, Sharon, and my stepdad, Andy."

Sharon and Andy glanced at each other and started to grinning, as Andy stuck out his hand, "Daniel, very nice to meet you. We'll be happy to take you wherever you need to go."

"Thank you, and nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you," he nodded. Sharon smiled at him and instead of shaking his hand, gave him a hug too.

"Daniel, I'm delighted to meet you," Sharon grinned, trying to catch Emily's eye.

"Yes, I've heard all about you both," he smiled, "Em's such a great person. I ski too, and I'm hoping to get up to Park City to ski with her some this week."

Andy nodded, as he chuckled, shaking his head. His glance met Sharon's and she nodded too. Andy motioned for Emily to join him, as they went in search of her bag. As he walked off with her, he put his arm around her shoulders, "You know," he smiled, "a lot of great things can come out of meeting the parents."

* * *

 **You know, this seemed like the perfect place to end this. The ultimate goal-to meet the parents-has been accomplished and now in the next generation. I can't thank all of you enough for the wonderful reviews, comments, messages, and the like. It's been amazing to read each and every one of them. Thank you! I'm trying to think of new story ideas, and hopefully, something will inspire me soon (nothing too crazy). Thanks again!**


End file.
